The search for a hero
by Hahasucka693
Summary: Gohan was running out of options. Goku Black was relentless and he would stop at nothing until he was dead. He had to go back in time and gain help from his friends. However, the ship was damaged and he's sent into a world he's not familiar with. Gohan must go back, he must save his world or die trying. (No pairings for Gohan, undecided)
1. Chapter 1

The Search for a Hero

Chapter 1

 _This is a Gohan X Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossover I do not own either one so please don't sue me._

XXX

He was in trouble and he knew if this kept going he was going to die. Gohan was fighting his most fearsome foe yet. It was age 796 and he was on the run from a nightmare he thought worst than even more mighty than King of the demon realm. He had already lost so much after losing Trunks to the androids he swore to get stronger to avenge his death.

He ascended to a transformation he never thought possible, a form he dubbed Super Saiyan Two. With this power he defeated the androids, but it didn't stop there. Seven years later he fought the evil Babidi and the demon lord Dabura, after a long and hard-fought battle he came out victorious and there was peace… Until a new threat that absolutely dwarfs him in power. It was chasing him across the world and he was running out of time, he made his way to Bulma's to check their last resort plan, the time machine. The plan was to go back to the past like he did all those years ago and bring back help like his younger self, Vegeta and Piccolo. But he was caught, and that monster was now holding Bulma by her coat.

"Gohan don't!" she cried out struggling in the monster's grip

"Be strong! You have to go! You have to," As she says her final words this devil prepares to blast our hero to cinders but thankfully he dodges the blast in the nick of time but the same can't be said for Bulma as she dies right in foe's hand. As he gathered his bearings he ran for Capsule corps but unfortunately for our savior he's being chased by the evil entity. Gohan quickly turned around, calling out a familiar technique he learned long ago.

"Solar Flare!" Gohan yelled as he takes this opportunity to escape to the other side of the city. He makes his way to capsule corps but his stopped as he dodges a Ki blast out of instinct. The taunting familiar voice of his father angered Gohan to no end.

"A trick like that won't work on me twice. You've been running for too long and now I'm going to choke the life out of you." As the smoke clears to reveal Goku in a black and grey gi. "I can't wait to watch you die."

Gohan stood up, analysing the situation at hand. " _The building is still standing. Good that means there's still hope, the time machine is still ok. I need to make an opening for me to escape and make my way out of here. I'm this world's last hope."_

"Funny you have no chance of victory, yet you continue this resistance knowing full well you can't win." Goku Black stated with a smile on his face. He continues: "You Saiyans are so fascinating in your flaws."

There was complete silence. They stared at each other waiting for the other to make the first move. Goku Black decided to end the silence to try and provoke Gohan one last time:

"Don't you see I'm helping you! Soon you'll be with him my son. With Trunks. Your miserable failure that still haunts your dreams to this day." This angered Gohan to no end. Not only his he daring to call him his son, but he dares to bring up Trunks. In turn he decided that he had enough and power up into Super Saiyan Two.

His roar echoed off the barren city, his pain and suffering reflected on his visage. The sheer power exerted spewing winds out everywhere, blowing past any buildings that were too weak to support this power crumbled to the ground.

"You're the monster here not me. You've taken what little peace this world has! You've taken everything from us! Now you'll pay!" As he charges fast, faster than he ever has and catches Goku black off guard with a sucker punch to the gut.

Goku Black spat out saliva, not expecting this speed… but this wasn't a problem for him as he quickly adjusts to this sudden increase in power. But Gohan didn't let up and continued his onslaught against this terror of the world, constantly increasing in power and speed, trying to finish with a double roundhouse to the side. Unfortunately, Goku Black blocked both hits with ease, and countered with a punch of his own.

Pushing Gohan against a building and following the attack with a kick to the face. He didn't stop there as he grabbed his face and dragged it across the ground and throwing him into a nearby building as it crumbled on top of him. Goku Black still as relentless as ever, shot a volley of dark yellow energy shots in his direction. Gohan, predicting this, quickly flew away from the attack, countering with a Tri-beam, just barely missing Goku Black's head.

This angered the possessed Saiyan, forcing him to attack Gohan with renewed vigor. The offense had been so brutal that he almost fell out of his Super Saiyan two form. Black, now satisfied now decided to end the little squabble.

"Are you finished? Considering that you mark the end of your warrior race this is a pathetic showing of you son." As he charged up a spherical yellow energy attack, intending on wiping out Gohan's life.

"Good riddance, Saiyan." Gohan, thinking fast fired a destructo disk that missed Black's torso which left him open for a Masenko on Gohan's part. Black quickly brought up his guard to block the incoming attack. Gohan took this golden opportunity to escape to Capsule Corps. He made his was downstairs and struggled to get inside the time machine.

Black now angered that his prey had escaped, flew into the sky trying to sense his target's energy.

"You think that you can escape me! Preposterous! Today will be the day you die!"

Gohan fumbled to enter the coordinates, the stress and urgency of the situation reaching a climax.

"What!" Black hissed as he watched the ship soared into the sky, trying to escape.

"See you soon Black. The next time you see me it will be your end!"

"Fool, you think that tiny ship will save you from me!?" As he powers up a black Kamehameha intending to obliterate Gohan off the face of this planet.

"It's over mortal!" As he fired the blast. Gohan panicked as he watched the energy blast thunder towards him. He could see the victorious smirk on Black's face, but just as it seemed that hope was lost, the ship churned and fired up.

The blast connect with the ship in the instant when it vanished. Gohan thought he'd be safe, however the machine started to go haywire. As he tried to analyze the problem, the ship looked like it was going to explode. Gohan acting fast, pressed all sorts of buttons hoping to save himself from the very thing that was going help him save his future.

" **Warning! Warning! Now entering dimensional portal mid-travel! Brace! Brace!** " Gohan fearing for his life tries to anticipate what will come next. He sees all sorts of things, a man flying through the sky in a red and blue costume, A man with a hammer fighting a green monster in an arena, and even saw himself in a strange world battling imperfect Cell. He was breath taken, but the next thing he saw was planet Earth coming into his view, he tried to brace but was too exhausted from his battle with Black that he passed out from his wounds.

XXX

The gods of Olympus have just been saved from having to start a war.

Percy Jackson had proved his innocence having to go through hell and back to get Zeus' master bolt back to his rightful owner, hell he even fought Ares to do it. They were pondering on the events that have transpired, they were discussing what it could mean, having an ancient evil using Ares as a pawn to start a war. They were having a conversation in ancient Greek when Zeus felt a disturbance in the sky.

"I feel something entering the sky from above. It's like nothing I've felt before." Zeus stated grimly, with a tint of annoyance. He opened a portal for the other gods to see and they saw a spaceship falling from orbit. Taking a closer look at the ship they saw an injured pilot.

"Why do you bother Zeus? It's simply another mortal returning from their satellites." Poseidon said wondering why a mortal could stop his brother dead in his tracks and focusing his attention only to this.

"Because he did not originate from the planet. Which means he came from the stars." Zeus claimed a bit angered that a possible extraterrestrial would enter his domain. Poseidon than came up with an idea.

"Why don't we alter its course here if your so interested with it?"

Zeus angered by the mere thought of a mortal entering Olympus questioned if Poseidon had gone mad.

"Well if it angers you why don't we make the campers interrogate our new visitor? Then you'll get the information you seek." Zeus was annoyed but made a decision.

"If I must permit this mortal entry into camp Half-blood to gather the information I seek then so be it." As Zeus moves the wind to alter the course of the ship into camp and cites an ancient saying to temporarily disable the barrier of camp Half-Blood.

Whatever happens, Poseidon knew that whoever or whatever our visitor was things were going to be interesting.

XXX

Percy had just arrived at camp half-blood after giving the lightning bolt back to Lord Zeus.

They were treated like real heros. After all they were the first half-bloods to come back from a quest alive since Luke. According to camp tradition, they wore laurel wreaths to a big feast prepared in their honor, however before they could burn their respective wreaths. A large space shuttle crash landed into the bonfire and dragged along the ground leaving a path of destruction in its wake. It kept on moving until it stopped right before the big house. Mr.D the camp director furiously marched outside to see all the campers surrounding the spacecraft with swords at the ready.

"Oh come on! I've already had a very long day of doing nothing, I don't even want to deal with this right now" He said annoyed at the mere fact that he must deal with mortals directly.

" **Eject! Eject! Pilot is in danger! Eject!"** The onboard computer stated as the glass quickly opened the top half of the ship opened. It launched the pilot out of the ship and straight into a particular Ares camper who was not ready for the eject. They were sent straight through the Ares cabin damaging it. Clarisse quickly shoved the injured pilot to the side and got up spear to the ready to attack. She looked back at her cabin and saw the damage and she became enraged.

She was ready to strike this intruder down for dishonoring Ares until Chiron grabbed her hand.

"Calm yourself Clarisse! An unconscious man could not have meant any harm on purpose. We must get him medical care immediately." He ordered to the other campers. Mr.D gestured to Chiron to come and have a chat in private looking livid. Percy was left confused, one minute he was being praised for his bravery and the next an astronaut comes through the portal and crash lands through camp. He left along with the other campers to understand the situation. As the injured mystery man was rushed to the infirmary Chiron appeared to ask how the pilot is doing. One of the campers responded

"He's not doing so good. He thought about giving him ambrosia but then Grover said that he doesn't smell like a demigod." She said to Chiron with a worried expression. Grover than but in the conversation to conform her fears. "She's right. I don't know how but it entered through the portal." Chiron pondered on his choice of words as he said it.

"Excuse me Grover but what do you mean by it?" He asked.

"I don't even know what that thing but it's like nothing I've ever smelled 's not a Demigod." Grover said wondering what this unknown entity even is.

"Chiron this thing shouldn't even be here. It's not a demigod and it's certainly not a minor god. We should just let him die and forget this happened. The mortals will believe he died of his wounds either way." One of the campers said.

"I have different plans for this young man. Dionysus has left for Olympus to investigate this anomaly. However that doesn't mean we shouldn't leave this man to die. He must do everything in our power to keep him alive." Chiron explained to the campers as he stared concerned at this potential monster.

XXX

Black was left enraged as Gohan disappeared out of thin air.

"Hiding again? _Not for long_ " As he searches for Gohan's ki across the world. Black would not let his prey escape but then he encountered a problem, he couldn't find him.

"He's not here! He's completely vanished." He yelled with rage in his voice. He was enraged and decided to fly around the planet a few times to try and seek out his Ki. After approximately 30 trips around he decided to stop and gather his thoughts.

' _Think. What could that ship possibly have been that i can't find him.'_ He tried going through memory and then he realized something huge. He gasped and yelled.

"That was a time machine! Yes of course it must be! After all he did use it prior to save the other mortals." He flew to the exact same spot his ship was located in.

"If he really did go back in time well then my time ring should pick up his trail." He said with a hint of optimism, he was going to chase this mortal all the way through time itself.

Unfortunately for Black the time ring wasn't doing anything it was glowing faintly but wasn't acting on it.

"I don't understand. My time ring should be able to find where he went. So why isn't it working?" He questioned to himself. He was running out of options and so he did the last thing that was on his mind. Wait for Zamasu and ask for help.

"This is pathetic. I let this mortal escape. If only I acted faster. He would be dead at my feet. I promise you Gohan, you will not escape. I swear it." He declared his promise to himself and continued to his log cabin in the woods.

He waited for a few days until a glowing beam of light appeared from the sky shining down upon him.

"Zamasu. You're late, I thought I summoned you to come two days ago." He said with annoyance.

"I was dealing with other planets that still had mortal life. Or did you forget our end goal after all… Zamasu. After all you're still me" He lingered with that last word and drank a sip of tea Black prepared.

"We have a problem on our hands. Gohan escaped." He said bitterly. Zamasu almost spat out his tea and yelled.

"How!? How could a god such as yourself let a mortal escape!? He yelled with anger that was obvious to anyone.

"Because I believe he used a time machine. I tried to pursue him with my time ring but it had no effect whatsoever." He replied with a calm stature.

"Well this is more complex than I originally anticipated. I only have one idea in mind if we can't find him. I think it's time we paid Zuno a little visit." He said with a devilish smile.

Zuno was the only god that they did not kill and instead opted to imprison him. After all his only purpose was that he knew everything. They needed him after all, who would tell them the location of the next planet with mortal life. 12 Universes are too big for 2 people to travel around aimlessly.

"Ah yes. That's a brilliant idea. He will tell us the location Gohan has fled to and we will snuff him out." He said joyfully.

"No you will ask Zuno the location of Gohan and clean up your mistake. I on the other hand will continue my task of killing the rest of the mortals. We are nearing completion of The Zero Mortals Plan." He said with authority as he took one last sip of his tea.

Black knew what had to be done.

"Well then this is farewell for now Zamasu. Until we meet again Gohan will be eradicated." As he put his fingers up to his forehead preparing himself for Instant Transmission

XXX

Gohan was having a nightmare in his slumber. He was reliving all of his previous battles. The battle against perfect Cell, against the androids, the demon King Dabura but most of all was Black. He couldn't stop thinking of his own weakness, even with Super Saiyan two he was absolutely no match. On top that Black didn't even know how to go Super Saiyan himself so he could be 50X stronger than he already is. The thought terrified him, he knew it would be all over. He needed to find a way to get stronger, he tried to find something beyond Super Saiyan two in the time chamber but the next step proved too much for his body to handle. Simply attempting to transform again seemed to drain him of all of his power. He decided instead to master Super Saiyan two until it took no stamina drain. It took more than eight years to do so. He only figured out how after he beat Dabura.

He tried to figure out how he was going to go back to his time. He had failed everyone he loved, Black even killed his wife Videl and his daughter Pan. They still haunt his every waking moment. Their faces that brought nothing but happiness was replaced with despair. The last thing he saw was her face crying out for help. Gohan woke up in a cold sweat screaming, gasping for air. He tried to get up but couldn't when he saw he was restrained to his bed. He then realized he was in a bed, that means someone found him. He tried to get free but found his body was incredibly weak.

"Don't even try it. Those restraints are made of the same materials that keeps Cerberus in check. You're not leaving any time soon." He heard a voice from a man in a wheelchair moving out of the shadows.

"I have a couple of questions for you before we start. What is your name?" The man asked him. Gohan pondered on the question. If he was only in better shape he could easily break these chains. He decided to answer his question instead seeing that it's his only way out. "My name is Gohan."

And so ends my first chapter of The search for a hero so go ahead and hit me with whatever feedback you have on the story so that I can make it better. Also before I go there will be no pairings, I'm not going to ship Gohan a 30 year old man with some teenagers. No thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A.N.**

 **I need to address some issues here before the chapter starts. First of all, I'm not adjusting Gohan's age but I'm making the campers around 16 and up because to me it feels weird having a 30-year-old man going on adventures with 12-year-olds. Second, I'm going to try and steer clear of pairings but if I get enough people telling me otherwise I'll consider it. And just to clear up some confusion, in this story Gohan has both his arms as he didn't sacrifice his arm to save Trunks. I'll explain later in another chapter so don't worry if it doesn't make too much sense. Now to answer a few questions**

 **Bob: No. Gohan does not have his potential awakened in this story as like Trunks he didn't let Majin Buu escape. And also the reason why I don't make the demigods older is because of this: I remember somewhere in the books that there are no demigods older than 18 years on camp half blood. I'm going to ignore that since I couldn't find it. Also, I just don't want to mesh Gohan up with any of the Demigods either way.**

 **Guest: I have some plans for how Gohan is going to deal with Goku Black. Don't you worry about that.**

 **Guest: It will be explained later since I don't want to spoil anything.**

 **Great Saiyaman 54: Just read this chapter's A.N. and you'll understand**

"My name is Gohan" Gohan replied to the man. He was about to ask a question of his own until he interrupted him.

"I'm not done asking questions here. What are you? One of my campers said you didn't smell like a demigod. Explain yourself." He commanded in a tone that reminded him of Piccolo.

"I don't completely understand what you're talking about sir. What do you mean? I don't even know what a demigod even is." He replied honestly but the man wasn't buying it.

"Don't play dumb with me! How did you enter the barrier?"

Gohan was at his mercy. He was starting to think he was crazy. "I really don't know what you're talking about. I just escaped from a man who intended to wipe out all mortal life." He explained trying to calm the man down.

"Very well, I'm going to test you. Tell me what do you see?" As he took off the blanket of his wheelchair and revealed that he was standing.

"I don't understand you were in a wheelchair how are you standing?" Completely confused at the situation.

"Is that all you see?" The man now asking confused.

"Am I missing something or were you lying about being paralyzed?"

The man now left the room with a confused look on his face leaving Gohan all alone tied to his bed. He tried to break loose but it was obvious his wounds weren't fully healed. He was too exhausted to try and transform either. He simply waited for the man to return. He was now thinking what that man was talking about.

' _Demigod? Barrier? Then he said something about what I see. Am I missing something here?'_ He then waited for around 2 hours when the man returned with someone else alongside him. What surprised Gohan is that he couldn't sense the other man like he didn't even have Ki.

"I'd like to introduce myself my name is Chiron. I'm the camp director at Camp-Half Blood. This here is Mr. D also known as Dionysus. God of the harvest and wine." He explained looking a bit calmer.

"Honestly, what kind of God am I when I can't even drink wine." He said looking annoyed.

"Now my father Zeus tells me that he altered your course here because he said so. Care to know why?" He asked impatiently.

Gohan was now thinking, should he tell them the truth? Would they believe that he came from the future? Was this even the past, the computer said something about a dimensional rift. He came to a decision.

"My name is Gohan, and I come from an alien planet. I'm half Human half Saiyan." He said but unfortunately it looked like neither of them were buying it.

"If that's true then why are you here? Are you here with the intention of harming us? Also, don't try and lie, our campers are examining your ship as we speak" Chiron asked.

Gohan slightly panicked. If they mess up the ship he'll never get back home and all this will be for nothing.

"Wait, They need to be careful! That's a time machine!" Mr.D was now laughing at this comment.

"Oh please. Do you really expect us to believe that. You know I have half a mind to just turn you mad right now." He said in a threatening tone.

Chiron then interjected,

"If you're a time traveler then what is your purpose here?" He asked so that Mr.D doesn't continue with his previous comment.

"I came here from the future to save all life on my planet from certain death. I was being chased and I narrowly escaped his wrath. The machine malfunctioned during my trip and now I don't even know where I am." Gohan said nervously that he revealed the truth.

"Who exactly were you being chased by?" Chiron asked now more interested in this man's story.

"I'll never forget the day he arrived. He looked down upon us and said was going to wipe out the human race in the name of justice. He said he already destroyed other species across the cosmos too. He was only beginning. I struggled against him for a year after that. But at that point, there was hardly any resistance left on earth." Gohan said with a small tear coming out of his eye.

"Excuse me Gohan but in your future did the Gods of Olympus do anything to prevent this catastrophe? Mr.D asked now with a worried look that he's talking about the great prophecy.

Gohan continued "What are the Gods of Olympus? I've never heard of them."

That's when both Chiron and Mr.D had a worried look on their faces.

"Are you absolutely sure? The king of the gods Zeus or the god of the ocean Poseidon? Have you never heard of them?" Chiron asked the man.

"No never." He replied bluntly.

"Who is this man that you claim wiped out all these mortals? Mr.D asked now more invested in this story than ever. If he didn't exist or possibly dead, that's something to be worried about. "I'm afraid of the answer myself but I believe it's my father. I thought it was impossible, he looked exactly like him but his fighting style, his attitude couldn't be any more different.

"Yes yes of course but what was his name? And hurry up, if what you're saying is true then we can still prevent it." Mr.D said in a bit more a concerned manner.

"His name is Goku Black or more simplified Black." Gohan said shaking in his voice a bit. The two men relaxed a bit as this is not any Olympian gods they've ever heard of.

"Now listen carefully Goran. If we find out that you're lying or that you're here to wipe us out. I will personally destroy you." Mr.D said threateningly as he left for the city of Olympus.

"Gohan I have a proposition for you. Once you're all rested up I want to test you against my campers to compare your strength to ours. If you're really telling the truth then we're in serious trouble. Your first test begins now. I want you to try and escape from these chains. Unless you have some kind of strength never before seen you won't break them." Chiron said as he left the room pondering on what Gohan has told him.

Gohan calmed down until he heard those last few words.

"Wait how am supposed to get out of here? Hey, don't leave me here!" Gohan was ignored. He then realized that the best possible way out of here was to rest until he could break the chains. He then fell asleep trying to regain all his lost strength.

XXX

It was the morning and Gohan woke up to the sound of people yelling what he thought to be war cries. Gohan was then immediately awake. Sensing their Ki he thought it was an attack but he could barely sense them. It's like their Ki is almost nonexistent. To top it all off that's all he could sense, it's like he was completely cut off from the outside world.

' _Oh no! Did Black follow me here? Why can't I sense anyone else, and these people, their Ki. It's like it's almost not even there. I have to help. Now!'_ Gohan immediately had a surge of adrenaline rush through his body and broke the chains that were holding him down.

He quickly got up and rushed outside to see if he could help. He quickly rushed into a battle stance but there was one small problem. All he could see was what he thought were kids playing with pens and baseball bats. He thought he was going crazy. It was only a few minutes later did he realize that all of the campers were surrounding him with their 'pens' at the ready.

Gohan was really confused now.

"What's going on here?" He was about to continue until Clarisse quickly silenced him.

"Shut up! With the disgrace that you have caused to the Ares cabin, I will bring about honor to his name! For I am Clarisse! Daughter of Ares!" She quickly charged at him. Gohan not expecting this kind of speed from a human braced but when he opened his eyes he saw that the spear stopped dead in its tracks. He looked up to see that she tried to attack him with a spear. All the campers were wide-eyed upon seeing this.

"Hey woah! Where did this spear come from? I thought it was just a pen!" Gohan asked and that's when he realized something was wrong. He heard whispers all around saying things like 'mist' and 'mortal'.

Gohan was about to ask some questions until he was cut off yet again. This time Chiron appeared on the scene.

"Gohan I want you to come with me. We're going to have a chat. And you Clarisse we will discuss your actions later. For the rest of you continue with your daily routines!" He finished as he gestured Gohan to walk with him.

As they were walking Chiron asked curiously

"What exactly do you see Gohan?" Gohan replied with more confusion

"I still don't understand what's going on. I get up from the bed and I see all these kids surrounding me with pens. They're not the demigods you were talking about were they? Is there something I'm not seeing?" Chiron now had a disappointed face as he answered his question.

"No these are the demigods, however, it seems that you can't see through the mist. You see the mist is a supernatural force created by the goddess Hecate. It twists the vision a mortal sees and replaces it with what the mind can comprehend. I'm guessing that since your technically only half mortal you can only partially see through the mist."

"I guess that's not the craziest thing I've ever seen. I mean, after all, I used to have a tail." Chiron glossed over this fact and continued with his questions.

"I came as soon as one of the campers who went to check on you told me you broke the chains. Do you mind telling me how is it that you did that?" Chiron asked. Gohan answered his question simply telling him that pulled until it broke off.

"This isn't the time for games Gohan. Please tell me the truth, how did you escape the chains?" Gohan then replied with another question.

"Do you have any more of that metal? I'll just prove it to you instead."

Chiron and Gohan then walked over to the Hephaestus cabin. "Wait here Gohan, I'm going to ask for some to be prepared." Chiron then left to get some metal to be tampered with. Meanwhile, Gohan saw the stares that he was receiving from the other campers, it was making him uneasy. He no idea how to gage out their strength. One of the campers finally walked over to him and asked the question he hoped she didn't ask.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked bluntly.

"Well hello to you too. Don't you think that's kind of rude?" Gohan replied.

"Don't you think it's rude when you mess with another scientist's work? I know that's a time machine. The other Athena campers and I have been looking through this Bulma's notes. You're not even supposed to be here." She said with a hint of aggression but she continued

"According to her notes she is a scientific genius, the fact that you were able to operate the machine means you know how to operate it. Which means we're going to be very close in the future when you explain every inch of how that machine works. Lastly, the name is Annabeth."

She left to go meet up with the other campers from before until he saw the destruction that his ship caused this camp. He saw the trail of chaos that he caused this place. It made him feel really guilty. He didn't have to wait any longer as Chiron came out alongside the entire cabin with a metal beam he's never before seen.

"Gohan, this is the indestructible metal known as Stygian Iron. If you break it I swear on the River Styx that I will answer all your questions." He said proudly. Once Chiron finished his sentence the clouds started to thunder.

' _Must be a thunderstorm coming soon.'_ Gohan then picked up the metal looked at Chiron.

"Is that a real promise? You'll answer all my questions? All right prepare to be mind blown."

Gohan then took the beam of metal and snapped it in half with ease like a twig.

"Well, that was easy. It was much easier to break than the metal the Supreme Kai showed me. But then again that was the most durable metal in the universe." He said but then he looked up to the jaw-dropping faces of Chiron and all campers that witnessed the feat.

"By the gods… Not even Hercules could dent that metal." Chiron said with slight fear at this overwhelming show of strength.

"He's some kind of monster! No one could have done that!" One of the Hephaestus campers yelled out with fear.

"Calm down Charles. It's okay, everything will be explained in due time. But for now, you along with the other Hephaestus campers will have to keep quiet about this." Chiron tried to calm him down.

As Gohan and Chiron walked away from the cabin Chiron decided to speak up.

"Well, time to hold my end of the promise. I'll answer any questions you have," he said still a bit shook that he broke Stygian Iron so easily.

"Well, I can probably read up on the Greek gods so I'll find out about that on my own. I do want to ask is there why I can barely sense any of the people here. You see I can sense Ki which is your life force, but it's as if they barely have any at all. Second of all " He questioned Chiron.

"Well this Ki is new to me but I'm guessing that it has to do with the fact they're half god. That's my take on it." Chiron gestured Gohan to ask if there more questions.

"I did want to ask a couple more. What year am I in? What should I be seeing when your not in your wheelchair? Can I train to overcome the mist? Lastly, where's the kitchen? Because being part Saiyan means I eat about 12 times bare minimum more than the average human." He finished.

"It's the year 2005. I am half horse half man, or the more appropriate term a Centaur. Yes, you can under strenuous conditions. Lastly, it's this way and did you say 12 times!?" Chiron said with surprise at the last part of his questions as they walked to the mess hall. Gohan smiled and replied.

"You're about to find out aren't you Chiron." As he laughs and runs in the direction Chiron pointed the mess hall.

"This is going to be a long day." Chiron sighed as he followed the boy to the mess hall.

When Gohan arrived at the mess hall and had the feeling he was in some kind of cult. All of the campers started to line up to their tables three of the tables were empty. I thought of going to sit there until literally, every camper told me not to sit there. It was certainly overcrowded.

"Why doesn't anyone sit in one of those tables?" he asked the camper next to him.

"It's because those Gods don't have children. You're only allowed to sit at the table that's assigned to your god parent. It was then that Chiron gestured to Gohan to come sit at the big table with him.

I felt really guilty now. Not only am I not a demigod, but I'm also getting all these weird vibes that I just don't belong here. Although that didn't stop me from following suit with their traditions. All of the Campers then raised their glass and yelled:

"To the gods!". He then followed suit and also said:

"To the gods!". He then saw what he thought were woodland creatures carrying plates on plates filled to the brim with food. Then he saw how much more food his table got compared to the other table. He then took one look at Chiron and he gave him a look that just screamed "Prove me wrong"

Gohan didn't know what was next as he felt rude to start eating before the others did. Then he saw some campers talking to their glasses asking for a beverage. Then out of nowhere, their glasses were getting filled up with their beverages of choice. He then tried a turn at this

"Hetap?"But nothing happened.

' _Maybe this world doesn't have Hetap,_ ' he thought.

"Um. Water?" And as he expected water started to fill out his glass.

"Wow thank you!" As he stared at the sky.

I was going to start eating but then there was more. All the campers took their plates and what happened next absolutely horrified Gohan. They started to dump food into the fire, all the best parts too. All of the ripest strawberries, the juiciest slice of beef, the warmest, most buttery roll.

"What are you guys doing!?" He dropped to his knees and hung his head low anime style. One of the campers picked him up explained to him the situation.

"There're burnt offerings for the gods. They love the smell." He explained and then went on his way

"Hey wait I never got your name?" Gohan asked wanting to thank him for clearing the situation.

"My name's Percy. Don't mention it" He said to Gohan with a smile.

"I was a bit skeptical when I first saw all this myself. But hey hope we see each other again soon," he said and departed for his table. He then hesitantly donated a good portion of his food to the gods.

"Um… for the gods?" he said under his breath expecting something bad to happen. Instead, he gets a nice aroma coming from the furnace going far up into the sky. He then returned back at his table to eat all of his food very viciously. He gained a lot of unwanted attention from the other campers as he eats like it was his last day on earth. "I'm sorry it's just the fact that I'm half Sai…" He was cut off by Chiron who told him not to say anything yet.

As he finished his last few plates of food Chiron then stood up getting everyone's attention as Mr.D had something to say. Mr. D got up with a huge sigh.

"Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says he wants to to congratulate you on another successful summer here in camp Half-Blood." Cheering rose from the campers.

"Personally," Mr. D continued, "I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have a new visitor as you've seen yesterday. His name is Goman."

Chiron whispered into his ear correcting him.

"Er, Gohan. Huzzah and all of that. However due to the less than fortunate way of arrival. I believe he has some explaining to do." As he gestured Gohan to come forth and explain in front of everyone.

"Well yes hello everyone as you may know my name is Gohan. And if you haven't already guessed, I'm not a demigod." Then there was a lot of whispering among the campers. One of them yelled out at him

"That's impossible! How did you get through the barrier?" He yelled demanding an answer. Gohan replied calmly "I don't know the specifics myself but I think Mr. D can probably answer that question better." He turned around to see Mr. D walking back up unto the stage to explain the whole commotion.

"Well to put it to you bluntly, Zeus has granted this mortal special privileges that he will explain to you why." As he leaves not wanting to explain something again. Some of the campers were left outraged.

"Why does he get special treatment!? He's not even a demigod!" one yelled. They continued to complain until the clouds started to thunder showing Zeus anger that these kids would doubt his actions. They were silent after that.

"Well to continue I'm not sure what happened but my time machine malfunctioned during my travel and I ended up here by accident." He explained and saw some confused faces on some campers.

' _That means those kids that checked out my ship haven't told everyone yet._ ' He thought whether this helped his situation or not.

"Furthermore it doesn't change my situation that I'm in dire need of help. I need to get back to my timeline and save my future. So if you could kindly point me to the best theoretical physicist you know that would be appreciated." He said with brutal honesty as he felt these people couldn't help him.

"I'm sorry but we're the children of the goddess of wisdom. We're smart enough to figure out that ship of yours. We're also smart enough to know that you're running from something or someone." Annabeth said almost interrogating Gohan.

"That's none of your concern why I'm using the time machine. If I thought you could help me I would ask for it but none of you are anywhere near powerful enough to help me." He said calculating what they're reply would be.

"Are you saying we're weak?! I'll make you regret saying that." As the same girl that attacked him from before yelled at him. "If you think you're so tough why don't you prove it. Defeat any challenger in combat. We'll see if you're even worth our time." She said proudly thinking she turned the tables on Gohan. But what she didn't expect was Gohan's retort.

"Alright, but what do I get in return when I win? Once I've won I want to have a chat with these so-called gods." What he said next enraged them to no end.

"To be honest I don't think any of you could stand a single chance against me." He finished seeing the rage in her eyes. He got off the stage and followed the campers to the arena. As he entered the arena he noticed how all the campers were staring at him with anger and impatience, ready to chew him up and spit him out. He saw Clarisse "Baseball bat" and he remembered what Chiron told him about the mist. He concentrated on her bat and with enough effort, he could faintly see the outline of a spear.

"You gonna keep staring at my spear or are you going to pick a weapon?" She said impatiently, obviously ready to get this ready. Gohan then had an idea, what if all these kids fought him at the same time? He could barely sense their energies but he needed to be ready for anything to prepare himself for Black.

"Nah. I was just thinking how much more fun it would be if all of you guys fought me all at once." He said a bit excited at the challenge.

"You hear that guys? This guy has really lost his mind if he thinks he can insult camp Half-Blood, call us weaklings and take us all on at the same 're going to regret saying that." She said gesturing to the others to get ready. As they all got into position, he counted the number of people that surrounded him.

' _There's about 70 of them give or take ten. If my theory is correct then this shouldn't take too long._ ' As he got into the famous turtle school fighting stance his father used long ago.

"I'm ready," he said to the others with cold and calculating eyes.

Chiron then appeared in the stance.

"Well then let the very first Camp Half-Blood 1-Man challenge begin!" He finished and that's when the chaos happened. Clarisse was the first to charge towards him and Gohan predicted this and grabbed the hilt of the spear and launched her towards other charging campers before anyone else saw what even happened. It was like everything was happening in slow motion. He narrowly dodged a stabbing strike to his head from behind by hearing his footsteps.

' _Looks like these guys are better than I gave them credit for. But I'm not even using 1% of my full power. This sucks, these guys can't help me but maybe if I could teach them._ '

He was then knocked out of thought as he saw a group of kids with flying shoes flying towards him. He thought he was safe from their attacks until they doubled their speed which surprised him. He barely dodged the first attack but what he did next was shocking. He was blocking their strikes with his fingers.

' _This reminds me of when dad blocked all my punches with his finger. But this begs the question, their weapons, I can't see them but they can hit me. I guess that puts me in a weird grey area in the mist._ ' He continued showing amazing skill and finesse in blocking the fastest kids in camp and making them look like toddlers.

"Give up. You guys are no match for me." He said as he grabbed two of their swords and crushed them in his hands. He then proceeded to kick them into the air and fly after them. He continued his barrage and knocked them back down to the ground making a small crater. What shocked the campers is that he was now floating two feet off the ground before landing. He then felt an arrow bounce off his skin and turned around to about a couple dozen other arrows raining hell upon him.

To the untrained eye, it simply looked like all the arrows phased through their target. Although these weren't regular kids They tried it again but this time he had a certain pair of eyes studying his movements.

"That's impossible nobody's that fast! Nobody!" Annabeth yelled as the other campers looked at her confusingly.

"Look at his feet," she said bluntly and that's when everyone realized what they were up against. The arrows didn't phase through him, he just moved so fast that it nobody saw him dodge all the arrows. There were marks of footprints all over the ground underneath him showing that he wasn't simply in place.

All of the campers were then getting a bit more cautious around him. "Just what are you, Superman!?" He saw Percy yell at him from the distance.

"You want a turn too?" He asked with a serious look on his face.

"I'd rather fight you when I'm in my element." As he said with confidence in his voice which confused Gohan. He charged him but Gohan simply grabbed his sword his fingers and brushed him off into the ocean. He looked around to see who's next until they all were snickering at what he did.

Gohan was now wondering what's going on he had the upper hand the whole fight.

' _What's with this change of attitude._ ' He wondered what was going on until he felt a grab at his whole body dragged him onto the beach and dragged him down into the ocean. He tried to swim up but he couldn't and he wondered why. He kept struggling until he saw the shape that was Percy Jackson with his arms crossed.

"Welcome to my domain," he said as he thought he won this fight.

Gohan closed his eyes and crossed his hand together. Percy thought he was going crazy from the lack of air.

"I hope this isn't your trump card," Gohan said gurgling in the water as he yelled out a fearsome roar and pushed his arms out to his sides and expelled all of the water around him for miles. Percy was washed away at this invisible force back onto the beach. Gohan was now flying back to the beach to see who else thought they had the balls to fight him.

He was about to make the first move as nobody was approaching him until Chiron ran unto the beach.

"Stop! We've seen enough!" He said with authority.

"We don't want campers returning home with injuries all over their bodies. I'm going to make the safe guess that you were holding back weren't you Gohan?" He questioned Gohan almost judging the Saiyan.

"Yes, I was. I didn't want to hurt anybody, I was just trying to prove a point." He took a good look around him and he saw what he has done. They were terrified of him. Where was the little boy Gohan remembered himself as, the boy who wanted to show kindness to everyone. That boy was corrupted by the long years of loss and despair that he has suffered. He felt ashamed to even call himself human.

Chiron took one look at the boy and understood that he was feeling ashamed.

"Listen Gohan, I can tell that you want to save your future but you need to realize that everyone need help from time to time. Even the gods. Even if they don't want to admit it." That last sentence left a small thunder roar in the sky signaling that Chiron better watch what he says next.

"Why don't you stay with us for the time being and we'll try and get you a hearing with the gods to see what to do with your predicament."

Gohan looked at him with a feeling he hasn't felt in a long time. He saw the silhouette of his father Goku behind Chiron and smiled.

"You're right Chiron. I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused your camp." He said feeling apologetic.

"I promise I'll make it up too everyone here. I know it'll take a while but I'm willing to do it." Chiron then replied with a bit of hopefulness.

"Well it's great to hear that Gohan but unfortunately most campers here only stay for the summer. We're already at the end of August, most of them are leaving tomorrow."

"Well then what am I going to do while I wait for everyone to return? I can't stay here for a full school year. I have to save everyone." Gohan said in a bit of a panicked tone.

"Relax Gohan remember that you have a time machine. Can't you just return to the exact point in time you left?" He said wondering. Gohan was puzzled,

"The truth is I don't think I can. If this is another timeline or alternate dimension. Then Black might be trying to find a way to find me as we speak." Chiron suddenly became a bit more weary after that last statement.

They walked up back to the arena to meet up with the rest of the campers. They immediately became uneasy when they saw Gohan walking towards them.

"I want to begin that I'm terribly sorry for the way I acted. It was wrong of me and I'll do my best to improve so that it doesn't happen again." he said as he bowed his head in respect to the demigods.

"I just have one question for you. How did you get so strong?" Percy asked bluntly

"We threw everything we had at you and you didn't even dent." He continued.

"It's because I use my own life force as my source of power. It's called Ki. Ki is inside every living being and when used properly you can do extraordinary things" He finished as Percy perked up when he said it's inside everyone.

"Do you mean anyone can use it? Can you teach it to us?" Percy now very optimistic said. "I don't know if you guys can use Ki, I can barely sense any inside you guys, I don't know what it is but my guess is because you're half god." Gohan said followed with the disappointed look of some campers.

"You mean to tell me that you were holding back against us the entire time?! Come on then show us your real power!" Clarisse said angrily at the thought that they were being toyed around with.

"Gohan I want you to come with me to the big house, we need to try and set up a time to meet with the gods."Chiron gestured Gohan to follow him

"And probably a new pair of clothes, you're still wearing the damaged gi that you arrived in." Gohan had a chuckle at the thought of new clothes, this was the same gi his father gave him when he fought the androids, Cell, Dabura.

"A new pair of clothes wouldn't be all that bad actually."

"Hey! We're not done here! We have a right to know just how strong you really are!" Clarisse trying to figure out just how powerful Gohan really is.

"I'm not trying to flaunt my power and show off. I acquired this power through decades of hard training. I don't believe in using power to show off or to gain higher status." He said trying to show responsible, but that was kinda hard when he was doing the exact opposite just seconds ago.

He followed Chiron to the Big House where he saw Mr.D sitting in his chair with the biggest smile he's ever seen.

"Hey! There's my new favorite person of the day! To be honest I was begging for something exciting to happen here. You were just what I needed." He said with glee.

"I don't understand. I thought you would hate the fact that I'm so strong compared to demigods" Gohan said with confusion.

"Oh don't you worry, I'm absolutely livid. I'm just happy at the fact that you kicked the snot out of so many demigods at once." He said a bit sarcastically as he went to sit back down.

"Anyways. Mr.D, I believe Gohan has something he wishes to ask of you." Chiron explained as Mr.D leaned back in his chair.

"All right I'll listen. Go ahead what is it you want?" He said obviously still mad at the fact that a mortal has this much power.

"Well you see Mr.D, I was wondering if I could have an audience with the gods. To see if they can help me fight Black." The look he received from Mr.D was nothing but absolute rage.

 **And there ends my second chapter Folks! As usual leave a review and feedback so that I can better improve this story. I read all of your reviews, good or bad. I want to make this story as great as it can be after all. On another note I'd like to say that the schedule I'll try to upload my chapters is** **every Saturday or every other week** **, I can't make promises but that's the plan. Anyways that's all for today so see ya next time. Also one last thing, I'm not making Gohan say 'Thank Kami' or any variation thereof. It's still God just in japanese. Do with that information as you will.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.**

 **Hey, guys Hahasuck693 back at it again with another chapter. Now I don't have much to say other than thank you. The positive response I've received from you guys from just 2 chapters is amazing. Now I don't want to worry you guys about the teaching Ki thing to demigods. I wasn't even going to do it in the first place. Besides later in the story, I'll have it better explained why. Now onto questions.**

 **UrafuckingMeshi: According to the plot of my story yes they would get God ki immediately. Although I don't plan on making Gohan teach Ki anyways.**

 **Kakarotsanmistic: There's a reason why I'm not putting the gigantic shockwaves of planet-destroying punches in the description for the fights. It's because other than Black (Which was the start of my story so I was taking it slow) He didn't have anyone that could challenge him.**

 **One last thing. I'm seeing a lot of you guys that think Gohan wants to be paired with a goddess. I'm not going to do it. I take your word into consideration, and maybe I'll do it in the future. But for now, it's a no.**

 **Chapter 3**

"How dare? How dare you! A mortal! Even think about requesting an audience with the gods?" Mr.D asked in a fit of rage.

"I want to save my future sir. I think gaining help from the gods is the only way for me to do it at this point," This only seemed to anger the god even further as he could see the fire in his eyes.

"I could care less about your future! It's against the ancient laws to meddle with time anyways! If we find out that you're from our future you'll be eviscerated." He said threateningly but I stood my ground.

"My request still stands. I want to speak with the gods of this planet and see what kind of help they can offer me," He said with confidence.

' _If I want the gods of this planet to help me then I need to be more sympathetic,'_ He thought as he could feel Mr.D's rage bubbling.

"Oh no no no. You don't just ask for a hearing with the gods. You must earn it. If it's hell for a minor god then I have no idea how you'll manage,"

"Please Mr.D! I'll do anything. I have to return to my timeline as soon as possible. I only had enough fuel for a one-way trip. I have no one else to help me." He pleaded, he wasn't one to beg for help but he was getting desperate.

"No. You're lucky enough I'm considering your validation for a hearing with the gods in the first place! You'll have to prove your worthy of a hearing. You'll have to face many trials to even earn yourself an appointment. After that, you'll probably have to wait a couple millennia for you to be selected." He said bitterly. Gohan's jaw dropped as he heard those words.

"A couple millennia?! You can't be serious. Is there any way for me to meet them faster?" Gohan asked nervously.

"Well… there is one way. Bah! Never mind, not even Ares or Apollo could do it." Mr.D said to himself but unfortunately for him, Gohan heard what he said.

"Wait I heard that. You said there is a way. What can I do?" Gohan interjected.

"No! Demigods and gods alike couldn't do it, what chance do you have?" Mr.D said a with a bit of anger that a mortal would doubt his judgment.

"I think I've shown I can handle myself Mr.D. Please have some pity and tell me what I can do." he pleaded to Mr.D to help save his future.

"You know what? Fine. If you want to go on some suicide mission then who am I to stop you. But you better listen carefully because I'm only going to tell this story once." He said warning Gohan to pay attention.

"So legend has it that when the Elder Cyclopes crafted the three legendary weapons for Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon. He had someone else that day come to him and craft a weapon stronger than all three of them combined. He said he needed the weapon the vanquish a great evil that plagued his land. He brought metals that the Elder Cyclopes had never seen before. It was more durable than Stygian Iron and it held great magical and divine power to the wielder. It quadrupled all of the user's power, speed, and durability. It had divine properties such as minor regeneration.

"Zeus angered that the Cyclopes went behind his back and crafted another weapon punished the Cyclopes and attacked the wielder. Miraculously, the mortal actually defeated Zeus in combat. So Zeus called for the help of his brothers and together, they defeated the man and attempted to destroy the sword. Unfortunately, not even the combined power of the three weapons could destroy the sword and so they gave it to the Furies to seal it away forever, never to be used again.

' _Wow! That sounds like the Z-sword only like ten times better!'_ Gohan thought already excited to obtain this divine blade.

"But I must warn you, Golan. Only one with a pure heart has the strength of a god and will of a true warrior can wield this blade. And to continue, the blade was sealed away forever, hidden in an unknown part of the world. The sword was then never mentioned again. I don't remember the prophecy to its detail nor do I care so you'll have to see the Oracle. If you turn out to be the chosen warrior for this prophecy I'll grant you a quest. " He finished.

"Who is the Oracle?" He naively asked.

"Not Who. What. The spirit of the Oracle of Delphi. You must talk to her and ask to see your fate." He finished.

Chiron told Gohan where to go and walked four flights of stairs and pulled a cord which opened the attic. The warm air from above smelled like mildew and rotten wood and something else ... a smell he remembered from the forest when he lived with his mom and dad. Reptiles. The smell of snakes. He climbed up into the attic and witness many relics he could not recognize until he saw something truly frightening. By the window, sitting on a wooden tripod stool, was the most gruesome memento of all: a mummy. Not the wrapped-in-cloth kind, but a human female body shriveled to a husk.

As Gohan walked closers to the mummy a green mist poured from the mummy's mouth, coiling over the floor in thick tendrils, hissing like twenty thousand snakes. Gohan saw the air around him filled with mist. He turned around to see the trap door slam shut. Inside Gohan's head, He heard a voice, slithering into one ear and coiling around Gohan's brain.

"I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask." The Oracle said.

"What is my destiny?" Gohan asked without fear as he stared straight into the undead eyes of the Oracle. The mist around him transitioned the scene to his old house from when he was a child. He was sitting down at a table and had to remind himself that this isn't real. He saw the figure of his father enter the house with a giant fish double his size. He turned to Gohan and stated the prophecy:

 _A man trapped in a different time_

 _Shall stop at nothing to prevent a great crime_

 _To find the sword you must go_

 _And around the world, leave a bright glow_

 _A great good taken by evil_

 _Will emerge as deceitful_

As the Oracle finished the tail of the mist snake disappeared into the mummy's mouth. She reclined back against the wall. Her mouth closed tight as if it hadn't been open in a hundred years. The attic was silent again, abandoned, nothing but a room full of mementos. He didn't fully understand so he left the attic feeling even more confused. He entered back into Mr.D's office and sat down.

"Well, what did the Oracle tell you? And before you start I must tell you that the Oracle's words often have a double meaning. They're not as cut and dry as they seem to be." Chiron told Gohan.

As Gohan finished telling them what the Oracle told him he was met with the worried face of Chiron. "Well then it is as I feared, you are destined to go on a quest and find the sword GodKiller." Chiron looked with a worried face like Gohan was just cursed.

"I don't understand. What does all of this mean? I can understand the first part but the rest is mumbo jumbo to me." Gohan said as he tried to understand the prophecy.

"Well, it could mean a number of things but you shouldn't ponder on it too much. After all, they could have double meanings." Chiron explained trying to relax Gohan's nerves.

"You can rest easy Chiron, I will find the sword and claim it as my own. I swear."Gohan stated with confidence." He looked to Mr.D in wonder as to what's next.

"Hm? Oh yes, that's right! I wasn't done. Anyways. If you… somehow, overcome all odds and find the sword. You must show that you have the qualities of a true warrior. It's not enough to simply be worthy of the sword. You must show that you have what it takes to use it. We'll talk about it if you bring the sword to us though." Mr.D finished as he didn't want to waste any more breath on quite possibly a waste of time.

"Oh don't worry Mr.D You won't regret this. I will find the sword and meet the gods if it's the last thing I do." Gohan said confidently that he can claim the sword as his own.

"Well not so fast. You need to prove that you can even take on this quest. Under normal circumstances, you'd have a team to back you up, however, the Oracle never mentioned teams. You must now prove that you have the necessary skills to partake this quest. I don't care how many demigods you beat at once, everybody has to go through it." Mr.D said obviously showing that he doesn't want to do this either.

 **XXX**

Goku Black was walking down a long underground hall. The plan was to ask where did Gohan run away and kill the last surviving Saiyan in the universe. He had trapped master Zuno in an underground prison on Frieza planet 419. He roamed the halls in this highly advanced but abandoned prison built for one occupant. He had taken every precaution to keep master Zuno locked up so that he could never escape.

"Zamasu was right. It was a good idea to keep him alive. Now we can use him for his information at our discretion." Black said as he was approaching the door to their prisoner.

"Wake up Zuno!" Black commanded as he stared at his captive. Zuno was the one who everything about everything. He was omni-knowledgeable. With this gift, Black and Zamasu decided to keep him alive. They exploited his information about the universe to snuff out the last remaining mortal planets.

"I already know what it is you desire," Zuno said as he turned over to see his captor staring him in the face. He grabbed him by the sleeve and shoved him into the wall.

"Then you already should have given me what I want when I entered the door!" He said threateningly.

"You won't kill me. Your obsession with the Saiyan Gohan has driven you mad. You need the information I have and thus you need me." Zuno said nervously as he had a Ki blade right in between his eyes.

"You're playing a dangerous game. I could torture you more if that's what you want." Goku black extended his Ki blade and slightly poked his skull.

"I'd be glad to oblige." He said with a sadistic smile on his face. Zuno was now sweating heavily.

"Oh-Ok! Please, I'll tell you everything, just no more pain." He begged at his captive as he released him and fell to the ground. He gasped for air and stood up slowly.

"Talk." Is all Black said.

"Gohan; age 32, half Saiyan half human. The son of Goku and ChiChi. Was born... "

Black growled and punched Zuno in the gut. "I haven't the time for meaningless trivia! Now tell me where the damned Saiyan has run off to! My patience is wearing thin." He yelled angrily with a black aura now surrounding his body. "You wouldn't want to see me mad now would you?" He finished awaiting Zuno's reply.

"Gohan used the same machine he used 9 Earth years ago to save his friends. The time machine that was built by the great scientist Bulma. However, the time machine received damage by your Kamehameha and was transported to another alternate dimension with its own set of 18 universes. This dimension is different from ours in that it doesn't have any Kaioshin, gods of destructions, angels or the great king of all Zeno." he finished and was expecting to have given Black all the information he needed.

' _No wonder my time ring didn't follow him. He didn't travel through time, he traveled through dimensions. However, neither Zamasu nor I have any way of traveling through dimensions. My Instant Transmission needs a signature in order to teleport so it's useless here.'_ Black thought as he picked Zuno back up obviously not done with him. "How can I travel to this alternate dimension? That blasted Saiyan will not escape a god's wrath!" He yelled with fury in his voice.

Zuno now terrified answered his question without a second thought. "There is only one way to travel through dimensions. You must find the planet of New Namek and use their set of Dragon Balls. They are the only way." Zuno said looking at Black in fear of his next course of action

"Why yes of course! The Namekian Dragon Balls. Tell me the location of New Namek." Black ordered Zuno not taking no for an answer.

 **XXX**

Gohan was nervous, the longer he stays here the more time Black has to kill in his world. Unfortunately for Gohan, the tests required for him to even begin the test starts tomorrow. He tried to leave early saying he didn't have time to waste however, he couldn't cross the barrier. Until he passed the tests he was a prisoner in this camp. He was now sleeping in cabin 11 with some new pair of clothes. It was just a basic camp half-blood shirt and pants. He was having a nice nap for the first time since Black appeared.

However, he woke up in a less than favorable manner as he fell out of bed and unto the floor. He looked up to see that Annabeth was the culprit.

"I'm sorry. I just meant to wake you up. Not push you onto the floor." She said pleading for innocence.

"Ah, it's ok Annabeth. I should probably have gone for a walk anyways. Explore the camp you know." He said with that famous Son grin on his face.

"Actually that's the reason I'm here. I was told you never went through orientation and so I was told to give you a map of camp and teach you the basics you need to know. Like you know, learning about the gods, it's beginnings and it's stories." She said nervously.

As they walked through camp Annabeth gave Gohan a map to all the locations Camp Half-Blood had to offer. As Gohan was an outsider she shouldn't even be showing Gohan these things in the first place. She was technically circumventing the rules as she wasn't showing Gohan a tour. It was more like she was giving suggestions on where to go. As he was finishing up the pseudo tour, he was now looking at the rock climbing wall. He was wondering why It looked so challenging to the kids until he saw that there was real lava.

"Hey woah! Don't you think that's a little dangerous!?" Gohan exclaimed as he thought why in the hell it would be a good idea to have real lava for a climbing wall.

"It's to add extra challenge. It wouldn't be training if it wasn't life-threatening." She said calmly like it was something totally normal. 'Sounds like something would put me through.' Gohan thought.

"You know if you think you're so tough you'll do it." Annabeth taunted Gohan as she gestured him to start climbing.

"Nah. I'm good. Besides, what's the point if you can fly?" he said bluntly as he flew above the climbing wall and back.

"Umm Gohan I don't think you should be doing that." She said concerned looking up at the sky.

"What do you mean?" He said innocently. In the distance on a cloudless day, could be heard booming in the sky.

"Well Lord Zeus might not like you flying too high as he might take it as an offense." She said as she dragged Gohan back to the big house.

"Hey! Where are we going? We're not done already now are we?" Gohan asked.

"Did you already forget that you're going through orientation. I have to teach you about the Greek gods and their history." She explained agitatedly.

Gohan found that his time here was very intriguing. He found this far more interesting than anything he ever studied back on his earth. The stories that were told about heroes like Hercules or Orpheus. They told stories about mythical monsters like the three-headed dog.

"You know back in my world the closest thing we had to crazy monsters like these were Dinosaurs and Dragons," Gohan said a bit of wonder that these mythical monster actually exist

"I guess we do have a bit of a tradeoff. Dinosaurs in our world were rendered extinct millions of years ago." Annabeth said wondering what it would be like to live alongside dinosaurs.

They continued on. Annabeth was going crazy trying to teach Greek to someone who isn't a demigod. To say the least, it was a struggle however Gohan learned pretty fast and had a good basis on the knowledge he obtained.

"I guess this isn't any different than learning a different language. I do know three different languages. I guess I'm going to learn my fourth now." Gohan said laughing.

"We're getting off track. I don't have much time remember. I'm leaving tomorrow. I have to get as much information into that brain of yours." She said trying to get Gohan to pay attention again.

"Sorry. I just have my mind elsewhere at the moment. I have a Quest coming up and I can't wait." Gohan said anxiously. He obviously wanted to get out of here as soon as possible to hunt for the sword.

"Jeez, you remind me of Percy. You're only here for a day and you already got a quest." She said a bit jealous that Gohan got a quest so fast.

"I'm sorry. My intention wasn't to show you guys up." Gohan said sympathetically.

"It's alright and besides you have to study on your own for a while. I have to go pack." She was about to leave before Gohan grabbed her arm.

"Wait one last thing. Earlier you said I was on the run. How'd you know that?" Gohan asked almost interrogating Annabeth.

"It was all in Bulma's notebook. She wrote that you were supposed to go back in time to age 779 and get reinforcements to fight Black. If I were to make a guess you're no match for him are you?" She said gaining a frown on Gohan's face.

"Please don't tell the others. If they realized that I could defeat them all at the same time and they're someone out there that even I'm not match for. It'll be chaos."

"Oh, they already know." She said very bluntly

"Wait what! When?" Gohan said wondering how a panic wasn't occurring.

"We all knew before you woke up. We analyzed your notes and deduced that if you're as powerful as you say you are. Then the Gods would have no problem with Black." She declared. Gohan let go of her arm and watched her walk out.

' _I don't think it's that simple. If the Kaioshin of my universe were all killed, what chance do the gods of this earth have?'_ Gohan thought as he was picking up his textbook and left the classroom.

He went back to his corner of Cabin 11 and continued to read up on the history of the gods. He wondered if he could gauge their strengths through their history. Of course, that was very difficult since there were so many kids packing their stuff to go back to school. He continued to read on the creation of the gods until he read about Kronos the crooked one.

' _How is one so cruel that he eats his own children? And here I thought Black was pretty bad.'_ Gohan thought as he closed his book to go in the forest to do some image training on Zeus's fist. He pictured himself fighting Black and how he could possibly defeat him. He tried everything, the only thing that came close was the Destructo Disk. Although now it's not all that useful as Black is expecting it. The Tri-Beam can do little more than slow him down. The Kamehameha doesn't work seeing that Black can do that too only more powerful. Last but not least the Solar flare is having less and less effect on Black the more he uses it. Just like the Destructo Disk, Black knows that's the technique I'll use when I try to escape.

' _This is so frustrating. Everything I do doesn't work. He either can do it better than me or just adapts to the technique.'_ Gohan was thrown out of thought as he heard a voice in his head.

' _What do you think you're doing here boy?'_ The voice was unfamiliar to Gohan he's never heard this voice before and it sounded too real.

' _Are you real? Who are you?'_ Gohan asked the voice

' _Oh no. No, I'm just that tiny little sparkle on your shoulder telling what to do. Of course, I'm real!'_ The voice said angered that he had to explain something so trivial.

' _Who are you? You still haven't answered my question.'_ Gohan said with authority. He wasn't about to be bullied in his own head.

' _Oh. I thought that Athena girl would have told you all about me. I was under the impression that you were smart.'_ The voice mocked Gohan.

' _Well if I were to make a guess you're probably Hades. But then what do I know.'_ Gohan guessed having no clue who this voice was.

' _Correct you are. I want you to listen to me very carefully boy. Because I have a proposition for you.'_ The lord of the dead said trying to bargain with Gohan.

' _I'm not listening. This conversation is over'_ Gohan said almost severing the link.

' _Oh, but you'll want to hear this. I can offer you a way to defeat this evil you are running from.'_ Hades said convincingly

' _And I don't want to hear it. This is goodbye.'_ Gohan said opening his eyes.

' _Very well then. But know this, you will regret having made an enemy out of me.'_ Hades said in a low but threatening tone before his completely being severed to Gohan.

' _I won't stoop so low as to team with a lesser evil to take down Black. Hades can't be trusted.'_ Gohan said as he exited the forest to return to camp.

Gohan wandered around camp aimlessly for a while until he noticed that it was getting dark and campers were starting to go to bed for the night. He decided that it was getting pretty late and decided he should go to bed as well.

As he entered cabin 11 he noticed that everyone wasn't sleeping.

' _I wonder why nobody's sleeping. Isn't the barrier supposed to protect them from… Ohh, wait I forgot. Hermes, God of thieves. That explains why everybody's got their stuff so close to them.'_ Gohan realized as he made his way to his corner of the cabin. He didn't have anything on him to steal so he decided to just go to bed immediately. As he tried to fall asleep he realized that this was going to be a long night. He couldn't stop thinking about Earth. It was keeping him up at night, wondering what Black could be doing now that he wasn't there to protect them from his wrath.

 **XXX**

The gods of Olympus were gathering in a meeting as they waited for everyone to show up and discuss the fate Gohan and what his arrival means for Olympus. Zeus was patiently waiting for his son Dionysus to show as he was the only member not present. As they witnessed the vines crawling from the ground they knew he was here. All 12 gods of Olympus were present. Poseidon, Ares, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, Demeter, Hermes, Hephaestus, Hera, Apollo, and Dionysus were on their respective thrones waiting for Zeus to begin the meeting.

"My fellow gods now is the time to begin this emergency council to discuss the topic that revolves around the one they call Gohan. He has been given a prophecy and his quest will begin tomorrow." Zeus finished waiting for the response from the other gods.

"Zeus, you can't be serious, you summoned me here simply to talk about a mortal, a man? It's an insult he should even be given a quest in the first place. But now we're having a hearing over one simple mortal? It's ridiculous! " Artemis, goddess of the hunt said with disgust.

"Artemis is right. This mortal has been introduced too much to our existence. It would be best if we dispose of him and leave him for whoever is chasing him to see." Athena said thinking up every possibility of how this could jeopardize their existence.

"I find it glorious that a mortal can finally wield this much power! This is a glorious day for Olympus! We can use him as a weapon to demonstrate our might." Ares said joyously as he thinks he's finally found the perfect warrior to serve him.

"Calm yourself, Ares. He's only arrived but a day ago and you already want to use him for your own personal gain." Poseidon said as he saw this in a more lenient point of view.

"Don't forget he's good looking. I didn't know aliens could be so hot." Aphrodite said going gaga for Gohan.

"Of course you'd said that Aphrodite. You may be the goddess of love but certainly not of self-restraint." Apollo said teasing Aphrodite.

"My fellow gods and goddesses should we not take pity on our new visitor? He's simply trying to protect his world, and if whatever is eradicating is world follows him here, shouldn't we provide assistance?" Said Hera as she was trying to rationalize with the other gods.

"I say we should just hear him out, listen to his problem, help him and he'll be out of our hair in no time," Hermes said as he already had plenty of troubles to deal with.

"I believe he has done nothing wrong as of yet. He deserves a chance." Demeter said calmly.

"Of course you'd say that Demeter you'd think every creature on this earth should have a chance at something. But I suppose your right. This Trunks could provide to be a great asset to us." Hephaestus said taking a glance at the Saiyan hybrid. Zeus was starting to get annoyed.

"That's enough! Honestly, how could we be so divided over a simple mortal?" Zeus yelled questioningly.

"It's because we've never had a mortal be part Human part Alien," Hermes said

"It doesn't change the fact that his intentions are pure. He simply wants to save the world he loves. Is there any fault in that?" Poseidon asked.

"So it's ok if he brings his problems here? I think let him bring this Black he speaks of. I'll pulverize him!" Ares said with impatience. The gods then started to bicker among themselves aimlessly as to how they should decide Gohan's fate. Zeus decided he had enough and decided to speak up.

"Silence! If we are to argue so much, I say we should end this little squabble by putting it to a vote. Those who are opposed to this mortal appearance raise your hand" Zeus said trying to put a swift end to the argument. Zeus, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, and Dionysus all raised their hands against Gohan. Meanwhile, Poseidon, Ares, Hermes, Hera, Demeter, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite raised their hands in favor of Gohan.

"It seems we Gohan shall live to see another day," Poseidon said looking to his fellow gods almost smirking.

"This is an outrage! How could you possibly side yourselves with a mortal? A man!" Artemis asked.

"And why must you always judge a person first simply by their gender? Hera said turning the tables on Artemis.

"Well then if we are to come to an agreement then so be it. We must negotiate some terms." Zeus said.

"Why must we bother ourselves. Quite frankly it's an insult to our power." Said Mr.D impatiently as he wants to drop the subject as soon as possible.

"Zeus if I may. I have a suggestion." Hephaestus said.

"Speak," Zeus commanded.

"What if we make our decision based on what his actions are during his quest? We can have a better idea of his motives then." Hephaestus finished explaining gaining some positive looks from the other gods.

"Very well, are we all in agreement?" Zeus asked the other gods. They all discussed if this would be the right course of action. Ultimately, they settled on the idea of observing Gohan and judging him at a later date.

"Then it is settled. We shall observe Gohan and see if his intentions are with us," Zeus took a pause to look at the sleeping figure of Gohan. "Or against us."

 **XXX**

It was the morning in camp Half-Blood and most of the campers have already left to go to school. Less than half of the campers stay all year round. Gohan was just now waking up.

' _Looks like I woke up late, everybody's already up.'_ Gohan thought as he got up and left cabin 11. He felt this place was a bit more lonely since most of the campers left. As he made his way to the big house he felt like a presence was drawing him towards the ocean.

' _I swear if Hades tries anything I'll personally show him a one-way ticket towards the sun.'_ Gohan thought as he made his way towards the beach and saw something shining in the sand. He went to dig it up and saw a drink labeled "G2". He picked it up and saw a note attached to the side and started to read it.

' _To Gohan, I suppose this is your first time interacting with a god, must be crazy but I need you to be calm. I left you a present to help you on your quest, some of the other gods have decided you're too dangerous to be kept alive. Your fate rests on the outcome of your quest. It has come to my attention you are having a hard time seeing through the mist. So I left you this drink as a temporary fix. All I ask in return is that you protect my son, Percy. -Poseidon.'_ As he finished reading he immediately got up and bowed towards the ocean.

"Thank you Poseidon, I won't let you down," Gohan said in gratitude as he turned around and left the beach. He looked at his new drink and decided it might be best to save it for later when he really needs it. If a god personally gave it to him, it must be important.

As he made his way to the big house he was once again distracted but this time by a camper. The camper made his way towards Gohan to tell him something.

"Um excuse me Gohan? We just wanted to tell you that your time machine is located behind the Hephaestus cabin if you were wondering where it was." He finished.

"Oh, thanks! I can't believe i forgot about it. I'm sure Mr.D won't be too upset if I make one little detour." Gohan said as he turned around once again towards the Hephaestus cabin. As he approached the cabin he was greeted by the cabin counselor Charles Beckendorf. Charles didn't say anything to greet Gohan but instead showed him to the tarp covering the time machine.

"We fixed up everything we could without going in depth. I have to, I'd love to meet whoever made this bucket of bolts." Charles said uncovering the tarp to the time machine.

"Thanks ummm Charles was it? Gohan questioned.

"Hey, you actually got my name right. You learn fast." Charles commented as Gohan climbed inside the time machine looking for something.

"By the way you looking for something in there?" He asked as Gohan looked down at him.

"Yeah, in my world we have these things called capsules. I thought i put them in this drawer but it's not there." Gohan said almost panicking.

"Oh! Sorry, didn't mean to worry you. We moved all the contents inside in this box. We didn't want them to get in the way as we fixed your ship. Speaking of which you pack light. For someone who goes through time, I would expect you to pack a bit more stuff with you." Charles said as he took out a small box and put it on a table.

"Oh, I packed a lot actually. I put all my valuables in these capsules you see here." Gohan said as he picked up a small capsule.

"You see back in my world, the same scientist who made my time machine made these capsules. You can put anything inside these things except living organisms and anything bigger than a house." Gohan said.

"You mean I can move all my weapons, valuables, clothes and more inside a tiny capsule like this? Next, you'll tell me there are dinosaurs in your world." Charles said sarcastically.

"Well, actually we do have dinosaurs in our world. They are pretty docile except when hungry or if you are anywhere near their nest." Gohan said with scratching the back of his head.

"Oh. Well, I think I'll shut up now." Charles said with nervously. Gohan then inspected the capsules in the case to see if they were all accounted for.

"All right I gotta go see Mr.D and Chiron about my quest now. See ya, Charles." Gohan told Charles as he once again made his towards the big house for the last time. As he entered the big house he was greeted with the angry face of Mr.D, he had purple flames in his eyes showing the rage on his face. As turned around he noticed Chiron was making a face that screamed: "You're late".

"Do you have any idea how long we waited for you to show up? I had time to play 7 games of cards with Chiron! 7! We said to show up here at 8:00 AM. It's now 11:23!" Mr.D said with his rage increasing ever so slightly.

"I-I'm sorry Mr.D! I didn't even notice the time. I was so worried about what Black was doing in my world I didn't get much sleep." Gohan pleaded trying not to incur Mr.D's wrath

"Oh, so your sorry you say! Oh, then that makes it all better doesn't it? Chiron that just makes it all better. Let me tell you something Gochan, you better watch your back. Who knows, I might turn you into a snail in your sleep." He said threatening a very terrified Gohan.

"Ok, I got the message. I'll never be late for a quest again." Gohan said trying to please Dionysus.

"Ugh. Listen you got some place to get yourself killed and I got things I don't want to do, so let's get this over with." Mr.D said

"All right so... what's the first thing I have to do?" Gohan innocently asked. All he received in response was an evil smile on Mr.D's part.

"Follow me to the arena," Chiron said as walked out of Mr.D office almost pushing Gohan away from Mr.D as he followed suit.

As they walked towards the arena Gohan saw that there were dozens of challenges he had to face. There were gigantic weights, an archery zone and plenty more other contraptions designed to test your abilities. As Gohan was looking around he was confused as to why or how any of these were supposed to be a challenge.

"Umm. Chiron? Don't tell me these are the challenges I'm supposed to take are they? I used to do these things as a child." Gohan said as he gained an unimpressed look from Chiron.

"Hah! You know if you said that yesterday we might not have believed you so we added a bit of extra challenge to certain of these challenges." Chiron said proudly as he felt even Gohan would struggle with these challenges.

"If your even half as powerful as you say you are, then you should be able to clear through these challenges easily. That's not going to be a problem now, is it? Mr.D said with a smile on his face as he looked Gohan directly in the face.

'If only he really knew how powerful I am. I could probably do all this in less than a tenth of a second even without transforming.' Gohan thought with a smirk on his face.

"Hey! Don't you get cocky now boy. You don't know just how difficult these challenges really are." Mr.D said noticing Gohan smirk.

"You should never underestimate a challenge or your opponent Gohan." As Chiron had a more serious frown.

"Yeah. I learned that lesson long ago. I always take a challenge seriously." Gohan said

"Well then, you should have no problems here at all. Let's get started! Your first challenge awaits. Follow me." Chiron said charismatically.

As they walked up to their first challenge Gohan noticed how nobody was here to look at him take the challenges. He wondered if it's because they're finally getting used to the fact that they have an alien in their back pocket. He shrugged it off when Chiron told him that they have better things to do than look at him struggle. As they made their way towards Gohan's first challenge Gohan almost burst laughing barely holding it back.

"Gohan let me introduce to you your first challenge. I see you are amused at this challenge. Oh, don't you worry this will be your most difficult challenge since you arrived here." Chiron said as Gohan gave a more serious look at that last statement. The challenge was a variation of the traditional bench press. It didn't look all that intimidating at first as the weights looked very small at first glance.

"You see those weights are something special. They vary their size based on the strength of the user. This challenge is supposed to test the willpower of the demigods who try it. All you have to do here is lift the bench press once. After that, we can move on." As Chiron finished Gohan had a completely serious expression on his face.

"But. I must warn you Gohan. There has never been a mortal who has completed this challenge before. It is impossible because the metal does not allow to be in motion by the hands of mortals." Chiron finished with a more sympathetic look on his face. Something on his expression told Gohan he might fail this test even with all his world breaking might. But Gohan didn't waver.

"Don't you worry Chiron. I will prove you wrong. I will stop at nothing to save my future." Gohan said with a stern expression." He said as he was stretching out his arms preparing for the upcoming challenge. As he laid down he saw how little faith Chiron had in him as he looked down to the ground mumbling something under his breath. Gohan was now breathing heavily.

' _This is unreal. Why do I feel such pressure from this metal? I feel as though it's going to crush me at any moment. I can't lose focus. I have to do this.'_ Gohan thought already sweating without even starting the challenge. Chiron then continued to move behind the bar to move it barely above Gohan.

"Very well. Let the first test of the gods begin!" Chiron yelled as he quickly let go of the bar. Gohan feeling cocky tried to end this challenge immediately realized just exactly what he was up against. The bar dropped faster than a rock in water unto his body. He struggled to even budge the bar straining himself to lift this weight.

"You aren't looking at this from the right point of view Gohan! This isn't about raw strength! It's about looking deep within yourself. Why is it that you're doing this!" Chiron yelled trying to get Gohan to move the bar.

Gohan was grinding his teeth. He never felt pressure like this before since Black. Gohan yelled out a thunderous roar of power blowing away Chiron and Mr.D but he didn't stop there. He continued to yell as he was giving off a white sharp aura around him lighting up the entire camp. His scream was that of pure power as he was giving it everything he had. His power was then starting to crack the barrier and was shaking the entire camp to its core. The only reason his power didn't shake the entire world was that the barrier was barely containing his strength.

' _I don't understand! I'm giving this thing my 100% and it won't even budge! I can't fail here! Not now! I've come so far!'_ Gohan thought as he closed his eyes. He remembered all his long hard fought battles that led him to this point. He saw the androids wrecking havoc across the world. The terrible loss he received from Cell. Babidi and Dabura collecting energy from across the world's best fighters. He then saw Black killing everyone including Bulma. Gohan was then finally remembered all his friends who got him this far. Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Vegeta. He was finally pushed over the edge when he remembered his father Goku, his wife and daughter; Videl and Pan but most of all his best friend and student Trunks. He can still see his crying face as he was limp in his arms. That's when Gohan lost it.

" _I won't lose! I will not fail! I refuse!"_ Gohan yelled one last time as he unleashes his white glow on the entire camp blinding everyone. The cracks in the barrier were now getting more visible. Mr.D and Chiron were struggling to stay on their feet as they watched Gohan roar with power never before seen by mortals, monsters or gods alike. His power was creating a deep crater in the ground sending rocks and rubble in every direction. His power was now skyrocketing as he finally broke a hole in the barrier and dust came flying everywhere.

"Gohan!" Chiron yelled as he stood up waiting for the dust to settle. When it finally cleared Chiron was starstruck. The dust revealed a large crater as if a star had fallen from space In the center revealed Gohan sweating and gasping for air and what was above him was even more shocking. He was lifting the magical metal in full stretch. Gohan then struggled to keep it in the air as he moved it over to its resting spot.

"Well that was unexpected," Mr.D said uneasily to the sheer strength the Saiyan had. Gohan then just continued to lie there breathing heavily. He then turned his head around to see the awestruck face of Chiron.

"By the gods… Never in all my years have I seen a mortal overpower the spell of the gods. It's unimaginable." Chiron said as he rushed to Gohan's side to give him some water. Gohan then proceeded to get up to his feet although struggling to do so.

"It's only natural if you're struggling to stand up. That metal was infused with the power of the Gods along with a spell so that a mortal could never lift it. Until today." Chiron said explaining Gohan's lack of balance.

"I've never felt such pressure in my life. It was as if I was pushing against a mirror of myself." Gohan said as he looked back to the crater and the dumbbell.

"I'm sorry for all the damages I've caused. It seems I can't help but be destructive." Gohan said with a guilty look.

"Yes well, we'll have to work on that. But for now, you'll have to suppress that power of yours when you begin your quest." Chiron said looking to Mr.D who was still brushing the dust from his clothes.

"Wait what do you mean? What about all of those other challenges?" Gohan asked questioningly.

"Well, you see Gowan. If you take a closer look, you destroyed them all. So by extension, you conquered them all. Do you get where I'm going with this?" Mr.D said trying not to sound impressed at yet another feat under Gohan's belt.

"I'm getting my quest?" Gohan said trying not to sound excited.

"Oh good lord yes! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see the damage that you caused and see if I can do nothing about it." Mr.D said as he turned around to leave.

"Chiron I have a feeling that he doesn't like me very much," Gohan said with a very big smile.

"It is not wise to anger a god Gohan. Even if you overcome the spell of the first challenge." Chiron said nervously looking up at the sky seeing black thunder clouds covering the sky.

"I think it's possible that Zeus doesn't like me very much," Gohan said also looking up at the sky.

"Well you see, ever since you arrived you have continued to prove the impossible is possible. Lord Zeus might not like what your arrival means for the future of Olympus. He might believe that you are after his throne." Chiron said as they walked to the armory to get Gohan ready for his quest.

"I don't want Zeus' throne. I just want to become stronger so that I can defeat Black and save my future. No matter what." Gohan finished as they arrived at the armory still shaken up by his display of power from earlier.

"Well then if that's the case, pick out your weapons and armor because you have a quest to start," Chiron said as he opened the door revealing a long hall of weapons varying in all kind of sizes.

"Pick your loadout. For you will need it if you plan on suppressing your power against the monsters outside the barrier.

 **And that marks the end of chapter 3 as we move along to start Gohan's quest. Will he be able to save his future from total annihilation? Will he fail in finding the sword in time? Tune in next Saturday to find out in the next chapter of The search for a hero.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.**

 **IMPORTANT! Now before this chapter starts I want to clear something up real quick. Just because I'm switching from scene to scene with Gohan and Black doesn't mean that they happen at the same time. Black waited for three days until Zamasu showed up to tell Black to seek Zuno. Meanwhile, Gohan's only been in PJO's world for about a day. Just wanted to clear that up. Also, I wanted to say that there will be no new chapters next week. You'll have to wait an extra week, sorry.**

Chapter 4

"Chiron I don't understand. Why do I need a weapon to fight the monsters? Can't I just use my Ki?" Gohan asked Chiron wondering why he can't use his powers.

"Well in this world the mist protects our existence by hiding what the mortals can't comprehend. However, I don't believe that's the case if you were to use Ki in the middle of times square. If the mortals were to see you use your powers, there would be a panic," Chiron explained.

Gohan then had the realization that he's not from this world. In his world, he didn't hide his power since everyone knew he defeated the androids or Dabura. Chiron had a point, he can't use his powers in public.

"Well, that sucks. I have the power to destroy an entire solar system and yet I can't even show it," Gohan said under his breath trying not to alert Chiron.

"Yes well, in any case, you must still pick a weapon. You can't go out there unarmed. As you can see, we have a wide selection of weapons you can pick for your quest. Go ahead take anything you need," Chiron said as he let Gohan have a closer look at the weapons. As he wondered in the armory he noticed there were all kinds of weapons in different shapes and sizes.

' _I don't know what to pick. The only weapon training I have is when I went to the Kaioshin planet and trained with the Z-sword.'_ Gohan thought as he looked through all the swords. He picked them up and inspected every part of the blade and what made them unique. One of them had a curved blade, some were built tonk and tough while others were built to be very light. He wasn't very pleased with any of these blades. He was about to tell Chiron that none of these swords were right for him until something sparked out of the corner of his eye.

It was a blade which wasn't light at all. It was heavy but not for Gohan. It was a double-edged gold celestial bronze sword with silver lining going across the blade to the hilt.

"I like it. Hey Chiron! How about this one?" Gohan asked swinging the blade.

"Of course Gohan, though I must warn you. That sword had never seen action outside this camp because of its weight is too much to be used effectively," Chiron finished gaining a confused look from Gohan.

"Uh, Chiron you do remember how strong I am, do you? Gohan asked looking at Chiron as if he had amnesia.

"Oh of course! I haven't forgotten it's just that I'm so used to telling campers that you really won't be able to use that sword. Well, it's almost like second nature," Chiron said trying to explain his little mix-up.

"Well in any case. Does this sword have a name?" Gohan asked as he walked up to Chiron with his new sword.

"Actually it does not," It's based on the ancient weapon the sword of Peleus. They say it was a magical sword that granted it's wielder victory in the battle of the hunt. This isn't the original but is probably better in some regards," Chiron said finishing up the legend of Peleus' blade.

"How so?" Gohan asked now getting curious about his new blade.

"Well, this blade may not be infused with magic but it is more durable with better more modern craftsmanship. However, there was one fatal flaw with this design. It's too heavy for any demigod to use properly or effectively. It does, however, wield great power and if one was to use it properly they would be masters of swordsmanship," Chiron finished.

"Well, what's this replica's name?" Gohan asked as he put away the sword kept looking for more tools to use in his quest.

"This sword doesn't have a name. It is common courtesy for the blade to be named by its wielder," Chiron said expecting Gohan to know this.

"Well sheesh, I've only ever used a sword twice in my life. Once when I was a 4-year-old boy and more recently when I trainer with the Z-sword. I really don't know what to name this," Gohan said as he found the mechanism to transform the sword into a pen.

"I don't know. How about Reckoning?" Gohan asked Chiron.

"Ah, that's a great name. Gohan this will be your trusty weapon. Guard it well." Chiron said.

"I have to go make preparations for your travels, can't have you flying in the air," Chiron said as he was about to leave.

"Wait why not?" Gohan asked wondering why he shouldn't fly.

"Well if you fly too high Zeus might not take it very well. And if you fly too low, you'll be noticed by mortals." Chiron said explaining why Gohan can't fly.

"That makes sense I guess," Gohan said with an annoyed look that everything he does must be a secret.

"And don't forget Gohan, take what is necessary. Don't take too much otherwise the other campers won't have enough for sparring," Chiron said with a laugh as he left to the big house.

After that Gohan decided to take another look around the armory before leaving himself. After all, he already packed everything he needed in his capsules. When he arrived at the camp borders he realized one big problem. He couldn't get out of the barrier. Tried as he might, the barrier was keeping him inside like a trapped animal. He was about to bust through it when Chiron came up behind him stopping Gohan.

"Calm down Gohan. There's no need to rush. If you break the barrier, what's going to protect us from the outside?" Chiron said as Gohan looked up at the spot he broke the hole in the barrier. It took all day but the wound finally fixed itself.

"Yeah, that's a good point. Sorry about that. I just want to get this quest started there's no more time to waste," Gohan said impatiently.

"Come, this way Gohan. We're going to give you different means of transportation. One that is much faster than by any car here," Chiron said leaving in the opposite direction with Gohan following suit.

"Well, how am I going to get to California in the shortest amount of time?" Gohan asked as they continued to walk.

"You'll see. Or maybe you won't, hopefully, you will," Chiron said almost forgetting that Gohan can only partially see through the mist.

As they continued to walk Gohan was starting to wonder what his transportation was going to be. He never learned how to drive since he just flew everywhere. Gohan was hoping that it actually wasn't a car. As Gohan and Chiron were walking past the armory Gohan was confused as the thing up next was the stables.

"Hey wait a minute! I'm not going there by horse am I?" Gohan asked Chiron as he left out a small chuckle.

When they arrived at the stables Gohan was looking around to see the horses all looking at him. It's as if they were judging him.

"Now Gohan, I want you to concentrate. Focus on what you see."Chiron said petting one of the nearby horses on the head.

As Gohan listened to Chiron he started to relax his nerves and focus away from everything around him. He was focused solely on the horse and looking for anything abnormal. It was at this point Gohan saw a glimpse of what he thought were wings. Immediately after he saw this they flickered right back out of existence.

"They have wings, Chiron I can see it. They have wings," Gohan said astoundingly as he tried to pet the majestic creature only to shy away.

"That's correct," Chiron said as he walked away giving a carrot to another pegasus.

"So then one of these uhh, Wait what are they called? It's on the tip of my tongue," Gohan said frustratingly trying to remember what they're called.

"They're called Pegasi, or in the singular. Pegasus," Chiron said walking back over to Gohan,

"Now listen carefully Gohan, I need you to pick a pegasus that likes you. You'll know when that happens," Chiron said as he walked away outside of the stables.

Gohan was now all alone with the pegasi. He had no idea what he meant when he said "You'll know when it happens," He walked over to the Pegasi and held out his hand trying to pet them. Unfortunately for Gohan, they all shied away from his hand. The last Pegasus was now standing right in front of him, looking him in the eye.

"Hey there Buddy. I'm not gonna hurt you. No. I just need you to fly me a couple thousand miles across the country. It's simple," Gohan said sarcastically. He was looking at black and almost blue Pegasus. As he reached out his hand he did the same as all the other Pegasi and shied away but Gohan refused to pull away his hand. This went on for about 20 minutes until he finally but carefully smelled Gohan's hand to let himself be pet.

"There you go. See? That wasn't so hard now was it?" Gohan said talking to himself.

As he was opening his stable door and grabbed onto his lease, he walked him outside to where Chiron was now looking at him with a smile.

"There you go. I knew you could do it Gohan. In case you're wondering what his name is. It's Stormrider." Chiron said giving Gohan some food to feed Stormrider while on the trip.

"Why is he called Stormrider? Did he do something to piss of Zeus?" Gohan asked worrying already about his pegasus.

"Because he thinks it sounds cool," Chiron said with a smile looking Gohan right in the face.

"You can understand him?"

"Well, of course, I am a half horse after all," Chiron said almost laughing.

"Anyways we're getting off track, Can I get going now?" Gohan said impatiently.

"Of course, I better let you out of the barrier now," Chiron said. As the centaur closed his eyes he cited an ancient incantation as the barrier started to waver. The more the barrier weaved between existence the more Gohan could sense the life force of every human being on the planet. It was overwhelming. Gohan then embarked on his pegasus getting himself ready for the flight at hand for the flight at hand.

' _This is unreal! There's nowhere near this many people back on my Earth. I can barely understand how big the difference in population is,'_ Gohan thought as the barrier was finally lowered. As Gohan was getting settled on his Pegasus, he was then stopped when noticed all of the campers came to see him off. Gohan waved to them and began his journey.

"So Chiron where do I go to find the sword?" Gohan asked wondering where he should start.

"Well according to the legend, the furies took the blade and hid it away. However, the kindly ones are loyal to Hades. The trio all decided to hide the blade away but there's a possibility that they hid the blade somewhere in the Underworld." Chiron said bringing his hand to his chin.

"Well is there an entrance I can use somewhere to get to the Underworld?" Gohan asked before hopping on the bus.

"Well, there is one way. The DOA recording studio, located in Los Angeles California." Chiron said looking over to Gohan.

"Well, where's California? And also won't the people see that I'm flying on the back of a horse?" Gohan asked not used to this world's geography yet.

"It's to the other side of the United States. To the west. And no, they won't you can see that he's horse since you're half alien. They are humans, they will see a small biplane." Chiron said.

"Wait a minute. This is the fastest way for me to get there without being noticed? Surely I'm not going to fly Stormrider all the way there? Can he handle it?" Gohan said earning himself a slap on the back of the head from Stormrider's part.

"Well of course you are. This is the fastest method of travel if you can't teleport. Don't worry about Stormrider here. He can take it. Oh and before I forget did Annabeth give golden drachmas?" Chiron asked wondering if he should give him some before he leaves. Gohan replies by showing the golden drachmas in his capsule.

"Good. Well then, this is goodbye for now Gohan. Take care, my friend. And good luck," Chiron said giving Stormrider some room to take off.

"See ya later Chiron! I'll be back before you know it." Gohan said as Stormrider started to run and spread his wings. In Gohan's eyes, he felt like they were just levitating for no reason.

"Hey wait! I have no idea how to fly this thing!" Gohan said already high up in the sky. The only reason he was able to stay on was that he was using his Ki to control Stormrider's flight path.

'Wow. You know this reminds me of Dad's flying nimbus. It's certainly not as fast as flying myself but sure is just as fun.' Gohan thought as he had finally started on his adventure.

XXX

Black had finally arrived on the planet of New Namek. He was disgusted that these Namekians had slipped under their radar for so long. He was flying high up in the air looking down upon all the Namekians who wondered why this man had arrived.

"Damn mortals. You are the very embodiment of the god's mistake! When your time comes, you will all be eradicated in the name of justice!" Black yelled as he flew to the nearest village with life. As he arrived all of the villagers have come to greet what they thought to be Goku with open arms.

' _They must think I'm the mortal Goku. Perfect. That will make cooperation so much easier.'_ Black thought as he got into character.

"Ah, Goku! It has been too long! What brings you to New Namek? And what's with your gi? Did something happen to your famous orange gi?" One of the Namekian elders asked as Black put on an almost spot on Goku grin.

"Listen. There's no time! I need the dragon balls! The earth is in danger from a new enemy!" Black yelled as he put on a sense of urgency on his face.

"B-but of course Goku! Right away! Don't tell me Frieza is still alive?" The elder said mentioning to one of the tribemates to fetch the Dragon Ball.

"Oh, it's awful! You won't believe it! An evil me appeared and started to kill everyone! He even destroyed my gi." Black said disgustedly that he's posing as the mortal known as Goku.

"That's terrible! What do you plan to do?" The elder asked has the children came out of the hut with the dragon balls and a map to the other villages.

"This," Black said as he killed the elder right in front of the other horrified Namekians. Some of the warrior Namekians rose up and tried to attack Black only to be met with a slow and painful death.

"Fool! You dare lay your hands on a god!" Black said as he ripped off the arms of a nearby Namekian. He screamed and cried before regenerating both his limbs.

"That regeneration of yours cannot save you from my wrath!" Black said as he teleported behind the Namekian and stabbed him between the eyes. The children started to run as they were horrified by the lifeless and limp bodies as they started to pile up.

"Don't you think I've forgotten about you. There's no need to worry." Black said as he grabbed the last child by the neck and started to squeeze.

"Very soon you'll be with them." As he heard a cracking sound from the child's neck. He threw his lifeless body to the side as he grabbed the Dragon Ball, the map and flew up into the sky. As he looked down upon the village he fired a Kamehameha and incinerated the village to ashes. As Black looked at the map he remembered that he must not kill the creator or the dragon balls will cease to exist.

"I must let the elders live. I don't know the identity of the old man in charge of these dragon balls nor do I know his location." Black said flying to the next village. As he flew through the sky he noticed how beautiful the landscape of this planet. It was a true tragedy that this world is poisoned by the mortals who inhabit it.

As Black arrived at the next village he then had the idea of posing as Goku. He would reveal the location of the old man in order to leave as little survivors as possible.

"Goku! What a joyous occasion. I see that you have a Dragon Ball. Here for ours as well I presume?" The elder said as he left to get the second Dragon Ball and give it to Black.

"Yeah, that's right! I was also wondering where's umm. You know the old guy. The chief or something?" Black said trying to play dumb. The villagers were confused at first of what he was mentioning until they realized he was talking about the grand elder.

"Oh, the Grand Elder! Of course. Well for protection we decided that the 7 star Dragonball should be kept separate from the location of the Grand Elder. One of the children said to Black as he gave him the dragon ball.

"So he's not with any of the Dragon Balls, that's what I'm hearing," Black said trying to get confirmation as the child nodded a yes immediately after.

"Good," Black said with an evil grin as he flew up into the sky and disintegrated he village to nothing.

As Black flew from village to village he slaughtered all of the Namekians who inhabited them slowly. He was burning all of the villages to the ground. After he had collected the 7 Dragon Balls. He decided it would be safer if he killed the rest of the Namekians at a later date. He must not accidentally kill the Grand Elder.

"You can count yourselves lucky you pathetic worms. Your day of judgment had been postponed," Black said as he put all the Dragon Balls in place. They started to glow in sync as they were ready for the user to summon the eternal dragon Porunga.

"Now Rise! Eternal dragon Porunga I summon you forth!" Black said with a victorious grin. He waited about two minutes until he realized that nothing happened.

"Oh. Of course, I have made an utter fool of myself. I forgot to say the password in the native Namekian tongue," Black said as he prepared to recite the password in the alien language. He knew he was rusty as he didn't practice very well when he asked Zuno about the password. He said something chopped up and the alien language and that's when the sky went dark and the glow from the Dragon Balls was even brighter than before. He knew that this marked Gohan's death to come even closer. As Porunga finally revealed himself Black couldn't help but smile and cackle sinisterly.

Porunga started to talk in the Namekian Language signifying that he had three wishes. Black replied in a less than ok manner saying that he wishes to be transported to Gohan's dimension. Porunga then replied confirming Black's fears. Black gave some thought as to what to do next until he eventually decided on going to Gohan's world anyway. No matter the cost, Gohan would pay. Porunga than replied as Black was starting to glow and eventually disappear.

"Soon. Very soon. You will meet your end Gohan," Black said as he finally disappeared from this dimension.

XXX

Gohan was enjoying what little time he already had on Stormrider's back as he was flying through the skies. Truthfully he'd rather fly on his own but he'd rather not offend Zeus seeing that he would want to stay on his good side. He was also making pretty good ground already having past Oklahoma in a matter of two hours without any breaks. Gohan decided that Stormrider could really use a break, after all, he wouldn't stop to take a breather on his own. They landed in the Colorado Springs so that Stormrider could take a drink of water and eat up to recharge his batteries.

"You really surprised me Storm! You're much faster than the flying cars on my world," Gohan said getting another slap in the head from his tail.

"Ow! Ok sorry. Stormrider." Gohan said correcting himself.

"But don't you think Stormrider is sometimes a mouthful?" Gohan asked making Stormrider stop drinking and look at Gohan right in his face.

"Sorry, God. Thought I could have a normal conversation with a mythical animal. Is that so hard to ask?" Gohan asked ironically as Stormrider went back to drinking from the lake.

'Am I crazy? Hell if I know. Who knows, maybe I died and didn't even realize it,' Gohan thought as he went and sat down near the river next to Stormrider.

"You know this world is beautiful. All of these lush green forests remind me of when I was a kid. I wish I could stay here longer but I have to get back to my world as soon as possible. Who knows what Black's up to," Gohan said petting Stormrider on his temple.

Gohan sat down taking in the beauty that was the forest. He was absolutely mesmerized by its landscape. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he relaxed his body. He was now starting to zen out as he was meditating. He was not lightly floating off the ground as he brought all of his thoughts together to make sense of all of them. He was trying to remember the massacre that was his pupil and best friend Trunk.

XXX

Gohan was going to have the battle of his life. He had just recovered from his previous battle against android 17 and 18 prior at the carnival. Now he was going to put everything on the line to protect what little he had left. He immediately transformed into a super Saiyan and entered the scene and kicked android 17 in the face. The kicked sent 17 into a nearby building ruining his clothes.

"You know. I was having a really good day until you showed up. You ruined my favorite shirt and now that's going to cost you your life," 17 said as he kept he calm and intimidating appearance.

"You know it's actually kind of perfect you're here. Now you can be our little tiebreaker. First one to kill him wins," 18 said as she flew behind Gohan. This made the Saiyan furious as the androids were treating him as there toy.

"You know you can't win. You can't destroy what I really am! Even if you kill me here. Someone stronger will come and take my place. Not a single death will be forgotten as you have slain all of the countless helpless people!" Gohan said as he flared up his aura to full power. This marks where the android finally started their assault on the Saiyan. They both charged Gohan at the same time coming at him from both sides. Gohan was ready for this as he used a Kiai shout to push them both back and chase down 17. Since 17 was down he wasn't ready for Gohan's devastating kick to the gut breaking the ground beneath them.

"This is the day you androids will finally pay!" Gohan yelled as he continued his onslaught against 17. He finished his attack with a Ki blast right in 17's face. As Gohan readied himself to give chase he was caught off guard by two Ki blasts hitting him in the back, he turned around to see 18 with her hands out smiling.

"You think because you got a little power boost that you can beat us? We're going to make you wish you were dead," 18 said as Gohan was caught off guard once again but this time with 17 kicking him in the back of the head. Gohan was slowly starting to realize that if they kept teaming up on him he was surely going to die. He picked himself up and low kicked 17 to the ground and started to clash with the black haired android at about faster than the speed of light. They were completely even which posed a problem for Gohan. If he was only even with the androids he would never win due to their infinite energy. Not only that but he also has to deal with the constant team-ups of 2V1 against him.

Gohan kept going as fast as he could go but he was slowly starting to tire himself out. 18 noticed this and joined in on the clash coming at Gohan from both sides. Gohan was now fighting for his life, one slip up and it would be all over. Unfortunately for Gohan getting teamed up by two opponents already stronger than him from both sides. It was too difficult a task for him to handle as he was hit by both 17 and 18 in the gut. He spat out a little it of blood from the devastating blow but the androids weren't done yet. They continued their offensive on Gohan knocking him back onto a nearby building. They then flew up into the air and prepared to finish off the Saiyan. Gohan predicting this put up an energy shield to protect himself from the attack.

He was struggling to keep up his shield but he knew that with their infinite energy they could literally do this all day. He then saw an opening in their attack and decided to escape what should have been certain death. Once he escaped the attack he landed on the ground where the androids were staring him down. He knew it was all over, he was too heavily damaged and the androids were far from stopping their relentless assault.

"No, my story doesn't end here! Not until I have brought peace to this world!" Gohan said struggling to stand up but failed to do so. He was about to be killed along with all of the others before him until a Masenko hit android 17 in the back of the head. Since it was a surprise attack it did considerable damage to the killing machine. They turned around to see the familiar face of Trunks who shot his most powerful attack and all it did was piss 17 off.

"Oh, you little brat! I'll make you regret that! You should have stayed out of the way," 17 said with rage as he rushed to the young Saiyan. Trunks didn't stand a chance as all Gohan could do was watch on the ground as his best friend was getting crushed by the enormous strength of android 17. Having had enough he threw Trunks towards his master. Gohan having a burst of adrenaline got up and tried to catch Trunks. Unfortunately just before he could catch him the androids shot two Ki blasts into his back impaling him. Gohan caught him trying to cover up the wound only to have Trunks spit out blood.

"Gohan. I-I'm scared… I don't want to die," Trunks said with tears coming out of his eyes.

"No. No no don't say that Trunks, everything is going to be alright. I promise, just hang on," Gohan said panicking that his little brother was going to die. As the androids were looking down at them, they gave out an annoyed breath.

"You know if you're going to die than do it. The deal was every time one of you guys attack, one of you were to die. I'd rather not wait around to see if he lives," 17 said not caring at all.

"I'm sorry Gohan, I couldn't save the world like you. I'm sorry I thought I could be a hero and save everyone like you," Trunks said slowly as the life was slowly draining from him.

"No you're wrong Trunks, you are a hero, and you will save everyone, just hang on!" Gohan said desperately trying to hold back the blood from leaving his body. But sadly for Gohan, it was too late, Trunks had stopped breathing and now he lied there limp and motionless in his arms. Gohan was breathless, he sat there staring at Trunks dead body in shock. He had failed him, that was another life that just couldn't save. He hugged Trunks tightly in his arms crying.

"Oh god. What. A. Bother. You know we're going to go now. Tell us when you decide to do something stupid again. Bye," 18 said as they flew away to who knows where. However Gohan didn't care, he had just lost his little brother and he was too weak to stop it. He sat there defeated and broken, alone in the rain. He cried, he cried all that he could as he held Trunks in his arms. He eventually had enough of the tears and yelled out in pain and absolute rage towards the sky. He continued to scream still with Trunks in his arms, his power was skyrocketing as his muscle mass slightly increased and lightning was beginning to shape around him. His hair became slightly spikier but only for half a second and he stopped powering up and reverted back to base. He was completely void of any Ki or of emotion. He picked himself up and started to walk all the way back to Capsule Corps on foot in the rain.

XXX

Gohan had tears welling up in his eyes as he started to wake up from his meditation. He dropped to the ground with tons of wild animals all around him scattering back into the depths of the forest. He put his hands to his face in shame.

"I'm sorry Trunks. I've failed you, but I won't let it happen again. Never again, I will make Black pay," Gohan said under his breath slightly sobbing. He wiped away the tears and got up towards Stormrider who was all rested up. Before he could mount him Stormrider backed away not letting Gohan touch him.

"Don't do this now Stormrider, let's just get to the Los Angeles and then you can go home," Gohan said as Stormrider heard those last words and flew away in the opposite direction.

"I didn't mean now!" Gohan yelled in anger as his ride was ditching him. He sat back down to try and think of another way to get to the Underworld. He could take the bus but that would take too long if he flew Zeus wouldn't be too happy. Little to Gohan as he was thinking, a giant Hellhound was creeping up on him ready to pounce from the shadows. The hellhound attacked Gohan pinning him to the ground.

"Oh great. And what do you want?" Gohan asked as the hellhound grabbed him by the arm and started to run. It continued to run until they everything around them were nothing but shadows, Gohan used to this kind of speed was bored and prepared to punch the hellhound off of him. As soon as his punch connected to the hellhounds face the shadows disappeared revealing to Gohan that he was inside some kind of underground cave. It was really dark until he saw that someone walked right through him.

"Hey woah! What? What just happened?" Gohan said completely confused that someone walked right through him. He tried to get the man's attention and followed him. When he failed to get his attention he instead tried to figure out what is going on. As he followed the man he noticed more people like him started to show up and pile around him. It wasn't as claustrophobic as he thought it was going to be since he can't touch them but it was uncomfortable. When noticed that there was nobody in front of him he was suddenly teleported out of nowhere. When he regained his sight he noticed that there were three men who stood before him. Gohan having had enough took of the G2 drink that Poseidon gave him and took a small sip.

When Gohan finished, he noticed that he could now see his surroundings, when he turned around he noticed that there were what he thought to be ghosts everywhere. He looked out of a nearby window to see things he still didn't fully understand but one thing's for certain. He was in the Underworld. When returned to the three men and was about to ask a question when they spoke up.

"I am King Minos," The man in the middle said proudly.

"I am King Aiakos," The man on the left said

"And I am King Rhadamanthys," The man on the right side exclaimed.

"We are the three judges of the dead. We have but one question for you. Why is a living mortal such as yourself here in the Underworld?" King Minos asked judging Gohan's every move.

"I'm here to see the furies," Gohan said calmly trying not to reveal exactly why he's here.

"Why would a mortal ever personally request to see the kindly ones?" King Aiakos asked as he was shocked as to if Gohan was out of his mind.

"I wish to ask them one question." Gohan wondering if they were done with their questions.

"The Kindly ones reside most of their time monitoring the fields of punishment. If you wish to throw your life away so much then so be it." Rhadamanthys said confused as to how mortals would throw away their lives so easily.

"Umm. Could you direct me to which way the fields of punishment is?" Gohan asked preparing to take flight. Gohan thought Zeus wouldn't mind he if he was flying in the Underworld.

"It is but a 20-minute boat ride north from here. But you'll need to ride the…" King Aiakos said as Gohan blasted the three men away as he took flight.

"Sorry!" Gohan yelled as he accelerated his speed.

' _Man! It feels great to be off the ground again. It's like I don't even have a single care in the world anymore.'_ Gohan said as was already nearing the fields of punishments. He was about to make his landing when he noticed just how miserable the people here were. There were people who were subjected to forms of torture that were simply excruciating.

"This is horrible. If these people are experiencing this kind of torture, I can only imagine what kinds of things are happening with Frieza or Cell," Gohan said as he walked around looking at a man moving a boulder over a hill over and over again. He walked up to the man to ask where he can find the furies.

"Are you mad boy!? You do not want the furies here. You're lucky that the furies don't know you're here yet. If I were you I would high tail it out of here and run. You do not want to see the furies," The man said struggling to start moving the boulder.

"Don't you worry about me. How can I find the furies?" Gohan said with a serious look on his face showing that he meant business.

"Well unless you can stop someone's punishment even for just a second they will show up to worsen it," The man said fearfully that furies potentially making his punishment worst.

"You mean like this?" Gohan said with a smirk as he grabbed the boulder and broke it with one hand.

"What do you think you're doing!? When the furies are here they will utterly destroy you!" The man said now fearing the worst. They didn't have to wait too long as the furies came out of dark portals from the ground. The three furies Alecto, Megaera, and Tisiphone were three of the most horrific monsters of the underworld. They have leathery wings like bats, claws, a mouth full of huge yellow fangs and glowing eyes.

"Who dares interrupt the punishment of king Sisyphus? Reveal yourself and accept an eternal hell." Alecto said as she had her whip at the ready.

"That would be me. I have a couple of questions for you," Gohan said with a look of intimidation in his eyes.

"A mortal? You will be the one answering the questions when we make you suffer!" Megaera said as she flew to attack Gohan. As she was nearing Gohan she did not expect Gohan to retaliate. With one punch she sent her As she crash landed on the rocks she was struggling to get up as she was experiencing excruciating pain.

"Unless you want more, I suggest you answer my questions," Gohan said as he flew up to the level of the furies.

"Impossible! No mortal can fly! You will pay eternally for disobeying!" Tisiphone said as she was about to attack herself until she was stopped by her sister Alecto.

"Hold on Tisiphone. We'll hear what this mortal has to say. After then we will punish him," Alecto said waiting for their sister to rejoin the group.

"If this is what you wish then so be it. Be grateful mortal, for Alecto has granted you the opportunity to explain yourself." Tisiphone said as she straightens herself.

"I have a couple questions but they all relate to one subject. Where is the sword?" Gohan said intimidatingly.

"What sword are you referring to? There are plenty of swords out in the world. Be more specific and hurry up." Alecto said not flinching by Gohan's stare at all.

"The sword that you hid away when a hero asked the elder Cyclopes to craft a sword greater than that of the three legendary weapons combined. The one you hid away," Once Gohan said this the furies looked at each other and started to look uneasy.

"Well, are you going to answer me? Or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" Gohan said as he was about to show them a demonstration of power.

"How do you even know about its existence? No mortal should know this information let alone seek it out." Megaera said angered by the nerve of this mortal.

"Simple, Mr.D told me," Gohan said smirking.

"Dionysus? How do you even know about any of this? It's impossible, simply impossible!" Tisiphone said about to lose her temper completely.

"Tell me where the sword is and I'll be out of your hair, uhh if you even have any," Gohan said wondering.

"Even if we told you how sure you'd be able to retrieve it? Even Ares failed in this task. What makes you so sure you'll be able to find it?" Alecto asked now intrigued at this mortal's wish for a suicide mission. Gohan closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I swear on the river Styx that I will retrieve the sword. No matter the cost," Gohan said looking directly into Alecto's cold, dead eyes. The river Styx started to light up momentarily in the distance and settled down as soon as it started.

"Don't say we didn't warn you. The sword's location is actually unknown. The gods claim they gave it to us to hide it. But we never did." Alecto said smiling as Gohan sealed his own fate.

"Who would know of the sword's most recent location? Surely someone must know," Gohan asked a little worried that Mr.D sent him on a mission only to be guaranteed failure.

"Only the big three would know, Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus. However, they have sworn to each other to never reveal the fate of the sword." Tisiphone said now smirking that this mortal's day is now numbered.

"Where can I find Hades?" Gohan said now running out of patience.

"Have you lost your mind!? You're lucky you're still talking at all. You know we've about had it with you. Prepare to…" Alecto said as out of nowhere she was punched straight in her face. The punch sent her flying straight into the ground making a crater in the fields of punishment so wide it almost covered the entire field. She was completely knocked out not moving a single muscle.

"I don't have time for this anymore. I'm going to go see Hades. Try and stop me, see what happens," Gohan said as he left the other furies there in total shock. He looked back to give a small wave to the man he met earlier. The look he gained just made Gohan's day as for the first time he finally got a small break.

As he flew around the underworld he then just realized one problem. He had no idea where to find Hades. The underworld is a big place, approximately the entire planet only underground. Since he can't sense the energy of a god he would have to find him the old-fashioned way. He flew at speeds dozens of times faster than light around the underworld several times until he found a big castle.

' _Only a god could have a castle as big as their ego.'_ Gohan thought as he landed at the front gate of Hades' front gate. Naively he knocked on the door.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Gohan yelled as he received no answer. He knocked on the door again only to have the gate open its doors. He had a look of confusion on his face as looked into the darkness that was the main hallway. He entered the castle to see there were disturbing paintings of people suffering all over the walls.

"Yeesh. This place is in desperate need of a design change, and don't even get me started on the lights. How can anybody see in this?' Gohan thought as he kept walking in the pure darkness expecting light to show up any moment. As he kept walking he showed up to a fork in the hallway. There were two different ways he could go. One hallway was completely dark while the other was decked out completely in gold and other jewels.

' _Could this place be any more depressing and confusing? Seriously, I don't even know where I am anymore,'_ Gohan thought as he was about to pick a direction and stick with it until suddenly, torches started to light up. It went all the way down the hallway to the left lighting it up completely.

"I guess that answers my question," Gohan said to himself as he walked down the left hallway. As he continued to walk he noticed that there were hellhounds walking behind him. They weren't attacking but to Gohan, they were making sure he wasn't walking in the wrong direction. He took many more turns and stairs until he finally arrived at one big door that seemed to spew out death in the form of mist.

"I'm guessing this is it. Time to meet Hades." Gohan said as he opened the door.

 **A.N.**

 **Nothing to say this chapter other than see ya later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **A.N.**

 **First off I want to say sorry for such a short chapter. I am really busy with college and it's become really difficult to balance time for both. Anyways onto the chapter.**

As Gohan opened the door he saw what he thought to be a throne room covered in gold and silver, it was probably the most expensive room he's ever seen.

"Well you look at this place, this is decked out. Then again Annabeth did say that Hades is also the god of wealth," Gohan said looking at all the gold in the room. As he walked forward he saw an empty seat with skulls all over which Gohan found creepy as it could possibly be. As he was walking towards it he then heard a voice coming from behind him.

"If you value your life you won't set one more foot ahead of you," The voice said threateningly. Gohan quickly turned around to see the man he's been searching for. He saw a very tall muscular man with purple fire coming from his eyes.

"How did you enter my castle? Speak before I show you a world of terror."Hades said impatiently.

"I don't know. I just flew here. Is that a big deal around here?" Gohan asked innocently but keeping a somewhat serious look on his face.

"Big deal!? Only those Whom I wish to set foot on my castle can enter. Otherwise, they will be walking for all eternity! Answer me!" Hades said as the flames in his eyes grew.

"Jeez. you don't sound anything like you did before," Gohan said as he confused.

"Ohh, please. I don't have the time to talk to a mortal directly. What are you rambling about?" Hades said

"Hey wait a second. The last time we talked you were in my head. Don't you remember that?" Gohan said now confused that Hades doesn't remember contacting him.

"Don't make me repeat myself! I have never seen your face before! Is that so hard to understand!" Hades said angered that Gohan made him repeat himself.

"Ok. Ok, I understand, sorry." Gohan said apologizing to Hades.

"Now obviously you don't understand how you got inside my palace yourself so I'll ask this instead. Why are you here?" Hades said as he walked past Gohan to sit on his throne menacingly.

"Well It's kind of complicated, and you're probably not going to like this but… I'm looking for a certain sword, any come to mind?" Gohan asked as started to pace around the room talking at the same time. Hades was then confused, what sword could be possibly be talking about.

"Judging by your look you don't know what I'm talking about so I'll try to jog your memory. A sword so strong it was able to let a mortal beat Zeus in combat," When Gohan finished his sentence there was a look of absolute fury in Hades' eyes. He summoned his bident and prepared to blast Gohan right where he stood.

"How do you know of its existence? Answer me if you value your life," Hades said as he charged up his bident to incinerate Gohan.

"I'm looking for the sword because I want a hearing with the gods. This is the fastest way for me to do it and so I was given a quest.," Gohan said completely calm in the face of the god of death himself.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Because this is where your story ends. Goodbye," Hades said as he blasted Gohan only for him to disappear behind him.

"Here, let me cut you a deal. You tell me where the sword is, and I won't kill you," Gohan said now inspecting his throne like a piece of artwork.

"You dare mock me! I am a god! Lord of the dead! Hades! You are but a mortal beneath my feet!" hades yelled as he summoned his hellhounds to come and take care of Gohan. Just as fast as the hellhounds were summoned They immediately turned to dust as it showed Gohan stabbing the last hellhound with Reckoning deep in its throat. As he removed the sword from its throat it quickly turned to ash and dust to show a really pissed off Hades.

"You're going to regret ever coming down here. I'll show you the world of a god!" Hades yelled as he charged Gohan. As he accelerated in his speed Gohan stood completely still almost waiting for Hades to attack. As he was nearing ever closer Hades tried to stab him until he fazed through him completely. He stumbled forward only to be followed by hundreds of attacks in the back finishing with a hard attack to the right. To Hades, it looked like Gohan simply raised his right hand and stood still.

"You know. If I knew you gods were this weak, I would never have wasted my time with you guys." Gohan said disappointedly as he looked down on Hades.

"Don't you dare mock me! I am Hades! A god! You are nothing!" Hades yelled as he tried using his helm to instill fear in Gohan's mind. Unfortunately for him, the helm was already off his head and in Gohan's hand.

"So I'm guessing this helm is what caused that fear in my mind. Because there's no way I should be scared of you." Gohan said as he threw away the helm on Hades throne.

"I will destroy you! This isn't even my full power!" Hades said trying to assume his godly form. There was a bright glow all around the room but just as soon as it arrived it quickly disappeared as Gohan punched him before he could transform.

"Annabeth told me about your godly transformation. That if I were to lay my eyes upon it I would disintegrate to ash. It would be a shame if you couldn't transform now wouldn't it?" Gohan said feeling very disappointed that the gods were such pushovers.

"I will destroy you!" Hades yelled with a blazing fire in his eyes as it grew triple in size. Hades charged at Gohan once again but this time with a plan. As he neared Gohan, he started to move the walls leaving him with no place to run. Hades for sure thought Gohan was cornered tried to stab Gohan only for it to stop dead in its tracks on his forehead. Hades was now in complete fear, his bident didn't even leave a single scratch.

"My turn," Gohan said as slowly the entire castle started to shake. There were pieces of gold that started to come out from the walls and flew to the ceiling. He kept powering up silently staring right at Hades who was too surprised to move. He kept gradually increasing his power while keeping his gaze locked on the astounded god. He kept bringing his power to even greater heights and soon enough the entire underworld was shaking. The foundations of the castle were now starting to crumble underneath the enormous power of Gohan.

"I-impossible!" Is all Hades could mutter as he backed away slightly from Gohan.

"I'm only going to ask this one more time," Gohan said as he stopped powering up and everything went completely silent.

"Where is the sword?" Gohan asked impatiently.

"If that's how it is. The so be it, you monster," Hades said as he regained his posture.

"The sword is hidden in the deepest parts of Tartarus, nobody knows it's exact location but the most exact location I can give you is the deeper abyss," Hades said looking out a window showing the entrance to Tartarus.

"Though I must warn you, there are many dangers in that dark abyss. For example, time moves very differently in Tartarus, nine days in there could mean 9 years out here and vice versa." Hades said staring into the dark abyss from his castle.

"I won't take too long. I've seen worst terrors." Gohan said as he sheathed Reckoning back into its hilt.

"Of all my years as a god I've never seen a mortal as mad as you. Well, go on then. Leave. I'm losing my patience, " Hades said sitting back on his throne.

"Hopefully we can have a rematch when you're at full power next time. See ya," Gohan said blasting off making a huge mess of Hades' throne room.

"Unfortunately for you, that rematch will never happen. Now you will spend all of your miserable life in Tartarus wasting your time. Fool," Hades said as he lied to Gohan about the location of the sword. Gohan was flying towards what he saw to be a narrow hallway of gravel covered in blood with the stench of a murderer. He kept walking until he the saw the widened into a huge dark cavern and in the middle was a chasm of the size of a city block. Gohan stopped right before the entrance where he stared down the deep dark hole.

"Annabeth told me about this place. How you should never go near it, ever. Just another thing I have to add to my resume I guess," Gohan said chuckling. He took a deep breath as he was about to enter the entrance until he heard whispers in the back of his head. They sounded like evil dark voices coming from deep below Gohan's feet. He unsheathed Reckoning prepared to jump down.

"I'll do this. No matter what," Gohan said as he let himself freefall down the pit of no return. He was free falling down the pit for seemed several hours as he saw nothing but pure darkness. He could feel the air around him getting thinner and more toxic to breathe as he sped up his freefall. He could finally make out what he saw to be a river and slowed his descent as he landed just barely above the river. Gohan looked at the river and saw that it was more like dark tar with a smell of sulfur as he floated above the river he saw that the river was starting to move on its own. It started to try and swallow up Gohan into the river to drown. He easily moved out of the way and landed unto the ground away from the river.

"Oh god. The air here is so toxic. I can barely breathe. Quick. What did Annabeth say about the rivers again? Crap! If only I paid more attention," Gohan said coughing and struggling to breathe as it forms blisters and other wounds all over his skin.

"Think Gohan think! One of these rivers is the river of healing. The river Plegething or something like that," Gohan said struggling to pick himself up.

"This sucks, if I dip in the river Styx I could either be invincible or disintegrate. The river of healing would save me from dying, the river of Lethe would wipe my memories, and one is trying to kill me. I can cross that one out," Gohan said running out of time as he tried to recollect his memories.

"River Styx is described as very polluted with broken dreams and stuff," Gohan said looking around to try and find the river Styx.

"River Acheron tries to blame you for everything you've ever done," Gohan said struggling to breathe.

"River Lethe will wipe my memories and looks milky leaves me with…" Gohan said stumbling around to find a river of fire.

"Oh great. It had to be a river of fire didn't it," Gohan said as he bent down. He concentrated his Ki into his hand to avoid touching it directly and started to drink. As he downed his drink of fire he was surprised as it tasted much different than he thought it was. It was very hot in his mouth but very disgusting. Gohan was in major pain but the wounds started to fade away. He got up and took a deep breath. The air was still very dry and cold but it was breathable now. Gohan lied on the ground next to the river and took many deep breaths letting his wounds heal.

"Damn. I didn't think super hell would be this bad. Even the river which heals you is made of fire," Gohan said as he sat up and looked around. He saw what he saw as thousands of monsters all either reforming, lining up at some gate or staring at him. He sat up and prepared to fight off any monster that would come near him. To Gohan it looked like the monsters were simply circling around him, waiting for him to make the first move so that they pounce.

"I don't have time for this. If I stay too long it could be years passing by outside on Earth. I have to make it back," Gohan said as he crossed his arms together hoping to take them all out at once. Since this was Tartarus he didn't have to worry about humans looking at him. Gohan shouted a mighty war cry and expelled a large Kiai shout and blown all the monsters in range away.

"Hades said the sword Is located somewhere in the deep abyss. I'm going to take a guess and say that's further down. As if this place is depressing enough," Gohan said as he continued to walk around Tartarus, following the river and see where it takes him. He continued to walk as the river seemed to go on forever until he found that the river started to branch. What Gohan found was something truly depressing. It was a barren wasteland filled to the brim with unloaded guns, bullets everywhere, corpses of dead soldiers and dead families.

"What is this place? Is this the culmination of all the wars on Earth?" Is all Gohan muttered as he crouched down to pick up a locket of a dead soldier's family in strange clothing from long ago? He continued his walk around the wastelands as he found it to be more and more depressing the more he walked. He kept going only to find more and more bodies of what he saw to be a variety of corpses varying to soldiers to children.

"How could this world be so cruel. We're all humans. Why is there so much fighting in this world?" Gohan said as he closed his eyes holding back some tears. He struggled to keep walking forward as the depressing cruelty of this world was truly taking its toll on the Saiyan. Gohan decided he had enough as he started to fly over the wasteland until he saw something truly dark. It was ground zero for a nuclear bomb site, all the bodies of innocent families dead in the ground to this massive crater of destruction.

"Nobody deserves this. Nobody," Gohan said as he was wide-eyed staring at all this destruction and death. He regained his thoughts and picked up the pace. He kept flying for what it seemed to be an eternity to him. He kept going until he found what he thought to be a small abandoned shrine. He entered it exploring and hoping things could get any better. It was old but still in one piece. He went inside to get a better look and he found that there were statues of Hermes and some of his adventures all over the place.

"Even in this hell, Hermes has his own shrine? How did this get here?" Gohan asked as continued to look around. Gohan continued to walk around until his stomach started to growl very loudly.

"Oh man! I just realized! I haven't eaten anything since camp!" Gohan said panicking as he might starve to death if he doesn't find food soon. He looked around desperately trying to find food until smoke started to appear out of nowhere. Gohan readied himself for a fight until food started to come out of the smoke.

"Wait What!? Food? How?" Gohan was completely flabbergasted. Food had literally made its way from Earth to hell only to be eaten by one very hungry Saiyan.

"Raisins? And pizza? Oh yes! Steak!" Gohan said as he hungrily gobbled down all the food around him in a 7 feet radius.

"Wait. Could this be from Camp Half-Blood? We do offer food to the gods when we eat. Could this be the burned offerings?" Gohan realized as he kept munching down all the food he could grab. He was eating so fast that the smoke was providing food at a slower pace then he could eat. He was completely full and with good timing as the smoke was disappearing. Feeling satisfied and full he was going to leave and proceed on his journey until the smoke came back with more food but this time with breakfast.

"Pancakes and waffles? But I thought the campers were already eating? Oh no! Time is moving faster in the outside world! I have to hurry!"Gohan said as quickly used an empty capsule and packed as much food for the road as he could. As he left the shrine he was very thankful towards the shrine for being his one hope in this hell he was in. He kept going in the opposite direction of the wastelands which was a downward slope into a forest. The forest with very foggy and Gohan couldn't see through at all. To top it all off the trees were so high that even if he flew he still couldn't see. He walked into the forest and was slightly spooked by the fact that all he could hear was his own breathing.

His footsteps made absolutely no sound at all. He continued down the forest to find the most breathtaking thing he has ever seen. He saw his old childhood home. It had no damage whatsoever as if it was in its prime. He was standing right outside its door and he peeked inside to find his entire family inside. He saw his father Goku holding his daughter Pan in his arms. He went inside to make sure he wasn't going insane. He was greeted by the smiling faces of his family.

"Hey, Gohan! Boy, you sure got yourself a beautiful daughter don't ya? I'm sure she's gonna grow big and strong like her grandpa won't she? Gosh, I just realized I'm a grandfather!" Goku said as he handed Pan to Videl and hugged his son.

"First off no she won't she's gonna be a great scholar like Gohan. I will not have another martial artist in this house if I have anything to say about it," Chi-Chi said as she grabbed baby Pan into her arms letting Goku greet his son.

"I'm so glad you could make it Gohan! After all, it's not all the time your daughter gets her first birthday." Goku said with the biggest smile on his face. Gohan was on the verge of tears as he was left in such confusion.

"I-I don't, I don't understand… Wha? I-I" Gohan couldn't even mutter a full sentence as he was hugging what he thought to be his deceased father.

"What's wrong son? Are you getting sick again? You know you remind me of when I got that nasty heart virus with that face of yours. Lucky for you a little virus can't put me down so easily! You know Goten has been very worried about his big brother," Goku said he wondered why Gohan was crying.

"Brother?" Gohan said wide-eyed as he apparently had a brother. He looked around the house to see what he thought to be a mini version of his father playing hide and seek.

"Gohan! I'm so glad you could make it. You know you've been so busy with those lame conferences that I'm probably stronger than you now," Goten said as he had a big smile looking right at Gohan's crying face but what happened next shocked Gohan the most. He saw Trunks hopping out from underneath the bed to come and greet Gohan.

"Hey, Gohan! It's been too long. You know you still owe me some training since you defeated the androids you know. Ever since then you've been in your books all the time. It's not fair," Trunks said pouting. Gohan's heart was now racing faster than ever. He was completely taken off guard as he saw his best friend and student playing with his little brother Goten. Gohan had tears coming out like a river. He could barely breathe as he ran out of the house as fast as he could and fell on his knees. He was wondering what even is real anymore. He could have sworn he was in Tartarus. He went flying around the planet to confirm his suspicions. He flew around the planet multiple times and still no forest or fog to be found. He flew back to his house and found that his wife Videl was as waiting for him to come back.

"Gohan? Are you alright?" His wife Videl said as she and looked up to Gohan.

"What is going on? Is this even real?" Gohan was in utter disbelief as he hugged his wife in his arms.

"What do you mean Gohan? It's your daughter's birthday! I know it's a shocker but still. Stop crying your worrying everyone," Videl said frowning at her husband. Gohan was in complete shutdown mode as he lost track of any concept of reality. He walked back inside the house with complete disbelief. There were balloons and presents everywhere and there was tons of cake on the table. He tried sensing their energy and sure enough, they were the real deal.

"Hey everyone let's have Pan blow out the candles now!" Videl yelled as everyone gathered around the table. They all started to sing as Pan let out such a powerful blow that it almost blew away the enormous cake. She easily blew away every candle and started to smile and laugh joyfully. Now Gohan was now convinced that he was going insane. There was no way that the past 8 years of his life were wrong, It was impossible.

Gohan couldn't take it anymore and so he put it to the test. He left the room once more to confirm a suspicion. He tried to power up into a super Saiyan only to realize something was wrong. He couldn't transform. It was as if his full power was already in his base form. He then had one last idea in mind. He ran back inside to ask his father a favor.

"Dad. I have a favor to ask you." Gohan asked about to lose his mind completely if this is real.

"Yeah sure. What's up Gohan?" Goku said innocently.

"I want to fight you," Gohan said which got Goku super excited.

"Ahh, are you serious! Yes! I've been asking you forever for a match since the cell games. Thanks, here grab onto me," Goku said which Gohan hesitantly did. Goku made up a lie to everyone as to why they were leaving for a second. Soon afterward they teleported to which Gohan thought was a small planet. He looked around to find that the gravity here was 10X heavier than earth.

"Hey, Goku What's up?" to which Gohan recognized that voice as King Kai.

"Hey, King Kai! I was hoping that Gohan and I could have a small fight here. You know since the planet is so much harder here," Goku said begging King Kai for a chance at this fight.

"Ugh… Fine but you better clean up after your done. I swear you Saiyans are so destructive sometimes," King Kai said going back in his house fearing the worst.

"Alright, dad. You ready. Because I'm not going to hold back." Gohan said as he powered trying once again to go Super Saiyan but couldn't. Instead, he got something even more powerful. It felt as if all of his hidden power had been awakened.

"Don't you worry about me Gohan. Honestly, I would be more worried about you." Goku said as he got into a stance ready to power up.

"Because I can't wait anymore. I'm gonna go full power right from the start." Goku said now yelling out a thunderous war cry that shook the entire Otherworld. His power could be felt through the universe and even making its way to the land of the Kais. He went straight to Super Saiyan 2 but he kept powering up much to Gohan's surprise. His power continued to grow ever higher.

"Come on Gohan! Release more power!" Goku demanded as his power never ceased to climb higher. Gohan responded charging up more power than he thought he ever had. He didn't think it was possible, Gohan's power was enormous. It dwarfed what he thought his previous level of power. Goku didn't let up either as his hair started to grow longer and form into the famous Super Saiyan 3. Gohan was completely taken by surprise by his father's transformation.

"What's wrong Gohan? You've seen Super Saiyan 3 before, why are you so surprised?"Goku questioned his son.

"I just didn't expect you to be this powerful. It's almost unreal. But, I'm still not done. I can get even stronger!" Gohan yelled as his glow started to envelop the everything around him. His power was monstrous and it doesn't look like it's stopping anytime soon. His power was now leagues above anything Gohan has ever done. He was sure even with this power he could possibly beat even Black. However, he still wasn't sure if Black is real or not anymore. He finally stopped powering up and got into a fighting stance ready for anything.

"You better be ready dad, because I'm coming for you!" Gohan said as he charged so fast even he couldn't perceive it. Once he realized how fast he was going he was already behind his father.

"What's wrong Gohan? You too fast for your own good? Hehe. Well, then I guess I'll make the first move." Goku charged Gohan intending to punch him hard in the gut, Gohan countered with a block and kicked him away on the face. He followed his strike with a powerful KI blast. Goku quickly dodged the Ki blast with another Ki blast and stared at Gohan.

"Wow. You're amazing Gohan. I can barely keep up with you even at Super Saiyan 3. But I'm not about to give up yet." Goku said as he put his fingers to his forehead. Gohan not recognizing the technique right away was caught off guard when Goku teleported behind him and shot a Kamehameha right in his back. Gohan was completely taken by surprise, he rolled to regain ground only to see his father already right in his face. Quickly, he used the afterimage technique to get away.

"My turn," Gohan said as he reared back a hard right hook right in Goku's face sending him straight through King Kai's planet. He followed Goku through the hole to continue his assault on his father. He got multiple hits on Goku as he's barely blocking Gohan's attacks. Goku was getting pushed completely on the defense as Gohan was relentless in his attacks. Gohan finally having enough pushed Goku back to the planet to charge up the strongest Kamehameha he could muster.

"I'm sorry dad but you lose this one," Gohan said as he was going to put everything he had in this one attack.

"Don't count me out yet," Goku said charging up a Kamehameha of his own. The Saiyans with all their power was shaking up King Kai's planet in its entirety.

"Ka…" The Saiyans said as the glow of their attacks started to appear.

"Me…" The glow of their attacks started to blind everything.

"Ha…" The entire Otherworld was shaking in the power of these two Saiyans.

"Me…" As the attacks were nearing completion their power started to disintegrate everything around in the air.

"Ha!" The two Saiyans yelled as they unleashed everything they had at each other. As the two beams of Ki were nearing each other their power continued to increase in size, strength, and speed. When the two KI blasts connected there was a gigantic blast at the center leaving destructive winds scattering everywhere annihilating everything around. Their power was leaving a wake of destruction everywhere completely destroying King Kai's planet. As the clash was continuing on Gohan was starting to have the advantage as he was pushing Goku back. Slowly but surely Goku was losing the struggle with both of them giving it their all.

"It was a great fight dad. But it looks like I win. Ha!" Gohan said as he gave one final push. The beam was nearing Goku until a voice was inside Gohan's mind telling him to stop.

"Gohan stop! Please!" The voice was completely identical to Trunks as Gohan was left in confusion.

"T-Trunks? Wha?" Gohan said as Goku's Kamehameha was starting to push Gohan back.

"Not today Gohan. Because you're going to die!" Goku said evilly as he started to take the form of Black.

"Why Gohan? Why did you let me die?" Trunks asked feeling betrayed.

"It's your fault after all Gohan. You let him die. But don't worry, You'll be joining him! Ha!" Black said giving one final push completely overwhelming Gohan. He was completely confused as to why all this was happening. As he was being washed away in the immense pain the scene started to change as he was falling off a cliff leading him into a deep dark abyss. He looked up to see the end of the forest from earlier. Gohan was so emotionally drained that he did nothing to stop or slow down his descent. Gohan was completely drained of all emotion as he closed his eyes and accepted any outcome of this fall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **A.N. I'm really sorry I missed the release window for last Saturday but I was really busy but I do have something to say. I wanted to say forget the schedule since I want to upload at a pace where I'm satisfied with what I'm releasing. I also wanted to apologize for such a short chapter this is going to be but I didn't want to keep you waiting.**

As Gohan was waking up he was noticing how all he could see was nothing but darkness. He tried getting up much to his difficulty. He found it very hard to move but that was because of the mental exhaustion he's suffered. He's never felt this emotionally drained in a long time. He picked himself up and tried to look at his surroundings.

' _Is this the deeper Abyss?'_ Gohan thought as he could see absolutely nothing. He reached into his capsules to see if the drink simply ran out instead. He opened up the bottle and drank yet another sip of his drink. After seeing that there was no effect whatsoever he put it back inside the capsule.

' _It's really dark down here. If Tartarus was bad I can only imagine what this will be like.'_ Gohan said trying to hide the overwhelming feelings he was having.

' _Well, at least it's breathable.'_ Gohan thought as he walked around in the darkness. He tried to sense anything around him to see if he could find anyone down this rabbit hole he's gotten himself into.

' _I can't sense anything at all. It's just like back at camp. It's completely cut from the outside world.'_ Gohan thought as he felt like he was walking around in circles. Gohan kept going and going hoping to find even a shred of light. He created a makeshift torch using a ball of ki in his hand. Gohan was about to keep moving until he noticed that the light only covered its immediate area.

' _Well, that seems pretty useless. Guess I'll be walking in the dark now.'_ Gohan said as he started to walk some more. He kept walking for seemed like forever. He opened up his watch in his capsule and nearly had a heart attack. His watch was freaking out as time was moving at speeds comparable to the hyperbolic time chamber except this was more erratic.

"What!? Oh no! I have to hurry! Time here is even crazier than in Tartarus!" Gohan said panicking as he activated his white aura and started to fly around the place. He flew headfirst into more of the blinding darkness. He frantically looked around for something, anything to get him out of here.

"The sword isn't worth it if there's no one left to protect!" Gohan said panicking some more he flew around the place at speeds drastically faster than light but still no luck in finding anything.

"Is this it? Just nothing but emptiness going on forever? No. I can't accept that. I won't!" Gohan shouted in a fit of rage powering up his energy to try and light the place up. He roared a mighty war cry and powered up his energy to the maximum going so far as Super Saiyan two.

' _Even Super Saiyan two isn't enough? I have to keep pushing! I cannot and will not stop!'_ Gohan thought as his energy started to ascend to even higher levels of power almost reaching that of his "father's" Super Saiyan 3. He was about to give up from exhaustion until a spark of light appeared in the distance sucking up energy for a fraction of a second.

' _Right there!'_ Gohan thought. He didn't know what that was but he had to try something. He got into a stance and started to power up higher than he ever has. Gohan was starting to feel the strain of constant powering up on his body and it was starting to show. His muscles were swelling and the constant pain was getting to him. The glow was starting to show up in the distance once again. Slowly but surely it was getting brighter and brighter. Gohan was breathing very heavily and was struggling to keep up with the power continuing to rise in his body. Gohan was starting to waver and his golden glow starting to fade. Although his body was reaching its limits his mind and will are far from done with. The little glow in the distance wasn't getting any brighter and Gohan knew he had to go beyond once more.

"All right! You want some power? Take it! Take it all!" Gohan with one final cry gave everything in one final push. He completely let go of all his power and once again there was complete darkness. Gohan being completely motionless started to activate a shield around him.

' _I've got one shot at this. Three seconds is all I've got,'_ Gohan thought as he completed his aura shield and transformed back to Super Saiyan two but with a twist.

"KAIOKEN!" Gohan shot as his aura went from a bright golden to a violent red. His power completely overshadowing any previous level he's ever seen. The glow was getting brighter and brighter but at too slow of a pace.

"Kaioken time three!" His muscles were about to explode due to the strain of using Super Saiyan and Kaioken at the same time, however. The shield around his muscles kept his body in one piece by force. The pain was overwhelming but Gohan wasn't backing down. He stood strong and took one more deep breath.

"Kaioken Times five!" His muscles were completely red almost looking like his body was ready to explode at any given time. The glow was starting to take shape in the form of a kind of doorway.

"One more! Kaioken time ten!" Gohan was giving everything he absolutely had going further beyond anything he's ever seen. The glow of the doorway was glowing brighter and brighter at a significantly faster rate than before. The glow reached its peak as Gohan was standing something almost as bright as the sun itself. He let go of the Kaioken but keeping his shield up as he collapsed on the ground.

"I did it… C'mon Gohan. Get up. You've got to get to the other side." As he said struggling to stay alive with his body desperately trying to explode. As he limped slowly to the gate he examined it a bit closer and saw some engravings on the side in Greek.

He limped slowly to the gate and walked through expecting to be back in Tartarus. As he walked closer and closer the light was now starting to drag him inside. He was slowly losing consciousness as he was walking more and more into the light. He could feel the warmth of the light sooth the pain of his wounds and finally entered the gate. Gohan was completely confused as the gate resembled what he saw when he entered the time machine. It was a kind of wormhole straight out of an anime or a movie. He was starting to see something at the end of the tunnel and was starting to get knocked out. He could now faintly see what he thought to be the ocean because once he left the portal he saw nothing but the ocean waters as far as the eye could see. His vision was starting to get blurry and fell into the water and lost consciousness.

 **XXX**

As Gohan was starting to wake up he felt extremely weak and tired. He looked around his surroundings to see that he was in some kind of cave. He tried to get only to regret it with intense pain.

' _Well. Guess I'm still alive then.'_ Gohan thought as he looked at the cave he was in some more. He couldn't identify where he was as it was very dark and the only source of light was coming from the water. However, he did have to admit it did make everything look much better with the light shimmering. It was reflecting off the crystals from the ceiling and looked beautiful. He tried to get up again with minimal success but managed to sit up. He took one good look at his body and it was still in immense pain.

"Damn. Looks like I overdid it." Gohan said still struggling to sit up straight through the pain. His entire body was red moving and pulsing around, almost like the blood inside him was searching for a way to escape. He lied back down to realize he was actually laying down on a carpet. Much to his surprise, he wondered how he arrived in here. The last thing he remembered was falling unconscious in the bottom of the ocean. After a lot of trial and error, he finally picked himself up and started to walk. He walked towards what he saw to be a clearing in the tunnel.

"What the hell did I get myself into this time?" Gohan asked to himself but didn't have to wait too long for his question to be answered.

"That's what we were going to ask you, buddy." A voice asked him from behind Gohan. He turned around to see a man in strange clothing, almost ancient.

"Who are you? Do you know where I am?" Gohan asked cautiously looking at the strange man carefully choosing his words.

"Well is that any way to treat the man who saved you? Show some respect." A man yelled in the distance. Gohan looked over to his right to see a massive ship and a whole crew doing some kind of repairs. Gohan then took a few steps forward limping slowly towards the ship. It looked like one of the ancient ships Annabeth showed him during his time at camp. Except one difference is that this one looked brand new.

"Well, are you just gonna keep staring at the ship or are you going to thank the captain for saving your life?" The man asked Gohan impatiently.

"Oh of course. I don't really know what's going on or where I am but thank you." Gohan said in a bow towards the man from earlier.

"My my would you look at this guy. You'll be perfect for what we need back in the village. Just from looking, I can tell you've been in combat before haven't you?" The man said as he walked up on the boat gesturing Gohan to follow.

"W-well yes I have, why do you ask?" Gohan said struggling to climb up the side of the boat.

"I knew it well you'll have to come with us. Don't think too much of it. Think of it as returning the favor since I saved you." The man said walking on the bridge of the ship.

"What am I going to be doing. I can't stay here too long." Gohan said slowly picking up the pace to keep up with the captain. The man turned around to look at Gohan directly in the eye.

"Now you listen here. You don't get to decide when you get to leave. Once you finish this favor up then you get to leave. It's that simple. Do I make myself clear?" The man said threateningly. Gohan knew in the condition he was in he had no other option but to follow his commands.

"Yes." Is all Gohan said as the captain let go of his shirt.

"Glad we can come to an arrangement. Now I'm going to go and check the status of the ship if it's ready to set sail we are leaving. Follow me and I'll introduce you to your roommate." The captain said as they went underneath the bridge. Gohan saw all kinds of people on this ship. Mostly unpleasant. As they were nearing his bunker he saw a young boy around 12 years old sleeping.

"Hey, Perseus! Wake up! You got yourself a roommate!" That's when Gohan's eyes widen and he realized why the ship looked so ancient and they were all wearing strange clothes. He was in the past. Perseus was an ancient Greek demigod, a son of Zeus. He was regarded as one of the most famous and powerful demigods to have ever lived. He was a legend and here he is sleeping with snot running down his nose. Panic started to rise up in Gohan's face as he was sweating bullets. He was in serious trouble now. Perseus finally woke up with a tired expression.

"Are we there yet? I'm so bored." Perseus said looking extremely uninterested.

"Why you little! We'll get there when we get there! Now I have things to do so I want you to show this guy around the ship." The captain said leaving the two alone in the room. Perseus growled and looked at Gohan with a distasteful look.

"Follow me," He said bluntly. Perseus gave a small tour of the ship showing Gohan where everything was and what everything does. It was a lengthy process since the legendary hero didn't want anything to do with Gohan. The last thing he wanted to show Gohan was the sails and so they had to climb. Gohan was still recovering from the intense pain he went through who knows how long ago. To say he struggled to climb was an understatement. Perseus, on the other hand, was doing just fine as he climbed the ropes with ease. Once Gohan reached the top Perseus finally got a look of relief.

"Ugh. Finally, took you long enough," He said almost trying to piss Gohan off.

"Get off my case, will you. My everything still hurts," Gohan groaned as he flopped down on his back.

"Anyways this is the main mast. The tallest part of the ship. This is where I scout out enemy ships, land or drowning idiots like you." Perseus said as he started to climb back down the pole and down towards the ship.

"Why does one of history's greatest warriors have to be such a preteen dick," Gohan said as he got up and started to climb down himself making sure to go slowly. Once he finally got down he was met to an almost desolate bridge as everyone was underdeck. He went to go and check out what everyone was doing to see that they were all in position to row the boat out of the cave.

"You look like this is your first time on a boat? Never seen the rowers before?" Perseus asked from behind his back getting in his own seat.

"I guess you can say that. You guys don't do this the whole way, do you? What about the sails?" Gohan asked innocently.

"The sails don't pick up any wind inside a cave like this so we have no choice but to row. Now sit down and start rowing, injured or not," Perseus said grabbing his portion of the row. Gohan sat down and grabbed his portion and waited for further orders when the captain appeared.

"All right men. You what we're all doing here. Start rowing so we can get the hell out of here." He said leaving as soon as he arrived. Soon enough after the crew started to row, making the boat face the exit. Once the boat finished turning the side Gohan was on started to follow suit. Gohan found that his strength was recovering at a much faster rate than before and could row with relative ease. He found that as long as he didn't use too much Ki he didn't have to deal with too much pain.

' _I guess my body is still recovering from the overuse of the Kaioken and Super Saiyan mixed together,'_ Gohan thought as he kept rowing along with everyone else.

"Don't push yourself too much new guy. We haven't even made it out of the cave yet." Perseus said looking away from Gohan.

"What do you mean?" Gohan said looking at Perseus confused.

"I can tell your strong since the row has never been lighter but you need to hold back otherwise the other rowers need to exert themselves more." He gestured to the other rowers on different paddles already panting.

"Sorry. I wasn't trying all that much, anyways where are we going?" Gohan asked as he held back on the paddle lightly.

"Home," Perseus said as they exited the cave.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Hey, everyone, I wanted to make an announcement. I've set up a discord server for you guys to join and come ask questions to me, chat around, play some games or to just chill. I also wanted to say that I've noticed a substantial decrease in the reviews and I wanted to let you know that just because I didn't answer a question doesn't mean I didn't read it. I read all of your reviews. And now let's get to the questions.**

 **X3runner: No Gohan was living an alternate universe where he had his potential unleashed like the Buu saga. And no the effect of Kaioken did not have the same effect it did on Goku as he was dead when he did the super Kaioken. Normally it would kill you but in my story, Gohan put a barrier up around his body to keep him from exploding. He should've died from his injuries but was saved.**

 **discord. gg/gKDEz (just remove the space between discord. and gg)**

"That doesn't really answer my question. Where's home?" Gohan asked still confused at Perseus' answer.

"We're going to the island of Serifos," Perseus said as they were out into the open ocean letting the wind carry them to their destination.

"Ok, umm, I'll just pretend like I know where that is," Gohan said sarcastically.

As they rowed for a couple of hours later since the wind wasn't picking up the crew started to sing Greek music. Gohan wanted to join but couldn't understand. This was the kind of music you'd hear once in a lifetime and he couldn't understand a single word. The man to Gohan's left asked him what he thought to be a question. Gohan, not understanding couldn't understand.

"What's the matter can't sing," he asked. Perseus translated.

"It's not that. I just don't understand your language." Gohan said as he got the most confused look on Perseus' face.

"What do you mean? Don't understand. You do know your own language right. I only speak English because I have too much free time.

"I only learned English and French," Gohan said as he replied to an even more surprised Perseus.

"What part of the world did you come from where you didn't even learn the main language?!" Perseus said as he looked at Gohan in disbelief. He said to the guy asking Gohan the question from earlier and said something in Greek as well. Must of been something funny since the man started to laugh and he passed it onto the guy next to him, he did the same and it kept going. Now everyone on the ship was looking at him and laughing.

"Don't worry about it too much man. We like to joke on this ship. And I'm suuure Perseus would be more than happy to teach you the Greek language. Isn't that right?" The captain looked at Perseus laughing.

"Hey come one why do I always have to be the one to teach the noobies?"

"Because I said so. Now you should be grateful. I want the both of you to stop rowing and learn the language of the gods. I don't want some idiot on the battlefield not fight because he can't understand the orders." The captain said as he went above deck and back into his office.

"Wait battlefield? Are we going to war or something?" Gohan was more confused than ever. He followed Perseus into the room and Gohan got a better look at the room. It was really dark and cramp only having enough room to sleep, stand and leave.

"All right, I'm going to teach you the best I can although I've never actually taught this to anyone before," Perseus said as he thought about how he's going to do this.

"First off what words do you know?" He asked.

"I know a few basics in reading but not in speaking," Gohan replied a little bit excited that he's getting taught Greek by one of it's greatest legends.

"Well, it's better than nothing. Let's get started," Perseus said as he started to teach Gohan the Greek language. They spent countless days and nights in that one room only coming out to eat and scout out enemy ships. Gohan was certainly screwing up plenty but he was catching on really fast. In a matter of two weeks, Gohan knew a little more than just the basics. After some more teaching, he was starting to really form a better bond with the legendary hero. Gohan has also nearly recovered all of his wounds and is almost back to his 100%.

" **I want you to say this sentence without messing up. You ready?"** Perseus asked

" **Well, gee I wonder. It's not like I've been doing this for 2 weeks straight. Haven't spoken a single word in English since"** Gohan said in perfect greek.

" **Repeat after me. I Gohan, admit that Perseus is the greatest mortal to have ever lived,"** Perseus said while laughing the whole time.

" **I Gohan, admit that Perseus… is so freaking full of it!"** Gohan replied gaining a good laugh on Perseus' part.

" **I think it's safe to say that you passed. I think the captain would be pretty happy to hear you passed so fast. Well I mean, you did have a pretty good teacher,"** Perseus said with pride as they left the room to go on deck.

" **You know I have to mention it, you have come pretty far in your learning, I mean you are pretty old to be learning it too,"** Perseus said keeping the door open for Gohan.

" **Hey! Who are you calling old? I'll let you know I'm only 32!"** Gohan said a bit mad at that last remark.

" **Well gods help you that you get over your denial old man,"** Perseus said running away from Gohan's wrath.

" **You better pray that I don't catch you. I swear you won't live to tell the tale,"** Gohan said running after Perseus towards the entrance of the upper deck. Eventually, Gohan with his superior speed caught the boy and embarrassingly carried Perseus all the way to the captain's quarters. Once he opened the door and saw the captain sitting at his table. He dropped the young legend onto the floor and looked straight at the captain with the confidence of the entire world on his back. He had the biggest smile possible.

" **Hello, captain sir. I have done what you asked,"** Perseus said trying to look professional.

" **Is that so? And you're sure you didn't screw this one up too. You did it so soon I feel like your trying to take the easy way out."** The captain said as he said judgmentally.

" **He didn't fail sir. I have fully learned the Greek language,"** Gohan said still smiling at how he humiliated the legend. The captain stood right in front of Gohan's face staring at him. The next thing he did took him completely by surprise. He headbutted Gohan which made him wince in pain and drop to the floor not expecting the hit.

" **You will speak when spoken to. You will learn some manners and how to show proper respect. I can tell that you will be an excellent fighter if you can catch Perseus since he's so nimble. But don't think for a second that means you have some kind of soft side in me or my crew. You're here for one reason and one reason alone. To help my village from destruction,"** Gohan stood back up and had a more serious face as he waited to be dismissed.

" **Perseus. Gather the crew, We're nearing Serifos. For now, you are both dismissed,"** He said as he sat back down waiting for them to leave. Once they left the office Perseus gave almost burst out laughing at Gohan.

" **Ha! You really can't take a hit can you?"** He said teasing Gohan.

" **Well, what was I supposed to do hit back? I didn't think he would like that,"** Gohan said in frustration.

" **Well I have to round up the crew, you go up the mast and lookout, I'm pretty sure the other guy would like a break,"** Perseus said going under the deck. Gohan decided to fly up the mast instead and tell the man to take a break and that he'll take over.

" **Yeah, I think I'll take that break, by the gods I must be seeing things because you're flying,"** The man said as he started to climb down making Gohan remember that he hasn't shown his powers once to the crew or anyone for that matter.

' _I better try and keep this power on the down low. Messing with time this far into the past isn't something I should risk,'_ Gohan thought as he sat down on the mast and tried to look for any threats near the ship. He couldn't really see anything thanks to the mist around the water.

' _I wonder. Since the people of this era completely understand that the gods live here would the mist have been created to shield the mortals yet.'_ He kept watching the waters for any kind of enemy and decided to try and sense anything around them. He didn't sense anything other than a small island up ahead of them. He heard the captain yelling at the crew to listen up because he wasn't going to repeat himself. Gohan couldn't quite hear it so he decided to come down from the mast. When he arrived down to the ground he was gestured to go back up to keep a lookout.

" **But there's no one around us. I want to hear this too."** Gohan said as he complained.

" **If someone tells you to do something boy. You better listen up and do it! Unless you want to be a sacrifice for the gods?"** The captain said interrupting his speech directing his attention to scold Gohan.

" **Yes, sir."** He said as he climbed back up the mast. When he reached the top he couldn't understand everything he was saying because he wasn't talking all that loud. He kept a good look on the horizon to spot out any ships that he found. He saw that the weather really wasn't at it's best and he eventually heard thunderclouds.

' _Ah, crap. Thunder in a world where a god controls the weather is not good,'_ Gohan thought as he looked up towards the sky and expected some kind of bad demon to show up or something of the sort. Gohan looked down to the bridge and saw that the crew wasn't worried whatsoever.

' _Is this normal around here?'_ Gohan thought as he looked up towards and the sky. The thunder clouds were starting to get more violent. They were forming hurricanes and tsunamis all over the coast until a gigantic flash of lightning hit the boat. For Gohan, the lighting was traveling down in slow motion. He only looked in awe as the lightning bolt was about to hit the entire crew. Thinking quickly he leaped down and moved every single person out of the way of the lightning bolt. This wasn't a challenge for the half Saiyan as he's already many times faster than light. Once the lightning hit the bridge there was a massive explosion of light that destroyed the ship in half. Gohan didn't anticipate the explosion to be this massive.

" **What's going on!? Why would Zeus do this?"** Gohan asked one of the crew.

" **The real question is why didn't Poseidon sink our ship first! Damn it! Everyone grab onto something!"** The man said as he jumps onto a plank of wood in the water.

' _This isn't right. None of this was supposed to happen. What's going on here?'_ Gohan thought as he started to swim himself. He looked around for Perseus to make sure he was ok. He was starting to panic as he couldn't find him. He tried to sense him but since he's a demigod it's making it a difficult task. After a lot of concentration, he felt a familiar KI but it was at the bottom of the ocean. Thinking fast he dived after him not knowing exactly where he is.

" **Come on Perseus! Give me a sign! Anything! Don't you die on me!"** Gohan said as he reached the bottom fairly quickly. He kept swimming until his foot hit something pretty soft. He looked back to see that he hit Perseus' hair. He looked him over and saw that he had really bad burns from the explosion. He grabbed Perseus and made a sprint towards the surface of the ocean. Once he made it towards the surface he flew towards the island and dropped Perseus onto the sand. He put his head on his chest to try and hear his heartbeat.

" **He's not breathing!"** Gohan yelled out trying to get somebody to help. Nobody was around to save him and Gohan couldn't let this happen. He put his hand on his chest and thrust his ki. In a violent motion, Perseus spat out a lot of water breathing very heavily. Gohan was hugging Perseus close to him and sure enough, he was alive.

" **Perseus are you ok? Can you breathe?"** Gohan asked Perseus as he let him lay down on the sand.

" **Barely. What happened? I remember a flash and then I blacked out,"** Perseus said as he looked to Gohan for answers.

" **Well I don't know how to say this but, I think Zeus sank our ship,"** Gohan said as he gestured over to the dying crew and the sinking ship. Perseus didn't seem fazed at all.

" **Something has angered the gods. There's something about this island. They don't want us here,"** Perseus said as he looked down in anger. Gohan didn't expect this reaction at all, he was very confused. Why would the gods attack the crew? Zeus would've killed his own son if it wasn't for Gohan saving him.

" **I don't understand. Why would the gods do this?"** Gohan asked Perseus. He gave him a look of confusion right back.

" **What do you mean? 'Why would the gods do this' Something as angered Lord Zeus and we don't know what. But it isn't good if he wants to destroy all of humanity."** That's when Gohan was completely flabbergasted at these turn of events. Something had to be corrupting the minds of the gods for them to be acting this way.

" **We were originally planning on gathering with as many warriors as we could to formulate an assault on Mount Olympus. If the gods wanted to wipe us out, we weren't going to go down without a fight. But the gods proved too much for us and now there are so few of us left,"** Perseus said in defeat knowing that this was an impossible goal. Gohan went ahead and tested out this claim by Perseus and the results shocked him. He tried sensing the population of the world and it felt extremely empty. Not even a tenth of the world was alive compared to the present. It felt just like when Black was slaughtering the humans. This fueled Gohan's anger to no end. He was sickened by the fact that the gods could do whatever they wanted without feeling any sort of guilt or remorse.

" **Perseus, we're leaving. I have a plan on how to stop them,"** Gohan said while starting off into the distance.

" **You? You have a plan to defeat the gods? You and what army? They can do anything!"** Perseus said clearly not convinced by Gohan's words.

" **You know about the legend of the three weapons right? The master bolt, the bident, and trident?"** Gohan asked Perseus.

" **Who doesn't?"** He replied.

" **I was told about a legend that a hero asked Hephaestus to make a sword more powerful than the three combined. We're going to meet Hephaestus and ask him where the sword is,"** The expression on Perseus' face was that of hope. Hope that the human race can survive.

" **Are you crazy? His island is pronounced off limits when he declared neutral in the war. He doesn't want another god against us,"** Perseus said as Gohan stood up and faced the ocean looking at the horizon.

A.N. This last portion of the story is recommended to listen to this song while reading for full effect. **My hero academia You can be a hero too.**

It's your choice if you want to or not.

" **Perseus I want you to listen very carefully because I'm about to teach you a very important lesson you'll never forget. In this world of evil, there must always be heroes that stand up to it. They'll do whatever it takes to defeat it, overcome any limit, any foe. Do you want to know why? It's because they believe in a cause that's bigger than themselves. They put everything on the line to keep people safe. Right here, right now. This world needs a hero. It needs us because we need to challenge what truly is impossible,"** Gohan said still looking towards the ocean with Perseus looking at him in awe.

" **We are this world's last hope for peace. It's up to us. Don't you get it? We can't let them win, we will find Hephaestus! We will find the sword!"** Gohan yelled as the men who survived on shore started to stand up and look at Gohan in awe as well.

" **We will be the ones to win! Because that is what Heroes do! They save the day from those who want to destroy and do whatever they want!"** Gohan looked around to see the faces who were cheering him on.

" **This is our home! And the gods are trying to take that away from us! Well, we're going to show them something they won't expect! That we are the heroes that will save this world! Who's with me!"** Gohan yelled out as the cheering was getting louder.

" **Are you ready to stand with me! To fight for what you believe? To fight for what's right? Then let's win this! And save our world!"** Gohan yelled a mighty war cry as the screams of the people of the island started to surround them with joy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **A.N. Sorry it's been so long since I uploaded but My hero academia is addicting man. Anyways onto the story. Also, don't forget that I have my discord channel open for everyone to join. discord. gg/J3Jmb just remove the space between . and gg.**

It has been nearly three weeks since the arrival of the island Serifos. Gohan has been training the crew on how to fight properly. He's been keeping an especially close eye on Perseus' progress. In such a short amount of time, he's already a foe to be wary of. His skills in martial arts are deadly favoring at defeating the enemy in the shortest amount of time possible using his speed and dominating power. Gohan decided that if they were going to find the sword, the crew was going to have to be more prepared for any danger. The timeline is already messed up as it is. The one line Gohan decided not to cross is to teach them, Ki, he swore never to take in another student. He was sparring Perseus at an even power level. Surprisingly, Perseus was holding his ground against Gohan, almost pushing him back at times.

" **C'mon Gohan! Is that all you got? I want a real challenge. Quit holding back!"** Perseus yelled at Gohan as he followed with a barrage of strikes. Gohan decided to answer his wish with increasing his power ever so slightly to show that Perseus is biting off more than he can chew. He effortlessly dodged all of his attacks left and right. He finally countered with a sweeping low kick tripping Perseus. However, he was anticipating this attack. He flipped onto a handstand and backflipped away from Gohan gaining some distance. Gohan quickly closed the distance in one swift dash.

" **Got you!"** Perseus said as he ducked under Gohan's fist and grabbed both of his legs. He pulled them towards him and started to spin.

" **You're too naive Perseus! Don't ever engage a stronger enemy head-on without a plan,"** Gohan acting fast got one of his feet loose and kicked Perseus in the face loosening his grip on his other foot. Gohan was the first to recover and gave a heart-stopping punch to Perseus' stomach putting him out of commision. He was about to fall face first to the ground until Gohan caught him.

" **That was great Perseus, that tactic would've worked one someone of similar or weaker strength. The problem is that I wasn't, You focus more on speed and overwhelming power in your fighting style which is good but there is one problem. When you find yourself in an even fight you need to outsmart your opponent instead of trying to overpower him. Think creatively,"** Gohan said when he saw Perseus look up to him in defeat.

" **Gohan. How in the world did you get so strong? I'm even stronger than most adults but you're different. I can't put my finger on it,"** Perseus said as he struggled to get back up on his feet .

" **Well, Perseus to tell you the truth I don't train just to better myself. I train because there are so many people I want to protect. I always knew that one day the world is going to need a hero for them to look up to one day. And right now, they need a symbol. They need someone to help restore their faith,"** Gohan said as he helped Perseus walk towards the village. They walked along the sand towards the men rebuilding the ship. Gohan inspired the men to try and go out to sea to find Hephaestus. They recognized Gohan's plan to save the world as their best and only option. The captain was not too pleased upon hearing Gohan's new plan to save the world. He was one of the few men who opposed the idea that it could just be a fairy tale invented by the delusional man. Once they arrived at the building site for the boat, Gohan was greeted with the smiling faces of the crew. They came up to Gohan asking for more tips on how to improve their fighting styles.

" **Guys we can do that when the ship is finished being built . For now, we should focus on that and train…"** Gohan was cut off by the captain.

" **Well well well, if it isn't mister celebrity. Or am I allowed to call you that your majesty? Betcha feel really good about yourself right about now? I have one thing to say to you Gohan. When this fails, and it will, it will be on your head. Do we understand each other?"** The captain said to Gohan warning him of the consequences.

" **This will work captain. You don't have to worry about anything. And when it does. You'll be praised as a hero. You'll be remembered for your heroic deeds,"** Gohan said as the captain liked the idea of being praised as a hero for the whole world to see.

" **Yeah. I like that. It's a nice dream. But a dream nonetheless, is not real,"** The captain said as he walked on towards his house on the island not willing to help with construction at all. Gohan started to help the men build the ship. They worked on the ship for many days and nights. It was already much bigger and more advanced due to Gohan's better understanding of futuristic travel. He kept in mind not to advance it too much as to not cause catastrophic damage to the timeline. The ship was about eight times bigger and was as bigger than Bulma's yacht. It had proper rooms for the crew, a specialized training room for the crew to use at any time. It was a real battleship, with spy glasses on each side of the ship, fire mines to drop in case of enemy tails. According to Perseus, this might be the most powerful invention ever made solely by mortals. Gohan even put cannons on the sides to utterly decimate any enemies with Greek fire. Gohan also had the brilliant idea of being the one to invent toilet paper. The ship would be unsinkable to anything that wasn't a god or a monster. After three more weeks of construction the ship and training it was finally built. Gohan looked at the ship and came to a realization. He is in the middle of training the most deadly warriors on the planet. Because when he left to visit Perseus' school, he found his teacher to be Chiron.

' _Ah crap! You can't be serious. Does this mean that this is the first camp half-blood way back when in ancient Greek.'_ Gohan thought to try to go back to the ship. He was caught by one of the crew members who came up to him.

" **Hey, Gohan wait up! We wanted to thank you for everything you've done. So we thought of a couple of ways to repay you. We got some people to paint us on front of the ship. A whole crew painting!"** The man said as he dragged Gohan to the rest of the crew and all got together for a group painting. Gohan was sweating bullets as he was nervous at the thought of proof of him being a time traveler when he got back to the present.

" **Guys I'm sure we can think of some other way you can repay me,"** Gohan said trying to avoid the situation. Unfortunately, they completely ignored him and decided to let it happen.

They all got in a pose they were comfortable and sat there for a couple of hours until they finished with their paintings on the vases. Once finished they all got together to name the boat. They all agreed to call it "The Hero". Once named they boarded the boat and prepped the ship to sail. The biggest advantage of this ship is how it makes rowing obsolete. The sails were the main way travel but Gohan engineered another solution for zero wing travel. He invented a handworked engine where the crew spins the wheel to make the propellers underwater spin. It would be considerably slower due to the boat's weight but still faster than the original boat's speed. The crew waved goodbye to the people of island and Gohan bolted to the inside when he saw Chiron leaving to say goodbye as well. He could only imagine what kind of things he would say in the present if he was seen.

" **So Perseus. Does anybody have any clue on where Hephaestus' island is?"** Gohan asked not knowing a single clue of where to look.

" **What do you mean? Don't you know where it is? Everyone knows where it is!"** Perseus said as he was surprised at Gohan's lack of information.

" **You know about a hidden legend of the most powerful sword in the world. But you don't know basic information about the location of the most off-limits island under the stars? Every child is taught this when they're young. How clueless are you?"** Perseus said as he was once again surprised at Gohan's alienation to basic Greek culture.

" **Well I'm sorry but I wasn't taught stuff like that when I was a kid. Just don't tell the captain otherwise I might lose credibility in my plan,"** Gohan said as he looked directly at Perseus.

" **You know I got your back the whole way you know that right Gohan? Listen don't worry about it too much. The only information we have to base upon ourselves is that it's hidden somewhere in the Sea of the Forgotten. The reason it's of limits is that every foolish sailor who left to meet the God of the Forge has never returned,"** Perseus said as Gohan looked down from his cabin and to the water below.

" **How far away is it? And how big of a search area do we have to cover?** " Gohan asked.

" **Well, we don't really know. It all depends on the ship, and this is the first of its kind. But if I had to make a guess. It would take us around a week to get to its borders and two months to cover the entire area,"** Perseus finished as Gohan tightened his grip on the rail.

"Damn," Gohan said in a completely different accent. He hasn't spoken English in so long it's almost foreign to him.

" **Is there any way to make the search go faster?"** Gohan asked with Perseus reluctant to reply.

" **Well, it's all up to the captain's decision. Where ever he decides to go we follow. This might be your plan but you're using the captain's crew to help you. You can leave a suggestion but that's about it. The way we're going to search is going in from a spiral direction and slowly making our way towards the center,"** Perseus said as he grabbed a map of the sea and made a spiral motion towards the center of the circle.

" **Yes, but it would be much faster if we were to go in through straight lines making a plus. Then we go through each square once diagonally and that completely eliminates a quarter of the sea in one go,"** Gohan said as the captain entered the room.

" **That's assuming I agree to this boy. Now you listen here. Because you obviously haven't figured it out yet. We do what's best for the crew first and everything else second. You got that?"** The captain said as he rushed out of the room in a storm. Gohan looked at the door with resentment knowing that this trip was going to take a while. He looked at Perseus and walked out towards the gym to relieve some stress. He was already really powerful but there's always room for improvement. As he walked along the deck he noticed some people already using it. He walked inside and was surrounded like some kind of celebrity.

" **Hey, guys one at a time! I can't make out what you're saying. How can I help if you're all swarming me like this?"** Gohan said as the men all decided to give him some space.

" **Hey, Gohan! You know the guys and I have been talking and we want to figure out just how strong you really are. So how about it? You vs us all at once. You interested?"** A man said coming forward to Gohan. This made him excited. The chance to really let loose. He was going to work on his technique but this will do.

" **Sounds perfect,"** Gohan said as they made their way towards the arena. It was pretty small compared to camp half blood but it was built for fights to have as much open space as possible. Gohan made his way towards the center of the arena with all the demi-gods surrounding him.

' _They're using the same strategy as the ones back in camp but their not using weapons. Looks like I can't really base this on what I saw at camp. There's about 22 of them. They can't all come at me at once because it would get too crowded, I have to figure out what to expect,'_ Gohan thought as he carefully looked at the people surrounding him. He got into a combat stance and readied himself. He had to be extra sharp considering the fact that Gohan could barely sense them.

' _This time it's going to be different. I'll lower my power a bit closer to their level and test their skill,'_ Gohan thought as saw that they were all ready to engage.

" **Go!"** One of the demi-gods said as they charged Gohan.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **A.N. Sorry this chapter took so long guys. But I have a reason, I have another project related to My Hero Academia in the making so stay tuned for that. Don't forget that my discord is still open to everyone, discord. gg/Dfkp2Bj Don't forget to simply erase the space between . and gg.**

Gohan took notice that only six people came to attack him. He looked over his shoulder to see that three had flanked him. He turned back around to face the six and charged himself. He prepared a right hook to the first guy as he was doing the same. He reared back his hand and ducked underneath his fist going for an uppercut instead. While the man was in the air he grabbed his leg and threw him towards the flankers from before. He rag-dolled two of them while one dodged. Gohan looked over at the man and leaned back as he dodged a roundhouse kick from behind without looking. He charged towards the flanker grabbing his torso and slamming his head into the ground rendering him unconscious in one hit. After that move, the rest became more hesitant, more cautious. Gohan didn't let them have the time to breath as he advanced towards the remaining men, without letting them have the chance to formulate a strategy. Three ran towards him in separate directions at different times hoping to confuse Gohan. Again to no avail, Gohan predicted their assault. He grabbed the first man and blocked the second hit like a body shield and rag-dolled him towards the third.

All of the 22 of the crew who participated were on the ground gasping for air as Gohan finished wiping the sweat off his face and walked away.

' _It's really bizarre. It's as if they weren't prepared to fight at all. Compared to the campers over in the future, these guys are amateurs. Maybe Chiron's not doing the best he can with teaching them with everything going on. Sure they are more powerful but they have much less skill,'_ Gohan thought as he looked back to the broken and beaten down men in the gym. He wondered if he could teach them a thing or two in his style of combat but decided against it. If he did that they would be feared as the most deadly people on the planet by far if they're not already.

" **You were holding back weren't you Gohan?"** A voice came from around the corner. Gohan looked to see Perseus looking upset.

" **Huh? Perseus you were watching?"** Gohan asked innocently.

" **Don't play dumb with me. I've had enough. There's always been something bugging me ever since you arrived, ever since you fell from the sky. I saw it, no one else believed me but it's true, isn't it? There's something different about you. Or how about when you modified our ship? Was that just to give us false hope? Or the weapon. Is it all a lie!? Answer me!?"** Perseus said about to start crying. Gohan didn't understand the situation at all until Perseus asked a question that would change it all.

" **You're a god aren't' you! You've been probably lying to us from the very beginning! I'm right aren't I?"** Perseus asked, almost in disbelief that he put all the pieces and figured out Gohan's secret. Gohan looked onto Perseus in confusion wanting to tell Perseus that's he's wrong. He knows the consequences if he told him he came from the future. He decided to hang his head in shame and continue to let him believe his truth. Perseus was horrified at this action and started to cry and scream in anger and betrayal.

" **Well!? What do you have to say for yourself!? Are you here just to torment us? To rub it in our faces that we'll all die at your hands!? If that's your game then just finish it already!"** Perseus said in tears as he now can't believe anything his former best friend has to say.

" **I'm sorry Perseus but I can't tell you…"** Gohan said still hanging his head down.

" **If you can't tell me the truth then just leave! Go back to Olympus where you came from! Don't ever show your face around here again! Go ahead! Get out of here! And don't ever come back! If you're really my friend then you would tell the truth!"** Perseus yelled punching Gohan in the face. He stumbled back and prepared to leave the boat by flying off towards the sea adding more guilt onto his shoulders. He took his sword off his back and gave it to Perseus before saying his goodbye.

" **Goodbye Perseus…"** Gohan said jumping off the boat and taking off to the skies with his eyes closed with small tears forming.

" **Good riddance you bastard,"** Perseus said running in the opposite direction probably to go tell the others about his discovery. Thus marks the end of a friendship that would have lasted a lifetime. Gohan kept flying that day without ever looking back because he knew if he did it would remind him too much of all the loss he's already received.

The gods were all having a meeting at their usual meeting hall but there was something different .It was Ares on the throne of the king instead of Zeus. He had defeated his father in power due to all the raging wars on the planet giving him the power to overthrow his father. Now with his increased power, he was a monarch controlling the minds of all the gods who dared to oppose him, including Zeus. He was watching through a magical globe the ship Gohan had built and it infuriated him beyond belief that his newfound powers of lighting had no effect on the ship whatsoever. He kept watching and wondering what the mortal's plans were. He guessed they were going to Atenes for backup but he guessed wrong .

"Athena! I command you to tell me with all your wisdom what is their plan." Ares said looking over at the blank face of Athena who stood up and started to think.

" **Although I do not know their exact course of action. It is my firm belief that they are going to the Sea of the Forgotten. They aim to ask Hephaestus to aid them in their struggle to survive,"** Athena finished and she sat back down. Ares stood up and looked down upon Olympus and pondered over this information.

" **If their final hope is to ask that traitorous fool for help, then it seems their demise is guaranteed,"** Ares said satisfied with the results of his new world. This world where only the strong survive and the weak shall perish. As Ares looked away from the ball for a second Gohan was flying away from the boat going unnoticed by Ares as he was flying too low for him to sense .

" **The end is drawing near,"** Ares finished as he dismissed all the other gods to leave him.

Gohan arrived on an uninhabited island to ponder on his actions.

' _Should I have told him the truth? Would he even believe me?'_ Gohan asked himself as he looked over the sea skipping rocks.

' _Why must this world be so cruel? I just want to save everyone. It's like I'm cursed. Like I can't do anything right! Why? I can't do this on my own,'_ Gohan thought as he looked down at the rock in his hand.

" **I keep letting everyone down. And it's all my fault!"** Gohan yelled as he threw the rock so fast it caused massive tidal waves. The rock was moving so fast it disintegrated during its flight. Gohan took a pause to think some more and reflect on all the things that have led him here. He looked up to the sky and saw endless thunderclouds. He closed his eyes and decided he had enough. He was going to stop letting his emotions get the better of him and flew off to find Hephaestus and put an end to all this madness. The gods and Black. They were all in the wrong. They felt like they could do anything with zero consequences. But Gohan was now more determined than ever to stop them no matter the cost. He flew around to make an 80-kilometer circle and map out the places he's already been at. He would make sure to search every island until he found the sword. He flew near top speed and already finished mapping the entire circle. So far he found only found two islands including the one he was at. He already searched that island for any signs of life and there was nothing.

" **Good thing there isn't that many islands. It's almost as this entire section of the sea belongs to Hephaestus instead of Poseidon. I don't see any massive tidal waves here at all compared to the ocean,"** Gohan said as he looked at the map and flew in the direction of the island of the Forge god. He realized that what he was feeling didn't matter anymore. He had to finish his job, no matter the cost. He was drawing near the island. He set foot down at the beach and looked around his surroundings. It was a beautiful island completely untouched by any civilization. He walked into the forest without hesitation and looked out for anything that'll give him a clue towards where the Forge god is hiding. He wandered around this endless forest for what seemed hours. He spent a lot of time searching the forest until he finally found something unimaginable. It was a one-eyed giant walking in the forest dragging a deer in his hand across the ground.

" **What is that thing? That's not Hephaestus, is it? It can't be,"** Gohan said to himself as he observed him walk towards two more giants also holding other kinds of prey. They looked at each other and walked in the same direction.

" **I'll follow them and see if I can find some kind of clue,"** Gohan said as he stealthy followed them trying not to be noticed. He followed them for about an hour as they arrived at some kind of rock formation. The giants all gathered around one massive boulder four times their size and started to lift the heavy boulder. Once it was completely off the ground, they put it back down and a pathway started to materialize in the rocks. Once all the giants entered the cave Gohan came out of hiding and looked at the boulder. It was made out of the same material as the bench press back in the present. However, this didn't bother Gohan one bit. With a stoic expression he walked down the cave. All that was left of the boulder was the ashes, he wasn't going to put up with any more roadblocks on his mission.

As he walked down the cave the torches on the walls started to light up. He could see a door as big as the giants themselves, leading towards what Gohan was almost certain was the Forge god himself, Hephaestus. He was making a weapon Gohan never thought he would get the chance to see. It was glowing in a gold color with power radiating off in every direction. It was the original sword Reckoning was based on. What Gohan saw next however shocked him more.

" **Have you come to kill me, Ares?"** The forge god asked what Gohan presumed to be himself.

" **I think you have me mistaken for someone else,"** Gohan replied looking in confusion. Why would he presume he's Ares. Hephaestus was shocked as he turned around to meet Gohan's gaze with a look of surprise.

" **A mortal? How did you get in here? How did you avoid all my Cyclops? How did you lift that enormous boulder?"** The god asked Gohan asked all these questions but Gohan only answered one.

" **I disintegrated it. I'm not in the mood to deal with it right now,"** Gohan answered making the Forge god understand a little more about Gohan.

" **I think I understand now. You're not all human, are you? You're something different. A demigod maybe? No. Not even a demigod could lift that on their own, no. You're something much, much more fearsome,"** Hephaestus said closing his eyes.

" **I can feel it, you have extraordinary powers I don't completely understand. But, none of that matters right now. The only thing that does is why are you here?"** The god asked Gohan. He replied with a retelling the story about the three might weapons he made for Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades.

" **You already know all of this but I've come for something much more powerful than those weapons. I was told that you made another weapon in secret, a sword. It was so powerful it could break the others like small twigs. The sword that you made. I want to know where it is,"** Gohan asked but the response he got shocked his world.

" **Well I hate to break it to ya kid but… I never made such a weapon. I'm sorry but you've been led on a wild goose chase. And besides, even if I did it wouldn't be here, Ares would probably already have it in his grasp if I ever did make such a tool for war,"** The Forge god said in a sad tone knowing how it feels to have wasted all your time. Gohan was still staring at him with wide eyes looking for any signs that he was lying. All he could think about was how this could have happened. Gohan was on the verge of a breakdown, he couldn't shake the feeling that everything was planted in front of him in order to guarantee failure. He was playing every possible scenario of how he can fix this situation but nothing came to his mind. He felt like he was going crazy. There were a million thoughts floating around his head all coming together at the same time and then they all went silent. Out of his pocket fell a capsule onto the ground. Gohan looked at it for a prolonged period of time, thinking. Then Gohan had experienced an adrenaline rush, he figured something out. The reason why nobody found the sword. It's because he's the hero who asked Hephaestus to make it! It all makes sense, the reason it was so well hidden from everyone. It was all leading to this.

" **Hephaestus. I need to ask you for something. I heard you made yourself neutral in this war of gods and men. But I have a way of ending this war. I need you to make me the most powerful one-handed sword you ever made,"**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

" **Are you insane?! Do you know the lengths I had to go through to stay neutral in this war? If I were to make you a weapon like that, which I don't want to. It would jeopardize everything! And don't even get me started on how impossible that is!"** Hephaestus said upon hearing Gohan's request. It was crazy. He didn't have any more materials to make a weapon of the three legendaries spears' caliber. And to top it all off he thought Gohan was insane to think he could take on the gods and win.

" **Don't you understand? I'm not a mortal. I'm more than that. I can win. I just need your help. I need a sword to help finish this war,"** Gohan asked almost pleading the god to make him the sword.

" **Alright then, let's put it this way; How do you expect me to make this sword? I would need something even stronger than Stygian Iron! And that's impossible for someone other than Hades to use,"** Gohan looked at the God with worry. Could he really be the catalyst for the creation of the sword? He turned around to and walked a little to think. According to the Forge God, there isn't any material that can rival Stygian iron in this world. He could break that like a twig without even trying. So maybe the metal isn't from this world, maybe an outside source could work.

" **Ah! I got it!"** Gohan yelled reaching into his pocket and grabbed a capsule capturing Hephaestus' curiosity. He threw it up in the air and out of the smoke came out a black metal perfectly square. He grabbed and struggled to lift it considering that it was so heavy.

" **And what might that be? Not like any metal I've ever seen,"** The god asked questioningly.

" **It's called Katchin and it's the most durable metal you'll ever work with in your immortal life!"** Gohan said and put it on the nearest anvil. It was so heavy that it warped the anvil to look more like a beach board. This made the god's mouth gape as he started at the metal and began examining it.

" **That-that's not possible! Katchin you called it? Where did you get it?"** The god asked Gohan as he grabbed every conceivable tool to study this new discovery.

" **That's not important. The important thing is can you make a sword with this?"** Gohan asked dodging the question. The god began every test he could.

" **This is unreal! Its density is too high to measure! Even for my godly equipment. What did you say your name was?"** The god asked not looking away.

" **Gohan,"** He replied bluntly.

" **Well than Gohan, I have a couple of questions for you. If I were to make you this sword what would you intend to do with it?"** He asked looking Gohan directly in the eyes.

" **I intend to stop this war so that I can bring peace to this world. A prophecy once told me that I 'shall stop at nothing to prevent a great crime'. I think I understand what that truly meant. I intend to use this sword for a purpose far greater than my own,"** Gohan said staring back into the god's eyes.

" **Well with words like that how could I possibly refuse. And besides, it was about time Ares got what was coming to him. Now Gohan, I want you to understand one thing. A weapon like this would cut right through Zeus' master bolt like butter. A weapon like this in the wrong hands could be catastrophic. That's why I'm going to put a couple of safety measures, only those who are worthy may possess the powers that this blade may grant. That means only those who the sword deems worthy may possess the ultimate power. It's better this way,"** The god finished as Gohan looked satisfied with his words.

" **I actually like it better this way. You're absolutely right,"** Gohan said as he prepared to leave the forge.

" **Um… Where do you think you're going? Don't you have any custom orders you want to make to the blade? You can't just say; I want a super sword that's like a million times better than a normal super sword,"** Hephaestus said with a childish tone.

" **Oh sorry. This is my first time making an order for a weapon,"** Gohan said turning back around.

" **Ah, it's alright. I'm just glad I can finally help put an end to this war in search of peace. You came to the right place to make this weapon. There are only two other people I know who can craft something of this scale,"** The Forge God said as he could not lift the heavy metal. He decided to leave where it is and work from there.

" **Someone with skill like you? Who are they?"** Gohan asked curiously.

" **Ever heard of a hammer called Mjölnir?"** The God said trying to not sound weak as he couldn't lift the block of Katchin.

" **Can't say I have? Is it powerful? More powerful than the weapons you made?"** Gohan asked which hurt the god's pride a little.

" **Well, they're on par. You see Mjölnir was made by these two dwarves who carved it out of a dying star. It had power rivaling that of Zeus' master bolt. This enraged Zeus and thus Thor and Zeus have been bitter enemies since as they are both gods of thunder,"** The Forge God said getting his equipment all ready for the smelting of the ore.

" **Have they ever battled each other?"** Gohan asked now intrigued that there are more gods than simply the greek.

" **Oh enough about them. Back to you and this sword. Any customizations? I'll give this one my all and you better be grateful for it. Seriously it still rubs me the wrong way that I'm making a weapon this powerful,"** Hephaestus said all ears on what Gohan has to ask.

" **Well for starters the color, I would like it to be a black with blue outlines. It's going to be a one-handed double-edged sword. Um, let me think what else. Someone told me his blade should quadruple the user's strength and have minor regeneration,"** Gohan finished as he looked at the god for anything he missed.

" **That's one tall order let me tell ya. But I'm glad I have the pleasure of making this mighty weapon. Now don't sweat the little details like the hilt or anything I got you covered. I'll add a couple more things though. If you're going to fight a god, you would have to fight their godly form blind lest you want to be a pile of ash. I'll add protection against that. I'll also be copying the dwarves on this one but you can throw your sword and you can always call it back to your hand. One last thing, and this is unavoidable by the way. Since it's power will quadruple your strength, it will give you minor physical changes. It will give you armor. Now I can't make this armor as powerful as the sword, but I can design it to your liking,"** The Forge God said as he wrote all these requests and notes down. Gohan looked down to his gi and had some slight hesitation.

" **Like will it permanently replace my clothes? Or just when I wield it? As for the design, can I have some examples? I don't really know how I should describe it. Man, I really feel like I'm in one of those long and arduous character creation screens on Trunks' video games,"** Gohan finished as The god ignored that last statement. He brought out a picture of Mjölnir and Thor holding it.

" **You see this is Thor without the hammer, and as you see when he grabs it armor can appear on his body from nowhere. It's kinda like that only but with one slight difference. It only effects you when wielding it or are in control of the sword."** the god said as he put away the photographs and looked back to Gohan.

" **Ah, alright I get it. Um, can you we not make it heavy? I feel like that's just going to slow me down. Next, about the design, I'm feeling the same color pattern as the sword, black with blue outlines. Make the armor sleek and sharp. I don't really know how to describe it so I won't be too picky about it,"** Gohan finished as the god started to laugh.

" **Boy this is the perfect time to be picky, you are about to make the most powerful weapon in existence! But whatever, leave it to this old man to design it for ya, I think I know what you want,"** The god said winking his eye as the cauldron was ready to smelt the ore.

" **That it? If so then how long should this take? I need it as soon as possible,"** Gohan asked about to leave.

" **With all my equipment on their highest settings? Soonest three hours latest five hours. You know usually, this would take weeks to complete. Be grateful that I'm as desperate as you are to end this war, otherwise, I wouldn't be doing this in the first place,"** The god said giving Gohan a glare signifying that he would not help him otherwise. Gohan left the forge to walk through the forest to clear his head. He thought a lot about how this was all happening. He then punched a tree so hard it made a crater in the mountain behind it with the shockwave of his power.

' _Damn it. Two seconds! If I was just two seconds faster Black wouldn't have hit my time machine! I would have met up with my past self or Vegeta. Hell who knows, maybe father changed his mind to have himself revived. But now I'll never know. This sword, it might be my last option. Everything is riding on how this sword can boost my power. If I'm not strong enough, then I'm out of options. Because based on what I've seen from Hades, these guys can't hold a candle to me,'_ Gohan thought of all the animals around him started to flee in terror at Gohan's might.

" **And what do you think you're doing on this island? When Hephaestus declared neutral he banned anyone from coming to his island if it meant aiding in the war,"** A mysterious voice said from behind Gohan's back. He recognized that voice and turned around to see that Hades was coming up from the ground through a dark portal.

" **Hades. What do you want?"** Gohan said keeping his guard up to make sure Hades wasn't up to anything. Hades was visibly upset Gohan wasn't kneeling at his feet or treated him like a god. Hades kept his composure and instead had a curious face.

" **I wonder what's going on through that head of yours. Do you think yourself to be a god? You must be something else to think you can see eye to eye with me, you should be grateful I don't destroy you where you stand,"** Hades said while looking at the damage Gohan caused with a simple punch.

" **I won't ask again. What do you want? I have bigger things to do than to talk with you,"** Gohan said with a slight tinge of pride in his words. Again this angered Hades.

" **And you continue to do it. Sticking to your guts. Very well, if that's how it is then so be it. I came to ask you why you are on this island. What do you aim to accomplish? Surely, you have nothing to offer the God of the Forge to change his mind. Do you seek to end this war by gaining help from the God?"** Hades finished as Gohan contemplated his next words.

" **And why do you care? Are you here to tell the gods what I'm up to?"** Gohan asked Hades avoiding the question.

" **The cautious type, not one to do something without knowing the outcome. I'm not here for anything like that, in fact, I'm also neutral in this war. Ever since Ares took control of the minds of the others up in Olympus I have chosen to remain a neutral party to keep a closer eye on the souls coming in the Underworld. This war has risen the souls coming at the highest rate in history,"** Hades finished as he sat down on the tree bark Gohan destroyed.

" **Alright what's going on here? I keep hearing about Ares but I thought Zeus was King of Olympus? Did something happen?"** Gohan asked taking a seat on a nearby rock.

" **So you don't know? Well, then I'll give you a deal. Tell me what I want to know. And I'll tell you what's the deal with the new king of the gods,"** Hades suggested to Gohan as he caught his attention.

" **Alright deal. Tell me what happened to Olympus,"** Gohan said as he crossed his arms.

" **Where do I begin? It mostly started with the battle of Troy. It was such a fierce battle it made Ares want to cause more wars between the humans. The more they fought, the more Ares grew in power. He knew no matter how much he grew in power he would never surpass Zeus so he made a plan. He freed Cronos from his captivity in Tartarus. So when he began to walk the earth my brothers Zeus and Poseidon and myself fought him in glorious combat once more. He almost defeated us but we very nearly defeated him. When the battle was over we were all exhausted. And that's when Ares began his strike. He attacked Zeus with all his power and overwhelmed my brother. With Zeus on the ground defeated, he took his master bolt for his own. After that he started to develop new abilities. Soon enough he was able to corrupt the minds of people and gods alike with his new found powers. He spared me because he didn't want the responsibility of looking over the underworld. As for the Forge God, he pleaded with Ares to stay away from his vendetta with the mortals. Ares didn't see Hephaestus as any kind of threat and thus freed him from his chains. And that is the story of the new mad king of the gods. I held up my end, now it's your turn. What do you intend to find with Hephaestus?"** Hades asked as he finished his story of the betrayal of Ares.

" **Well, I came here to ask Hephaestus for a weapon so powerful that I could defeat Zeus and stop this war. I guess the plan's a little different now but it doesn't matter to me whether is Ares or Zeus,"** Gohan said looking back at the forge. Hades looked to Gohan signifying that he knew there is more to the story.

" **At the moment Hephaestus is currently making the weapon. He said he's had enough of this war. So what are you going to do with this information?"** Gohan asked not knowing Hades' end goal.

" **I just had a feeling. I thought you might be here to strike a deal with Hephaestus for protection against the gods. It seems I was wrong about you. I don't know who you are but I must tell you something. Your cause is very noble. You want to help people first before your own needs. I respect that. But you must know this, Ares has gained the power of every god he has under his control. The odds are against you in this fight. Know that this is suicide. Ares is much more powerful than even I ever hope to dream of. Good luck to you on your quest, and I do hope you make up with Perseus. I have a feeling he's going to do great things in his future,"** Hades said as he got back up and walked through a dark portal to go back to the Underworld. Gohan started at the spot Hades left in for a while to ponder on his words.

" **Perseus,"** Gohan said as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He thought of all the memories he made with him and the crew. He felt a bit of sadness wash over him thinking of how he left them.

" **He's right. I need to make things right. Perseus deserves to know the truth. Otherwise, it won't be fair to him,"** Gohan said as he looked up at the sky. Gohan looked in disappointment until he realized something. There are thunderclouds above him. Up until now, there weren't any thunderclouds or giant waves anywhere near the island, thus that can only mean one thing.

" **The gods are here,"** Gohan said as he started to run towards the beach to see if there was anybody trying to come onto the island from the sea. Gohan couldn't believe his eyes when he finally arrived. It was his ship. The Hero had docked near the island and the men were on foot fighting for their lives against a horde of elite Spartans wearing the symbol of the god of war. And Gohan finally understood why there were thunderclouds above the island.

" **Ares was watching them. He watched them and followed their path here. Damn it! Hephaestus is still not done working on the sword. I have to go and help them."** Gohan said to himself as he prepared to go down there and help them in their fight until he heard a lightning bolt strike the island deep in the woods near Hephaestus' forge.

" **Shit! That didn't sound good at all! Was that Ares landing down on the island? This is bad I can't be in two places at once. If only I knew the multi-form technique. What do I do?"** Gohan said looking in both directions wondering how he can save everyone knowing full well that he can't. Gohan panicked, he knew the best course of action was to protect Hephaestus but he couldn't just let Perseus and the others die. Otherwise their deaths would be his fault. Gohan closed his eyes in frustration and decided on the best thing he could come up with.

In the forge Hephaestus was hard at work creating the sword, he finished creating the mold for the mighty blade. He was about to melt the ore until he heard footsteps. The god looked behind him expecting an impatient Gohan to walk in only to have that replaced by fear.

" **Why hello there Hephaestus. And what is the God of the Forge doing in a time like this?"** Ares asked as he walked down his halls in an intimidating fashion. Hephaestus was sweating, he knew what kind of danger he was in. He tried his best to keep his composure and remain calm. Hephaestus was thinking about what he should do until an idea came to mind.

" **Ares. And what do I owe this pleasure? Have you come to inspect my wares? Are Zeus' master bolt and Poseidon's trident not good enough for you?"** Hephaestus said as he walked over to his counter to meet the mad king eye to eye as if there was nothing to hide.

" **Oh, that's not it at all. I've just come to tell you that you might have a problem that should be brought to your attention,"** Ares said as he brought a crystal revealing the battle happening on his shores. The forge god was genuinely surprised to see demi-gods fighting on his beach.

" **This was not brought to my knowledge no. I don't know what their intentions are but they are not welcomed here, Ares. If you could have your Spartans defeat them and get off my island that would be most appreciated,"** Hephaestus said trying to divert Ares' attention away from his forge.

" **But that's not all. I also wanted to know why you broke our deal,"** Ares said intimidating the forge god.

" **If you could refresh my memory that would be splendid,"** The god said worried that Ares was onto him.

" **You know the one. The one where you pleaded for your freedom? The one where you said you would not aid the mortals if you were freed? Doesn't ring a bell?"** Ares finished almost itching to kill Hephaestus.

" **I still very much remember our agreement. I have committed no such mistake that would lead you to believe I did,"** Hephaestus lied trying to buy as much time for Gohan to try and save him as possible.

" **Is that so? Well, then it's my mistake. Athena told me that there were around 62 people on that ship last time we saw it. Now there are only 61. You don't suppose Athena forgot how to count, did she? Well, I guess you'll never know,"** Ares said as he summoned the master bolt to his hand and prepared to strike down the god.


	11. Of gods and Men part 1

**Chapter 11**

Of Gods and Men part 1

 **A.N.** **Here comes the big one guys. The finale part 1 to the first arc of my story! I just want to say I'm absolutely thrilled at how many of you guys read my story. When I started this story It was going to be something I was going to write from start to finish no matter what. But with all the positivity I'm getting from you guys It really keeps me motivated to keep going. So as always. Keep on reading and leave a review. As always I read all of them, I take all your opinions seriously and base my story on what you guys enjoy. Don't forget If you want to join my discord server my link is in my profile!**

Ares was preparing to kill off the God of the Forge for his treachery against the Gods of Olympus. He grabbed Hephaestus by his neck and lifted him off the ground.

" **Do you take me for a fool? I know one of the crew shipped off to see you early. What are you plotting? Tell me if you value your life!"** Ares said squeezing his grip on his brother.

" **I told you I don't know what you're talking about! Please spare me. For I have been framed!"** He pleaded for his life. While begging for the pain to stop he looked over Ares' shoulder to see someone standing in the doorway to his forge. He couldn't identify the person so he kept his mouth shut.

" **I'm giving you one. LAST. chance brother. Tell me what they are plotting! Don't think I will not send you to the depths of the Underworld! I will make sure you will never return to the land of the living!"** Ares said now suffocating Hephaestus. He struggled to breathe but found the strength to speak.

" **F-fine… I-I'll speak,"** Hephaestus said almost losing consciousness. Ares dropped him to the ground and he took many deep breaths.

" **Talk,"** Ares said intimidatingly. Hephaestus picked himself back up and started to talk.

" **One man. There was one man who walked in here. He asked about the source of strength of a god. Ha had hoped to become a god himself. He wanted you dead before his feet,"** Hephaestus said rubbing his neck.

" **What did this man look like?"** Ares said trying to find any trickery from the God of the Forge.' Hephaestus then started to smile and grin.

" **Well. Why don't you see for yourself?"** Hephaestus said ducking behind an anvil. Ares confused looked behind him only to be met with a planet-shattering fist to the face. Gohan had punched the God of War square in the face and set him flying out of the forge into a nearby mountain. Gohan looked at Hephaestus and started to see if he was ok.

" **Hephaestus! You ok?"** Gohan asked as he jumped over to see if he had any injuries.

" **Oh quit your naggin! Get over there and stall for time! I'll keep working on the sword you go! Keep him away from here as long as you can!"** He said as he got up and started to shove Gohan out.

" **You don't have to tell me twice!"** Gohan said as he flew away towards the mountain where Ares was planted in. He arrived at the side of the mountain where there was a giant crater almost as big as the mountain itself. At the center laid Ares all bruised and injured from Gohan's first fist alone.

" **Well? Is that all you got? Jeez. You know I thought you gods were going to live up to your title and really give me some kind of challenge. But you're nothing compared to me. Just stay…"** Gohan was about to finish his sentence until Ares flew towards him when he was off guard. He flew too fast for Gohan to react and he kneed him hard in the gut. Gohan was wide-eyed and struggled to breathe.

" **What was that you were going to say? 'To stay down?' I think you need to learn your place!"** Ares said preparing to sledgehammer Gohan down into the ground. Gohan tried to intercept his attack by attacking first but there was one problem. Gohan missed his target and Ares was already behind him grabbing both of his hands and pulling back with his legs in Gohan's back.

" **You're fast! But I altered the speed of Hermes to be able to compete with my opponent no matter how fast he is! Now yield!"** Ares yelled as he flew Gohan towards the mountain from earlier and slammed him into its surface. He began pulling on his arms. Gohan tried to break free but couldn't find the strength to break free.

" **My you are strong! You're even stronger than anyone I've ever faced before. Unfortunately for you, I'm invincible!"** Ares yelled increasing his strength and pulling his arms further behind his back. Gohan was in deep pain, squirming and yelling in pain. He wasn't expecting Ares to be this strong. Hades warned him he gained a new level of power never before seen but he ignored him. He kept screaming as he was unable to break free.

" **Now. Yield before my power!"** Ares said now trying to rip his arms off Gohan's body. He screamed in agony and now had no other choice.

" **Kaioken times five!"** Gohan yelled now quickly breaking free from Ares' grip and grabbed his foot and dragged him across the ground. He threw him into the ground hard making a small crater. He finished his assault by flying high and coming back to the ground at faster than light itself. He straightened himself out and kicked Ares with both feet straight in the stomach. The shockwave was strong enough to rip trees easily off the ground and into the air. Gohan looked down past the smoke to see that Ares blocked his attack before the strike landed. Gohan looking surprised flew to keep his distance to see what's going on.

" **Now that was one powerful attack. It almost made me want to try."** Ares said getting up with no obvious damage to him whatsoever. He put his arms out to his sides and fixed all the damage to his clothes. He now dawned a shining gold and silver armor. He wore it along with a red cape with the God of War symbol. Ares had the look in his face as if he was completely invincible.

" **So. Are you ready for round 2 stranger?"** Ares said mocking Gohan with his vastly superior speed already being behind Gohan's back. He didn't even see any indication that he was about to move and yet he was outclassing the Saiyan.

" **How? How are you so strong!? It's impossible!"** Gohan said keeping his guard up.

" **Well you see, I simply took all the power of the other gods for myself. Only I know of their true strength and how to use them to their maximum potential. I feed all my other powers with all the war not only all over this planet but the entire galaxy! Not even in my wildest dreams did I think I could be THIS powerful! But that's enough chit-chat, how about you get serious? Otherwise, you might die before getting to go all out,"** Ares said waiting for Gohan to get serious.

" **Alright then. I think I better pick up the pace then. Just don't blame me when I beat you to the ground."** Gohan said as he prepared himself to go Super Saiyan. He wanted to stall so he took his time in transforming. He started to scream at the top of his lungs and transformed his hair to a golden blonde. His golden aura started to show and he kept on rising his power. His eyes became blue and his muscles bulked up slightly. His glow began to grow brighter and brighter until it overcame the island with its glow.

" **What is this power? It isn't the power of a god that's for sure,"** Ares said unmoving from the spot from earlier.

" **This Ares is what I call a Super Saiyan. And this power is what I'll defeat you with,"** Gohan said getting into his Turtle school fighting stance.

" **I'll take it your ready? Good. it was about time,"** Ares said getting into a stance of his own.

" **This is where the real battle starts Ares!"** Gohan said as they rushed towards each other. Gohan was going all out this time maxing his powers to see how Super Saiyan would fare without going further. Ares tried to vanish behind Gohan like before but this time he saw through his attack. He grabbed Ares' fist and countered with an uppercut to his jaw. He sent Ares up into the atmosphere. Gohan appeared behind Ares and prepared to haymaker him into the ocean. Ares vanished and appeared behind Gohan. He was adapting to his speed because he saw through his attack again. He barely ducked under his kick and followed with a chop to Ares' leg. He continued with a roundhouse kick to his face making Ares plummet back to the Earth.

Gohan flew towards and stopped behind Ares and charged up an attack and brought his hands to his forehead.

" **Masenko!"** Gohan yelled as he blasted Ares covering him completely. He kept firing until he looked underneath to see Ares flying out and charging towards him. He grabbed Gohan by the belly and started to spin. He began to fly faster until he threw Gohan towards the ground spinning out of control. Gohan was on the ground coughing blood. Ares was floating slightly above the ground.

" **Am I just too strong for you? Or should I dial it back a few notches?"** Ares said mocking Gohan

" **I think you should shut up! You ruined the lives of everyone! For that, you'll pay!"** Gohan said as he charged him once again.

Back on the beaches The demigods and the Spartans were having a furious battle to the death. Many have already fallen and the survivors were giving it their all. The demigods had a distinct advantage of having been trained in advanced combat by Gohan but they were severely outnumbered at a rate of one man against four. To the untrained eye, it would seem they are even but it was clear that the Spartans were winning. They were the personal army of Ares and they were proficient at whatever task they do. At the center of the fight, Perseus was slaying any Spartan who came within ten meters of him. He was a devastating fighting machine not showing any weakness in his struggle against the overwhelming numbers. Although they knew this was a losing battle they knew they could not give up.

" **Keep fighting men! We are this world's last hope! If we fall here today! It will be the end of humanity as we know it! So fight! FIGHT UNTIL YOUR LAST BREATH!"** The captain said as he was pulling his sword out of a nearby Spartan. Unfortunately for him Two Spartans snuck up on both of his sides and decapitated him. His head rolled around to Perseus' position. He quickly took a glance at the head and rage was filling up his mind. He could only think about how Gohan had betrayed them. If only he never showed up, this would never have happened. He screamed out a mighty war cry and stabbed through two Spartans at the same time. He pulled out another sword from the ground and started to dual wield. He was parrying and blocking every hit that came his way perfectly. He countered swiftly and mercilessly. His eyes could only see red as he could only see the visage of Gohan. How he had mocked them, how he lied about who he was. He was so rage induced that he found the Spartan captain and foolishly challenged him to a fight. The captain turned to see his next victim and prepared his sword and shield.

" **You should have never come here. Now you will suffer the consequences, whether you're a child or a man does not matter,"** The captain said as he charged the demigod. Perseus charged himself and prepared to try and cut his head off immediately. He blocked his shield and raised it above his head causing Perseus to lose his sense of balance. The captain prepared a side swipe to his chest. Perseus using his other sword barely had the momentum to counter his attack with a deflect. The captain then slammed his shield into Perseus' face dazzling him. During his confusion he remembered Gohan's words on his fighting style. He said there was one flaw when facing an equal. That he was not quick enough. He grit his teeth refusing to accept any words coming from his mouth. Perseus then changed tactics and charged head first once more but with a plan. He crossed his swords and used the captain's shield as a launch pad. He jumped over him catching the captain by surprise. He then charged towards the captain intending to finish him. His rage had reached its peak and he was about three feet from the kill. And then he stopped cold. He looked down and felt a hot liquid run down his body. There was a sword impaling his right side from the back. There was a Spartan guard who snuck up behind him to protect his captain. He coughed up blood and fell to his knees dropping his swords and held pressure on the wound. The captain then put away his shield and started to walk behind Perseus.

" **It was a good battle. Perseus, I was given specific orders to execute you in the name of Ares. May your soul find solitude in the Underworld,"** The captain said as he prepared to execute Perseus. He gripped his blade and prepared to behead the demigod. Perseus tried to get away but his guards held him down preventing escape. He looked around to see all his friends and crewmates dying one by one. He looked down at the sand all covered in blood and knew this was his end.

" **To a better world,"** The captain said as Perseus closed his eyes and accepted his demise. He expected it to hurt a lot but he never felt anything he waited and waited until he opened his eyes and saw he was still alive. He looked up to see the Cyclopes grabbing the Spartan captain and rip him in half. There were dozens of Cyclops coming out of the forest. To fight alongside the Perseus and the crew of The Hero. One by one he saw more come and aid them in their most dire time of need. One of them picked up Perseus in his arms and began to lead him towards a safer spot.

" **You Perseus?"** A Cyclops asked Perseus as he looked him in the eye.

" **Yes. Why do you ask?"** He asked as he started to bandage his wounds.

" **Gohan says hello. You can thank him later,"** he said leaving others to finish bandaging and patching Perseus up. He was wide-eyed and utterly shocked to hear him form Gohan's name. Was he the one who got the Cyclopes to help them? Was he the one responsible for them saving him? He tried to get up to ask him more questions but the adrenaline wore off and the pain was finally coming in. He had two other Cyclops telling him to stay down or the pain will get worse. He looked up to see that the Spartans were now on the losing side of this war and now the final nail in the coffin. The Elder Cyclops had arrived. They were much taller and more intimidating than the rest of the Cyclops. They made their way to the battlefield. Perseus lied back down knowing if nothing else changed this battle was a guaranteed win. He went back to thinking about Gohan.

' _Why would he do this? He's a god, isn't he? So why would he help us? What does he gain out of helping us?'_ Perseus thought as he looked up at the sky and saw shockwaves rippling through the sky He tried to see what was going on but it was going to fast for him to see. A couple second later there was that feeling again, of a hot liquid, except it was running down his face.


	12. Of gods and Men part 2

**Chapter 12**

Of Gods and Men part 2

 **A.N. Your going to want to leave a review for this one. Trust me. This one is a pivotal point for the story as a whole. I also want to say that this is the final chapter of the first arc. I'm going to be taking a break for a little while. Nothing permanent but just to figure what what comes next.**

Gohan was fighting the fight of his life. Ares proved to be more than a match for the Super Saiyan. They were in an arm lock grabbing each others hands struggling to overpower the other. They grit their teeth and gave it their all. Gohan then headbutted Ares, dazing him. He then grabbed his head and kneed his skull. The force sent Ares tumbling down towards the ocean and eventually he hit the bottom. Gohan then waited at the surface waiting for him to come out. He looked down to see if there was any sign of him. He couldn't sense his energy so this fight was even tougher than someone who did use Ki. Normally he would sense his presence and never be caught off guard but this was different. Ares proved to be more than a match for the Super Saiyan. He then heard a giant splash coming up from behind him, he turned around to see Ares with Poseidon's Trident just inches away from his head. He then used the afterimage technique to get away and get the drop on Ares instead. He then began a flurry of punches and kicks all over Ares' back. He finished his assault with a devastating backhand to his jaw. Ares was hit so hard he was sent across the planet and came back from to the other side to meet Gohan's haymaker into the island ground. Ares struggles to get up as Gohan lands and starts to walk slowly keeping his distance.

" **My you are something else aren't you? Where did you get these power? I've never seen such raw might! You would be a perfect God of Strength if you joined me and ruled at my side!"** Ares said getting up and wiped off some Ichor off his face. Gohan looked at him straight in the eyes.

" **Sorry but I'm not into killing an entire planet just for giggles,"** Gohan said trying to engage a conversation. Ares then started to laugh and looked right back at Gohan

" **Of course you wouldn't understand. How could you possibly understand? Just by looking at you I can tell you never had the problem of trying to compete against someone to prove your worth. Because with me Zeus always played favorites with his children,"** Ares said dusting off any scrapes off his body.

" **Is that it? You came to the decision that killing every human would make you Zeus' favorite?"** Gohan said disgusted with Ares.

" **You didn't let me finish. Rude. You see. I was always Zeus' favorite. I was the one he would give the big tasks to complete. I was always praised by my father for completing every task he sent me to finish. But then he fell in love with a mortal woman. They had a child and when Zeus returned to Olympus he was different. He no longer saw Mortals as our puppets at our feet. No instead he saw them as people worthy of praise by Gods! It's outrageous just thinking about it. Now he always kept a close eye on his son here in Greece. He treated me as if I was a second, an inferior! Can you believe it? He played favorites with a mortal son instead of me a god! Well now who's laughing!? Now, when I kill every mortal on the planet I'll show my father just what mortals are! Nothing but filthy pests not even worthy enough to bow at our feet! I'll show him I was always his favorite!"** Ares said with thunder clouds surrounding his body and lightning coming out from his eyes and hands.

" **THEN YOU ARE A FOOL! You don't get to decide who lives and dies! You don't get to put your anger and hatred on others because Zeus liked his other children! How is it fair to everyone else!?"** Gohan said with his golden aura starting to grow larger and his glow growing brighter. They both started to walk towards each other trying to size the other up. The more one increased his power the other then followed suit.

" **You could never possibly understand the humiliation! The embarrassment of losing anything to someone who is your inferior! Now you will die!"** Ares said picking up the pace with lighting covering up his entire body.

" **I WILL AVENGE EVERYONE!"** Gohan said with his Super Saiyan glow growing blindingly bright. They raced towards each other and prepared a haymaker with everything they had. They punched each other's faces and they were spiraling towards the opposite direction from the intense blast of power. They were both on the ground both gasping for air both severely damaged. They both tried to get up both they both failed and kept losing their balance. Ares was the first to get up with Gohan not long behind.

" **You might as well give up. You can't defeat me. I'm not even going near my full power,"** Ares said as he regenerated his wounds and looked completely fine.

" **That's my line,"** Gohan said as he then put his hands to his sides and started to go to his absolute full power. His muscle mass started to grow bigger again and his aura became even more erratic. Lightning started to form around his body as Gohan started to scream as his power has never been higher.

" **I hope you're ready now Ares! Because I'm not going to hold back anymore!"** Gohan said as he gave one final shout of power. His light was radiating strength disintegrating the floating rocks around him. His hair became spikier and his power finally reaching its peak. Gohan then looked at a surprised Ares with a serious war face.

" **This is my full power, Ares. This is what I call Super Saiyan two,"** Gohan said as he stood straight up not even going into a fighting stance.

" **My this is indeed impressive. I would wonder If you could even match me in my true godly state. Too bad you would probably die just by being in my presence. It's a shame you could never match a god like…"** Ares said as Gohan cut him off with a punch to the face. He then grabbed his head and pummeled him into the ground. He then kicks him away into many nearby trees.

" **I had just about enough of your rambling, Now come on mister god. Show me just how superior you truly are,"** Gohan said with gesturing his hand telling Ares 'bring it'. Ares infuriated lunges at Gohan landing a huge right hook to the face. Ares confident his blow dealt massive damage to the Saiyan starts to smile. Unfortunately for the God of War Gohan simply moves his face and pushed back his fist as if nothing happened.

" **What!? Impossible!? How did you get this strong!?"** Ares said questioningly.

" **I thought it was pretty simple. Because I'm in a league of my own,"** Gohan said as he gave Ares a right hook of his own. It was so devastating it caused a crater behind Gohan from the sheer force. Before Ares was sent flying he grabbed his leg and slammed him on the ground several times. He then took a pause to look at Ares and then continues with two more hits. He looked at Ares on the ground to see him aching in pain looking straight at the sky.

" **Puny god,"** Gohan said as he looked at Ares stand back up and regenerate his armor's damage.

" **Well then. If you're going to get serious. Then so shall I! I will show you the full might of a god!"** Ares said as lightning crackled around Ares' entire body. Gohan was unfazed at Ares' power but is much more on guard. He looked at Ares power up to his full might. He wanted to interfere but his Saiyan blood was boiling, the thrill of the fight was intense. But out of nowhere, Ares was already in front of Gohan. Gohan was just barely able to block the attack as Ares kicked straight into his arms. Gohan was knocked back several meters as he looked back to see Ares continuing his assault. Gohan countered with a Kiai blast from his hand. It slowed Ares' speed enough for Gohan to punch Ares in the gut. He then opened his hand with a Ki blast shouting Ares into the sky. Gohan then chased Ares into the sky with them staring each other down.

" **My turn,"** Ares said as he cracked his neck. He then disappeared right before Gohan's eyes. He predicted Ares to be behind him again. Gohan, unfortunately, predicted wrong as Ares was below him uppercutting his jaw. Gohan was sent flying, once he stopped his momentum Ares showed up behind him to send him flying once more. This cycle was happening faster and faster to the point Gohan couldn't even see Ares anymore. He was able to block one of his hits with relative ease but Gohan was just too slow compared to Ares. He might have been stronger but that doesn't matter in the face of overwhelming speed.

" **What's wrong? I thought I was a puny god? Am I just too fast for you!?"** Ares said as he stopped Gohan's flight. He grabbed his arms and legs and prepared to break Gohan's back. Quickly he opened his palm and blasted Ares' face with a powerful blast at point blank. Ares let go of Gohan and grasps his face in pain. Gohan took this opportunity and brought his hands to his side and charged up everything he had.

" **Now Ares! If you think you're this all-powerful being! Then you'll have no problem taking this!"** Gohan yelled as he flared his golden aura with more lighting sparking around his body.

" **KA"** Gohan yelled as a blue light started to appear in his hands. Gohan was worried Ares was going to recover but Ares seems to not know what's going on.

" **ME"** Gohan said as the light started to glow through his hands.

" **HA"** Gohan now with the ball of light now expanding to the edge of his hands.

" **ME"** Now with the ball reaching its absolute brightest point. Ares now opened his eyes and saw Gohan with the Kamehameha at his side ready to fire. He tried to stop Gohan from firing by hurtling a lighting bolt but Gohan quickly dodged.

" **HA!"** Gohan said as the blast was as large as a small building. It was now simply a couple of feet from Ares. The beam completely engulfed Ares with Gohan not even being able to see him anymore. He then started to power up some more and directed the blast towards space. When Ares was safely out of the atmosphere he detonated the Kamehameha and a huge light engulfed the entire planet. Gohan now exhausted put his hands down and closed his eyes in relief. He had defeated Ares. Gohan then lowered the transformation and took in the moment. He hadn't faced an opponent this tough since Black. Then again he could sense his energy during their fights. He had prepared to return to the island until he heard the sound of something coming back from the atmosphere. Gohan had his eyes wide open until he saw Ares coming back from above. His armor was in shreds but what surprised him is that he had a spear he's never seen before.

" **Surprised to see me? You know if I didn't take Hades' bident before granting him his neutral status. If I didn't combine the three weapons at the last second I probably would have lost. Behold the spear of creation!"** Ares said as he was holding a spear of so bright it looked like it was light itself. He combined Zeus' master bolt, Poseidon's' trident and Hades' bident. He made the ultimate spear and cut through Gohan's Kamehameha to save himself. Gohan then transformed back to Super Saiyan two and prepared to fight again. This angered Ares as he couldn't figure out Gohan's source of power.

" **Why? Why!? Why do you keep fighting!? Why do you keep continue to resist!?"** Ares asked Gohan furious that he continues to fight on equal grounds.

" **It's because I fight for something greater than myself! I don't fight for selfish reasons like you!"** Gohan said as he was panting still exhausted from the previous attack. He then entered his fighting stance and prepared for battle and then Ares had a sudden realization.

" **AH! I get it now! Back on the ship, there was never 62 people. You were that last person, you left to go see Hephaestus and plot this grand plan of yours. I see it all now. You must have made some great friends while with the crew. Tell me, does a name Perseus sound familiar?"** Ares said in a mocking tone which angered Gohan.

" **Oh did I touch a nerve? You have met him. You seem to have made pretty good friends with him. Well, what if I were to tell you that he's the son of Zeus!"** Ares said shocking Gohan with this twist.

" **That's impossible! It's not true!"** Gohan said rushing Ares. He quickly stopped his attack and grabbed his neck.

" **Oh but it is. You see ever since his birth he's always been Zeus' favorite. And now this day will mark his end. Come and see for yourself,"** Ares said flying towards the island still with Gohan in his hand. What Ares was not expecting to see was his captain dead on the ground and Cyclopes running around killing his men.

" **What an utter disappointment. It seems my captain failed to kill Perseus. But still, I'm happy he failed,"** Ares said throwing Gohan away from the island.

" **Because now I get to kill him myself!"** Ares said preparing to stab a weakened Perseus on the ground with his spear.

" **NO STOP!"** Gohan screamed as he tried to catch up with all his speed. Unfortunately, Ares was just too fast and Gohan was too tired. Ares was only a couple feet away from killing his friend and Gohan could do nothing but watch as he was miles away. He closed his eyes in desperation unable to see this outcome. What Gohan didn't expect was when he closed his eyes he was just outside his childhood house. He was confused but slowly entered his home. He saw his whole family all gathered around his daughter Pan just like back in the forest. But this felt different, it was warm and welcoming. He saw his father Goku holding his daughter high up in the air like an airplane. He turned to see Gohan looking at him and smiled.

" **Dad?"** Was all Gohan could say.

" **What are you waiting for Gohan? Are you just gonna give up? Just like that?"** Goku said as he handed off Pan to Hercule.

" **What?"** Gohan was confused.

" **Are you just gonna sit there and let Perseus die? I don't think I taught you to give up like that,"** Goku said as he grabbed his shoulder giving him reassurance.

" **I-I can't do it. I'm just not strong enough dad. I'm not strong like you, I never was,"** Gohan said as he closed his eyes and started to cry.

" **No Gohan. You're stronger. Stronger than I could ever hope to be. Look at how far you've come,"** Goku said as he pulled Gohan's chin up and made him look high.

" **Dad, I don't know how to find the strength to fight anymore. I always seem to fail,"** Gohan said as he hugged his father.

" **You already have the strength Gohan. It's in here, at the heart,"** Goku said as he pointed to his son's heart.

" **You just have to find it. But it looks like to me you already know where it is,"** Goku said as he pointed to his family. Gohan looked at his father with tears in his eyes. He wiped away his tears and finally understood what he was telling him.

" **Now go. Make me proud Gohan and show him what it means to be a Saiyan!"** Goku said as behind him an entire civilisation of Saiyans appeared out of nowhere watching him. It was as if all of planet Vegeta was watching him, the last surviving Saiyan. They all disappeared and Gohan reopened his eyes and a fiery red hot flame was building up inside of him. He was breathing heavily and his heart rate was skyrocketing. He had his eyes wide open and couldn't keep down this giant flame that was building up inside of him. He started to increase his speed exponentially. His power was setting new records as a red aura was engulfing him. His heart rate was increasing even further, almost bursting out of his chest. The red aura then completely engulfed him. His hair returned to its original state but with a red color and his eyes also turned red. His power and speed were on a whole different ballpark and before he knew it he already passed Ares. he couldn't control the power and speed correctly so he resorted to pushing himself in the way of the spear. In the very next instant he blocked the spear and it impaled him instead of Perseus. Several moments passed as everyone simply tried to process what just happened. Ares was in utter shock to see that Gohan surpassed his top speed and took the hit himself.

" **What! Impossible!? How!? How did you do that!?"** Ares said still flabbergasted at Gohan and this new mysterious form. Unfortunately for Gohan the spear still impaled him as blood dripped down onto Perseus' face making him open his eyes to a complete surprise.

" **Gohan? Is that you?"** Perseus asked as he could barely recognize his old friend. Gohan was in deep pain from the wound and pulled Ares' spear out from his body. He fell to his knees as the red aura disappeared as fast as it appeared. He reverted back to his base form and was bleeding rapidly. Ares saw this and then realized the situation.

" **I see now. The power of a true god. You obtained it! For a few seconds but I'm certain of it! You are too dangerous to be left alive now. However, family comes first, I'll deal with you later. For now, Perseus, are you ready to die?"** Ares said as he pointed the spear at his brother. He lunged at him only to have been hit by a Ki blast from the back. He turned around to see Gohan on one knee in his Super Saiyan two form. He had one hand extended with a glow coming out from it.

" **If… If you're going… to kill someone...it better be me."** Gohan said ignoring the pain and slowly standing up. This infuriated Ares as once again he stood up against the god.

" **Well, then I guess your time is up! Say goodbye!"** Ares said as he threw the spear and punctured Gohan's heart. He spat out blood and fell back to one knee. The spear was still in his body electrifying his organs. Gohan was in unbearable pain and fell to the ground going once more to his base form. He was holding on to dear life by a thread. He was slipping in between consciousness. Perseus ran to his side ignoring his own wounds. He flipped Gohan to his back and started to cry.

" **No no no no! Please no! Gohan! Please don't go! Please! Don't leave me all alone here! I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry Gohan! I… I don't know what to do without you Gohan!"** Perseus was crying on Gohan's shoulder as he was too close to death to tell if he was alive. Perseus then lowered his voice and couldn't hold back his emotions.

" **Gohan… please don't leave me. You were my best friend. My best friend. I don't know what I can do without you. There's still so much I want you to teach me. You were like a father to me. Don't go…"** Perseus pleaded as he put his head on his shoulder. Then Perseus froze as he couldn't hear Gohan's heartbeat anymore. He started to panic.

" **No no no no no no! NO! DON'T GO! DON'T DIE!"** Perseus started to bawl his eyes out at the fear of losing his father figure. Gohan had blood coming out of his mouth and his eyes were open staring into the sky.

" **Well, now that that's over with. It's your turn brother,"** Ares said with his spear in hand. He walked over slowly to the crying Perseus.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **A.N.**

 **Hey everyone break over. That was short am I right? Anyways if you thought the last chapter was good I made absolutely sure to make this one even better. Enjoy. Now to clear one thing up real quick.  
Tch: you have a point and it would be correct… but this isn't Super Saiyan God exactly. It's more of a glimpse of what's to come. It wasn't complete because he didn't have all the time in the world to take the power from the Saiyans performing the ritual on him. So it only lasted around three seconds. **

Ares was approaching the dead form of Gohan and the crying Perseus while dragging the spear on the ground lightning trailing behind him. He had a sinister smile as he enjoyed seeing his brother in pain and sadness.

" **Now now, don't look so sad Perseus. You're going to see him real soon. Allow me to reunite you!"** Ares said now inches away from Perseus. He stopped crying and looked up to the God of War with blood red eyes. He stood up and lightning started to crackle around Perseus' fists.

" **I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!"** Perseus roared as he ran towards Ares. The god closed his eyes and smiled seeing what was the best he could do against a god. He punched Ares hard in the face with small lightning forming everytime a hit connected. He started to increase in both power and speed slightly with every hit he connected to the god. He went full thrust with every move he could muster as Ares took the attacks like it was nothing. Ares then blocked and grabbed both his fists and looked him in the eyes.

" **Well, this is no fun. Here I thought you were a son of Zeus and yet all you can really do is make a cheap parlor trick with your hands,"** Ares said throwing him into a nearby tree, shattering it. Perseus quickly got back up and saw Ares taunting him.

" **Hey! I have an idea. Why don't I make this interesting. I'll lower my power to that of your pathetic level and we'll see just who between us is truly superior! A true test of skill!"** Ares said dropping his armor and power to Perseus' level.

" **SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!"** Perseus said with pure rage coming from his voice. They ran towards each other and prepared to dual with their lives. Gohan was still motionless and cold on the bloody sand where he lies. Suddenly he very slightly twitched his fingers on his right hand.

 **XXX**

Hephaestus was still hard at work making the sword. He didn't know Gohan was presumed dead but continued anyway. He was almost done forging his masterpiece. He was dipping the sword into a water to cool it down, it was one of the final steps and it was nearing completion. All that was left after that was to add it's enchantment of who can wield its devastating power. He pulled it out of the water a bright glow was filling up his entire forge. It was blinding but Hephaestus held on and put in on an anvil. He then left to go to the back of the forge to retrieve his ingredients for enhancements. When he came back out he had all sorts of different things he put them into a cauldron of molten lava and started to mix He then only had one final ingredient to add.

" **A couple drops of Ichor. The blood of gods,"** Hephaestus said as he pulled out a dagger and cut his hand to drop several drops of golden blood into the cauldron. The lava started to form a spectacular glow of liquid magic. He then picked it up and dropped the liquid magic onto the sword. Now all he had to do was wait for the sword to accept the magic into its blade and he could deliver it to Gohan. He could now see the blade's form coming out of the liquid magic. A black blade with glowing blue outlines on the side. He was overseeing the blade's finishing touches and once the blade had absorbed all the magic's power, he tried to lift it until he encountered a problem. He was unworthy of wielding the blade and thus he was unable to lift it. He quickly let go and had a concerned look on his face.

" **This is bad! How am supposed to bring this to Gohan? I can't lift the darn thing. This is really bad. What am I supposed to do?"** Hephaestus was panicking as all his work was going to go to ruin as the blade had too much power. He then looked around his forge to see if there was anything that could help him move it. He then pulled out several artifacts of power. None of them proved to work Hephaestus was at a loss until he went back into the forge. He saw the blade simply fly away towards the beach's direction.

" **You couldn't do that from the very beginning?"** Hephaestus asked to the blade as it flew away.

 **XXX**

Perseus was still holding his ground against the mad god. He proved his speed invaluable against Ares in this death match. It was the only thing keeping him alive. Ares simply outclassed him in every other aspect. He dodged and countered every hit he could but he was being overpowered by his brother.

" **Just face it. You are a weakling. You will never defeat me,"** Ares said as Perseus was on the ground with the lightning around his hands disappearing. He couldn't find the strength to fight anymore. He looked up to see Ares holding the spear, prepared to finish off the reason he started this entire war.

" **SAY GOODBYE!"** Ares said until he heard a loud booming sound coming from Hephaestus' forge. It was deafening and fast. It nearly stabbed him upon its flight path. He couldn't even identify it until he looked back and saw the arm of a dead man rise to grab it. Gohan was now floating in the air with a pillar of light surrounding him and going all the way up into the sky. It made all the thunderclouds in the area disappear as the light started to outshine everything in the area. It made tidal waves in the opposite direction of the island. Gohan then started to breath and gasp for air. He looked at what was happening and saw the sword in his hand. It had an engraving in the hilt that he couldn't read from all the light. He then looked at his holes in his chest and saw that they were regenerating, slowly but surely they were healing. The sword started to make armor starting from his arm. It was a sleek and sharp black suit with blue outlines just like the sword's design. His armor was designed to suit speed of durability. Once it finished he saw that it stopped right at his neck. He looked down and felt more power than he thought imaginable. He then transformed into his Super Saiyan two transformation and a there was a light so powerful it covered the entire planet in it's glow. Ares was infuriated at Gohan's new found power.

" **HOW!? HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!? WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD!?"** Ares asked the Saiyan and he responded with a witty comment.

" **I came back to make sure you got your end!"** Gohan said touching down on the ground. He walked slowly and with each step lightning sparkled around his sword. The surviving men from the battlefield looked upon Gohan and thought a new god had risen to save the day. His eyes were filled with light and were glowing a bright blue color. Everything screamed that this marked the end of the Ares. As he looked at Gohan with fear.

" **Do you think you're better than me? You're nothing to me! Nothing but a speck of dust! A bug on the side of the road! You will always be nothing! Allow me to show you the true power of a god!"** Ares said as a glow then engulfed him. All the men who didn't close their eyes were the turned to dust. But Gohan stood strong. The power of the blade granted him allowed him to see the true form of a god. When Ares finished his transformation he was shocked to see Gohan still standing.

" **I WILL OBLITERATE YOU!"** Ares screamed and with the spear of creation, he lunged at Gohan. He was at the absolute height of his power and had lost all manner of sense. Then he was completely shocked by what happened next. Gohan simply closed his eyes, parried his spear and it broke back into the three weapons of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They were devoid of power and Ares was dumbfounded. All Gohan did was touch the spear and it was shattered.

" **That… That's impossible!"** Ares said staring down unto the weapons. He now knew just how outclassed he truly was. He was on his knees and he knew he witnessed true power.

" **Give up,"** Was all Gohan said as he pointed the sword at his skull. Ares was now in absolute fear. He couldn't win. No matter what he tried. He then reverted back to his normal state and put his arms to his sides letting them drop to the ground. Gohan then subsided the light around him and could now read the engraving in the hilt it was still being written as he was reading but he was surprised, to say the least.

 _Whoever holds this blade,_

 _If he be worthy._

 _Shall possess the power_

 _Of..._

 _Gohan_

" **The power of me huh?** I thought it was supposed to quadruple my power. It feels a lot higher than that. Hephaestus must have modified it slightly from what I asked. Either way, I feel like I'm invincible," Gohan said as he saw accidentally transformed the sword into a ring. When the sword transformed into a ring he also lost his armor. He went to pick it up and saw another engraving. It was his mark of 'GO' on his back, the same mark his father wore on his Gi. He put the ring on and walked over to Perseus to see if he was ok. He was still awake and breathing he wiped away the sweat and blood on his face.

" **No,"** Gohan heard as he turned around to the figure of Ares standing back up with his eyes closed.

" **If I am to die today then so be it. But that brother of mine is coming with me!"** Ares said lunging towards Perseus intending on killing him. Unfortunately, Gohan grabbed him and put him in a headlock.

" **Why? Why do you even care? You could have walked away!"** Ares said struggling out of his grip. But Gohan was too strong and he wouldn't let go.

" **The cycle ends here. We must be better than this,"** Gohan said as he grabbed Ares and snapped his neck. Ares slowly fell to the ground and light started to come out from his body. It flew into the sky and started to go across the world. Once over it started to rain down tiny pellets of light onto the ground. Gohan closed his eyes regretful that he killed Ares but he knew he wouldn't stop. He then picked up Perseus and walked over to the cheering and laughing crew of The Hero. They welcomed Gohan with open arms and prepared to celebrate. They returned to the ship and gave Perseus proper medical treatment. Gohan looked over to see the island and waved goodbye to the Cyclops and Hephaestus. However, before they could leave waves pulled them back towards the island. Gohan prepared for a fight looked up to see the Greek gods coming from the sky. At the front of them all came Zeus the true King of the Gods. Gohan relaxed a little bit and landed back on the beach.

" **Young warrior. Were you the one who freed us from our enslavement?"** Zeus asked Gohan as he picked back up his master bolt.

" **I was. I'm sorry I killed your son. I had no other choice,"** Gohan apologized as he looked up to the gods.

" **You have nothing to apologize for. He'll be back anyway, and when he does. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again. It was my fault for showing such favoritism towards Perseus. Once He was born I completely neglected everyone else. As for our freedom. You deserve to be rewarded. That was no easy feat. He had become stronger than anyone in history,"** Gohan raised an eyebrow and Zeus and the other gods smiled.

" **We will grant you one wish. Anything you have ever wanted right at your fingertips. Yes, you could even become a god and rule alongside us!"** Zeus said proudly as the other gods started making comments about Gohan becoming a god. Gohan knew he wouldn't choose this right off the bat and thought about a way to how he can go back to the present.

" **Actually Zeus. If it's not too much to ask. Could I also ask for a favor?"** Gohan asked making Zeus frown.

" **I'm granting you a wish to become a god and you ask for more? I will overlook this greed and see your request seeing as you saved us,"** Zeus said upset at Gohan.

" **Well, I don't really want to be a god. But I do wish for one thing. Could I have a Hermes gate? You know, the one that lets you travel anywhere in space and time?"** Gohan asked Zeus as he looked at him in confusion.

" **I must warn you. If you truly want this, It's going to be a one time use. No going back do you understand?"** Zeus asked Gohan waiting for an answer.

" **I understand,"** Gohan replied.

" **Then it is settled. Now for this favor** , **I will hear you out, but don't expect any guarantees,"** Zeus said as he gave Gohan a large ring the size of his wrist. Gohan then looked behind him to see the crew and Perseus. They were confused as Gohan gave them a sympathetic smile.

" **I want you to make everyone forget who I was,"** Perseus then widened his eyes and started to run towards Gohan.

" **What do you mean? As in forget that you saved the gods?"** Zeus asked Gohan as he gave him a nod saying he was right.

" **I want you to make up some story about some hero who wanted to save people. I don't really mind what it is. Just so long as I'm not remembered,"** Gohan said as Zeus was widening his eyes.

" **Now I want you to understand something here. If you really want this, if this what you truly desire. You will not have any of the fame, glory, or anything that comes with that. You will be forgotten in history,"** Zeus said as Perseus arrived at Gohan's side.

" **Gohan please don't do this. Tell him you don't mean that. Don't go again,"** Perseus said as he hugged Gohan and slightly cried.

" **I'm sorry Perseus. But this is goodbye. This is what I want,"** Gohan said as he hugged Perseus back. Zeus saw this and conspired with Athena on how to do this request.

" **But, you were like my dad. Are you really gonna go? Will I ever see you again?"** Perseus asked Gohan.

" **I'm sorry Perseus. But this of it this way. It's like you'll have never met me,"** Gohan said putting his hands on Perseus' shoulders.

" **But, I don't want to forget you. I want you to stay here,"** Perseus said as he closed his eyes.

" **I'm sorry, but I got friends waiting for me to come back home. I have a people who are counting on me to help them. Don't be sad Perseus, be strong. Because someday it'll be your turn,"** Gohan said as he let go of Perseus and walked towards the gods.

" **Have you said your goodbyes?"** Zeus asked Gohan. He looked behind him and saw Perseus wiping away his tears and waving goodbye.

" **Yeah. I'm ready,"** Gohan replied as they walked away into a portal leading to Olympus except for Apollo. He prepared to blind everyone with a magical solar flare to wipe away everyone's memories of Ares taking over and all the evils he caused. Gohan was now in the godliest city in the world. Olympus was beautiful, with gold and silver everywhere and People coming back to their senses after Ares. As they walked to the council Hephaestus came up next to him and asked him a question.

" **So you got an idea of what you want to name it? I thought something like GodKiller,"** Hephaestus said as Gohan looked at the ring and decided.

" **Nah I had a better idea. Blackstar. Because Katchin was a black material and the blue outlines shine bright like a star,"** Gohan said as he looked to Hephaestus.

" **Yeah, that seems better now that you mention it. Makes GodKiller seem really** foolish **,"** Hephaestus said smiling. Once they arrived Gohan followed Zeus to what seemed to be a stand for a Hermes gate.

" **This is the room where you can use a Hermes gate to travel anywhere in time and space. If you use it anywhere else it's powers are more limited. Think clearly and have a clear picture of where you want to go,"** Zeus said finishing giving instructions on how to use it.

" **Thank you, Lord Zeus,"** Gohan said putting the Hermes gate on its stand.

" **Finally got it right did you? Make sure you don't disrespect my name again by forgetting 'lord' you hear me? And make this travel fast, we're going to be using this room a lot in the coming years to clean up the mess Ares made,"** Zeus said as he left the room leaving Gohan alone. He looked at the gate as it expanded to be even bigger than Gohan himself. He thought long and hard about picturing the present day. He had a hard time remembering it as all he could really remember vividly was that cold and barren wasteland in Tartarus. The one where all the war's and battles ever fought is set in. Gohan couldn't waste any time and decided that it was close enough. The ring on the other side then started to take form and he could see the wasteland of war in Tartarus. He also knew it was present day because of all the guns and bombs all over the place. He walked in through the portal and he remembered that foul stench that was Tartarus. Thankfully this time his sword's magical powers are protecting him from the poison in the air. The portal behind him closed and he now had to find a way out.

" **If I remember correctly when I dropped down here the first time. I was almost directly above the river that was trying to attack me. Still can't remember its name though. Now I just have to find it,"** Gohan said flying away from the desolate wasteland and trying to find the rivers. Unfortunately for him he heard a sound of a portal opening, it wasn't the same as the one he was in but it was similar. He went behind some cover and decided to investigate. What he saw next shocked and terrified him beyond belief. It was Goku Black! He followed Gohan to this world and found himself in the exact same place as he was in.

"Ah! Finally here. Now, where is he?," Black said as he looked around his immediate surroundings. Gohan's heart was racing, pumping faster than he could think.

' _How did he find me? After all this time. How?'_ Gohan thought as he gripped his ring and prepared to fight.

"Oh, Gohan! Come out come out wherever you are! I know you're here! Shenron told me he would transport me directly to you after all. There's no use hiding anymore. Give it up! Let's settle this once and for all, You and me!" Black said as he was looking for his prey. Gohan then closed his eyes to think. He concentrated his anger and fear and tried to control them. He could do this. He's more powerful than ever. He can win. So Gohan came out of hiding and raise his power level.

"You looking for me?" Gohan asked as he gripped his ring.

"Ah, there you are my son. I was so worried about you. I thought I would never see you again. But you can't hide from your father forever," Black said trying to taunt Gohan. He put down his anger and prepared to fight for his life.

"I hope you're ready to die, Black! Because this is the end of the line! I learned some new tricks while you were gone looking for me. Now I'll unleash it on you!" Gohan said as he transformed his ring into a sword and leaving a bright blue glow across all of Tartarus. It's glow alone was able to surprise Black and get him into a fighting stance. Gohan's armor reappeared and then transformed into a Super Saiyan two. His power was much higher than when he fought Ares going to full power off the bat. This actually slightly frightened Black as this power completely overshadows what he saw back in the future.

"How? How did you get this strong!? You were only gone three days! That's impossible!" Black said as he questioned Gohan. He was just as confused as he was.

"That doesn't matter. Because this is your end!" Gohan said holding both hands on the sword ahead of him. Black then got into a stance of his own and prepared to fight himself. All the monsters of Tartarus were watching these two as if they were waiting to eat the loser. Gohan made the first move and decided on trying a sideways slice. Black barely jumped over the blade and attempted to counter. Gohan then activated the light on his armor to blind Black. He didn't expect a blinding light to come from his armor and grabbed his face in pain. Gohan noticing that the gap in power in between him and Black now being near non-existent had a lot more confidence. He then clutched his sword and tried to slash him once more but with more force. Unfortunately, he forgot one crucial detail. He could sense Gohan's presence. What came next was shocking. There was an energy wave that came out of his sword and burst into the wall. Gohan looked at his sword in surprise and thought of about the potential this sword wields.

"Let's see what else this thing can do," Gohan said as he pointed his sword upwards and pointed it at Black. What came next was a lightning bolt faster than light coming from the sword's tip. It was so fast not even Gohan or Black could react to it. It struck him straight in the chest and threw him into a nearby mountain. Gohan looked at his sword once more and internally thanked Hephaestus. Black got out from the rubble and charged up a black and yellow dark ball of Ki. He launched it straight at Gohan. He came up with another idea, He made a circle with Blackstar and pushed out his left hand. It had formed a shield and blocked Black's incoming attack. They were both dumbfounded by its devastating power.

"Woah! This thing is OP! Shoes on the other foot now huh Black! Doesn't feel good when your back is against the wall does it!? See how you like it!" Gohan said as he flew towards Black. His speed was also something to admire. Before he even knew it himself he was face planting the mountain next to Black. He was caught off guard by his own speed. He got his head out of the mountain and saw Black with a Ki blade preparing to stab Gohan.

"Say. That sword you got is pretty handy! Hope you don't mind if I take it!" Black said as he grabbed Blackstar. Gohan was still holding onto it and they fought for the blade. They struggled for a while until Black headbutted Gohan causing him to lose his grip. Unfortunately Black held onto the blade. When he tried to strike Gohan down he sank down to the rocks below. He had his hands stuck under the hilt and had trouble getting them out. Gohan then floated down to Black's level and they looked at each other in the eyes.

"You're going to be my punching bag now. Hope you don't mind," Gohan said as he gave a hard haymaker to Black's face. He followed it with a left uppercut to his jaw. He then proceeded to give him a roundhouse left kick to his arm. With his arm broken he did the same to his other arm. Black was now screaming in pain.

"Can you see it now Black!? Can you!? This is for Everyone you mercilessly killed!" Gohan said as he began to punch and kick as many times as he could. He then finished off his assault with a heavy kick to the chest so hard it freed Black's hands from the blade. He was pushed through several boulders until he finally stopped against the Brass Fortress. He stopped right at a wall high up. He was beaten and bruised beyond recognition. Gohan finally had a look of satisfaction as he declared himself the winner of this fight.

"Finally. After all this time of running away from you. Hiding from you. Here you lie defeated at the hands of a mortal. Now," Gohan said as he stopped to channel all this newfound power into one final strike. He had lightning coursing through his body all going into the blade.

"This is for the family you took from me. THIS IS FOR VIDEL AND PAN!" Gohan yelled as he threw Blackstar towards Black. When all seemed like it went Gohan's way fortune did not smile upon him at this moment. As the wall around the Brass Fortress started to repair itself and swallow up Black with it. The sword had almost reached its destination but Black had narrowly escaped and was now inside the Brass Fortress.

"No. NO! NOOO! Not now! Not like this! You won't escape you hear me!?" Gohan yelled as he slammed his fist into the wall. However, it immediately regenerated. He went to the fortress door only to see that there was a certain mark on its side. He went to look at it and it read a message.

 _Here lies the Brass Fortress_

 _The prison of the Titans_

 _As declared by Zeus,_

 _None shall enter this prison_

 _Less you feel the wrath of the gods_

"Fine. If this is a prison, then this is where you will live the rest of your life Black," Gohan said feeling a sense of victory he hadn't felt in a long, long time. He finally defeated Black, the man he feared and ran away from for a year. He almost succeeded in winning. He was inches away from killing everyone on earth. He could have done it too if he simply ignored Gohan when he escaped he would have killed everyone.

"I can't think like that. I won. I really won. It's all finally over. Now time to go back to the surface," Gohan said as he lifted his hand and called back his sword to his hand and went back to base form. He transformed it back to a ring and walked around Tartarus. He walked around and looked up to see that hole he fell down from. He prepared to lift off and take flight. He took to the air and flew up the hole he came down from and finally made it back to the Underworld. It was still like he remembered. Souls were still lining up towards the judgment pavilion and everything was still miserable. He flew around the place a little bit to find an exit until he found himself surrounded by the Furies once more. He looked to Alecto and she was angered that Gohan had returned to the Underworld still not a soul.

"Well well look who we have here? It's that mortal from before. And what do you think you're doing back down here?" Alecto said as her sisters and herself were preparing for battle.

" **You don't want this fight furies. All I want is out of here and go back to the surface,"** Gohan said as the furies were surprised by his fluency in ancient Greek.

" **Well, it seems you've picked up some new tricks mortal. However, you won't be leaving here so easily. Let's rip him to shreds!"** Megaera said as she prepared to claw out his flesh. Unfortunately for her Gohan pulled out his blade once more and the furies stopped dead in their tracks.

" **T-t-t-that b-b-b-blade. It's n-n-not. It can't be,"** Tisiphone said cowering in fear. They all huddled up together and waited for Alecto to say something. She was, for the first time in her life afraid. Afraid of what Gohan could do now with Blackstar in hand.

" **If you don't want a fight then tell me how to get out of here!"** Gohan said as he threw the blade at the furies stopping it right before Alecto's face. He held the blade in its spot for a couple of seconds before recalling it.

" **If you want to leave the underworld just follow Charon's boat along the River Styx,"** She said as she and her sisters were on the ground in fear. Gohan then looked at the blade and realized that it must hold some kind of reputation. He turned it back to a ring and flew towards river Styx. He waited for what seemed to be seconds until he already saw a boat going along the river. It was going in the opposite direction of the Underworld so he assumed it was making its return trip. He followed it all the way until what he saw to be an elevator. He then flew above the elevator and found himself in a sort of recording studio but with ghosts everywhere. He then went outside and saw the ocean. He then realized one thing.

"I'm finally back!" Gohan yelled as he ran around a couple of streets. He found himself in an alleyway and took flight in the sky. He flew higher and higher and higher. He never felt more happier, like he didn't have a care in the world. He made circles around clouds and laughed until he was out of breath. He made celebrated by making weird shapes around the clouds. He then started to make his way back to camp. He figured that camp was to the east of Los Angeles since he was in that recording studio Chiron was talking about. He then started to fly until he heard some thunderstorms forming. He looked around him only for him to realize that he was probably pissing Zeus off. He started to lower his height but not too much so that people could see him. He then arrived at what he guessed was New York. He does however remember where camp is from here. From his time riding Stormrider he remembered some kind of woods. He then looked around for some kind of giant tree, more specifically Thalia's tree. He looked around northern Long Island for the three until he saw something else. He saw a speeding taxi driving and swerving across the streets going as fast as he was. He was going the same direction he was. And seeing that he beat Black he wasn't in any kind of rush. He then descended and flew lower to see an arm pop out of the window holding something Gohan didn't expect.

"An eyeball! I think I'm gonna be sick," Gohan said as he was now flying right next to the taxi. And he saw and heard people he definitely recognized.

"Percy, give them the eye now!" Annabeth said as she didn't notice Gohan flying right next to them. Gohan noticed that the driver was blind and Percy was what he guessed, holding her eye.

"Mind if I take this? Thanks," Gohan said as Percy looked to see out the window was Gohan who took the eye.

"Wait what? Gohan?" Percy said confused at Gohan simply flying at this speed.

"Just a sec. Here you go…" Gohan was about to say lady until he saw that they were all blind. He panicked and threw the eye to the driver.

The driver then put the eye into her socket like a battery in a flashlight and stepped hard on the brakes. Gohan wasn't so quick to react and flew straight into a tree. As soon as he got up he noticed the taxi cab leaving. He walked over to Percy and Annabeth but he saw a third person he didn't recognize. He tried to walk over there and say hi but unfortunately. They ran past him to see that some campers were under attack. He tried to follow them until he realized there was a problem. There were golden bulls fighting inside the camp borders. He remembered that if you're not a demigod, you can't go inside the camp. He ran inside camp to see that there was that unknown kid taking a point-blank fire breath to the face and he didn't even get fazed. He realized that he had it under control so he left for the other bull. It was getting too close to camp and so he stopped in front of it and they were staring each other down. The bull then suddenly charged Gohan intending on ramming him. Gohan wasn't having any of it as he stopped it with one hand, grabbed one of his horns and snapped his neck. He then looked over to see the other bull had been taken care off. He saw what he remembered to be Clarisse yelling at Percy for some reason. He then saw that unknown person was a Cyclops.

"Must be the reason why he could take all that fire and shake it off so easily," Gohan said to himself as he walked over to them to make sure everyone was ok. He then overheard what Clarisse was saying to Percy.

"Tantalus?" Percy asked.

"The activities director," Clarisse said impatiently.

"What do you mean? Isn't Chiron the activities director?" Gohan asked Clarisse as she got a frown just from seeing Gohan.

"Also where's Argus? The head of security. Shouldn't he be here?" Percy asked.

"Argus got fired. You three have been gone too long. Things are changing," Clarisse said

"But Chiron… He's been training these kids to fight for thousands of years. What could possibly have got him replaced?" Gohan asked since he saw Chiron train demigods even back when Perseus was alive.

"All right you want to know what happened? That happened!" Clarisse said as her patience was wearing thin. She pointed to Thalia's tree. Every camper knew the story of Thalia's tree. She was the daughter of Zeus and she helped Grover, Annabeth, and Luke escape to the border. Unfortunately, she got killed in her last stand against a swarm of monsters. When She died, Zeus took pity on her and turned her into a pine tree. Her spirit had been transformed into an upgrade for the border becoming even stronger. Ever since that day there hasn't been a single monster go through its borders. But now something's different, it's needles were yellow. On top of that, there was a huge pile of dead needles were scattered across the base of the tree. Gohan and Percy knew that there was only one solid conclusion.

"Someone poisoned it," Was all Gohan could mutter as he realized a lot has happened since he left on his little time travel adventure. They walked down the hill and saw all these campers what Gohan guess was gearing for war. He saw that Percy was balling his fists. He could clearly tell that he was, well,… not a happy camper. Gohan didn't have that same attachment Percy had to camp but his blood was still very much boiling. He was walking with the others to the Big House. As he made his way towards the Big House, nobody stopped to say 'welcome back'. Some did double takes when they saw Tyson but some stopped and felt much safer when they saw that Gohan had returned. Percy had noticed there was much less tension between the campers when they saw Gohan. He didn't blame them, after all, if you were some kind of Superman walking around the place you tend to ease up a bit. Tyson didn't know about this though and was flabbergasted by everything he was seeing. Percy was telling Tyson about how he lived alone in cabin three. Meanwhile, Annabeth and Gohan were having a conversation about how long it had been since they last saw each other.

"Man Annabeth it's been so long. It's been like a month and a half right?" Gohan said confident he was keeping track of how long he had spent away.

"Ummm. How about nine months? Did you lose track of time while you were gone?" Annabeth causing Gohan to stop dead in his tracks.

"Wait what!? Ten months! What day are we today? Isn't it like November?" Gohan asked as Annabeth was as confused as Gohan was about how he could have lost so much track of time.

"No. It's May. Where have you been?" Annabeth asked Gohan which he was reluctant to answer.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you. What does matter is my view of time was really different from where I was. It felt like I was only gone less than two months. I'll tell you about it later. Right now is not the best time," Gohan said as he looked at his ring.

"Alright, but you owe me an answer later. I'll hold you to that," Annabeth said as they were approaching the Big House. When they arrived they saw Chiron in his apartment, listening to his favorite 1960s lounge music while he packed his saddlebags. As soon as Tyson saw Chiron he was in total child mode.

"Pony!" he cried in total rapture. Chiron clearly didn't like that comment as he was offended and turned around to meet Tyson eyes to eye.

"I beg your pardon?" He said as he was about to continue until Annabeth hugged him tightly.

"Chiron what's happening? Your not leaving are you?" She said obviously unsure of these new turn of events. Chiron was after all like a second father to Annabeth. Chiron ruffled her hair and gave her a kind smile telling her that everything was going to be ok.

"Hello to you too Annabeth, Percy oh my goodness. My you've grown this year! And I didn't expect to see you so soon Gohan. The only reason you're here so soon is because you failed? After all, Ares spent over 200 years looking for it and failed. I want you to know one thing Gohan, it's ok. Failure is simply a teacher for you to learn from," Chiron said trying to conform Gohan only to fail miserably.

"You know when I said I'll do whatever it takes I wasn't kidding Chiron. I did find it," Gohan said as he showed him his ring.

"Am I supposed to know what this symbol means?" Chiron asked curiously as Gohan then transformed the ring into the divine sword that is Blackstar. Everyone except Percy and Tyson's jaw dropped as the sword punctured Chiron's table and was glowing its signature blue glow. When the sword took form Gohan then dawned the Blackstar armor and Chiron was at a total loss for words.

"H-how? How did… How did you do it? It was supposed to be impossible," Chiron said as he looked at the sword to make sure it's the one.

"Go ahead try and test it out. If you can," Gohan said as he folded his arms. Chiron then tried to lift the blade but no matter how hard he tried he failed to lift it.

"By the gods you actually did it!" Chiron yelled as he gave Gohan a big hug. He still couldn't believe his eyes.

"Wait a minute what's going on? I thought we were here to ask Chiron what's happening with the barrier. Now everyone's going crazy because he couldn't lift this sword," Percy asked everyone.

"You see Percy. When Gohan landed here I gave him a quest to have a council with the gods at the earliest possible. You see this Blackstar., the ultimate weapon. It makes even the Master Bolt look like paper when compared. It was thought to be an impossible quest since not even Ares could accomplish it. Gohan here has achieved the impossible," Chiron said as he continued other angles to lift the sword.

" **It's not the only thing I learned,"** Gohan said in Ancient Greek surprising everyone further.

"Gohan where did you learn to speak that tongue? That was Ancient Greek what you just spoke, that's no easy feat," Chiron said giving up on the sword. Gohan simply picked it up and transformed it back into a ring. His armor disappeared and he replied.

"I simply had a good teacher, Now the barrier is a bit more pressing matter. Let's talk about that right now, we'll talk about me later, " Gohan said as let Chiron speak.

"Ah yes well If you don't know I've been fired. Lord Zeus was most upset when he heard his daughter's tree had been poisoned. Mr.D had to punish someone," Chiron said with a little dark humor.

"Beside himself, you mean," Percy growled as he clearly didn't like Mr.D. It was obvious nobody liked Mr.D

"But this is crazy, you couldn't have anything to do with Thalia's tree being poisoned," Annabeth pleaded not wanting to see Chiron leave.

"Nevertheless, some of the gods in Olympus do not trust me under these circumstances," Chiron sighed as he didn't like these new outcomes.

"What circumstances?" Percy asked as Chiron didn't answer his question.

"Then Chiron what about the tree? What happened there?" Gohan asked as Chiron kept packing his stuff. He shook his head sadly.

"The poison used on Thalia's tree is something even I have never seen before. It must have come from a monster deep in Tartarus," He finished.

"Then we know who is responsible, Kro…" Percy was about to finish his sentence until Chiron cut him off.

"Do not invoke the titan lord's name Percy, Especially in such a critical time like now," Chiron said trying to stop Percy.

"But last summer he tried to cause a civil war in Olympus! This has to be his fault. He probably got that traitor Luke to go poison it," Percy said.

"Perhaps. But I fear I am being held responsible for this because I did not stop it and because I cannot cure it. The tree only has only but a few weeks to live until it deteriorates and dies. Unless…" Chiron said putting his hand to his chin.

"Unless what? Is there a way to save the tree?" Annabeth asked.

"No that was but a foolish thought. The whole valley is feeling the shock of the poison and the magic borders are deteriorating. The camp itself is dying and the one source of magic that could save it has been lost for centuries," Chiron said brushing the thought away.

"Could my sword save the tree? It gives whoever wields it minor regeneration," Gohan proposed the idea of using his Blackstar.

"How do you expect a tree to be worthy? And besides, how is it going to heal the tree? By stabbing a root?" Chiron said throwing the idea out the window.

"Well then what is it? What can heal the tree? We'll find it!" Percy asked. Chiron closed up his saddlebag and pressed the stop button on his boombox. He then turned and rested his hand on Percy's shoulders he looked him straight in the eyes.

"Percy, you must promise me that you will not, I repeat not act rashly. I told your mother I did not want you to come here at all this summer because it's much too dangerous. But now that you are here you must stay. You must train hard and learn to fight, do what you must but do not leave," Chiron finished giving Percy his warning as he protested.

"Why? I want to do something! I can't just let Thalia's tree die, otherwise, the enter camp will be…" Percy said until Chiron cut him off again.

"Overrun by monsters? Yes, I fear this outcome might come to fruition. But you must not let yourself be baited into hasty action! This could be a trap made by the Titan lord. Remember last summer! He almost took your life," Chiron said explaining to Percy the danger of leaving camp. Annabeth was on the verge of tears. Chiron then wiped away a tear from her face

"You need to stay with Percy, child," Chiron said telling Annabeth to be strong.

"Keep him safe, remember the prophecy, don't forget it!" He finished.

"Umm… this wouldn't be that super secret prophecy that has me in it but the gods have forbidden to tell me about is it?" Percy asked but got nothing as his answer.

"Right… good to know" He said to himself.

"Chiron… You told me that the gods only made you immortal as long as you were needed to train heroes. If you leave camp…" She tried to continue only for Chiron to interrupt her too.

"Swear you will do your best to keep Percy safe from harm. Swear to me on the River Styx," He insisted.

"I… I swear it upon the River Styx," Annabeth said as thunder roared outside.

"Very well, Perhaps my name will be cleared by the time I'm gone and I'll be able to return. Until that time, however, I must go visit my wild kinsmen in the Everglades. It's possible they might know of a cure I have forgotten. In any event, I must remain in exile until this is solved," Chiron said.

"I also wanted to ask, who is this Tantalus guy? What gives him the right to take your job?" Before Percy could get an answer the conch horn blew across camp telling everyone it's time for dinner.

"Go. you will meet him in the pavilion. I will contact your mother Percy, and let her know you're safe. No doubt she'll be worried about your safety by now. Don't forget my warning Percy. Do not think for a second that the Titan lord has forgotten about you! No, I need a talk with Gohan alone. If you could please," Chiron asked the others to leave them alone to talk. Once they were alone Chiron then spoke.

"I'm assuming you want your audience with the gods now? Well, I'm sorry to say this but I can't grant that right now. I don't have that authority since I'm being exiled," Chiron said but he didn't expect Gohan to smile.

"Nah It's ok. I don't need to do that anymore. I met that guy that was chasing me down in Tartarus. I defeated him and he got locked up in this prison. Called the Brass Fortress." Gohan said smiling to himself, what he didn't expect next was Chiron to grab his shoulders and sweat.

"Tell me you're lying. Please," Chiron pleaded confusing Gohan.

"What's wrong? Is there a problem?" Gohan asked confirming Chiron's fears.

"Gohan you must understand something. That prison was only meant to hold Titans. It has no power over anything else," Chiron said widening Gohan's eyes.

"Wait, do you mean… Black can escape from there?" Gohan asked.

"Worst, I fear the Titan lord will use him as a pawn in his plans," Chiron said making Gohan ball his fists.

"Now there's another thing we must discuss. I assume you don't have a place to sleep while you're here do you?" Chiron asked Gohan as he realized he didn't have a place to sleep.

"I never actually thought that one through," Gohan admitted as he was mostly homeless. He wasn't a demigod and thus he didn't have a cabin to stay in.

"Ah, it's all well and good. We have it all figured out for you," Chiron said as he started to explain to Gohan.

"You see when the gods moved to the states and the cabins were being constructed. Zeus declared that if a child of the gods found the sword he or she shall have a cabin of their own. They saw fit that they should not have their reputations tarnished and restricted by the shadow of their godly parent. They should stand alongside them and not below them since they wield such a mighty weapon," Chiron finished as he explained to Gohan the privileges he was receiving with Blackstar.

"So where is this last cabin? Dos this also include a table at the dining pavilion?" Gohan asked Chiron as he only saw 12 when he first arrived.

"The cabin was hidden away all these years. Only the light of Blackstar will reveal its location. The only knowledge I have of it is that it's with the other cabins. The rest is up to you. Now I'm off, I really have to go now. We'll have to talk another time about this Black. I fear you have not seen the last of him. And besides, you of all people should be hungry. Also, it does include the table," Chiron said as he left the apartment and left down the hall. He was right, Gohan hadn't eaten some really good food in a long time and thus ran off full blast towards the pavilion. When he arrived he saw that there was indeed an obvious empty space between the Zeus and Hera table. It had much more space compared to the other ones and thus he rose his ring and shined down the light to reveal a table in black and blue colors It was just like the blade. The campers then stared in awe for a few seconds but saved questioning for later. He was a few seconds late to arrive but just in time to see Percy lead Tyson to the middle of the Pavillion. Then from the head table came that voice that irritated him ever since he arrived. He made fun of Percy for a while but then turned his attention towards Gohan.

"Well, the prodigal son returns. By the fact that you found the hidden table reserved for the worthy one means you found Blackstar didn't you? Well, let me be one to congratulate you Kacchan. For accomplishing such a difficult task I would like to propose a toast. To a new legend," They said as they picked up their glasses and drank a small sip. Gohan would have enjoyed it more if Mr.D could have gotten his name right just this once. He then looked at the man on his right sat a man he didn't recognize. Every time he tried to take a sip of the diet Coke it would somehow get away. He then gave up and resumed his conversation with Dionysus.

"You see that boy over there. That's Poseidon's child, you need to watch him with a careful eye," He said to the new activities director. He then stood up and prepared to make an announcement.

"Greetings to all. My name is Tantalus. I am here on a special assignment until my lord Dionysus decides otherwise. And you, Percy Jackson, I expect you to refrain from causing any more trouble," Tantalus said as he pointed to Percy. Gohan then turned around to see the table Annabeth was sitting at and asked her a question.

"Hey, Annabeth. What did you guys do last summer that is so important?" Gohan asked innocently.

"Well, Ares stole lord Zeus' master bolt and framed Percy for doing it. We literally went to the underworld and back to find it and deliver it before the solstice. We prevented a civil war between the gods and saved the world. You know, simple stuff," She said as she returned back to her conversation with the others and started to eat. Gohan then looked back at Percy and Tantalus and it seemed their conversation was over. What Gohan saw next close his eyes in pure joy. He could smell it from the instant it left the kitchen and he saw wood nymphs delivered more plates than they could carry over towards. There was in total 31 plates of food with different kinds in each plate. He remembered his manners and took one plate and prepared to sacrifice the plate for the gods. He already had a god in mind and he was extremely thankful towards.

'For Hephaestus. Thank you so much for being such an inspiring person. You had no reason to help me the way you did. You would have been totally fine if you didn't help me but you chose to anyway. That's what makes you a hero in my eyes,' Gohan thought as he dropped the food into the fire. He could see the smoke go into the sky and he smiled. He returned to his table and chowed down his food fast even for a Saiyan. He had already all his plates and became full and satisfied in a matter of three minutes. As he was digesting he heard the conch horn blown by one of the satyrs. Tantalus then got up and started to speak.

"Yes, well another fine meal! or so I am told. I would like to say that on my first day of authority here what a fine punishment it is to be here. I sincerely hope to get to know each and every one of you as I torture… I mean interact with you all," He finished as he clapped his hands leading to half-hearted claps from the satyrs.

"I would also like to make some announcements! We will be having some changes come to camp this summer. I'm proud to announce that the chariot races will be reinstated immediately!" Upon hearing this a lot of different emotions came from this announcement ranging from excitement, fear, and disbelief.

Now I know these races were discontinued several years ago due to ah, technical issues," He said before being cut off from someone in the Apollo cabin.

"Three deaths and 26 mutilations," The camper said as he sat back down.

"Yes yes! Thank you! However, I am certain that you will be joining me in welcoming the return of this camp tradition. The prize is a Golden laurel that will go to the winning team each month. Teams may register in the morning! The first race will be held in three days time. We will be releasing you from your regular activities to give you time to prepare your chariots and choose your horses. Oh, and did I mention, the victorious team's cabin will have no chores for the month in which they win?" Tantalus finished with a devious smile. Upon hearing this an explosion of excited kids conversed with each other. There were no chores for the whole month, no stable cleaning or kitchen duty whatsoever. But then there was one person to object.

"But sir!" Clarisse said as she was against this idea. She then continued

"What about patrol duty? I mean, if we drop everything to ready our chariots we won't…" She tried to keep going but Tantalus cut her off.

"Ah, the hero of the day. The brave Clarisse, who single-handedly bested the bronze bulls!" Tantalus exclaimed trying to divert her attention.

"Um, actually I didn't…" She tried to speak but was interrupted again.

"And modest as well! What other amazing qualities does she have? But there's nothing to worry Clarisse! This is a summer camp! We are here to enjoy ourselves, yes?" Tantalus asked the question but only accepting one answer. The one he wanted to hear.

"But the tree…" Once again cut off by the rude Tantalus as he diverted the attention once again.

"Now before we continue we have one slight housekeeping issue. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase decided to bring this thing here to camp," He said pointing towards Tyson.

"Now under normal circumstances, I would have you hunt this beast down for sport in the woods but he doesn't seem as violent and bloodthirsty as his violent brethren. Until it proves itself as a threat we need a place for it to stay. I was thinking the stables. Or maybe the Hermes cabin? He could prove to be a valuable asset when it comes to chores. Any suggestions?" He asked until everyone gasped at this new sight. There was a green holographic image above Tyson's head. It made Percy close his eyes at his bad luck. It was a glowing trident, the same symbol of the children of Poseidon. Tantalus and almost everyone started to laugh.

"Well! I think we know where to put it now! By the gods, I can see the family resemblance!" Tantalus made the snarky response. Gohan simply glared daggers at Tantalus. He looked at Tantalus and couldn't shake this feeling that he wasn't here to make sure everyone was going to have a good time.

' _I have a bad feeling about this,'_ Was what Gohan thought of as he looked back over to Tyson and Percy sitting next to each other.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **A.N. Here it is guys! We're finally at the beginning of Sea of Monsters! You know when I started this story I didn't know where I should start. But I'm glad I decided not to start with Lightning thief because I feel like everyone does that. Now I want to make something crystal clear as for pairings for Gohan. I'm still thinking about it and If. IF I do it I want to make absolutely sure that I do it right. It has to feel genuine or I'm calling it off I'm seriously considering it but I take my readers opinions very close to heart. So go ahead and tell me what you guys think. Don't forget to leave a review guys!**

 **Now for the questions;**

 **X3Runner: It wasn't SSB. It wasn't even god Ki. It was the fact that Blackstar simply emits a bright blue glow like a star. Since it was the first time being drawn I chose to describe it this way. Because that's the color of its outlines.**

When it was time to go to bed Gohan kind of wandered around the cabins to try and figure out where the last cabin could be. He looked around for some kind of empty spaces between the cabins but only found one between Zeus and Hera's cabin. He walked over to see the two giant cabin's and did notice the big empty space between the two.

"There's no way Zeus would let me have my cabin in between his and Hera's," Gohan said to himself as he shined down his ring onto the empty space. To Gohan's' surprise a cabin was revealing itself. It was as big as Zeus' and flashy to boot. It again was black with blue outlines, it had a symbol of a sword in the ground on the top. Gohan reluctantly walked inside to see that it was very spacious. It only had one bedroom, naturally because there can only be one wielder of Blackstar.

"Guess Zeus thought highly of whoever had Blackstar. Makes me feel like a got a reputation to uphold," He found himself looking around his cabin and found all sorts of things. There was obviously one bathroom, one screen room, a training room to hone sword skills. It didn't stop because there was also a balcony upstairs. It overlooked all the other cabins except the Big Three and Hera's. He reached into his pockets and put his capsule case onto his desk next to his bed. He then looked at his Gi and noticed just how worn and torn it had become. He then held it tight and closed his eyes. He reluctantly folded it up and put it away in a drawer. He then got a black camp half-blood shirt and a new pair of pants ready for tomorrow. He then finally after over a month of living in the past got a truly good night's sleep.

 **XXX**

The past several days were great for Gohan. He was being treated like some kind of celebrity. Ever since word got out that he actually succeeded where Ares failed for 200 years he had people swarming him to see Blackstar. The same couldn't be said for Percy as he felt like the joke of the camp. Like it didn't feel like something worthy of praise to be a son of Poseidon. Gohan tried to cheer him up but didn't know what to say. He then also realized that he was in trouble. He knew he was smart but he didn't know how to build a chariot. He can design something but don't know how to put it together. He then came over to Annabeth and Percy to see if he could team up with them.

"Yeah, you can team up with us. But you gotta tell us where you've been first," Annabeth declared wanting answers. Gohan thought about it and decided how bad could it be?

"All right. But I'll tell while we're working, deal?" Gohan asked handing his hand out.

"Deal," She said shaking his hand.

"All right so this is how it happened…" Gohan started telling the story of how he went back to the past. He told them about how he fought the Furies, traveled down in Tartarus, fell into the Deeper Abyss and how he was trapped in the past because of a forgotten Hermes gate.

"And now you're never going to believe who I met back in the past," Gohan tease as he smiled deviously. He had Annabeth and Percy on the edge of their seats.

"Who?" Percy asked as was started to get impatient.

"I met with one of the most legendary heroes ever… Perseus!" Gohan said as he got the two of them wide-eyed in shock.

"No way! What was he like? Was he as fearsome as the stories tell? Come on tell us!" They rapid fired him with questions.

"Ok one at a time! First off I met back when he was about your age. He actually looked a lot like you Percy! You know I can really see it now," Gohan said as Percy was then dumbfounded by those words.

"He looked like me?" Percy asked innocently.

"He sure did. Also acted like kind of a dick when I first him but I can't really blame him. When you are on a pirate ship you don't tend to trust people very much," Gohan said as Annabeth retorted.

"You mean The Hero ship right? That super advanced ship that pioneered water travel today?" Annabeth asked as Gohan then blew her mind.

"Well. I'm actually the one who designed it," Gohan declared all proud of his achievement.

"Prove it. I don't believe it," Percy said as he was skeptical.

" **Dude where do you think I learned Ancient Greek?"** Gohan said as Annabeth and Percy have no idea what he just said.

"Ancient Greek. Perseus taught it to me, but enough about that," Gohan replied. Not wanting to tell the rest of the story about Ares and how he took over.

"But what about the sword?" Annabeth asked wanting to know more.

"Sorry, but I made a pact with the gods to keep happened that day a secret. All I can say is that there is more to the story. I'm sorry, now let's get back to building shall we?" Gohan asked and they agreed. They then decided to talk about Tyson and how he was vile, deceitful creature with Percy defending him. And before he knew it Annabeth was dragging Gohan by the arm out of Percy's cabin. He wasn't paying attention but he understood that Annabeth probably had something against Cyclopes. That angered him slightly considering the fact that it was Cyclops that saved Perseus' life. He then left with Annabeth to go to her cabin to continue designing the chariot. Gohan didn't really know what to do but he followed her lead. After a while, he decided that it was probably for the best that he should make this on his own. Otherwise, he wasn't going to get any better. She agreed and showed him the door. When he left he actually did the opposite and left to go see Percy, he wasn't in his cabin so he looked around until he found him at the arena.

"Yo Percy! Mind coming with me for a little while?" Gohan asked as he looked over and grabbed his stuff.

"You want to train together? I got a training room with all sorts of stuff in my cabin where we can practice in peace," Gohan asked as Percy nodded and agreed.

"I think that's actually a good idea. I wasn't getting any better fighting the Apollo campers anyways," Percy said as they walked to Gohan's cabin. Percy was pretty surprised at its design and space.

"All this for one person?" He asked as Gohan looked away in embarrassment. When they arrived in the training room it was a big arena with several weapons on the wall for different types of training. Gohan then took out his ring and dawned his armor and sword. He looked at Percy and he was slightly intimidated.

"How about some one-on-one? I'll lower my power to your level for a test of skill. The other campers tell me you're better than anyone in the past one hundred years. Except maybe this Luke guy. Don't know him though," Gohan asked as he entered the arena. Percy didn't look happy at that last comment but entered the arena and uncapped Riptide.

"Let's see if you're better than Perseus shall we?" Gohan asked getting into a stance with Blackstar in front of him. Percy did the same with Riptide. They walked around the arena analyzing some kind of opening to exploit, trying to figure out a strategy. Gohan was the first to attack as he lunged at Percy. He quickly dodged out of the way and attempted a downward strike to Gohan's chest. Gohan, however, somersaulted away from the strike. When he turned around he saw Percy trying a stab at his face, He parried his sword and tripped Gohan with his sword. He then went for a downward strike. Percy rolled out of the way and got back up. They then exchanged many more parries and rapid-fire strikes at high speed. The dual ended in a stalemate as Gohan had a sideways strike stop at Percy's neck. On the other hand, Percy had a stab stop right at Gohan's heart. They then dropped their stances and shook hands.

"Man Percy! That was something else! You're almost as fast as Perseus. But you still got a long way to go before you beat him in sword or hand-to-hand combat," Gohan said inspiring Percy that one aspect was almost on par with the legendary warrior. Percy then left his cabin to go do other things like archery and arts and craft. Gohan was never given a schedule or what a normal day looks like at camp. So he didn't really have much else to do other than think. He was thinking about Black and how he could escape Tartarus.

'How was he even able to survive in Tartarus without drinking from the river Plege-whatever? Is it because he's a full Saiyan? And don't forget how he got away. Now he's probably recovering and making some kind of plan to beat me,' Gohan thought as the thought of Black enraged him. He closed his eyes and kept training until it was time for bed. He took a shower and jumped on his bed.

 **XXX**

It was now the night before the race before the race he had built what he thought to be a pretty crappy chariot. It was the most basic chariot with absolutely no aesthetics.

"If it ain't broke, don't fix it I guess," He said to himself as he went back to his room. He went to go talk to Tantalus and Mr.D why he didn't have to do any activities like the rest and they told him it's because he's not a demigod. The only reason he's still here is because he found Blackstar. He then suggested to get a quest to try and save Thalia's tree but they refused to give it to him. They told him nothing was wrong and that he should forget it. He felt terrible, since when did he stop to ask for permission? He then went to bed to try and think of his next move. When morning arrived he was at the arena with his chariot along with everyone else. The track had been built between the archery range and the woods. As he placed his chariot behind everyone else's he then looked up to see Tantalus explaining the rules. You had to drive two miles around a quarter mile track. There were two horses per chariot. Gohan had Stormrider and some other horse he didn't recognize pull him. Killing was also against the rules as the punishment would be no s'more for a week at the campfire. Gohan looked at all the other chariots in awe. They all had cool designs and other features attached to their chariots. His chariot didn't even have a paint job. Before the race started he walked over to wish Annabeth and Percy good luck only to hear them talking about Grover.

"Oh right! Like Grover happened to stumble upon the one thing that could save the camp," She said rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked as Annabeth was trying not to get distracted.

"Percy, an empathy link is one of the hardest things you could do. You were probably just dreaming. Now I don't want to hear it. Right now we'll talk later after I win," Annabeth said now shutting down any kind of conversation. Percy then walked back to his chariot and Gohan had basically wasted his time. He also returned to his chariot and noticed how many pigeons were screeching in the trees. Gohan noticed off the bat he was at a clear disadvantage. He was a lone rider while everyone else had two people per chariot. He grabbed both handles and prepared to use his quick reflexes to win him this race. He had taken the reins with one hand and grabbed the ten-foot pole with the other hand.

"Ok. I can do this. I'm basically riding with one hand but I can still do this," Gohan said trying to hype himself up. He looked up to see Tantalus about to start the race.

"Charioteers! Attend your marks!" He shouted getting everyone's attention. It was dead silent. Nobody was talking, even the birds stopped their screeching temporarily. Gohan was sweating. He could even hear the sound of the sea from the track because it was so silent. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as Gohan slowed down his perception of time. He saw Tantalus slowly drop his hand. He felt like he was slightly cheating but he continued anyway. As soon as he saw his hand stop moving he started to move before everyone else. He made it halfway through the pack before everyone else thunder to life. The crowd started cheering and the birds continued to screech. Almost as soon as the race started, he saw the Apollo chariot get bumped by the Hermes chariot flip over. They laughed but a few seconds later they got flipped over by the same chariot. He looked behind to see the Stoll brothers down in the ground with piles of wood and four rearing horses. Gohan couldn't believe his luck as there were two chariots down in the first couple of seconds. He looked back to the front and noticed how many more chariots were still ahead of him. Ares, Athena, Poseidon and Hephaestus. He tried to catch up but the Hephaestus chariot were shooting balls and chains towards his wheels. He was spiralling out of control until he used his quick thinking. He pulled his chariot sideways riding alongside the wall with the horses on the ground. He put his pole on the ground to keep him balanced as he put himself back in the race. Once back on the ground he heard the loud screaming and cheering from Gohan's feat of skill. He then took his attention back to the race and concentrated on the other chariots' sneaky tricks. He then caught up to the Hephaestus chariot and stuck his pole in his wheel. The Hephaestus chariot spun out of control, they caught themselves but where now behind him. Gohan was then distracted by the pigeon's loud screeching as took flight from the trees and started to form a sort of circle around the track. He then saw the frontrunners fighting for first place and tried to catch up. He was then distracted again by the birds but this time it was because they were nose diving the spectators. They were swarming Hephaestus' chariot and he spiraled off course and into the strawberry field. Gohan looked to the others in worry hoping everyone is ok. He looked forward to see Clarisse's chariot covered in a screen of camouflage where the birds pecked in vain. Her skeletal horses also seemed immune as they simply pecked at their empty eye sockets.

"Stymphalian birds! They'll rip off your flesh all the way to the bone if we don't drive them away!" Annabeth yelled as she slowed down beside Percy. Gohan overheard this and sped up to listen closer.

"I'll see what I can do!" Gohan yelled as they all turned around in the direction of the stands. Annabeth and Percy were struggling to go through but Gohan lifted his ring and it was shining a blinding glow to slow down the birds. It didn't do much else though.

"Think! How can we get rid of these things?" Percy asked as he was getting chewed up.

"Hercules used noise! Brass bells! He scared them away with the most horrible sound he could find," Annabeth said as Gohan got an idea.

"Annabeth! Percy! Quick give me your shields! I have an idea!" Gohan yelled as they were confused but gave him their shields.

"Now! Everyone! Cover your ears NOW!" He yelled to warn as many people as he could. He had one shield in each hand and slammed them hard together. It made a large and extremely loud ringing noise. The birds were going insane at the vibrations from the shields. Gohan did it again, harder and louder and they started flying into each other. He did it one last time and the birds then had enough and started to fly away from the track.

"Archers! Now!" Annabeth said as the archers now had clear shots towards the demon birds. Gohan kept clapping to keep them in one position and this kept going until there were no more birds in the air.

Gohan then gave back the shields to his friends and there was destruction and chaos everywhere. There were wounded campers everywhere and Tantalus started to clap and cheer.

"Bravo! Bravo! Well done! Congratulations! We have our first winner of the chariot race!" He said walking over to Clarisse's chariot and gave her team the golden laurels for their victory to a stunned Clarisse. He then turned around to see the three people who saved everyone and smiled.

"And now to punish the troublemakers who almost ruined the race!" Tantalus said as he blamed Gohan, Annabeth and Percy's bad driving for the reason the birds attacked. This boiled Gohan's blood to no end. He was about to 'have a few words' with Tantalus until Annabeth stopped and calmed him down. He then made a rude comment about how he should go hydrate himself for how delusional he is. This angered Tantalus and he sentenced them to kitchen duty to scrub pots and plates with the harpies all afternoon. It wouldn't be so bad until he realized he had to do with lava instead of water. There weren't any asbestos gloves and aprons that fit Gohan so he had to do it bare handed. Obviously, he wasn't that excited about the idea of burning so he made a Ki shield around his hands. Tyson didn't mind at all since he was immune and he plunged his hands right it. The only bright side was that they could talk all they want about how they hate Tantalus and about Percy's empathy link.

"So you're trying to say is that Grover is in danger? Isn't that reason enough to leave?" Gohan asked as they responded.

"Not without permission. Now as I was saying. If he's really found it and if we could retrieve it…" Annabeth was cut off as Percy asked another question.

"Hey one second, you act like this um, thing that Grover found is the only thing that could save the camp. But you never told us what it is," Percy finished as Gohan also was confused.

"All right then, I'll give you a hint. What do you get when you skin a ram?" Annabeth asked them to which Percy responded with.

"Messy?" He joked.

"If I remember correctly it is a fleece. Right?" Gohan said getting a look of approval from Annabeth.

"That's right. The coat of a ram is the fleece. And if that ram happens to have your golden wool?" She asked to which Percy replied.

"The Golden Fleece! Are you serious?" He said showing a look of surprise as Annabeth scraped more death-bird into the lava.

"Percy, do you remember the Gray Sisters? They said they knew the knew the location of the thing you seek. And they mentioned Jason. Well, three thousand years ago, they told him about the location of the Golden Fleece. You do know about Jason and the Argonauts right?" She asked as Percy. Gohan still looked as clueless as ever.

"Yeah, That old movie with those clay skeletons?" Percy said as Annabeth sighed.

"By the gods your hopeless Percy. The real story of the Fleece is this. There were once these two children of Zeus called Cadmus and Europa alright? They were about to be offered up as Human sacrifices. But when they prayed to Zeus to save them he sent a magical flying ram with golden wool which picked them up. It carried them all the way from Greece all the way to Colchis in Asia Minor. Unfortunately for Europa, she died because she fell off the ram along the way but that's not important right now." She said gaining a frown from Gohan.

"That's harsh Annabeth. Probably mattered to her," Gohan commented before she could continue.

"Ignoring that last comment. When Cadmus arrived to Colchis, he sacrificed the golden ram to the gods and hung his Fleece in a tree in the middle of the kingdom. When he did that, the Fleece brought prosperity across the land. It had magical healing powers even your sword would dream of. It made Animals stop being sick, plants grew far better and farmers had bumper crops. Plagues became non-existent. That's why Jason wanted the Fleece so bad. It could cure sickness, strengthen nature and clean up pollution." She finished as Gohan replied with excitement.

"This Fleece could cure Thalia's tree!" Gohan said as he accidentally dropped his barrier and slightly burns his hands.

"Ouch! Ohh that burns," Gohan said blowing wind into his hands.

"Anyways. The Fleece could do a lot more than that. It would strengthen the borders that protect Camp! There's just one problem guys. The Fleece had been missing for centuries. Dozens of heroes have searched for it only to turn up empty-handed," She said as Percy didn't waver.

"But that's not a problem Annabeth. Because Grover did find it! He went out to look for Pan and he found the Fleece instead because they both radiate nature energy. It only makes sense Annabeth. We can rescue Grover and save camp at the same time! It's perfect!" Percy said excited at the idea of saving camp and his best friend.

"But it's a little too perfect Percy. It's like it's screaming; Hey! I'm a trap!" She said as Gohan retorted.

"Well, what other choice do we have? If we don't do anything camp is bound to be attacked by monsters. If we leave and fail the same happens," Gohan suggested the possible outcomes. He then looked at his hands and cracked his knuckles.

"And besides. I'm done asking for permission," Gohan said having enough of this wild goose chase to talk to the gods.

"What do you say Annabeth? Will you help me and Gohan save Grover or not?" Percy said as she glanced at Tyson for a moment. He was happily making boat toys out of cups and spoons in the lava. She then took a deep breath and looked at Percy.

"Percy, we're going to have to fight a Cyclops. Polyphemus, the absolute worst of the Cyclopes. And there's only one place his island could be located at. The Sea of Monsters," She said with a frightening tone.

"Is that like a sea full of monsters like Sirens, Hydras, and stuff?" Gohan asked making Annabeth looked at him in wonder.

"Yes. Yes actually, how do you know that?" She asked.

"Perseus told me about this sea we were supposed to stay away from at all times. It was somewhere in the Mediterranean sea right?" Gohan told Annabeth which surprised her of his knowledge.

"Well yes and no. You see just like Olympus it shifts location. You must know about the Bermuda triangle right?" Annabeth asked Percy which made him realize something.

"That explains why all those ships and boats never come back from that place!:

"Exactly but we still have one problem. There's no way Tantalus will give us permission for a quest," Annabeth said as Gohan looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Did you just not hear me when I said I'm done asking permission? Or did you ignore that too?" Gohan asked as she didn't hear that too. He threw his hands in the air signaling that he gives up.

"Not unless we ask during the campfire. Everyone will pressure him to say yes," Percy said as she immediately got her attention. This made Gohan put his hand to his face.

"Am I invisible or something?" Gohan asked himself as Tyson turned around to and looked at Gohan in wonder.

"You can turn invisible!?" Tyson asked as he had his eye wide open. Gohan looked at him and sighed. He pat his shoulder.

"Glad to know I'm not completely ignored," Gohan said before he saw Tyson go back to playing in the lava. Gohan closed his eyes and decided to simply finish the dishes and keep to himself.

XXX

It was nighttime at the campfire and Apollo's cabin led the sing-along. They tried to cheer everyone up but failed miserably. But who can blame them after that horrible bird attack. They all sat in a semicircle around the fire and gave a half-hearted effort to sing. The fire was enchanted and the more people sang, the higher and brighter the fire grew. Percy told Gohan that the highest he's ever seen it was twenty feet tall glowing with a bright purple color. It was so hot the marshmallows in the front row all burst into flames. Tonight it didn't even compare as it was a measly five feet tall, barely warm and the flames were the color of lint. Mr.D left early after enduring a couple of songs. He muttered something about how pinochle with Chiron had been more exciting than this. Before he left he gave Tantalus a distasteful look and left for the Big House. When the last song finished Tantalus smiled.

"What a lovely song. Now how about a marshmallow?" he asked himself as he tried to grab one. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you look at it. They all jumped into the flames and committed suicide. Now before Tantalus could give his announcements for tomorrow Percy cut him off.

"Excuse me, sir?" Percy interjected gaining an evil eye from Tantalus.

"Got something to say Kitchen boy?" He asked. He got some laughs from the Ares cabin from that comment but Percy didn't waver. He explained his idea of using the Golden Fleece to save the camp. Then flames burned a bright orange. Tantalus tried to stop him but Percy kept going. He was explaining his dream to everyone. Annabeth than jumped in and explained the Fleece's power over how it could save everyone. Tantalus very quickly disagreed and gained a lot of disapproval from the campers.

"And besides. The Sea of Monsters is very big and that's not a very exact location. You would get lost at sea just looking for it," He finished Before Percy jumped back in.

"I know where to look!" Which even Annabeth gained a look of confusion.

"Then where do you intend on going?" Tantalus asked.

"30, 31, 75, 12," He said as he gained a look of confusion from Tantalus.

"Oh ok! Well thank you for sharing with us those meaningless numbers," He said sitting back down.

"They're sailing coordinates. It's for Latitude and Longitude," Percy said which Annabeth fact-checked.

"30 degrees, 31 minutes north, 75 degrees, 12 minutes west. He's right The Gray Sisters gave him those numbers. That placed it just off the coast of Florida. The Sea of Monsters! We now know where to look. We need a quest!" She said as the rest of the campers started to chant. Tantalus tried to protest but the chanting grew louder and louder. As they grew louder, the flame then grew larger. They wouldn't stop until Tantalus finally gave in.

"That's it! You brats want a quest?" He asked blazing with anger.

"YES!" everyone said in unison.

"Very well! I shall authorize a champion to undertake this perilous journey. He or she will retrieve the Fleece or die trying!" He said filling Gohan's heart with excitement. He had to speak with the gods soon otherwise Black might come back stronger than ever.

"I will allow our champion to speak with the Oracle and choose two companions for the journey. And I think the choice for a champion is obvious!" Tantalus said as he looked over at Annabeth, Gohan, and Percy as if he wanted to make a Fleece out of them.

"The champion should be the one who has earned the camp's respect," Tantalus said. Gohan thought he was referring to him since he earned everyone's respect despite not being a demigod.

"Someone who's proven resourceful in the chariot races and courageous defense of the camp. The one who shall lead this quest is… Clarisse!" Tantalus announced as it boiled Gohan's blood. The fire flickered all sorts of colors as the Ares cabin were chanting her name.

"CLARISSE! CLARISSE!" They said pumping her up. She stood up nervously and looked stunned. She then swallowed and let the pride sink in.

"I will accept this quest!" She said as Percy and Annabeth protested. But that didn't matter to Gohan. The cabins then started to pick sides but all Gohan could focus on was Tantalus. He was starting to see red and was inches away from pulling out Blackstar. He then started to walk slowly in his direction and before he knew it Tantalus stepped in and stopped the fighting from the campers. He was about to say something until Gohan grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him upwards. Some of the campers were shocked at Gohan's sudden outburst.

"What do you think you're doing? Do you want the wrath of the gods upon you?" Tantalus said expecting Gohan to let him go. It had the opposite effect, it ignited Gohan's anger.

"I do not fear the gods. **But you should learn to fear me** ," Gohan said in Greek making Tantalus feel fear. He was about to do something rash until he felt a tug on his other arm. Percy was pulling on his shirt.

"Gohan stop. You don't want to do this!" He pleaded. Gohan then put Tantalus down and gave him a message.

"I will be leaving tonight to find the Fleece. It's your decision if you want to get in my way. But know this. When I return with the Fleece, I expect to see Chiron return to his post and you gone," Gohan said turning back around and towards his cabin. Before he left he heard Tantalus say something about a ghost story. He's probably trying to make sure he isn't treated as a joke but it didn't matter. Gohan then packed as much food as he could inside his capsule and prepared to take off. Gohan had to admit, He was feeling a little guilty that he showed this side of his to Percy and the others but he would apologize later. He left to go to the beach and travel to Florida until he saw Percy, Tyson, and Annabeth talking to each other.

'Are they planning on leaving too?' Gohan thought until he saw one harpy prepare to eat Percy. He threw his sword and scared it off. He recalled his sword. He then got the attention of the Percy and the others.

"If you guys are planning on going I might as well go with you guys. To make sure you're ok," Gohan said gaining some looks from Percy and Annabeth.

"I also wanted to apologize for letting you guys see me like that. That was something I didn't want you guys to see," Gohan apologized.

"Well then we have to get going before more harpies show up," Percy suggested as he pointed to a cruise ship in the distance.

"How do you expect to get there? I can't carry all of you," Gohan said right before a couple hippocampi came to give them a ride.

"You were saying?" She said as she got on a hippocampus and started to go in the direction of the ship. Gohan then looked over to see her leave along with the others. He sighed as he prepared to take off and chase after them. He then looked back to see some very angry harpies yell and scream at them. He then arrived at the boat ahead of the others and waited for the others. He then took the time to read the ship's name. It was called the Princess Andromeda. Once the others finally got aboard he saw the hippocampi go out back into the ocean. They then investigated the ship to make sure there weren't any people. However, to Gohan's surprise, they didn't find anyone. What made it worse is that Gohan couldn't sense anything. But it was more than that. It was as if this place was devoid of life. Percy started to relax a bit more since they haven't found anyone yet.

"We need a place to lay low and hide," Percy said as he looked over to Annabeth.

"Sleep would be nice," she said wearily. They then decided to look for a room to sleep at and found themselves in an empty suite on the ninth floor. They inspected the rooms and saw that it was very spacious. They were about to open up their duffel bags until Tyson noticed something.

"Guys? Where's Gohan?" He asked innocently. They looked at each other and slightly panicked. They took off to try and find him. Back with Gohan, he was investigating why there was such a void of life on this boat. Gohan walked around the place until he felt the sensation become much stronger. He then found a door and behind it was the source of this void he was feeling He opened the door to find a single water fountain in the center of the room. He then saw a sign next to it and Gohan started to read it.

"Drink up and you'll feel years younger guaranteed. Compliments from the captain. That's one big claim, let's see if it holds up," Gohan said as he grabbed a cup and filled his glass. He then drank the whole thing in one go and tossed the cup in the nearest trash available. He then heard running coming from outside in the halls. He left to go find out what's going on but felt a lot more agile. He felt like he was so much lighter too.

"Oh man, that drink really wasn't messing around. I feel so much younger!" He said as Gohan then heard his own voice. He widened his eyes at the sound of how different his voice was. He then saw Percy and Annabeth coming from behind a corner.

"Hey, guys! Sorry I didn't follow you upstairs. I was trying to…" He tried to continue until they uncapped their weapons getting Gohan confused. He also noticed that he was now at around the same height they were.

"Who are you!? What have you done with Gohan?" Percy asked obviously on guard.

"Guys what are you talking about it's me! Is something wrong?" Gohan asked as they backed up keeping their distance.

"Yeah, something is wrong. Gohan's not here. Now, where is he?" Annabeth asked demanding answers.

"Guys you don't understand! It's me! I'm Gohan! Don't you recognize me?" He asked getting confused looks from the two.

"You have got to be pretty stupid to think you can pull something like that. You don't even look like him!" Percy said getting impatient.

"No, I'm being serious guys. Let me prove it," Gohan said as he unleashed Blackstar getting wide eyes from the two.

"Gohan is that really you? Oh, my gods what happened?" Annabeth said putting away her weapon.

"I don't understand what's the problem? Did something happen?" Gohan asked making Annabeth drag him towards the nearest reflective window. Gohan finally understood the problem.

"I'm young again! I feel like I'm fourteen again! I became almost twenty years younger!" He said walking backward and bumping into the wall. He looked at his hands in disbelief. He was now missing most of his scars on his body, his voice was slightly different and he was much shorter.

"Gohan did you do anything that would have caused this?" Percy asked causing Gohan to remember that stupid water fountain. He then walked back into the room and pointed to the fountain.

"That. I drank from that fountain. It read on the sign that I would feel years younger. But, I didn't think it was being literal," Gohan said as he was dumbfounded. Annabeth then walked over to the fountain and examined it. She then cursed to herself in Greek when she realized the obvious truth.

"Gohan. I think I figured it out. It's not the same but it's definitely from the same place. I think you drank from the fountain of youth!" She exclaimed causing Percy to drop his jaw.

"You mean The Fountain of Youth! The same one from the legends?" He asked looking at the water.

"No, it definitely can't be the one but I think it comes from the same place." She explained as Gohan was panicking.

"Is there any way to reverse it!? I can't stay like this!" He yelled as he couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry Gohan, But there are no events in recorded history that can reverse the effects of the fountain. I'm sorry to say you're just going to have to grow up all over again." She said as Gohan couldn't believe it. She then met up with Percy to look at the water and were mesmerized.

"Do you think we should take some and bring it back to camp?" Percy asked Annabeth as she looked at him with a nod.

"We should bring as much as we can. This is a once in a lifetime find! You know some people dedicate their entire lives looking for the fountain of youth. This is something extraordinary!" She said right before a blast disintegrated the water. They turned to see Gohan to be the culprit. He had destroyed any evidence the water existed.

"Why would you do that!?" Percy asked mind blown that he would vaporize it.

"Because when I came down here, I sensed like it was void of life. That was the source. It felt, unnatural," Gohan finished as he left the room with the others close by.

"It's still a shame you had to vaporize it though. But I think it might be better this way. Like, it's a lit less awkward now that you've become younger," Annabeth stated as they made their way upstairs.

"Awkward? What do you mean? What does my age have to do with this?" Gohan asked as Percy replied.

"Well think about it. You were what, a thirty-year-old man? You were hanging out with kids like half your age. That's kind of wrong. Annabeth is right, it feels better this way," Percy said making Gohan rub the back of his neck.

"Was it really that bad?" Gohan asked himself as he thought about the dangers this could bring.

"I mean what's the worst that can happen? Not be able to drive anymore? You can fly!" Percy said trying to find a worst case scenario

"I guess this won't be so bad," Gohan said trying to find a positive aspect. They made their way back up to the rooms and found Tyson jumping on one of the beds.

"Hey, you guys are back! Wait. Why is Gohan small?" Tyson asked looking at the younger Gohan.

"It's a long story, big guy. I'll tell you later. But right now let's get some sleep," Percy said to which Tyson agreed to. Percy then jumped in bed with Tyson going on the couch. Annabeth went in the other room and that left a very confused Gohan standing in the middle of the room.

"Wait seriously? Where am I supposed to sleep?' He asked everyone.

"Just go to the room on the other side of the hallway or something. Find an empty room," Percy said trying to get Gohan to be quiet.

"I can't crash on Annabeth's couch?" Gohan asked to which he got a very loud reply.

"Absolutely not!" she said yelling through the door. He then admitted defeat and left the room. He entered the room mirroring theirs and went inside. He locked the door and prepared to go to bed. He changed clothes and jumped in his bed. He was finally ready for some sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **A.N. Nothing to say this chapter other than enjoy!**

 **Guest #1: I'll take your helpful review into consideration to further improve the story. Have a wonderful day!**

Gohan woke up to his alarm playing one of his favorite songs from back home. Imagine Dragons, Thunder. He got up, stopped his alarm and got into the showers. He looked at his hands once more and saw that he wasn't dreaming.

"It's insane to think that I'm sixteen again," He said as he dried himself off and heard someone talk over the announcer. He had an Australian accent and sounded too happy for his own good.

"Goooood morning passengers! We'll be at sea all day today so no stops for this boat! We will be having excellent weather today which is perfect for the poolside mambo party! And let's not forget our million-dollar bingo game in the Kraken Lounge at one o'clock. As for our special guests we have aboard! We will have disemboweling practice on the Promenade. Last but not least we have an Easter hunt. Granted it's not Easter but it's still a whole lot of fun! Whoever finds and brings back the head of whoever destroyed the water fountain. Will get one million dollars!" The announcer said as Gohan then became much more on guard. He then left his room and left to knock on Percy's door. Percy looked through the hole and let Gohan in.

"Did he say I have a bounty on my head?" Gohan asked as he sat on the couch.

"I'm more worried about that disemboweling practice part," Annabeth said poking her head through the door. She looked like she had a rat's nest in her hair. Once the rest got all dressed they went ventured out into the ship. What they found was surprising as they found dozens of people. There were senior citizens all heading for breakfast. A dad was taking his kids to the pool for a morning swim, crew members in crisp white uniforms strolled the deck. They were tipping their hats to the passengers. What was strange was that nobody asked who Gohan and the others were. They didn't pay them any attention, as if they were invisible. A family of swimmers then passed them and their dad talked in the strangest way.

"We are on a cruise. We are having fun," He said in a monotone way.

"Yes, we are having a blast. We will swim in the pool," The three kids said at the same time all heading off. Gohan and the others tried to keep going but a crew member got in the way.

"Good morning. We are all enjoying ourselves aboard Princess Andromeda. Have a nice day," He said as he took off.

"Percy this is weird. It's like their all in some kind of trance," Annabeth whispered.

"We should still stay on guard, remember the announcement," Gohan suggested as they continued on. The gang then passed a cafeteria and Gohan almost ran straight for it until Annabeth pulled on his shirt. She pointed towards the monster that was eating some of the scrambled eggs. It was really young seeing how it was so small. It was no bigger than the baby dinosaurs back in Gohan's world. Gohan almost felt compelled to go and pet it as if he was still home but stopped himself.

"Not hungry anymore" Tyson murmured.

"You know for once. Neither am I," Gohan replied which Percy and Annabeth looked at him obviously not buying it.

"Ok maybe a little," He said grumbling with his stomach grumbling slightly. Before anyone could say anything they then heard reptilian voices from down the corridor.

"Ssssix more joined yesssterday," The voice said as Annabeth gestured frantically towards the nearest hiding place, the women's room. They all went inside except for Gohan. He didn't notice until Annabeth grabbed his hand and dragged him inside. From the inside, it sounded like two things slithered past the bathroom door and made sounds like sandpaper against a carpet.

"Yesss of courssse. He drawsss them. Ssssoon we will be sssstrong," The second voice said as they slithered into the cafeteria. Before they couldn't hear them anymore they made cold hissing that could have been mistaken for snake laughter.

"We have to get out of here," Annabeth said as she looked at the others.

"You think I want to be in the girl's bathroom?" Percy said making Gohan blush in embarrassment.

"Wait. Is that what we're in right now?" Gohan said as Annabeth sighed.

"I mean the ship! We have to get off the ship," She said ignoring Gohan's comment. Then a new voice came out of the bathroom making Percy grind his teeth and boil his blood.

"It's only a matter of time. And stop pushing me Agrius!," The voice said as Gohan couldn't recognize it. But one thing's for certain, Percy didn't like it at all.

"I'm not pushing you! I'm just saying that if this gamble doesn't pay off…" The other voice said. He was much deeper and even angrier than the first.

"It'll pay off! They'll take the bait and when they do we'll have them right where we want them. Now come, we've got to get to the admiralty suite and check out on the casket," The first voice said as they continued down the corridor.

"Did you know that first guy?" Gohan said wondering why he was fuming so much.

"That was Luke. The guy who betrayed camp and stole the master bolt," Percy said knowing what they had to do next.

"Leave now?" Tyson whimpered as they had a change of plans.

"I guess not," Gohan told him.

"We have to find out what Luke is up to. And if possible, we're going to beat him up, bind him up in chains and drag him to Mount Olympus," Percy said as Annabeth agreed.

"I like that plan," Gohan said pumped as he was ready for another adventure. Annabeth then volunteered to go alone since she had a cap of invisibility to which Gohan was in awe of. It took some time but they convinced her that they either all go or nobody goes at all. Tyson voted that nobody goes but he eventually came. They went back to their rooms and pack up their stuff. Gohan simply had everything in his capsules so he watched to make sure they weren't being followed. Once everyone had their stuff they navigated around the ship using the YOU ARE HERE signs. The plan was to get to the admiralty suit. They managed to stay out of sight using Gohan's Ki sense and Annabeth scouting ahead invisibly. When they got to the stairs of deck thirteen where the admiralty suite was supposed to be, Annabeth whispered;

"Hide!" She said as she gave her cap to Gohan and shoved Percy and Tyson in a supply closet. Gohan was confused until he saw guys walk towards him. He flew up and laid flat on the ceiling so to not get in the way.

"Yo dude! Did you see that Aethiopian drakon in the cargo hold?" One of them said. The other laughed at his reply and commented.

"Yeah! It's awesome," He said as they continued down the hall.

"And that's not all! I hear they got two more coming next week! If they keep coming at this rate, oh man. No contest if you catch my drift!" He said as his voice his voice then started to fade in the corridor. Annabeth got out of the closet and started to talk.

"That was Chris Rodriguez! He was in cabin Eleven, remember?" Annabeth said as she contemplated what she just processed.

"What's another half-blood doing here?" Percy asked as Tyson got out and asked another question.

"Where is Gohan?" He asked as they then suddenly panicked.

"Oh gods where did he go?" Annabeth asked as Gohan took the hat off and revealed himself on the ceiling.

"Up here!" Gohan cried out as they looked up.

"Why didn't you push me in the closet too?" Gohan asked staying on the ceiling a little while longer.

"I didn't know if there was going to be enough room so I gave my hat to you. To which I ask if you could give back now," She asked as Gohan dropped down and gave her back the hat. They then continued down the hallway until Gohan could feel something cold and sinister, the presence of evil.

"Guys look." She stopped in front of a glass wall looking down into the multi history canyon that ran through the middle of the ship. At the bottom was the Promenade, it was a mall full of shops but what caught Annabeth's attention was the number of monsters down there. There was multiple of them all assembled in front of a candy store. There was a dozen Laistrygonian giants, two hellhounds and a few humanoid females with twin serpent tails instead of legs.

"What are those two?" Gohan pointed to the females.

"Scythian Dracaenae. In other words, Dragon woman," She said as they kept looking. The monsters made a semicircle around a young guy in Greek armor who was hacking and slashing on a straw dummy. A certain uneasy feeling crawled over Gohan when he saw the dummy wear a camp half-blood shirt. As he looked down he saw the guy stab the dummy through the belly and ripped upward, sending straw everywhere. The monsters then cheered and howled. Annabeth then walked away from the window from shock and her face was ashen. Percy was about to say something but Gohan beat him to the punch.

"It's all right Annabeth. Don't let it get to you. Now come on, the sooner we find Luke the faster we can leave. Sound like a plan?" Gohan said comforting her. As they continued down the hallway there were double oak doors. Gohan tried sensing behind it but had trouble when it came to anything god or demon related. When they were about thirty feet away Tyson suddenly stopped.

"Voices inside," he said abruptly.

"You can hear that far? I can't sense anything in there, good thing you warned us," Gohan said as he complemented Tyson. He closed his eye and concentrated and suddenly his voice changed, it became a more husky approximation of Luke's and started to repeat his words behind the door.

"... the prophecy ourselves. The fools won't know which way to turn," Tyson said trying his best. To imitate his voice. And then his voice changed again but it became much deeper and gruffer like the other guy from the bathroom.

"Do you really think the old horseman is gone for good?" The voice said then Tyson changed back to Luke and laughed his laugh.

"They can't trust him. Not with the skeletons in his closet. The poisoning of the tree was the final straw," Tyson said as Annabeth shivered.

"Stop that Tyson! How do you even do that? It's creepy," She said as Tyson opened his eye and looked puzzled.

"I'm just listening," He said as Percy gestured him to continue. He closed back his eye and tried to concentrate. He hissed in the gruff man's voice and started again.

"Quiet!" He said as he switched back to Luke.

"Are you sure?" He asked going once again back to the gruff voice.

"Yes," He said going back to Luke.

"Right outside," He said as Gohan just realized what was going on a little too late.

"Run!" Gohan screamed as he told them to run. The doors burst open and there was Luke.

"Oh it's you," Luke said as he went into his pocket and threw a small pin at Gohan. The pin grew in size and quickly turned into a mobile capturing unit. Before he even knew it Gohan was then enveloped in a portable cage in what seemed like something from Tartarus. Mostly because it looked and smelled awful. The others weren't so lucky as they were flanked by two hairy giants armed with javelins. Their bronze tips were aimed right at their chests and Luke smiled. Gohan tried to get out but failed every time.

"What the hell? What is this? I can't get out?" Gohan asked as Luke stepped over him.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite cousins. Come right in. You know when my boss described to me what you looked like. He made you out to be much older than what you are. But with that ring on you're definitely the one," Luke said as he dragged Gohan inside. The stateroom was beautiful and horrible at the same time. But Gohan was too distracted for why he couldn't get free, he couldn't even go Super Saiyan.

"It's a little nicer than Cabin Eleven, huh?" Luke said as he kicked Gohan to make him stop squirming.

"Damn that felt good. Now, why don't you guys sit?" Luke said as he waved his hand and three dining chairs scooted themselves into the center of the room. No one sat down. Luke's 'bodyguards' were still pointing they're javelins as them. They looked like twins but they weren't human. They were tall, about eight feet and wore only jeans. Gohan couldn't get a look of them considering they were behind him and he couldn't move.

"Oh, where are my manners? This is Agrius and Oreius. Perhaps you've heard of them," Luke said as they still pointed their javelins

"You don't know their story? Well, you see their mother Aphrodite ordered…" Gohan couldn't focus on Luke's words as he was getting bored and focused on a way out. He tried moving but it just wouldn't budge even an inch.

'Just what is this?' Gohan thought as this reminded him of that dumbbell of when he first got here. But this was different. He could feel Ki coming from its metal which he thought was crazy. By the time Luke finished his story, he kicked him again.

"Well Percy, we let you survive another year. I hope you appreciate it. How's your mom? Doing well in school?" He asked taunting Percy.

"You poisoned Thalia's tree!" Percy lashed out as Luke sighed.

"Right to the point then huh? Okay then, I poisoned the tree, so what?" Luke said not caring

"How could you? Thalia saved your life! No, our lives! How could you dishonor her…" Annabeth sounded so angry Gohan almost thought she was going to explode. Luke was equally angry and snapped.

"I didn't dishonor her! The gods dishonored her, not me Annabeth! If Thalia were still alive she'd be on my side," Luke finished trying to calm down.

"Liar!" she yelled back.

"If you knew what was coming you'd understand. I'm just trying to…" Luke tried to continue but Percy cut him off.

"I understand you want to destroy camp! You're nothing but a monster!" Percy as he lashed out himself. Gohan tried to say something himself only to get kicked in the face, hard. His nose started to bleed and it shocked Gohan. What was surprising was that he couldn't bring out his Ki to stop it. He came to the conclusion that they somehow made something to forcefully suppress his Ki.

"You don't get to speak!" He said giving him an evil eye.

"And the gods have blinded you. Can't you imagine a world without them Annabeth? What good is that ancient history you study? It's just three thousand years of baggage! The West is rotten to the core and I know the solution. It has to be destroyed. Join me! We can start the world anew. We could use your intelligence, Annabeth," Luke said trying to make them turn to his side.

"Because you have none of your own!" She cried still very upset. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her straight in the eyes.

"I know you, Annabeth. You deserve so much better than tagging along on some hopeless quest to save the camp. Half-Blood Hill will be overrun by monsters within the month. The heroes who survive will have no choice but to join us or be hunted to extinction. You really want to be on a losing team… with company like this?" Luke pointed at Tyson.

"Well I mean I'm here. Do I…" Gohan tried to make a snappy remark only to have backbiter pointed at his face.

"Final warning," He intervened. As he looked back to the others.

"And you! You're traveling with a Cyclops. Talk about dishonoring Thalia's memory! I'm surprised at you Annabeth. You of all people…" He tried to put the blame on Annabeth only to have gotten cut off again.

"Stop it!" She shouted. She buried her head in her hands and was on the brink of crying.

"Leave her alone. And leave Tyson out of this" Percy said.

"Oh yeah, I heard how your father claimed him," Luke said as he smiled.

"Yes Percy, I know all about that. And about your plan to find the Fleece. What were those coordinates, again… 30, 31, 75, 12? You see, I still have friends at camp who keep me posted," Luke finished with some growling from Percy.

"You mean spies," He said.

"How many insults from your father can you take Percy? You think he's grateful to you? You think Poseidon cares for you any more than he cares for this monster?" He finished getting a rumbling sound from Tyson's throat. Luke simply chuckled and continued.

"The gods are just using you, Percy! Open your eyes! Do you have any idea what's in store for you if you reach your sixteenth birthday? Has Chiron told you the prophecy?" Luke said throwing Percy off balance with his words. He looked at him back and spoke.

"I know what I need to know. Like who my enemies are," Percy said.

"Then you are a fool," Luke said angering Tyson, he broke the nearest chair to splinters and charged Luke.

"Percy is not a fool!" He yelled as he tried to hit him with a double overhead. Unfortunately, the bear twins intercepted and each caught one of his hands, stopping him cold. They pushed him back and he fell to the carpet.

"Too bad Cyclops looks like my grizzly friends together are more than a match for your strength. Maybe I should let them…" He was cut off as Percy spilled the beans of his encounter with Hermes.

"Luke, listen to me. Your father sent us," Percy said getting Luke more than upset.

"Don't. Even. Mention his name," His face was red hot boiling.

"He told us to take this boat. I thought it was just for a ride, but he sent us here to find you. He told me he won't give up on you, no matter how angry you are," Percy said as Luke was fuming.

"Angry? Give up on me? He abandoned me, Percy! I want Olympus destroyed you hear me! Every throne crushed to rubble! You tell Hermes it's going to happen too. Each time a half-blood joins us, the Olympians grow weaker and we grow stronger. He grows stronger," Luke pointed to the gold sarcophagus. Gohan felt the same sensation he felt back at the entrance of the Brass Fortress.

"He is re-forming. Little by little, we're calling his life force out of the pit. With every recruit who pledges our cause, another small piece appears…" Again, Luke was cut off.

"That's disgusting!" Annabeth said.

"Your mother was born from Zeus's cracked skull Annabeth. I wouldn't talk. Soon there will be enough of the Titan lord so that we can make him whole again. We will piece together a new body for him, a work worthy of the forges of Hephaestus," Luke said smiling evilly.

"That's insane," Annabeth said as she realized his plan.

"Join us and you'll be rewarded. We have powerful friends. One of which made this pin that trapped your Superman in a second with. Granted we forcefully took the power from him to create it but it worked like a charm," Luke said as Gohan realized why this metal was oozing out Ki. It was Black's Ki!

"Luke listen to me! Whatever promise Black made you he's lying! He wants the death of all mortals! You cannot reason with him!" Gohan tried to warn Luke as he looked at him. He crouched down to Gohan's level and explained.

"Oh, he's not really a friend. More of a slave to use as a deterrent against you. Now," He snapped his fingers and three uniformed guards came in with nightsticks

"Ah good security, I'm afraid we have some stowaways," Luke said as one of the guards easily picked up Gohan and threw him over his shoulder.

"Yes sir," They said as they were obviously still in a trance. Luke then turned to Oreius.

"It's time to feed the Aethiopian drakon. Take these fools below and show them how it's done," He said as Oreius grinned stupidly.

"As for him. Throw him overboard," Luke said facing the guard holding Gohan. He widened his eyes and tried to free himself from his bounds.

"Wait what no! Let me go! Get off me!" Gohan yelled as he couldn't break free.

"Luke stop! Don't do this!" Annabeth said trying to change his mind.

"Agrius stay here. We have important matters to discuss," Luke said as to Oreius as they dragged Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson away to the stateroom followed by the two security guards. Gohan wasn't so lucky as the guard walked until they got to a balcony.

"Now I know what you're thinking. Should I throw him overboard? And the answer may surprise you," Gohan said trying to stay positive and talk his way out of it.

"I am a guard. You must be punished," He said obviously not heard Gohan. He then threw him out to the ocean.

"Okay, we're doing this then!" Gohan said as he took a deep breath and hit the water. As soon as he splash landed he sank like a rock. Soon he lost sight of the surface and all he saw was the blackness around him.

' _Okay, this might be bad. But I'm sure Percy and the others will find a way to escape and find me. I'm sure of it,'_ Gohan thought as a few seconds later nothing happened. He waited and a couple minutes later nothing happened.

' _Alright then, plan B. Ummm ok think. What's plan B? Think! I need a way out, fast!'_ Gohan thought as he was losing air. He tried uncapping Blackstar but couldn't get his ring off. He just kept sinking and sinking. Eventually, he tried to swim up. He couldn't even swim because it was so heavy. The pressure of the ocean was enormous and he felt like his head was going to explode.

' _Losing consciousness. I can't get out on my own. Percy… Annabeth… hurry…'_ Gohan thought as he was blacking out. More time passed as Gohan couldn't hold on anymore. He closed his eyes and couldn't think anymore. Eventually, he blacked out and fell deeper into his new watery grave.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **A.N. Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I really wanted to take some time off to figure out what I wanted to do with Sea of Monsters. I already have an outline for every book except this one so I took some time to figure out what to do. Anyways here you go! Enjoy!**

Gohan was still falling deep at the bottom of the ocean. He was on the brink of drowning. He didn't know what happened to others but he only hoped that they escaped. Suddenly he saw images in his head.

' _What is this?'_ Gohan thought still groggy. Gohan was seeing images of events he hadn't seen before. He saw Half-Blood hill under attacks from monsters from high above. But when he looked up to see a pink haired man flying towards him. Instantly he recognized who it was thanks to the iconic hairstyle. It was Black but in some unknown transformation. Gohan was confused until the images started disappearing and slowly he started to wake up. The images were flashing at high speeds all leading to a light he saw. He was moving unwillingly and before he knew it he was awake. What he didn't expect when he came to was Annabeth giving him CPR. He widened his eyes and almost coughed up water in her face. He sat up and saw the worried faces of Percy and Annabeth. They were in some kind of hut. The walls made it look like it was Native American and it seemed pretty waterproof. In every corner, there were sleeping bags, blankets, ice chest and even some demigod weapons.

"Where am I?" Gohan asked as he felt tired and devoid of energy.

"Oh no problem, It's nothing really. Saving your life is all. Anyways, after Percy fished you out of the sea we had to find a place to hide. So we fled to one of the half-blood hideouts I made with Thalia and… Luke," Annabeth said quietly.

"How did we get here?" Gohan asked as to how they escaped.

"Well after we fled on a boat we saw that we were off the coast of the Virginia beach. After we were on the boat Tyson ripped those restraints off of you. Must not have been too strong towards an outside force." Percy said pointing towards the broken shackles in the corner. Gohan groggily sat down against a wall and noticed a lack of a member in their little crew.

"Wait a minute. I still have a few more questions. You don't think Luke will look for us here, do you? And where's Tyson?" Gohan said stretching his arms. Annabeth shook her head and replied.

"Like I told Percy, he won't look for us here, we made dozens of these. He probably won't remember if we even made these. Or to look in which one," Annabeth said as Percy jumped in.

"And I told Tyson to keep watch," Percy said trying to sound smart.

"No, you didn't. You told him to look for a convenience store in the middle of a forest! For powdered doughnuts!" Annabeth said back. Gohan had a slight chuckle at that last comment and smiled. He then overheard some footsteps coming towards the door and slightly panicked.

"Get down!" Gohan said as he prepared to blast the door to smithereens. Just when he was about to shoot he saw the innocent face of Tyson looking at his Ki ball in wonder. He lowered his hand and tried to make room for the now overcrowded camp for three.

"Powdered doughnuts!" Tyson said cheerfully holding up what he found. Annabeth was staring at him in confusion.

"Where in the world did you get that? We're in the middle of the wilderness. There's nothing around us for…" Tyson cut her off.

"Fifty feet. There's a Monster Donut shop! Come look! Just over the hill!" Tyson said leading the others to have a look.

"This is bad," Annabeth muttered. They were crouching behind a tree, staring at the doughnut shop in the middle of the woods. It looked brand new, with brightly lit windows, a parking area, and a little road leading off into the forest, but there was nothing else around, and no cars parked in the lot. We could see one employee reading a magazine behind the cash register but that was it. Gohan then went over to Tyson and grabbed the box of doughnuts and stuffed his face. He was absolutely starving and from the faces of Percy and Annabeth, it really showed.

"Stop eating those!" She whispered loudly.

"But I need to eat. If I don't get something in my belly soon, I'll starve." Gohan replied defending himself. They kept looking at the store and on its marquis read in all big black letters:

 **MONSTER DONUT**

A cartoon ogre was taking a bite out of the O in Monster. The place smelled good, like fresh-baked chocolate doughnuts. Gohan had a skeptical look on his face

"This shouldn't be here. It's wrong," Annabeth whispered.

"Yea. You're right. They don't even have doughnut spelled right," Gohan said as Percy looked back at him.

"Says that guy who's stuffing his face full of their food," Percy retorted.

"Fair point," Gohan said eating the last doughnut of the box.

"Shhh!" She said.

"Why are we whispering? Tyson went in and bought a dozen. Nothing happened to him," Percy said confused.

"Percy, he's a monster," she said.

"Well, that's a bit harsh. I mean I'm half alien," Gohan said as Percy followed suit.

"And besides Annabeth. Monster Donut doesn't mean monsters! It's a chain. We've got them in New York," Percy said with Gohan contemplating whether or not he could buy doughnuts undetected like Tyson. Annabeth agreed with Percy but explained further.

"A chain. And you don't think it's strange that one appeared immediately after you told Tyson to go get doughnuts? Right here in the middle of the woods? She finished. Percy didn't think too much about it but got a bit more suspicious.

"It could be a nest," She said in a serious tone. She made Tyson whimper and Percy didn't really understand all that much. He was about to ask but Gohan cut him off.

"Do you mean it's like a store that makes more stores?" Gohan said almost making Percy laugh at the thought.

"Close. Haven't you ever wondered how franchise stores pop up so fast?" She asked which Percy then looked back skeptical.

"One day there's nothing and the next day… boom, there's a new burger place or coffee shop or stuff like that. It starts as a single store, then two, then four and it keeps going making exact replicas all across the country," She said making Percy question her point.

"Um, no. Never thought about it," He said.

"Percy, some of the chains multiply so fast because all their locations are magically linked to the life force of a monster. Some children of Hermes figured out how to do it back in the 1950s. They breed…" she froze in place.

"They breed what?" Gohan asked which Annabeth quickly shut him up.

"No. Sudden. Moves," she said with extreme urgency. She very quietly whispered.

"Very slowly, turn around," she said as if her life depended on it. Then they heard what she was so scared off. It was a scaping a sound like something very large was scraping its belly across the leaves. Gohan turned around to see what looked like a dinosaur from back home, but this was much more menacing. It was hissing, it's front half writhing in all directions. Gohan had an idea of what he was seeing. It was a kind of dragon but with multiple heads, at least seven, each topped with a hissing reptilian head. Its skin was leathery, and under each neck, it wore a plastic bib that read: I'M A MONSTER DONUT KID! Gohan went for his ring slowly as Percy did for his pen but Annabeth stared at them like a warning. Gohan didn't understand, he could probably cut all his heads off before they even knew he moved, but he played along. The Hydra was only a few feet away. It seemed to be sniffing the ground and the trees like it was hunting for something. Then Gohan noticed that two of the heads were ripping apart a piece of yellow canvas. He recognized it as Annabeth's duffel bag. The thing had been at the campsite and it was following their scent. Gohan's blood was boiling, he could hardly stay still. He felt his Saiyan blood pumping for excitement. Gohan's Saiyan instincts were kicking in as he saw each head had jagged rows or sharklike razor teeth. Gohan was just about to jump out and attack it until he heard Tyson break a twig. Immediately, all seven of the heads turned around at the group and hissed. Gohan flew back a couple feet and unsheathed his legendary sword. His black and blue armor shining it's bright glow causing the monster to roar at the Saiyan. It spewed out some kind of liquid directly at Gohan. Not wanting to be caught off guard again he easily dodged it and he saw the acid melting through everything it touched in seconds.

"Acid! Got it!" Gohan said as he smirked. His Saiyan genes were craving this fight. He flew towards the Hydra and grabbed two of its heads. He twisted them around and caused the beast to spiral out of control. It spun in the direction of a frozen Tyson. He was scared stiff and didn't move.

"Move!" Gohan yelled as he tackled the Hydra out of Tyson's way. He kept flying through multiple trees. I spewed acid from all the heads trying to melt Gohan. It couldn't get through his thick armor and used it to his advantage. He then slammed it on the ground and rubbed the acid on his back all over the Hydra to give it a taste of its own medicine. It screamed in anger as all it really did was piss him off. He grabbed one of the heads again and launched it away towards the group once more, but this time with a plan. He flew along with it and sliced each head that tried to blast him with acid. It then tumbled on the ground completely headless with Gohan standing in front of it victorious. He then turned to Annabeth screaming at him.

"You idiot! Do you have any idea what you did?" She screamed as Gohan was confused.

"Saved our lives?" He responded.

"No! Each time you cut a Hydra's head off…" she said as she was now looking at the fourteen headed Hydra.

"Two more grow back," She said as Gohan looked back at the beast roaring as if the entire forest could hear it.

"You just opened up seven more Monster Donut shops somewhere else!" She said getting to some cover.

"I just saw this thing come back to life with fourteen heads! That's what you're worried about?" Percy said following suit.

"Okay then plan B. Is there supposed to be some special way of killing this thing?" Gohan asked keeping the Hydra at bay.

"We need Fire! Hercules killed the Hydra because he burned the stumps and kept them from regenerating," She said as she kept one head from eating her. Unfortunately, another one smacked her into the muck.

"No hitting my friends!" Tyson charged between the Hydra and Annabeth. He carried Annabeth away as Gohan punched it to create more distance.

"Well. I can't really use my Ki to burn this thing, it more so disintegrates," He said as he was being careful not to cut off any more heads. He couldn't keep the Hydra's attention on him as it knew it wouldn't get him. So it kept moving away from him to get to Percy and the others.

"Okay, that's it. You've been a bad monster! You need a timeout," Gohan said as he grabbed the highest head and pinned it to the ground. It kept wiggling to no avail. He then stabbed his sword in its lower jaw and kept it there. It was now stuck to the ground unable to break free.

"Now you sit there and think about what you did! Bad monster thing! Bad!" Gohan said pointing to the Hydra. It didn't stop the others from spewing out acid towards him. He ran towards the others for ideas.

"It isn't moving from there anytime soon but we still need to kill this thing. Any ideas?" Gohan asked as he looked back at the struggling Hydra still spewing acid everywhere. They were at a crossroads, as they were thinking of killing it, the Hydra was spewing acid at the head on the ground. It was melting the head that was stuck and broke free. Gohan looked at the melting head on the ground in disgust as he retracted Blackstar.

"Well at least now we know it can't be pinned down," Gohan looked as it walked towards them. Normally he would just vaporize the whole thing but he didn't want to risk hurting the others in the blast. He could faintly hear the others talking behind him but couldn't make out what they were saying.

"You guys coming up with a plan back there?" Gohan asked as he looked back at them. He saw in the distance what he thought to be a steamboat. Before he could say anything he heard Annabeth scream.

"Hit the dirt!" she yelled as they all ducked down on the ground. Gohan looked up to see that it was firing at the Hydra. He was worried Percy and the others were going to get caught in the blast so he flew towards them and put up a shield. In a hundredth of a second later there was a blast of light and the Hydra exploded. It showered over the barrier with disgusting green slime that vaporized almost immediately, the way monster guts tend to do.

"That was close!" Gohan had a sigh of relief.

"Steamship!" Tyson yelled as he pointed towards the ship docking towards them. Gohan lowered the barrier and they were now breathing in clouds of gunpowder smoke that was rolling across the banks. Chugging towards them down the river was a ship Gohan had never seen before. It rode low in the water like a submarine, it's deck plated with iron. In the middle was a trapezoid-shaped casemate with slats on each side for cannons. A flag waved from the top… a wild boar and spear on a bloodred field. Lining the deck was zombies in gray uniforms. They had definitely seen better days as their shimmering faces only partially covered their skulls, like ghouls Gohan had seen down in the Underworld. The ship itself was an ironclad. A Civil War battlecruiser. Gohan could make just barely make out the name along the prow in moss-covered letters: CSS Birmingham. And to top it all off, next to the smoking cannon that almost killed Percy and the others, wearing full Greek battle armor, was Clarisse. She took a good look at them and sneered.

"Losers. But I suppose I have to rescue you. Come aboard," She said as some of the crew threw a board for them to walk on the boat. They then walked across on the plank and walked on the deck. As soon as they all walked on the deck Clarisse was giving Gohan looks as if she was wondering who he was.

"Who's the new kid? Someone you picked up to die?" Clarisse said sizing Gohan up.

"It's me. Gohan," He said as Clarisse burst out laughing. Gohan put away Blackstar and rolled his eyes.

"That is hilarious! The all mighty alien who can do anything is now facing his most challenging quest yet! Puberty!" She mocked Gohan as he ignored her comments and took a deep breath. She was now giving them a very unwanted ship tour through dark rooms overcrowded with dead sailors. They first saw the coal bunker, the boilers, and engine, which huffed and groaned like it would explode any minute. Next, they saw the pilothouse and the powder magazine and gunnery deck with two Dahlgren smoothbore cannons on the port and starboard sides and a Brooke nine-inch gun fore. There was much more than she explained but Gohan lost interest and understood that is all specifically refitted to fire celestial bronze cannonballs. Everywhere they went, dead Confederate sailors stared at them, their ghostly bearded faces shimmering over their skulls. They approved of Annabeth because she told them she was from Virginia. They were also interested in Percy and Gohan. Percy told them his last name was Jackson, the same name as the Southern general but then it was ruined when he said he was from New York. They all hissed and muttered curses about Yankees. Gohan deciding not to say that he was an alien from another dimension decided to lie and make something up. He said he was from Canada, Toronto as to cause the least amount of interest. They were surprised that a Canadian was down in the states but left it alone. Tyson was terrified of the crew. All through the tour, he insisted that Annabeth hold his hand, which she didn't look very thrilled about. Finally, they were escorted to dinner which Gohan was more than happy about. The CSS Birmingham captain's quarters were about the size of a walk-in closet, but still much bigger than any other room on board. The ship reminded Gohan of his time in the past before when Perseus was teaching him Ancient Greek. This boat was much bigger than the first ship but smaller than the Hero. the table was set with white linen and China. Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, potato chips, and Dr. Peppers were served by skeletal crewmen. Gohan wasn't too excited at the fact that he was going to be served food by the undead but his stomach was demanding that he eat. Clarisse then started to explain smugly what was happening while they were gone.

"Tantalus expelled you for eternity. Mr.D said if any of you show your face at camp again, he'll turn you into squirrels and run you over with his SUV," She said as she then pointed towards Gohan stuffing his face.

"And he also said to specifically hunt you down if we get the chance. You're not a demigod so he doesn't want to run the risk of you exposing us," She finished as Gohan ignored and kept eating.

"Did they give you this ship?" Percy asked wondering where she got this ship.

"Course not. My father did," Clarisse said proudly to which Gohan stopped eating for a slight second to hear her.

"Ares?" Percy asked surprised.

"You think you're daddy is the only one with sea powers? The spirits on the losing side of every war owe a tribute to Ares. That's their curse for being defeated. I prayed to my father for a naval transport and here it is. These guys will do anything I tell them. Won't you, Captain?" She said looking to the captain proving her point. The captain stood behind her looking stiff and angry. Hid glowing green eyes fixed Percy with a hungry stare.

"If it means an end to this infernal war, ma'am, peace, at last, we'll do anything. Destroy anyone," He finished almost like it was a threat.

"Destroy anyone. I like that," Clarisse said as she smiled. That sentence made Tyson a bit more fearful. Annabeth then chimed in.

"Clarisse, Luke might be after the Fleece too. We saw him. He's got the coordinates and he's heading south. He has a cruise ship full of monsters…" she tried to keep going but Clarisse then cut her off.

"Good! I'll blow him out of the water," She said with pride.

"Clarisse you don't understand, we have to combine forces. Let us help you…" she tried to reason with her but she slammed her fist on the table.

"No! This is my quest, smart girl! Finally, I get to be the hero, and you three will not steal my chance," she said showing that she meant business.

"By the way, where are your cabin mates? You were allowed to take two friends with you, weren't you?" Gohan asked making another sandwich disappear in seconds.

"They didn't… I let them stay behind. To protect the camp," Clarisse said.

"You mean even the people in your own cabin wouldn't help you?" Percy said infuriating Clarisse.

"Shut up Prissy! I don't need them! Or you!" she said trying to make herself look tough. Gohan noticed that he saw a lot of similarities between Clarisse and Vegeta.

"Clarisse, can't you see that Tantalus is using you? He doesn't care about the camp. He'd love to see it destroyed. He's setting you up to fail!" Gohan tried to explain and get it through Clarisse's thick skull.

"No! I don't care what the Oracle…" she stopped herself halfway through her sentence.

"What? What did the Oracle tell you? Percy asked as he wanted to know what the Oracle told her. Her ears turned pink and composed herself.

"Nothing. All you need to know is that I'm finishing this quest and you're not helping. On the other hand, I can't let you go…" She contemplated what to do. She popped her feet on the linen tablecloth and opened another Dr. Pepper.

"So we're prisoners?" Annabeth asked.

"Guests. For now. Captain, take them below. Assign them hammocks on the berth deck. If they don't mind their manners, show them how we deal with enemy spies," She said as Gohan had a slight chuckle.

"And how do you supposed you'd deal with me?" Gohan asked.

"Well let's see here. You don't know where the Sea of Monsters is. So either you behave or you can show yourself out," Clarisse said calmly but with authority.

"Alright, I'll play along then," Gohan said following the others. They all laid on the hammocks and tried to get some sleep. Gohan thought back to what he thought he saw back in the water. It looked like Black, but he had different hair. Almost like it was some kind of Super Saiyan transformation.

' _I don't understand, Super Saiyan turns your hair gold not pink. I hope Black didn't just get stronger,'_ Gohan thought as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Gohan then woke up to sounds of alarms ringing all throughout the ship. The captain's gravelly voice was heard on the microphone.

"All hands on deck! I repeat all hands on deck! This is not a drill! Find Lady Clarisse! Where is that girl?" the microphone turned off and his ghostly face could be seen looking at Gohan and Percy.

"Get up Yankee! You too Canuck! Your friends are already above. We are approaching the entrance." He said as Gohan and Percy got up.

"The entrance to what?" Percy asked. The captain gave him a skeletal smile.

"Why, the Sea of Monsters, of course!" He said as he disappeared. Gohan didn't have any belongings that weren't already in his capsules so he simply waited for Percy before going top-deck. On their way upstairs Gohan noticed something that made Percy freeze. He simply looked at Gohan with anger and crept to the edge of the ventilation grate and peered down into the boiler deck. Gohan confused decided to follow him so he doesn't get lost. What he saw was Clarisse standing right below them talking to an image that shimmered in the steam from the boilers. It was a muscular man in black leather biker clothes, with a military haircut, red-tinted sunglasses, and a knife strapped to his side. Gohan saw it, he looked different but he knew exactly who that was. It was Ares.

"I don't want any excuses, little girl!" He growled.

"Y-yes father," Clarisse mumbled.

"You don't want to see me mad, do you?" He threatened.

"No, father," Clarisse said as Ares then proceeded to mimic her.

"No father, you're pathetic. I should've let one of my sons take this quest," He said at Clarisse's expense.

"I'll succeed! I'll make you proud," She said trying to sound confident.

"You'd better. You asked for this quest, girl. If you let that slimeball Jackson kid steal it from you…" He warned as Clarisse cut him off.

"But the Oracle said…" She said as Ares exploded with anger.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT SAID!" Ares bellowed with so much force that his image shimmered.

"You will succeed. And if you don't…" He said as he raised his fist. Even though he was only a figure in the steam, it made Clarisse flinch.

"Do we understand each other?" Ares growled. The alarm bells rang again. They heard voices coming towards Gohan and Percy, officers yelling orders to ready the cannons. As they left the ventilation grate and made their way upstairs they exchanged looks to not speak of what they just saw. Just thinking of Ares made Gohan's blood boil, and it seems like he's no better after a couple thousand years.

"What's wrong? Another dream?" Annabeth asked Percy as they joined the others. Soon enough after Clarisse came up the stairs and they tried to avoid eye contact. She grabbed a pair of binoculars from a zombie officer and peered towards the horizon.

"At last. Captain, full steam ahead!" She ordered.

"Gohan looked in the same direction but couldn't exactly see much. The air was too hazy and humid, like steam from an iron. Gohan suggested flying out to scout ahead but Annabeth suggested otherwise. Gohan tried to squint real hard and he could just barely make out a couple dark fuzzy splotches in the distance. The engine groaned as they increased speed. Tyson was becoming more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Too much strain on the pistons. Not meant for deep water," He muttered. After a few more minutes, the dark splotches ahead of the ship came into focus. To the north, a huge mass of rock rose out of the sea… an island with cliffs at least a hundred feet tall. About half a mile south of that, the other patch of darkness was a storm brewing. The sky and sea boiled together in roaring mass.

"Is it a hurricane?" Gohan asked. Clarisse replied.

"No, Charybdis," She said to which Annabeth paled.

"Are you crazy?" she said looking at Clarisse as if she was crazy.

"It's the only way into the Sea of Monsters. Straight between Charybdis and her sister Scylla." Clarisse pointed to the top of the cliffs. Gohan looked up and saw nothing and he assumed something very unpleasant lived up there.

"What do you mean the only way? The sea is wide open! Just sail around them," Percy said as Clarisse closed her eyes.

"Don't you know anything? If I tried to sail around them, they would just appear in my path again. If you want to get into the Sea of Monsters, you have to sail through them," She said as Annabeth chimed in.

"What about the Clashing Rocks?" Annabeth said.

"That's another gateway, Jason used it. I can't blow apart rocks with my cannons," Clarisse said with Annabeth having a worried look.

"Monsters, on the other hand…" She finished.

"You are crazy," Annabeth decided. Gohan took a long good look at Charybdis. He then looked at the rocks right next to it and to the left was open seas. He looked at the boat and tried to think of an idea on how to avoid as much danger as possible. He then looked over to Clarisse and had a crazy idea.

"Set course for… Oh great and what do you have to say? You got a better idea?" Clarisse asked as Gohan just looked at her.

"How big and heavy is Charybdis exactly?" Gohan asked confusing Clarisse.

"How is that important?" She asked.

"Just trust me. I have a plan," He replied.

"Well the exact size is unknown but I can tell you that it is definitely longer than nine hundred feet long. And who knows how deep it is down there," Clarisse said as Percy then cut in on the conversation.

"The water here is 12 632 feet deep. Charybdis' height is exactly half of that but it's weight is 52 000 tons," Percy said surprising himself.

"Nice job son of Poseidon," Gohan said patting him on his back almost knocking him over.

"Great now we know more useless information. Now, what's this big plan of yours?" Clarisse said losing her patience. Gohan looked back down into the water and back to the group. Gohan then gave the signature Son grin and gave the craziest plan that only he could come up with.

"We're not going to go through Charybdis," he said with confidence. Making them wonder what he's going on about.

"We're going underneath it," He finished.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **A.N. Hello once again everyone! It's me Hahasucka693 back at it again with another chapter! Not too many questions this time around so don't forget to review, I'll try my best to answer everything. See ya next time! Enjoy!**

 **Questions:**

 **X3Runner: Maybe, maybe not. You'll have to keep reading to find out.**

When Gohan proposed the idea of going underneath Charybdis, everybody thought he was crazy.

"Nevermind what I said earlier about Clarisse. _You're_ crazy!" Annabeth said as she threw her hands up in the air.

"I'm a bit concerned you didn't get brain damage recently. I don't suppose you have a plan to turn this ship into the world's best submarine! Nothing can go that deep without getting destroyed to the pressure," Clarisse said as she explained how much of an idiot Gohan was.

"Gohan, how in the world did you come up with something like this?" Percy asked as he was a little bit worried about his friend's mental health. He was just as confused as them and explained his plan.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about. I don't plan on making the boat go underwater. I want to lift Charybdis out of it," Gohan explained as their jaws dropped.

"Listen Gohan. You might be strong. The strongest mortal in the world! But there's no way you could possibly lift that monster," Percy said as he pointed to Charybdis spitting out water causing huge waves to hit the boat.

"At this point, it would just be better if you just stay quiet," Clarisse said as she was about to give the order to go full speed.

"No! Trust me this will work. I'm going to lift Charybdis out of the water so that the boat can simply go right underneath it and enter the Sea of Monsters," Gohan said trying to make his plan seem less crazy. They all looked at him with the most unbelieving look possible not understanding his thought process.

"Just give me five minutes. That's all I ask," Gohan asked before Clarisse goes through Charybdis and sinks the boat. She looked at him and put her hand to her face. She took one more good look at Charybdis and back to Gohan. She went over to the rail and leaned over to think. After a couple moments of pondering she gave her answer.

"You get one minute. I can't believe I'm agreeing with this but if you can't lift that thing in one minute, we're setting our course," Clarisse said gesturing the captain to cut the engine and stay in position.

"This will work. I promise you won't regret this," Gohan said as Clarisse started her stopwatch. He walked over to the edge of the ship and looked down at the water. Just as he was about to jump in, Percy walked over to him.

"Do you really believe you can lift that thing? In all honesty?" Percy said asking one last time. Gohan gave him a big smile and chuckled.

"I've done crazier things in the past. This should be a sinch, what's a little water pressure going to do?" Gohan said as he jumped down into the deep sea. He could see the head of Charybdis and the dark abyss that was the bottom. He dove down faster using his ki and held his breath. He finally made it past its head which was absolutely disgusting to see. He could see that it didn't have any appendages to move so it was basically living whirlpool. He felt the pressure of the water finally start to squeeze around his body. He could only start to see the monster's body and he realized he still had to go even deeper. The pressure of one of the deepest parts of the ocean on the planet was intense, and he isn't even halfway there. He kept going and eventually he lost all eyesight. He couldn't see anything anymore and decided to go Super Saiyan to light his way down. He could barely see anything but he kept following the body downwards. The deeper he went the most disgusting Charybdis became, the lower parts of her body were horrible with open patches of skin floating around her body that was peeling off. There were some fish trying to eat it out slowly but to no avail, as all they could chew was its skin. Past the skin were scales like that of a lizard, it was peeling off with some spots completely empty. After a few seconds later Gohan finally reached its lower body. It didn't have a tail but it was shaped like a ball presumably so that it wouldn't be able to move. Gohan backed up slightly to see a wider angle on how to grab it. He opted to simply go back up halfway towards its torso and lift it at a sideways angle. He put himself perpendicular to Charybdis and started to push upwards. He felt a tug behind him and it was a school of sharks. They were eyeing him with hungry eyes. They surrounded Gohan but he simply glowed brighter to scare them off.

' _Stupid sharks,'_ He thought as he went back to pushing. He was making progress but its ball shape bottom was pushing hard against him like it was an anchor. He simply pushed through as it was no match for his Super Saiyan strength. Back on the surface, it seemed as if nothing was happening. Clarisse was looking as the behemoth in the water and noticed that time was up on her stopwatch.

"Alright, time's up! It's time to set course! Captain, fire up the engines!" She ordered as he walked back down the stairs.

"Hey come on Clarisse, Gohan is still down there, give him a few seconds, he'll push through," Annabeth said as she tried to stall for time.

"Sorry smart girl, but times up and we're setting course for the Sea of Monsters, no more waiting for a lost cause. Who knows, he probably died from the water pressure," She said as she ran out of patience.

"Clarisse have a little faith. He wouldn't have suggested this if he knew he couldn't do it," Percy said backing up Annabeth.

"And you shut your mouth Prissy. I don't want to hear it, we're moving out now!" She said as a few seconds later she could feel a huge tug on the boat. It felt as if the boat was getting pushed back away from Charybdis.

"What's going on!?" she yelled to an officer.

"We don't know ma'am. All we know is that we are doing everything we can to keep this ship from toppling over," He said as he went back downstairs presumably to the boiler room. Percy had a thought that he knew what was going on. He ran towards the edge of the boat and looked at Charybdis and saw some unusual wave activity coming from its mouth. Annabeth ran over next to him and saw the same thing.

"It's Charybdis, she's spitting out the water from her mouth," She explained as Percy didn't believe it.

"No. No, it isn't. Look," Percy said as he pointed just outside the teeth. The waves weren't coming from the mouth but outside of it.

"No way," Was all Annabeth could mutter as she noticed it too. Clarisse looked over to see the two gawking at the waves and walked over angrily.

"What are you two idiots doing!?" She said as she tried to get their attention.

"Look," Was all Annabeth could mutter as the waves were getting bigger and bigger.

"What are you muttering on about now?" Clarisse said as she now saw the giant waves coming towards them. Then suddenly the teeth coming from the water started to get taller and taller. They were rising up into the air at a slow and steady pace. The three were now joined by Tyson who was looking at the giant behemoth in awe.

"This… This is impossible…" Clarisse muttered as she could now see the ugly eyes of Charybdis coming out of the water. Its head was big enough to cast its shadow over the entire boat They looked at the water and saw a bright golden glow starting to shine through the water. It was very faint at first but it started to get brighter and brighter. Eventually more and more of the crew stopped doing their jobs to witness what they thought to be an act of God himself. Some time past and the entire crew was now on deck and looked in awe at this feat of strength. The bright glow in the water was now shining for miles through the water. It was as if the Sun was now underwater.. They could now see the scales of its torso and it was absolutely massive. The glow then started to get so bright they could now see it leaving the water.

"By the gods…" Annabeth was in total shock as they saw the golden-haired form of Gohan lifting this fifty thousand ton monster straight out of the water without breaking a sweat. It was something you'd only see once in a lifetime if you're lifetime included gods and monsters. Gohan's glow was radiating power as his clothes were shining a bright golden glow that awed everyone on the boat. Gohan had lifted Charybdis halfway above the water and didn't show any signs of stopping. He smiled as he looked down at everyone on the boat.

"Do you think we can cook this thing?" Gohan joked as he kept flying upwards slowly as to not cause any massive waves.

"H-how? How is this even possible? He's not even a god. Not even a half-blood," Clarisse said trying to make sense of the situation. Annabeth was just as surprised and confused as Clarisse as she didn't have any better answers as anyone else here. Even Tyson understood how impossible this feat seemed. Percy was no better as he looked up to see his friend perform the most impressive thing he's ever seen. He was, in fact, a tad bit jealous. He looked like he was a god himself up there in the sky. It seemed like Charybdis was never going to completely get out of the water as five minutes past. The crew regained their bearings and went back to work. Clarisse disappeared under the deck in shock.

"I… I guess we're really going to go underneath that thing aren't we?" Percy asked Annabeth to make sure he wasn't just going crazy. She was still as shaken about this as he was and had a loss for words.

"I guess so," Annabeth said as she looked back to Charybdis. It was almost completely out of the water now as they could see it's lower body. She looked back at Percy and realized something, she felt scared.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked as she gave him a look of terror.

"I just realized something. Do you remember why it was he came back in time?" She asked.

"No? Does it matter right now?" Percy retorted.

"In the journal in his time machine it read that he was running away, back to the past looking for help," She said letting more confusion into Percy's mind. They both looked at his bright glow in the sky and sure enough, it was still shining as ever.

"He was running away from something. Something that made even him scared. Scared him enough to run away and find help. I don't know about you Percy but, I don't ever want to see what he's afraid of," She said as a slight realization entered Percy's mind. Gohan was giving off this feeling of absolute fearlessness. Like he was the savior that would help everyone with all their problems, no matter the size. He could only imagine the terror that made him run away. He decided it was best not to think too much about it anymore and move on. By the time they finished their conversation, the ball-shaped end was finally getting out of the water. Gohan was looking down and could see the boat was still unmoving. He guessed they were hesitating since they would, after all, be sailing right under a fifty thousand ton whale-like monster.

"HEY! ARE YOU GONNA GET A MOVE ON OR WHAT?" Gohan yelled as he saw what he thought to be Percy running down the stairs to tell the others to start the engine. Gohan wasn't feeling too comfortable about this idea either. Not because he couldn't lift it or anything but that Charybdis might do something bad to screw everything up. He could finally see the boat start to move as he felt a little bit less nervous as they were now making progress. Gohan looked up and felt very uneasy about something. He felt like Charybdis made this way too easy, it's as if it isn't struggling at all. He looked back down and saw the boat was now almost directly underneath him. He was starting to think nothing was wrong until he felt giant vibrations and noises coming from the giant monster. He had a very bad feeling about what was to come next. He then knew what was going on, and he knew there would be trouble. Charybdis was spitting out all the water out of its mouth all at once and causing massive waves down at the bottom.

"Oh no! Get out of there!" Gohan yelled as he saw the waves pushing the boat completely off course. They were spinning out of control and eventually crashed onto the rocks of Scylla. Gohan was starting to panic. It was his idea that got them into this mess and he had to figure out how to get them out of it. He couldn't simply throw Charybdis back in the water, otherwise it's massive size would flip the boat and cause it to sink. He then gently lowered Charybdis back in the water as steady as he could without causing more problems. He was now underwater with half of it completely submerged once more. He let go and flew back up to the surface he looked down to see what he believed the worst case scenario, Scylla was now picking off everyone on the boat for an easy snack. He felt guilty and knew he had to make things right, but it was too late… As Gohan started to fly towards the CSS Birmingham it exploded into a million pieces. Gohan was pushed back by the explosion and didn't see any signs of survivors through the smoke and he was in total panic mode. It was all his fault, if he had just acted quicker or thought out the plan more, this wouldn't have happened. Gohan regained his bearings and flew back towards the wreckage of the ironclad. He didn't see any signs of life anywhere until he saw a lone lifeboat going through the Sea of Monsters. He flew over to see the form of Clarisse. Gohan flew over to her and immediately realized that was a mistake.

"YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER IDIOT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, it even made Gohan flinch slightly. He reverted back to his base form and floated just a bit above the raft.

"This is all your fault! Thanks to you, my ship is destroyed, everyone on it is dead! And you ruined my quest!" she finished as she was screaming her head off.

"Well, it could have ended just the same or worst! You could have been eaten by that monster and we'd all be dead," Gohan said trying to defend himself still feeling guilty.

"Oh, that's a whole lot of bull! You know if you really want to help you'd just go away! I can take care of this on my own!" Clarisse said. Gohan then looked down and pondered on his thoughts and came to a decision. He then left Clarisse on her own and decided to look and see if Annabeth, Percy or Tyson survived the explosion. He couldn't bear to see someone he cared about die again on his hands. He first looked around the immediate vicinity of the entrance to the Sea of Monsters and looked around a one-kilometer radius. He searched above and below water to see if they were maybe drowning. He couldn't sense them due to their godly heritage and it made things one hundred times more difficult. He wasn't able to find anyone.

"Come on, come one, come one! Please don't tell me you guys died!" Gohan said to himself as he kept looking. First went he noticed he's been looking for about one hour. As he kept looking the more time passed.

"Please… Don't do this. Not again," Gohan pleaded to himself as another hour passed. Eventually, he looked back at the entrance and noticed he had been looking for any survivors except Clarisse for about four hours. There was still no sign of them. He looked down at the water and felt terrible. He felt that he was the one responsible for the death of his friends. He gripped his fist and closed his eyes. He flew away from the scene and went deeper into the Sea of Monsters. He felt tears welling up in his eyes and felt nothing but sadness and rage. He eventually stumbled on an unknown island and landed. He walked around the place and sure enough, it felt empty. It looked like it was a jungle of some sorts. He kept exploring and found that there were multiple plane crashes scattered all over the island. He guessed that this might be the place were all planes that fly over the Sea of Monsters come to die. He walked inside one of the planes and saw dozens of skeletons scattered all over the place. Having seen enough he walked out and disappeared into the jungle. He found himself a cave to settle in temporarily. He grabbed some wood and started a fire. He sat down and stared at the fire. He looked at the fire grow bigger and bigger felt a sadness he hasn't felt in a long time. The feeling of loss. The pain that comes with losing people you care about. He looked down at his hands and felt terrible. He felt like he just wanted to give up. Like he didn't feel good enough anymore. It was just like with Ares all over again. He gave it a lot of thought and decided that if he couldn't find Percy and the others, he would finish the quest on his own. He snuffed out the fire and took flight. He gave the deserted island one last look and decided to look for the Golden Fleece on his flew around aimlessly in the Sea of Monsters to look and see if there were any other islands for him to look into. Sure enough, he felt very lost flying around here. It was as if his sense of direction was weakened. After a few more minutes of flying aimlessly, he found another island, except this one, was in much better shape. It had a small mountain in the center, a dazzling white collection of buildings, a beach dotted with palm trees, and a harbor with the most bizarre assortments of boats. Gohan landed near the beach and he was surprised to see that there was a woman walking over to him. She looked like someone's secretary, she had a blue business suit, perfect makeup, hair pulled back in a ponytail. She shook Gohan's hand and gave him a dazzling smile.

"Is this your first time with us?" She asked Gohan as he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Uhhh… excuse me?" He asked.

"First time at the spa," The lady said as she wrote it on her clipboard. She took one good look at Gohan as if she was judging him.

"By the looks of you, it looks like you'll need a complete makeover," she said as she gestured him to follow her.

"I'm sorry I think there's been a misunderstanding. I'm not here for a makeover, I'm here to see if this is Polyphemus' island. Do you know where it is?" He asked as he followed her.

"Of course. There's one person on this island who can help you find his island. Follow me and I'll set you an appointment," She said as they walked deeper into the island. It looked amazing. There was white marble and blue water everywhere Gohan looked. Terraces climbed up the side of the mountain, with swimming pools on every level, connected by water slides and waterfalls and underwater tubes you could swim through. Fountains sprayed water into the air, forming impossible shapes, like flying eagles and galloping horses. Gohan noticed that there was a lot of water everywhere and he thought about all the cool stuff Percy could probably do here. They kept walking and he saw all kinds of tame animals, a sea turtle napping in a stack of beach towels. A leopard stretched out asleep on a diving board. And to Gohan's surprise the only guests he could see where only young women. As Gohan and the woman walked up some stairs he could tell they were in the main building, some kind of plaza. They walked down a long hallway and they suddenly stopped.

"Why are we stopping? I'm kind of in a hurry," Gohan reminded her.

"Well you see C.C. is currently with someone else at the moment if you could have a seat right there," she pointed to some kind of waiting room. It looked like it was something from a hospital. He sat down and looked back at the lady.

"Please wait here while I go and fetch C.C. She'll be with you momentarily," she left and left through a door. Gohan looked at his surroundings and felt like he was making progress if this C.C. knew Polyphemus' island. She must surely know about the Greek gods, maybe she could help him. He grabbed a magazine next to him and glanced over the cover really quickly. It was really old, it looked like it was something from the 1950s. It had really strange clothing designs and tips inside of it. He waited a few more minutes and sure enough, he heard the door open once more.

"C.C. will see you now, please come inside," she said as she opened the door and let Gohan inside. It was a big room where the whole front wall was windows. The back wall was covered in mirrors, so the room seemed to go on forever. There was a bunch of expensive-looking white furniture, and on a table in one corner was a large wire pet cage. The cage seemed out of place. Gohan thought it was really strange, it seemed like the elephant in the room. He looked over to his left and saw a woman sitting on a loom the size of a big screen TV, her hands weaving colored thread back and forth with amazing skill. The tapestry shimmered like it was three dimensional. A waterfall scene so real Gohan could see the water moving and clouds drifting across a fabric sky. As he looked at it he failed to notice that the woman was looking right at him, feeling embarrassed he introduced himself.

"Forgive me, I was a bit lost there. My name is Gohan, and I assume you are C.C.?" He asked as she shook his hand. She seemed disappointed once she shook Gohan's hand. As if he had already done something wrong.

"Correct you are. My name is C.C. Thank you Hylla, I'll take it from here. You are going to need a lot of work," She finished as Hylla left the room leaving the two alone. Gohan looked back at the cage and he heard a lot of squealing. He recognized the sounds and knew they were guinea pigs. He couldn't see them, but they were restless.

"Well If you're assistant hasn't already told you I need your help. I'm not here for a makeover," Gohan said as she sighed.

"Yes you do need my help," she said.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Gohan replied feeling like he's missing something.

"Follow me please," she said as she gestured him to a mirrored wall.

"You see Gohan… to unlock your potential you'll need serious help. The first step is admitting that you're not happy with the way you are," She said making Gohan sigh.

"I'm sorry but I'm not interested in any infomercial stuff you've got for me," Gohan said sighing. He looked in the mirror and saw himself, he could see the sadness in his eyes. He still felt a bit empty from failing so badly with Charybdis. He felt a little bit sadder the more he looked. C.C.'s voice passed through all these flaws among other things like a microscope. He mostly ignored what she was trying to sell but one thing caught his mind.

"...but most of all, your biggest flaw is that of you're regret. You feel like you always try your best but you always do harm instead of good," She said as Gohan looked back knew she was right.

"There, there. How about we try… this," She said as she snapped her fingers and a sky-blue curtain rolled down over the mirror. It shimmered like the fabric on her loom.

"What do you see?" she asked.

"I really am not inte…" Gohan said as he looked back in the mirror and saw something change. It was his reflection but also not at the same time. Shimmering there was a much more happy and confident Gohan, What was really stood out was his unwavering smile and laugh. It felt truly genuine. Like he hadn't experienced any kind of troubles at all. Gohan would be lying if he said he didn't envy that slightly. He was at a loss for words.

"Do you want that? Or shall I try something…" C.C. said until Gohan cut her off.

"Wait what do you mean? _Do I want that,_ are you telling me you can change me?" Gohan said as he looked right at her.

"Of course, It's your better self! It's you without all that emotional trauma. You can be so much better," she said.

"Like you can erase memories, or simply alter my emotions?" Gohan asked now a bit more intrigued.

"Not exactly, I can't erase memories. But I can change the way you think, the way you act," She said convincing Gohan.

"This kind of stuff is something you'd only see on scam websites, how's that possible?" Gohan asked as he now heard more squealing from the cage. It sounded like they were hungry.

"Oh, it's quite easy. Plenty of fresh fruit, a mild exercise program, but most of all… this," she said walking over to her bar and filled a glass of water. She then ripped open a drink-mix packet and poured in some red powder, the mixture began to glow. When it faded the drink looked just like a strawberry milkshake.

"One of these, substituted for a regular meal and it will guarantee immediate results," She said now losing Gohan.

"Now hold one there, I've always been told that good things come to those who wait. There's no such thing as instant results. I've worked hard for everything that brought me here," He said with a quick counter.

"And what good did that do you? You have come this far only to have a wrong state of mind the entire time," she retorted. Gohan felt like something was off, he couldn't quite put it but he knew something was wrong. He grabbed the glass and looked at the liquid. He hesitated as he still felt like something was off.

"Now Gohan. The hardest part of the makeover process is giving up control. You have to decide: do you want to trust your judgment about what you should be or my judgment?" She said with Gohan replying immediately.

"I trust my judgment pretty well but if it'll help me feel a little a bit better it's worth a shot," Gohan said. He was slowly lifting the glass to his nose to smell it. It smelled just like a milkshake. Gohan was just about to drink it until he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He was looking at C.C.'s loom he spotted something really unusual. It was a pair of jeans sticking underneath the loom. Gohan stopped right before the drink was at his lips and walked over to the loom.

"Is there a problem?" She asked trying to sound confused but Gohan could see it all now. He got a better look and he dropped his glass on the floor. It shattered into hundreds of pieces with the liquid staining the carpet. He was wide-eyed and breathless. He picked up a blue camp half-blood shirt and jeans and a million thoughts were racing Gohan's mind but only one question was bothering him. He slowly turned around to look dead in the eyes of C.C.

"What did you do with Percy Jackson?" He said as his Ki was blazing out of control. He felt nothing but absolute rage.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **A.N.**

 **Hey everyone. Hahasucka693 back at it again with another chapter for you all. I'm sorry I was away but I'm back with even more inspiration from before. But I have a BIG announcement. I have decided that at the end of Sea of Monsters.** **I will hold a poll to see how much you guys want a pairing.** **It is still my choice but like I said before, I take all your opinions very seriously and I take them into account for everything.**

 **Mukikawa: I see that you're trying to send me a link there but Fanfiction just deletes them so I can't click it. Send it to me through PM and then I'll see it.**

 **X3Runner: you'll just have to read and find out.**

Gohan was starting to see red. He thought he let his friends die on the CSS _Birmingham_ and he failed to save them. Now he arrived on an island where his every instinct told him something was wrong. But it didn't stop there, now he saw Percy's clothes hidden away and potentially in mortal danger. He was given a second chance and he wasn't going to mess it up a second time. C.C. was still trying to hide the truth and act stupid.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say," C.C. said trying to calm Gohan down. He walked slowly towards her with each step his power would increase. She tried her best to remain calm but slowly she realized that she was found out.

"Don't you lie to me! WHERE IS PERCY JACKSON!? DID YOU HURT HIM!?" He said screaming at the top of his lungs. He was going to stop at nothing to get his answers. C.C. closed her eyes and conjured up a flame in her hand.

"You men are all the same, you are all uncivilized savages who always resort to violence to get what you want," She said as she prepared herself for anything. Gohan was so full of rage he could barely stay still. He was prepared to do anything to get his friend back.

"TELL ME!" Gohan screamed as his hair flashed gold for a second. Rocks in the room started to form and float around the place. It even surprised C.C. as to what was going on, he could feel heat building up in the room from his energy alone.

"Why it's simple, I simply helped him realize his true form. He's not dead, and he'll be well taken care of," She said calming Gohan down ever so slightly. He was just told he's still alive and now he had to know where he is. He then started to walk slowly towards C.C. She was walked back to keep her distance, her face wouldn't show it but she was scared. Scared that Gohan might kill her… or worse.

" _Last_ … chance. Where is he?" Gohan said in a much more calm but intimidating way. He could hear the panicking squeaking coming from the animal cage as they were fearing for their lives. C.C. looked over to the cage for a split second and prepared herself for the worst.

"Oh don't you worry, you'll be joining him soon enough," She said summing more fire from her hands. Gohan couldn't contain his anger any longer as he gripped his fists. His Ki was now burning brighter and more violently as was his war cry. He lunged towards her at full speed and tackled her into the wall. She didn't have time to react as he was leagues above her. Gohan made a crater in the wall with a simple tackle. He then grabbed her face and pummeled her over and over again on the wall. The wall then collapsed from the sheer strength of his barrage, and she felt every inch of it. Before she could go through the wall Gohan grabbed her by her dress and pulled her right back into the room. Gohan wasn't pulling any punches as he was giving her the full force of his wrath. Gohan then threw her to the ground to see if she was still conscious or even alive. He wouldn't be able to know where Percy is if she was dead. This gave C.C. the chance she needed to conjure a spell over her body. She activated a spell that allowed her body to shine. Gohan covered his eyes from the light. Once he looked back he felt like he was burning up. He looked to C.C. and she was shooting him with a fire spell. Gohan was fire and it burned a lot. He wasn't having any of it though as he used his Ki alone to disperse the flames. He looked C.C. dead in the eyes with the face of a man who would stop at nothing to save his friend. He flew back at her and attempted to punch her but the glow from before blocked his punch. But Gohan was angrier than he was confused. He simply kept attacking again and again. C.C. started to laugh as she looked at him.

"Brute force won't work anymore. I've dealt with vile people like you before. You are the problem. All men are disgusting pigs and they care nothing but themselves. You know we…" C.C. was going to keep going until Gohan shut her up.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!" Gohan yelled as he finally pushed through her magic and landed another blow to her stomach. The pain was almost unbearable as she fell over on her knees and clutched her stomach. Gohan grabbed her by the head once more and they locked eyes once more. He decided he had enough. He charged up a ball of Ki in his hand and held it right up to her face.

"This is your last chance. Where is my friend?" Gohan threatened as he was at his boiling point. Any angrier and he would have really let loose and destroyed the island in his rage. She didn't say anything and after a few more moments he had enough of her silence. He was about to do the deed until he heard some footsteps coming from the hallway. He was about to blast whoever was going through that door until he saw who it was. It was Annabeth, he was so caught off guard he almost forgot the reason why he was mad.

"Annabeth?" Gohan said with wide eyes. She looked stunning, she was wearing a sleeveless silk dress like C.C.'s but only white. Her blond hair was newly washed and combed and braided with gold. And to top it all of she was wearing makeup, to which Gohan knew she would be caught dead before she wore. Gohan let C.C. drop to the floor and simply looked at Annabeth.

"Gohan! You're alive! Thank the gods!" Annabeth said as she ran towards Gohan and gave him a big hug. He didn't know what to say or feel. He was just relieved that she was still alive and simply returned the hug.

"I was so worried about you guys. I thought… when the ship blew up," Gohan was still at a loss for words as he held her tightly.

"We were thinking the same. What's going on here? I heard a lot of noises so I ran here to find out…" She said as she finally noticed C.C. beaten and bruised on the ground.

"... What was going on," She finished her sentence. She was a bit confused but tried to put together the pieces.

"Annabeth… Now, do you see? All men are bloodthirsty savages, look at what he did to me!" C.C. said trying to convince Annabeth to defect.

"Gohan why did you do this?" She asked still not seeing the complete picture. Gohan then felt a tad bit angrier as he remembered why he was so angry. He walked over to where he dropped Percy's clothes and showed them to Annabeth.

"She did something to Percy and I intend to find out what," Gohan said as she gave her Percy's clothes. Once he did so Annabeth was scanning the room for any more clues until she focused her attention on the squeaking animal cage. She saw the Guinea pig cage and her eyes went wide.

"Wait a minute. C.C. as in Circe?" She asked as she got up and confirmed her suspicions.

"Join me, my dear, the only way for women to attain power is through sorcery. Tell me what has that camp ever done for you?" She asked taunting her. She looked at Circe and thought about it.

"I'll tell you one thing. It gave me friends that I can always depend on when I need it," She said as she looked over to Gohan and they stood side by side in front of Circe.

"Now then. Annabeth I sure hope you have a plan on finding Percy. I still don't know where he is," Gohan said as he prepared to beat the answers out of her once more.

"Of course I do Goldilocks. Keep her distracted," She said as she ran for Percy's pants pockets. Circe tried to intervene but Gohan easily pushed her back with his raw strength.

"Goldilocks? Are you making fun of when I transform?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. And you still owe us an explanation on all that. No normal person can change hair color and glow like the sun," She said as she was taking out something from Percy's pants.

"Wait a minute, really? Vitamins? Right now Annabeth? We have to find Percy, not take our daily vitamins," Gohan said not understanding Annabeth's plan. Circe was trying to cast every spell she knew to blast Gohan away but in the face of overwhelming strength. There's really nothing you can do. Annabeth then pulled out a lemon chewable and popped it in her mouth. She then tossed another one to Gohan and looked back at her.

"Just trust me," She said now running towards the cage. He looked at the vitamin and popped it in his mouth like a Senzu bean. He didn't feel any different but he was then caught off guard. Circe shot a lightning bolt at Gohan but it didn't do anything. He was confused until he saw his body glow from the residue of the lightning.

"Ohhhh. I get it now! Those vitamins make you immune to magic! Neat," Gohan said as he had a much more confident look on his face. Looking back at Annabeth she had opened the lid of the bottle. He was trying to piece together the pieces but he only realized until after the guinea pigs ate the vitamins.

"Wait a minute. Is… Is Percy one of those Guinea pigs?" Gohan asked as she looked back at him and gave Gohan an approved look.

"No, you mustn't! Those are the worst!" Circe said trying to get past Gohan like he was a bouncer at a popular bar.

"Sorry lady but do you have any id?" Gohan mocked Circe as he stopped her from getting past with nothing but his hand. He looked back to see one of the men stand up. He was a huge guy with a long tangled pitch-black beard and teeth the same color. He wore mismatched clothes of wool and leather, knee-length boots, and a floppy felt hat. The other men were dressed more simply in breaches and stained white shirts. All of them were barefoot.

"Argggh! What's the which don t'me!" The man said looking at his hands.

"No!" Circe moaned. Gohan wasn't entirely sure about this but he felt relaxed as Annabeth gasped.

"I recognize you! Edward Teach, son of Ares?" She asked.

"Aye lass thought most call me Blackbeard! And there's the sorceress what captured us, lads. Run her through, and then I mean to find me a big bowl of celery! Argggh!" The big man growled. Circe screamed as she ran out of the room as she was being chased by the pirates. As Annabeth sheathed her knife, Gohan saw his best friend come back as a guinea pig and as a human. He ran over to give him a hug. He didn't want to lose him again but then he had to ruin the moment.

" _What have you done with Percy Jackson?_ Is that so?" He said mimicking Gohan's angry voice. He let go of the hug and look him in the eyes.

"Oh, is that how it is then? See if I ever try and save you again then." Gohan said playing along.

"Hey come on man, I had to do it," Percy said as he looked at Annabeth. As she was trying to figure out how to apologize for being so stupid she hugged him and pulled away just as fast.

"I'm glad you're not a guinea pig," she said as she looked him in the eyes. Gohan was struggling to hold his laughter as Percy was as red as a tomato. She undid the golden braids in her hair and made their way out of the room.

"Come on Seaweed brain, you too Goldilocks, we have to get away while Circe's distracted," She said walking down the hallway.

"Oh is that my new nickname now? You know my hair is only gold when I transform," Gohan said smiling at his new nickname.

"Which I would very much like to know how you did that," Percy said as they walked down the stairs. They ran down the hillside through the terraces, past the screaming spa workers and pirates ransacking the resort. It was utter chaos as Blackbeard's men broke the tiki torches for the luau, threw herbal wraps into the swimming pool, and then kicked tables of sauna towels. Gohan didn't feel too bad for them considering how long those guys must have been inside their cage. As they arrived at the docks they looked desperately for something to get them off the island. There was a wide assortment of things they could use, a submarine, a fighter jet. Gohan didn't know how to pilot a jet but he did see something that caught his eye.

"Which ship do we take? We can't take our rowboat," Annabeth said looking at the small rowboat.

"How about that ship right there? Reminds a me a whole lot of _The Hero_ from back in the past," Gohan pointed to the three-mast ship.

"It's perfect, I don't know how to explain it but I know that might be our best bet," Percy said as they climbed on the boat. Gohan was the last one in and could see the name of the ship painted on the prow in blood red colors: _Queen Anne's Revenge_.

"Argggh! Those scalawags are a-boarding me vessel! Get 'em lads!" Blackbeard yelled from somewhere on the shore.

"We'll never get going in time!" Annabeth said in desperation. As Percy was looking at the sails. He was thinking of a way out but Gohan beat him to the punch. He flew off the boat and landed on the beach. He stood up straight and put his hand forward.

"HA!" Gohan shouted as he let out a Kiai blast to push the boat further into the water. It propelled them forward away from the docks. That was then where Percy closed his eyes and had a plan himself.

"Mizzenmast!" He yelled as Annabeth thought he was crazy. Suddenly there were sounds of ropes being snapped taut, canvases unfurling, and wooden pulleys creaking. Percy didn't fully understand it but he could feel as if the ship was responding to every command. He willed the sails to rise as easily as if it were flexing his arms. He willed the rudder to turn. The Queen Anne's Revenge was now far away from the docks with the combined efforts of Gohan and Percy as they were now underway, sailing into the Sea of Monsters. They had made good distance already thanks to Gohan's burst of wind and plowed through the sea at a good pace. They slowed down significantly since but according to Percy they were going about ten knots. It was pretty fast for a sailing ship, it even shared some similarities to the Hero. Gohan was feeling so much better about himself until he realized that something was missing.

"Hey wait a second guys. Where's Tyson? Wasn't he with you guys?" Gohan asked as the tone of the atmosphere changed drastically. Once he asked Annabeth walked over to him to explain.

"Well you see, when the ship crashed on the rocks it started to overheat as the engines were on full blast trying to get away from Scylla. The engine room was on fire and since Tyson is a Cyclops he went down there to try and fix it. He wasn't able to do it since it exploded. We haven't seen him since," Annabeth said as Gohan sat down. He knew there would be casualties but he still had a hard time coming to terms with it. Percy didn't hear the conversation thankfully and walked over to the two.

"Now you still gotta tell us what's with that glowy thing you do," Percy asked making Gohan a bit embarrassed that the ultimate transformation of the Saiyans got called the glowy thing.

"Well, I guess it's only right. But first I have to explain what exactly I am," Gohan said as he got comfortable.

"You already know that I'm half human and that I'm half-alien. Well that other half of me is what lets me do the crazy things I can do now. I'm the last surviving member of an extinct alien warrior race called the Saiyans. Bear with me I don't know too much about my Saiyan heritage but I'll try my best," Gohan said getting locking in their interest.

"From what a family friend told me. His name was Vegeta, he was the prince of all Saiyans and he…" Gohan was about to continue until Percy cut him off.

"You were friends with the prince? How?" Percy asked.

"Well, you see he was one of the only living survivors of the doomsday clock on the home planet of the Saiyans. Now before I continue this will get confusing so try and save questions until the end?" He asked getting them both to nod.

"Well you see Vegeta's dad, King Vegeta was the ruler of the planet Vegeta…" Gohan said getting laughs from the two.

"I can only imagine when a conversation happens about anything Vegeta related he just goes: 'Wait my son, the planet or me?'" Annabeth said getting Percy laughing even harder and responding.

"And then they just go: 'Yes.'" Percy said as they finally dialed back their laughter a few decibels lower.

"Ok how much of a narcissist was he? Name his planet and his son after himself?" Annabeth said trying to contain her laughter.

"A very big one. Anyways. They were a planet of warriors that conquered hundreds of planets in the name of a tyrannical ruler. And his name was Frieza. He was the most terrifying and most powerful being in the universe in his time. He would enslave the Saiyans to do his bidding for as long as he could. Then one fateful day. Frieza learned of a legend, the legend of the Super Saiyan. It was a legend passed down from generation to generation. It would be that a single Saiyan would achieve the most powerful transformation a Saiyan can achieve. A Super Saiyan. Frieza fearing this legend decided to wipe out the entire Saiyan race apart from four. The prince Vegeta, a high-class warrior Nappa, my uncle Raditz, and my father Goku. His power was so terrifying it destroyed the entire planet with the single flick of his finger. That was when my father, as a baby escaped the planet as a baby to Earth," Gohan said as he continued the story.

"Many years later, when I was five years old. My father rose up to defeat Frieza and fulfill the legend of becoming the first Super Saiyan in a thousand years due to the death of his best friend. Years after that my father died of a heart virus that took his life. After the death of all my closest and best friends, I was the third person to achieve the transformation after Vegeta. This is what a Super Saiyan looks like," Gohan said as he stood up and quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan. It was quick but explosive enough to send rippled through the water. He was glowing a bright golden glow with teal eyes. Annabeth and Percy looked at Gohan in awe as even they could feel it's power radiating off his body.

"That's insane! It's like you're a completely different person!" Percy said trying to adjust his eyes to the glow of his Ki.

"With this transformation, I was able to save my future from two awful androids who wanted to do nothing but kill for fun. Many years later I was able to push beyond my limits and go beyond the power of a Super Saiyan," Gohan said as he put his hands to his sides.

"This is what is known as a Super Saiyan that has ascended past a Super Saiyan," Gohan said powering up and causing massive waves all around the boat. Everything was shaking in awe of Gohan's might. It knocked Gohan and Annabeth off their feet and on the ground. He soon finished transforming and let his power stop increasing. Once they could see Gohan they could have a better look at him. He was burning an even brighter glow than before as the light illuminated the boat.

"This is what I like to call a Super Saiyan two," Gohan said as he was standing up straight with lightning dancing violently around his body. His power was on a whole other level. His muscle mass increased slightly and his hair stood straight up even more than before.

"Could you tell us more about the things you did back on your world?" Annabeth asked as Percy agreed. Gohan dropped the transformation and sat back down.

"Alright, I'll tell you if you guys tell me about what happened with Luke and how you got to camp Half-Blood," Gohan said as they compromised. They talked all day and soon came nightfall. Percy and Annabeth had just finished telling them about how they recovered the Master Bolt and cleared Percy's name as the lightning thief. After that Annabeth then wasn't feeling so good from all the sailing and went below to lie in a hammock. Gohan and Percy were now alone to keep watch on the boat in case of an attack. Gohan was trying to move past his guilt of letting Tyson die until Percy walked over to him.

"Gohan I have a question to ask you," He asked.

"Oh, sure what is it?" Gohan asked as he turned away from the railing to look at Percy.

"I wanted to ask. Why is it you are going to such lengths for us? It doesn't make all that much sense. You completed your quest, so why don't you just go your way to find this guy your so afraid of? Why would you waste your time on us?" Percy asked as Gohan looked puzzled. He never really gave it too much thought since he found Blackstar and fought Black in Tartarus. He was feeling a lot more confident in his chances since their last encounter.

"You know I guess it's because… well ever since all my friends and family died back on my world, I've always wanted to make more connections with people," Gohan said looking up at the stars and pondered.

"And besides, I made a promise to Poseidon to watch over you. After all, there's gotta be someone to look after you when you turn into a guinea pig!" Gohan said with a big grin on his face. Upon hearing this Percy felt much better, he now knew he had another friend he could count on. A couple of hours passed and it was sometime after midnight. Annabeth came back on deck and they were just passing a smoking volcano island. The sea bubbled and steamed around the shore.

"One of the forges of Hephaestus. Where he makes his metal monsters," Annabeth said catching Gohan's attention.

"You know I visited one of Hephaestus' forges in the Sea of the Forgotten. Does this one only make metal monsters?" Gohan asked.

"Like the bronze bulls?" Percy added to which Annabeth nodded.

"Go around. Far around," she said as Percy didn't hesitate. He steered clear of the island and soon it was just a red patch of haze behind them.

"Annabeth. I wanted to ask you something. The reason you hate Cyclops so much… the story about how Thalia really died. What happened?" Percy asked. It was hard to tell Annabeth's expression in the dark.

"Wait a minute. Annabeth hated Cyclops? When did I miss this?" Gohan asked.

"How are you this dense? Well, that doesn't matter right now. I guess you deserve to know. The night Grover was escorting us to camp, he got confused, took some wrong turns. You remember he told you that once?" She asked Percy as he nodded.

"Well, the worst turn was into a Cyclops's lair in Brooklyn,"

"They've got Cyclopes in Brooklyn?" Percy asked.

"You wouldn't believe how many, but that's not the point. This Cyclops, he tricked us. He managed to split us inside this maze of corridors in an old house in Flatbush. And he could sound like anyone. Just like the way Tyson did aboard the Princess Andromeda. He lured us, one at a time. Thalia thought she was running to save Luke, Luke thought he heard me scream for help. And me… I was alone in the dark. I was seven years old. I couldn't even find the exit," She brushed the hair out of her face.

"I remember finding the main room. There were bones all over the floor. And there were Thalia and Luke and Grover, tied up and gagged, hanging from the ceiling like smoked hams. The Cyclops was starting a fire in the middle of the floor. I drew my knife, but he heard me. He turned and smiled. He spoke, and somehow he knew my dad's voice. I guess he just plucked it out of my mind. He said, 'Now, Annabeth, don't you worry. I love you. You can stay here with me. You can stay forever.'" She said as Percy was shivering. Gohan understood what was going on in her mind. He remembered how badly he failed when he was fighting against the Saiyans or the Ginyu Force.

"So what did you do?" Gohan asked.

"I stabbed him in the foot," She said as Gohan stared at her.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. When I was four I had the fight of my life with the Saiyans and I made tons of mistakes then," Gohan said trying to reassure her.

"It's not the same Gohan. You were different! You had Dragon Balls to help resurrect all your friends! I don't think you noticed but if you die here it's over. No second chances!" She said in a slight explosion of anger. Gohan wanted to reply but decided to leave it there to avoid bickering.

"As I was saying. I was able to surprise him, he would've killed me but I caught him off guard. It gave me just enough time to run to Thalia and cut the ropes on her hands. She took it from there," She said calming down slightly.

"That was very brave Annabeth," Percy said as she shook her head.

"We barely got out of there alive. I still have nightmares about it to this day. The way that Cyclops talked in my father's voice. It was his fault we took so long getting to camp. All the monsters who'd been chasing us had time to catch up. That's really why Thalia died. If it hadn't been for that Cyclops, she'd still be alive today," She said as she finished her story. They sat on the deck and watched the Hercules constellation rise in the night sky.

"You guys should go below. You need some rest," Annabeth suggested as Gohan was getting tired. Gohan went below deck and found himself a hammock, he looked at Blackstar in ring form one last time before falling asleep. It was glowing a very faint blue glow as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 **XXX**

It was a dark and depressing place where Black was being locked up in. There was no light whatsoever. The only thing he could see was his immediate surroundings. Black was still very weak and damaged from his fight with Gohan. It didn't get much better from there, as soon as he escaped his battle he was made this mysterious person their slave. He didn't have the energy to fight back. As soon as he gathered any Ki at all the chains around his hands would drain it out of him immediately. While Black was trying to figure out a way to escape he heard footsteps coming towards him, he still couldn't see anything but he was prepared for anything.

" **How is my slave doing today?** " The voice said in a language Black didn't understand, nor did he care.

"Have you come to beg for forgiveness? If so you're wasting your breath. Once I escape from your shackles I will destroy you! There will be nothing left of you when I'll be finished!" Black threatened as he could see the outline of a man in the shadows.

"Oh, I don't doubt that. When I saw you in that how should I put it? Titanic battle outside these walls I only knew one thing," The man said now in English.

"That if I were to fight you, I would be of no match. You are truly something even the gods will learn to fear," The voice said now behind Black. He turned around to see that nobody was there.

"They should fear me. I have destroyed all the gods from my world. I made them bow before my feet before I sent them to oblivion," Black said trying to find the voice's exact location.

"I don't doubt that you would have the power to accomplish such a task. But unfortunately you're in my domain, with injuries that if left unchecked for any longer will cause permanent damage," The voice said from Black's left. He was right, he could still feel the wounds from his last battle with Gohan.

"These wounds are nothing in the face of a true god! I will not perish before my plan is fulfilled!" Black said trying to get the voice out of hiding.

"Well, that's unfortunate. Because you will never be able to accomplish your mission from down here, in these chains no less," The voice said now in front of Black.

"Nothing will stop me, this is just another obstacle in my path," Black said as he tugged on the chains. He tried pulling them off but to no avail.

"But it doesn't have to end this way. I can tell just from looking at you that you hate the idea of mortals, don't you?" The voice said now sounding much closer to his face. Black said nothing as he didn't want to admit anything this man said was right.

"You know this to be true. I have a proposal for you. I have a grand plan to initiate my resurrection. Once I am free I will lay waste to the lands above and start anew. Don't you see? We're trying to accomplish the same thing," The voice said now coming out of the shadows. Black couldn't fully see his body but he was now starting to listen.

"I will simply put a mark on you that will make you swear your undying loyalty to me and you will be able to see your plan come to fruition. A safety in case you ever try to betray me," The voice said menacingly.

"And what is this so-called plan of yours?" Black asked as the man smiled and left the room.

"You will know in due time, for now…" The man said returning with tools like drills and needles and other insane medical-looking equipment.

"It's time we resume our _experiments_ ," He said as he started to drill into Black's arm. Black was in deep pain as he screamed but never begged for mercy. His screams could be heard from the outside of the prison as Cronos continued his research on the source of Black's power and other abominations he could perform with it.


	19. Explantions and update

**Ok time for some explaining…**

 **First off I think I owe everyone an a apology. I haven't been updating this story in over half a year and I'll get into why later. As a matter of fact this update chapter is going to be completely unedited just so I can the message to you guys quicker. But I've been suffering from serious mental health issues (I'm not going to delve and deeper than that) for the past year and I decided to reflect on myself and what I wanted to do with my life. I felt like I was going nowhere real south real fast. But I made a decision to continue writing this story. I always found it relaxing for me and it helped me south my pain. Unfortunately, you can expect updates to come out much slower than before. I don't even have a desk to write on anymore and I have a very time consuming job now. And It's going to be a while longer before the next chapter because I really want to change the way I want this story to go and I think i found a way to do it. It just felt like a dbz story with the main characters PJO as spectators. Anyways that's all I wanted to say. Until then see ya next time! Bye!**


	20. Cooking up a Feast

**Chapter 19**

 **A.N.**

 **First of all, I want to say that this story is going to change a lot from what I previously envisioned. Not going into specifics but I'm not content with what I originally had. Anyways, the reviews.**

 **Guest reviewer: Cheers mate.**

 **Anon55: Don't worry. Bold is only for Greek and A.N.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks, man.**

 **Kaos: Glad to hear it.**

 **Hiareportsyou: My vision was originally the same as what you said but that's changed slightly. Otherwise, it doesn't make for a good story.**

Gohan was just waking up to the sounds of talking from Percy and Annabeth. He got up and saw Percy looking at Annabeth in disbelief and Gohan only had one thing on his mind.

"What happened this time?" Gohan asked looking at Annabeth.

"Nothing. At least not yet, we're nearing the island of the Sirens and Annabeth wants to hear them," Percy said making Gohan widen his eyes.

"Excuse me? Why in blazes would you want to do that?" Gohan asked now trying to talk her out of it.

"They say the Sirens sing the truth about what you desire. They tell you things about yourself you didn't even realize. That's what's so enchanting. If you survive… you become wiser. I want to hear them. How often will I get that chance?" Annabeth asked with Gohan swiftly replying.

"With experience. You don't need any Sirens to sing for you to find that out. With enough time you'll learn your biggest flaws are something to overcome with time," Gohan said.

"But we don't have all that time. This is a golden opportunity that I can't miss. Haven't you ever wondered what's your biggest flaw?" Annabeth asked Gohan.

"I don't need to. I already know it," Gohan said making Annabeth roll her eyes.

"Look, I'm not going to stop you but I'm sure as hell going to make sure you don't kill yourself by trying," Gohan said reluctantly. Soon after that Annabeth told them her plan. Gohan wasn't too thrilled at the idea but he was going to make sure everything went according to plan. As soon as the rocky coastline of the island came into view, Percy ordered one of the ropes to wrap around Annabeth's waist, tying her to the foremast.

"Don't untie me, no matter what happens or how much I plead. I'll want to go straight over the edge and drown myself," Annabeth said making Percy smile.

"Are you trying to tempt me?" He said.

"Ha-Ha," she said. Percy was about to go below deck to go get candle wax until Gohan stopped him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Gohan said in a tone that made Percy confused.

"What do you mean? I'm about to get the wax. Unless you want to get eaten by Sirens?" Percy replied.

"Nooo. Try again, something you forgot about Annabeth maybe?" Gohan said now mocking Percy.

"I don't get it. Could you just tell me? We're getting closer to the island," Percy said impatiently. Gohan then sighed and pulled out a knife. He showed it to Percy and walked over below deck.

"Oh, now I get it. That could have been a problem," Percy said realizing that he forgot to disarm Annabeth.

"Yah think? She could have cut herself loose if I didn't remember," Gohan said opening the box of candle wax. Gohan and Percy took two large wads of candle wax each, kneaded then into earplugs, and stuffed them into their ears. Once they got back on deck Annabeth nodded sarcastically, letting them know the earplugs were a real fashion statement. Gohan made a hand gesture towards his ears showing that he couldn't hear her taunts. As they sailed more the silence began to settle in. Gohan couldn't hear anything but the rush of blood in his head, a few moments later, jagged rocks loomed out of the fog. Percy willed the Queen Anne's Revenge to skirt around them. If they had sailed any closer, those rocks would have shredded the hull like blender blades. Gohan looked back at Annabeth and she seemed totally fine. Then she got a puzzled look on her face. Her eyes widened. She strained against the ropes and called out their names. One thing was clear, she had to get out. This was life or death. He could tell she wanted to be free right now. She seemed so miserable to Gohan that her face reminded him of Videl. The way her face was in pain reminded him of the day Black took everything from him. He was struggling to keep his composure as he closed his fists at the thought of Black. Percy willed the ship to go faster. Gohan looked in the water and saw floating pieces of wood and fiberglass. It was like the wreckage of the plane graveyard. Gohan never knew how powerful the Siren's song could be but he understood that he had to keep his earplugs on at all times. Gohan looked back at Percy and put his hand on his shoulder. He knew he was starting to get curious and he shook his head and mouthed: 'No'. He looked back at Annabeth and she was pleading. There were tears streaming down her cheeks. She strained against the ropes as if they were holding her back from everything she cares about.

How could you be so cruel? I thought you were my friends? She seemed to be saying. Gohan could finally see the misty island. Percy couldn't bear to see Annabeth and closed his eyes. Gohan however never looked away. He knew this pain all too well. He couldn't afford to slip up as any mistake and she could free herself. He wasn't going to take any chances. For about five more minutes this went one until Annabeth stopped moving entirely. It was like she just died on her feet. Gohan was getting worried as she wasn't moving a single muscle. He walked down towards her nervously and decided to check if she was still okay. As he was right in front of her he went over to check her pulse and finally understood what she was seeing. A shock went through his body and his visions were getting distorted. There were three people sitting on a picnic blanket in Central Park. A feast was spread out before them, Gohan saw a man he didn't recognize, He was an athletic-looking sandy-haired guy in his forties. He guessed he was Annabeth's father. He was, however, holding hands with someone he did know. She looked beautiful and looked a lot like Annabeth. She was dressed casually, in blue jeans and a denim shirt with hiking boots, but something about the woman just screamed that she was different. Gohan was looking at the goddess of wisdom, Athena. Next, to them, he saw a young man which Gohan did not expect, it was Luke. The whole scene glowed in a warm, buttery light. The three of them were talking and laughing, and when they saw Annabeth their faces lit up with delight. Annabeth's mom and dad held out their arms in invitingly. Luke grinned and gestured for Annabeth to sit next to him as if he never betrayed her as if he were still her friend. Behind the trees of Central Park, a city skyline rose. It had caught Gohan's attention so much because it reminded him of home. It had been rebuilt from dazzling white marble, bigger and grander than ever, with golden windows and rooftop gardens. It was better than New York, better than Mount Olympus. Maybe even better than West city. Gohan had guessed that Annabeth had designed it all from the time he spent with her. She was the architect for a whole new world. She had reunited her parents. She had saved Luke. She had done everything she'd ever wanted. Gohan shook his head hard and closed his eyes and remembered something.

'I can't lose focus. This is just like that forest in Tartarus. It plays with your mind until you die,' Gohan remembered as he opened his eyes to see Annabeth headbutting him. She faked her heart stopping to get Gohan closer to her. He flinched from the attack, not expecting it. She then reached out to grab her knife from Gohan's waist. As he stumbled on his back Annabeth was cutting herself free. Gohan quickly got back up and looked at Annabeth cutting the ropes. She was free, but just as she was about to jump ship, Gohan had pinned her to the ground. He tackled Annabeth to on her back and locked her in place. He put his right foot on her right hand and grabbed her left and put it behind her back. She tried kicking Gohan but to no avail. He squeezes his grip on her hand making her let go of her knife and chose not to move until they were safe. After about a couple more minutes Gohan felt an absence of sound ringing in his ear and presumed that they were out of the Siren's range. He looked down at Annabeth and she mouthed: 'safe'. Gohan was going for one last precaution and looked over to Percy behind the wheel. He looked back and took off the ear wax. He confirmed that they were safe from the song and Gohan got off Annabeth. He then took off his own earwax and the afternoon was then quiet after that except for the sound of the waves against the hull. The fog was clearing up to a blue sky and it was as if the island never existed. Gohan then looked back to Annabeth.

"You okay? I hope I didn't squeeze your hand too hard," Gohan said looking at her arm. He didn't want to hurt her.

"It's okay. It's just throbbing a little," Annabeth said holding her arm.

"Well, you didn't give me much of an option. It was like you were fighting for your life," Gohan said getting a momentary pause from Annabeth.

"I didn't realize," she said getting Gohan confused.

"About what?" He asked.

"How powerful the temptation would be," She said getting Gohan to wonder. He had a couple guesses as to what the Sirens could show him. He looked at Annabeth and felt slightly guilty for intruding.

"I'm sorry to say this but. When we were back there I saw the way you rebuilt Manhattan. About Luke, Athena. Your dad," He said making Annabeth blush.

"You saw that?" She asked.

"Do you really think you could build something like that?" Gohan asked looking at her while Percy joined them.

"It's my fatal flaw. That's what the Sirens showed me. My fatal flaw is hubris," She said making Percy confused.

"You mean that brown stuff they spread on veggie sandwiches?" He said making Gohan facepalm.

"No, Seaweed Brain. That's hummus. Hubris is worst," She said.

"What could be worst that hummus?" He asked sitting down next to them.

"Percy, hubris means deadly pride. Remember what I told you about prince Vegeta? He felt like he was invincible and nothing could compare to his power," He said explaining it to Percy.

"That's exactly it. It's thinking you can do things better than anyone else… even the gods," She said nervously.

"You feel that way?" Percy asked as she looked down.

"Don't you ever feel like, what if the world really is messed up? What if we could do it all over again from scratch? No more war. Nobody homeless. No more summer reading homework," Annabeth added to keep Percy's attention.

"I'm listening," he said.

"I mean, the West represents a lot of the best things mankind ever did… that's why the fire is still burning. That's why Olympus is still around. But sometimes you just see the bad stuff, you know? And you start to think the way Luke does: 'If I could tear all this down, I would do it better.' Don't you ever feel that way? Like you could do a better job if you run the world?" Annabeth asked the two.

"Um… no. Me running the world would kind of be a nightmare," Percy said as Gohan added in.

"I could never accomplish something like that," Gohan said smiling.

"Then you're lucky. Hubris isn't your fatal flaw," Annabeth said to the two.

"What is?" Percy asked.

"I don't know Percy. Everyone has one. If you don't find it and learn to control it… well, they don't call it 'fatal' for nothing," Annabeth said as Percy looked down at that.

"Don't sweat it too much Percy. If you keep thinking about it for too long, then you simply searching for it will get you killed first. You'll figure it out, it takes experience," Gohan said trying to cheer him up.

"So was it worth it? Do you feel… wiser?" He asked as Annabeth gazed into the distance.

"I'm not sure. But we have to save camp. If we don't stop Luke…" She didn't finish her sentence, but she didn't need to. Gohan understood that if Luke had Black prisoner, there was no telling on the things he could do with him on their side. Gohan thought back to his dream he saw back at the bottom of the sea. He saw Black in a transformation he didn't recognize. It made him realize that even though he got the upper hand the last time they fought, it won't necessarily be that case next time. Suddenly Annabeth's eyes widened

"Guys," She said looking over the horizon. Gohan faced in the direction she was looking at. Up ahead there was another blotch of land, a saddle-shaped island with forested hills and white beaches, and green meadows. Gohan looked over to Percy to confirm a feeling and he was right.

"30 degrees, 31 minutes north, 75 degrees, 12 minutes west," Percy said looking at the island.

"The island of the Cyclops, It's certainly not what I was expecting," Gohan said as the island was coming in better view. As they arrived closer to the island Gohan expected something like craggy rocks and bones scattered everywhere on the beach like the Sirens. But it was nothing like that, sure there was a rope bridge across a chasm, which was not a good sign. You might as well put up a billboard that said: SOMETHING EVIL LIVES HERE. But except for that, the place looked like a Caribbean postcard. It had green fields and tropical fruit trees and white beaches. As we sailed toward the shore, Annabeth breathed in the sweet air.

"The Fleece," She said as Gohan noticed it too. He didn't know where the Fleece was but he could feel its power.

"Something this powerful should have no problem healing Thalia's tree," Gohan said.

"If we take it away, will the Island die?" Percy asked confusing Gohan slightly

"It'll fade. Go back to what it would be normally, whatever it is," Annabeth said. Gohan felt like this island might go back to looking like one of the destroyed cities from his future. Upon further inspection, at the base of the ravine, Gohan could spot sheep walking around. They looked relatively peaceful but they were massive in size. Almost the size of hippos.

"This seems to be too easy. A small hike from here and we have the fleece? Something's off here." Gohan mentioned as Annabeth agreed.

"You're right. There's supposed to be something protecting this place, some kind of monster…" She cut herself off as she spotted a deer going to the meadows. It was probably hungry until all the sheeps suddenly bleated at once and lunged at the poor animal. It happened so fast Gohan almost didn't see it since he got distracted. All that was left of the poor animal after a few short seconds was a pile of white bones.

"Sheesh! They eat even faster than my dad!" Gohan commented as they could give the Saiyans a run for their money.

"Guys! Look, down there!" She said as they brought their attention below the sheep. She pointed down the beach where she spotted a small boat docked on shore. The other lifeboat Gohan saw when he was with Clarisse.

"Oh, um guys I think I forgot to mention this but before I found you guys at the island. I had found Clarisse on a lifeboat back when we were still at the entrance of the Sea of Monsters," Gohan said nervously. Percy and Annabeth both simply looked at him in disbelief.

"And you didn't mention this until now? Why?" Percy asked.

"Ummm… Because I forgot?" Gohan said looking at the ground.

"Well if that's the case the fleece can wait. We have to go help Clarisse, she might be around here somewhere. Who knows? Maybe she also found Grover," Annabeth said to which Percy agreed with. They docked the ship on the backside of where the cliffs rose up two hundred feet easily so it could be less easily seen. As Percy and Annabeth started to climb Gohan began to fly up the rock and tease them.

"Come on guys! You can do it! Be sure not to fall! You might even die!" Gohan said as Percy lost grip on one of his hands.

"Do you think you can shut up?" He yelled back as Gohan was holding back a grin. As they finally managed to get to the top Gohan was standing above both of them as they were gasping for air. Gohan was about to make another stupid comment until he heard a loud grunt coming from

"Grarrrr!" Roar another voice.

Gohan stayed silent and left to go and take a look. He noticed the voice coming from directly below them.

"You're a real feisty one!" The voice bellowed out.

"Challenge me! Give me back my sword you coward!" Clarisse yelled back in response. Upon hearing this the monster roared with laughter. The three crept up to the edge to get a better look. They were directly above the entrance of the Cyclops's cave. Below them stood Polyphemus and Grover… in a wedding dress. Clarisse was tied up, hanging upside down over a pot of boiling water. Percy was looking around to see if Tyson was down there too but there was no sight of him.

"Hmm… Eat loudmouth girl now or wait for wedding feast? What does my bride think?" Polyphemus pondered as he turned to Grover, who backed up and almost tripped over his completed bridal train.

"Oh, um, I'm not the hungry right now dear. Perhaps…" Before he could continue Clarisse stopped him.

"Wait a second. Did you just say, bride? Who… Grover?" Clarisse demanded. Gohan knew they had to intervene soon, she was about to blow his cover.

"What 'Grover'? What are you blabbering about?" Polyphemus grunted.

"The satyr!" She screamed as Grover started to panic.

"Oh my! The poor thing's brain is boiling from that hot water. Pull her down, dear!" Grover said trying to save his skin. Polyphemus's eyelid narrowed over his baleful milky eye as if he were trying to see Clarisse more clearly. Gohan was appalled by the Cyclops but it wasn't anything new to him. Someone like Cell was an even scarier monster.

"What satyr? I love satyrs! They are so tender and delicious! Did you bring me a satyr?" The cyclops said almost drooling.

"No, you big buffoon! That satyr! Grover! The one in the wedding dress!" Clarisse yelled trying to expose Grover. Gohan was about ready to strangle Clarisse for selling out one of her friends. Something like that was inexcusable but it was too late. All they could do is watch as Polyphemus turned around and ripped off Grover's disguise for all to see his curly hair, his scruffy adolescent beard, and tiny horns. Polyphemus was in an absolute fury. He was breathing heavily trying to contain his anger.

"I don't see very well. Not since many years ago when the other hero stabbed me in my eye… BUT YOU'RE NO LADY CYCLOPS!" Polyphemus roared out.

"Shit! I'm going down there! He needs our help. You guys go untie Clarisse and figure out how to get the Fleece. I'll deal with the big bad wolf," Gohan said jumping down on the ground making his presence very known to the cyclops.

"More demigods? And who are you supposed to be?"Polyphemus asked.

"Your end." Gohan said threatenly.


	21. Your name?

**Chapter 20**

 **A.N. Nothing this time. Let's just jump in this chapter**

"My end? What are you on about boy? I eat little kids like you for breakfast!" Polyphemus said with his mouth watering at the idea.

"Percy! Annabeth! You guys untie Clarisse and get out of here! I need to vent," Gohan said cracking his neck.

"Who are you talking to? Are you crazy or something?" Polyphemus not noticing other two still on the ledge.

"Nobody. I'm talking to nobody." Gohan finishing his stretches.

"Nobody? I HATE nobody! Is he here!? Tell me!" Polyphemus said charging wildly at Gohan as the battle… or more so the slaughter commenced. Gohan simply closed his eyes and tilted his head to the right. He then blocked another swing of his enormous right hook and diverted it into the rock wall on the left. He opened his eyes and continued this cycle leading him out of the cave away from the others.

"Oh? What's wrong? Got an axe to grind?" Gohan said smirking. He said casually jumping on Polyphemus' head and kicking him into the wall.

"Why you little shit! Just who do you think you are!" Polyphemus said as he couldn't comprehend how this ant was simply avoiding all of his attacks.

"I already told you. But I guess I'll repeat myself," Gohan said getting into a stance. He looked down at the ground and powered up his Ki. His blaring white aura engulfing him and started to shake the entire cave. Soon enough the ravine, no the entire island started to shake from his power. Soon enough he dropped it all back down to zero and stared Polyphemus down with a stare that showed the face of someone with a lot of pent up anger.

"Your end," Gohan said as he then blitzed Polyphemus with his speed and punched him in the gut once. Polyphemus already doubled over by his insane power. He fell to his knees clutching his stomach and coughing profusely, gasping for air. He couldn't grasp how some pathetic little insignificant demigod had all this power.

"Wait a minute! You're n-no demigod… are you?" The cyclops asked. Not able to get up.

"Seriously? That's all you got? I'm disappointed, I was barely able to vent at all," Gohan said crossing his arms. Polyphemus was in terror until suddenly he realized who he was talking to. As soon as he realized he burst out into a laugh.

"I get it! I finally get it! There was a rumor around us monsters that some punk finally found the sacred sword that surpassed the three great weapons of the gods. But that rumor said he was an adult…" Polyphemus then started to doubt himself.

"Wait a second. Are you that same person? You're just a kid," Polyphemus said as he got a response from Gohan. He unwrapped his hands and outstretched his hand. Suddenly there was a bright blue glow emanating from Gohan's ring and suddenly Blackstar emerged in his hand and his armor formed around him.

"Did you mean this sword?" Gohan said with ferocity. However, Polyphemus was unwavering, surprised, but not scared.

"Well, it seems both the legends and the rumor are true. In that case, some of us elite monsters were given an offering you know. From lord Kronos," Polyphemus said as he barely got up.

"What are you on about?" Gohan said as he was losing patience. Polyphemus was then smirking as he reached into his pocket and grabbed a small pill.

"Lord Kronos warned a small number of us that a man like you was going to show up one day and he gave us this in exchange to deal with you. Said it came from a 'generous donor'," Polyphemus said as he swallowed the pill. Upon hearing those words Gohan was immediately on the defensive. He deduced that he was talking about Goku Black. As soon as the pill went down the Cyclop's throat he immediately buffed up his muscles and a black aura engulfed the Cyclops. The power emanating from the monster was pushing Gohan back.

"I-impossible!" Gohan was wide-eyed.

"Without a doubt, that's Black's Ki. But, it's so strong. So enormous! How?" Gohan was questioning himself. The monster's energy never stopped increasing. It was going to take everything and more for Gohan to put a stop to it. He quickly started to increase his own energy in response. He then brought out the maximum energy of his Super Saiyan transformation.

"I'd rather not take my time with this one if you don't mind. I'll be ending this as fast as possible," Gohan said as he readied his sword and got into a stance with both hands on his sword pointing forward. Unfortunately, Polyphemus's was just as ready as Gohan and before he knew it he was already done. Faster than Gohan could comprehend, he was already right up in his face. He lifted his sword in response but he was already gone. By the time Gohan saw Polyphemus advance, he was already behind him plowing his fist in the back of his head. Gohan was sent plummeting towards the ground so hard he bounced back up. Polyphemus then grabbed his leg and threw him right back down.

"HAHAHAHA! What's wrong!? You were made out to be some kind of god! Is that all you have?" Polyphemus was yelling like a maniac drunk on power. Gohan could already tell he was going to have some trouble. He used Polyphemus' momentum of his attack to get back up on his feet and charge at him. He used a small Ki blast as a diversion and quickly land a couple sword strikes… which was the plan. Until Polyphemus simply charged right through the blast and extended his arm. He closed lined Gohan all the way through the island. He threw him all the way to the sea. Gohan took a number of bounces all across the water until he stopped his momentum completely using a kiai shout. He was bruised and battered all across his body. His minor regeneration took care of the minor stuff but he was clearly out of breath.

"This is insane… I haven't even put a dent in him yet. I have to calm down, find his weakness. I can't let myself get too close to him," Gohan said to himself as he blasted back towards the island to continue the fight. Fortunately for him, his back was turned.

'Does he not know I can fly? This is perfect. Now's my chance!' Gohan thought as he charged up the strongest side slash to the back of his neck he could possibly muster. But his sword simply bounced off his skin like it was a twig. He clearly hit him as Polyphemus was ragdolled into a nearby cliff. He looked at his neck, barely a scratch.

"What! That was a direct hit! What kind of a monster is he?" Gohan said as Polyphemus picked himself up.

"What was that? That WAS PATHETIC!" Polyphemus said as he turned around and charged right back. Gohan clearly still in shock that his attack did nothing was not ready for the follow-up. The roided-up cyclops then grabbed Gohan by the face and dragged his body across the ground like he was a child with a temper tantrum. Only Gohan was the toy he was wailing around. Gohan then loosened his grip slightly and managed to break free. He took this opportunity to put some distance between them. He decided close up was suicide with all this extra power he has. He flew up the sky and decided to charge up some pot shots with his Ki and fired them all at once. Unfortunately, none of them did anything. It was as if they simply bounced off. Polyphemus' aura was too strong and none of the blasts were penetrating his aura.

"This can't be right! How is he so strong? I defeated Black in our last encounter! Could he have gained a Zenkai this big that a pill from his Ki is…" Gohan was then wide-eyed at his own realization.

"No! He can't already be stronger than me can he? Get a grip Gohan," He said as he closed his eyes and decided to stop holding so much back. As he increased his energy ever so slightly the clouds already blackened from his immense energy increasing. Lightning started to develop around Gohan's body as his muscle's bulked up. Thunder started to roar from the sky as if Zeus himself felt challenged by this monstrous display of power. Gohan's scream echoed across the island and shook the entire Sea of Monsters as small tsunamis could be felt forming from miles away from his voice alone. Polyphemus down at the ground kept his ground firm and strong and smirked. Gohan seemed like he was not going to stop until he sent Polyphemus a clear cut message. 'I am here to kill you'

"Are you done with your little light show? Because I'm ready for round 2!" Polyphemus yelled as he screamed and flared up his energy in return. Gohan could feel the power coursing through his veins as he already reached his peak. But he refused to stop. Beams of light started to punch through his aura and pierce out in unknown directions. Gohan could start to feel pain as the power was starting to overwhelm him.

"I hope you're ready! Because this…" Gohan said as he got into a stance with lightning blaring in all directions wildly and randomly. His aura was so bright it was like a star exploding. He then readied himself as he charged full speed ahead.

"Is my EVERYTHING!" Gohan screamed as he reeled back a massive right punch into Polyphemus' face with force and power unmatched. Polyphemus was not expecting such a power increase and was sent flying over the Sea. Gohan was not finished and before Polyphemus caught his bearings he charged again. His power was out of control as he let it loose on his opponent. Gohan took out his blade and swung on Polyphemus' side. Like before it seemed to not want to cut all the way through but this time it did major damage. Polyphemus was screaming in pain with the sword wound having made a clean cut to his ribs. Gohan followed up with a powerful uppercut to his jaw sending him to the clouds. Gohan flew past Polyphemus double-axed Polyphemus back onto the island. As Gohan floated there and stared at the clouds of dust clouds as they dissipated revealing Polyphemus slowly getting up. Gohan then charged right back into the fray intending to wear down Polyphemus some more.

"Alright! Now you're DEAD!" The monster roared as he reeled back a right hook. Gohan saw this and intended to divert it using his momentum. But the punch never came, he had simply sidestepped away and before Gohan knew it he was behind him.

' _A faint?'_ Gohan thought as he desperately tried to counter first. But the monster was too fast and grabbed his right arm. He locked it behind his back and pulled hard dislocating it.

"Awww. That hurt little buddy?" Polyphemus said taunting Gohan. But he had the ability to do so. Gohan was in a bit of a pickle. His right arm was useless and his regeneration was not cutting it. But looking back at Polyphemus Gohan was still much stronger. He just had to keep an eye out for more underhanded attacks.

"Alright, then you big fat oaf! You want some then come get it!" Gohan yelled putting his sword in his left hand with a one-handed stance. Polyphemus called his taunt and charged straight forward until a voice called out in Gohan's head.

' _Worthless…'_ An unknown voice said in Gohan's head said. Gohan chose to ignore it and try to swing back. However, all of a sudden his sword became so much heavier. All the way until he simply dropped it on the ground. Gohan's armor disappeared revealing his Gi.

"What the…" Gohan didn't have time to finish his sentence as Polyphemus' suddenly got a lot faster from Gohan's perspective. Gohan tried to keep up but he received such a staggering loss of power. Polyphemus was now grinning from cheek to cheek.

"Did you drop your little butter knife there? That's too bad!" Polyphemus said as he was absolutely bullying Gohan with his power. He was defenseless, all he could do was watch as each attack landed on its mark. A left hook to his face, a right hook to his stomach, a headbutt to his skull, a kick to his kneecap. He was getting killed and there was no stopping it.

"Hahahaha! What's wrong? Didn't you say you were going to kill me?" He said as he grabbed his neck and dragged him across the wall of a cave. Gohan was nearing his pain limit. He was fading in and out of consciousness. The pupils in his eyes were whitening out as he could barely respond. But in the end, he was still breathing. He finally stopped and took a look at Gohan. He had returned to his base form with his black hair and was covered in wounds.

"Hm. You look tender enough too. I think I might just eat you. All that fighting made me really hungry," Polyphemus said as he dropped him.

"But first, I got to find that satyr and the others. It'll be a feast to remember! Don't worry, I'll be back to get you later," The Cyclops said as he turned around and started to walk away. Meanwhile, in Gohan's mind, it was an internal struggle to try and get up

' _Get up. I gotta… get up... '_ Gohan was saying to himself.

' _I can't die here, not like this…'_ Gohan thought as he twitched his fingers in his left arm.

' _Is this the extent you're willing to go?'_ The voice returned as Gohan was struggling to stay awake.

' _Wha… what? Who…'_ Gohan acknowledging the voice in his head.

' _I'm disappointed. You were supposed to be the mighty warrior from the desolate future. The only survivor left to fight. And yet here you are…'_ The voice said as in Gohan's eyes a mysterious man covered in a black cloak appeared from his blurry vision.

' _On the ground, defeated the instant your back is against the wall. Truly shameful,'_ The man said as he looked down at the broken body of Gohan.

' _Who are… you?'_ Gohan asked himself.

' _And you still do not even know my name. Only now do you hear my voice as I call out to you,'_ The man said as he walked over to the fallen sword and looks at it.

' _What? Your name? I… I don't understand,'_ Gohan asked as he desperately tries to get up.

 _'But that's not what matters at this moment. Tell me Gohan,'_ The man said standing over the blade looking at Gohan's limp body on the ground.

' _Do you want to win? Or do you simply wish to live?'_ The man said almost commandingly.

' _I… I want to win. I can't let myself lose here,'_ Gohan responded now moving clutching his hand. The man now walked over to his body and looked down upon him. Gohan still couldn't see his face.

' _Well then, just this once, until you learn how to harness my power on your own, I will lend you my strength,'_ The man said now with the sword and Gohan's body beginning to glow.

' _Now, it's time Gohan. Utter my name and unleash my true power, and we will finish this together,'_ The man said whispering his name. Gohan then started to flare his energy catching Polyphemus' attention.

"Oh! You still want some more? You don't know when to roll over and die do you?" He yelled getting ready to pummel him some more. Gohan was now standing up, his wounds are not healing but he fought through the pain with newfound power and found the will to stand again. He got up but never opened his eyes, they remained closed. He could feel a fire burning inside of him like never before, it was a sensation he never dreamed of, he couldn't explain it. But he wasn't going to complain, he raised his right arm and summoned his sword to his hand from the ground. He now opened his eyes and the light from before enveloped the island and more. He pulled his sword closer to his left shoulder and swung it in front of him and he shouted a mighty roar.

"Let's do this! **AEGIS!** " He screamed as light enveloped Aegis from hilt to tip. It changed its entire appearance. It changed from a black sword with blue outlines to a white sword with golden lines going from the hilt to the end. It also gained dual guards on each side of the blade hilt. But the sword isn't the only thing that changed. Gohan's current body wasn't able to sustain its power so it reverted Gohan's body back to its prime. He also gained new armor. It had the same color scheme as the blade, white with golden lines on his shoulders, hips, legs, and feet. His eye color also changed to a bright gold as he stared down Polyphemus with killer intent.


	22. Power over Time and Space

**Chapter 21**

 **A.N. I recommend listening to** **Counterattack from the Xenoblade Chronicles 2** **soundtrack for this fight. Trust me, it's worth it**

Gohan was staring down his enemy with newfound vigor as he could feel the power emanating from Aegis exploding. It was incredible, it was different from anything else before it.

' _Do not drop your guard Gohan. This is only a temporary link. As such our powers are uneven, unperfected, we don't have much time,'_ Aegis said warning Gohan. He agreed, this power was very unstable, if he powered up from here he could break the link on accident.

"No Super Saiyan it is then, we won't need it with this power," Gohan replied as he readied himself to strike.

"Talking to yourself now? Ha! I must have hit your head pretty hard! Here, let me hit it harder!" He said now flying towards Gohan, not caring one bit for his newfound power.

' _Get ready Gohan,'_ Aegis warned him.

"I am ready" Gohan replied swiftly as he anticipated his next attack.

' _I'm not talking about Polyphemus. I'm talking about this,'_ Aegis said in an instant everything in the world looked different. Almost unsaturated. But Polyphemus was still moving towards them.

"What the, what's happening?" Gohan asked his blade for an answer.

' _It is my ability. As the ultimate weapon, I can manipulate time and space for a multitude of different abilities for you to find. For now, I can activate this one on my own,'_ Aegis said as Gohan looked from Aegis back to Polyphemus who was still advancing but something was different. He was leaving a trail of doppelgangers behind him. They weren't moving but stood still in time, frozen.

' _With time and space in my grasp I can manipulate the space around an enemy and look in different timelines to predict his next attack in the future,'_ Aegis said as he explained his ability.

"Now I get it, let's call it foresight," Gohan replied as he stood still and watch Polyphemus run-up to his face. He was getting ready for a right hook but then opened his palm and flashed a blinding light in his face for a temporary stun. He followed it up with a kick to his stomach and the foresight ended.

"I can see it, the same patterns," Gohan prepared himself. Polyphemus was now right in his face with his right hook.

"Made you look!" He screamed as he unleashed the blinding light. Gohan simply closed his eyes before it arrived and dodged his next attack by leaping over it. He jumped over his left fist and slashes at his cutting multiple wounds all over it. To anyone else, it seemed effortless. Gohan now landed on the ground and swung to his back with one horizontal swing. It pushed Polyphemus back but not enough to lose his balance. He turned around with pure rage in his eyes.

"You little shit! GET BACK HERE!" He screamed as he rushed Gohan down once again. But Aegis was all over it as he activated foresight once again. He predicted his every move once again and stopped the foresight as fast as he activated it. He tucked underneath his right hook, sidestepped his left, backed away from his headbutt and backflipped away from his knee. He then noticed how much Polyphemus was wearing down. He landed and started his counterattack. He began with an elbow to his stomach followed by a front flip kick to his head. He continued his onslaught with more slashes to his back and then dropped his sword to render him immobile.

"Grr. Hmph! Get this damn thing off me!" He screamed as he struggled to get out. Gohan was now ready to deliver the final blow as he cupped his hands. With Aegis stuck on top of Polyphemus all he could do is but watch as Gohan charged his attack.

'Now's our chance finish this before our link disappears!' Aegis said demanding Gohan to finish this fight.

"This is the end! KAMEHAME-" Gohan screamed as he charged up his attack to full power.

"HA!" He screamed as he fired a massive Kamehameha blast right in his face with Aegis holding him down. He was being completely disintegrated as Gohan never stopped firing. A few moments later all that was left was dust and Aegis on the ground. Gohan was now feeling extremely tired as he could now feel a severe drop of adrenaline. His wounds were still pretty severe, his armor disappeared and Aegis returned to its black and blue shape. Gohan was about to fall but someone caught him. He turned around and saw Percy and Tyson catch him.

"Tyson? I thought you were dead?" He asked as he looked at him.

"And I thought you were small. Like us!" He replied innocently.

"So? How did things go on your end?" Gohan asked as he summoned his blade back to his hand and transformed it back into a ring with Tyson staring at it.

"We were able to get it back. Annabeth and Clarisse went ahead to the Queen Anne's revenge to get it ready while we help you out but…" Percy said as he looked down at the craters and the massive lack of anything in the area.

"It seems you had it all under wraps," He said still amazed at his massive power.

"Well, I didn't do it alone this time," He said looking at his ring hoping to hear his voice.

"What do you mean by that? Did Zeus help? I did see a lot of thunder clouds earlier. But why would he help? Polyphemus should be a cakewalk for someone like you right?" Percy asked as they each took one of Gohan's arms and helped him walk.

"Zeus didn't help, I'll explain it later. Right now, we need to get back to camp," Gohan suggested as they walked the long way down to the Queen Anne's Revenge. They made it back to the beach to see Annabeth and Clarisse readying the sails so they can leave the Sea of Monsters

"I think I'm going to take a very long nap when we set sail," Gohan said as he yawned from exhaustion.

"The way you're beat up I believe it," Percy said as he looked at Gohan. He was much older than the last time he saw him for certain, but not by much.

"Gohan, have you not noticed how you're like, in your twenties again?" Percy asked as Gohan didn't give it much attention.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," Gohan responded not even listening, he was far too tired and hungry.

"Oh, is that so?" Percy muttered under his breath. As he remembered Gohan's fight with Polyphemus. He wasn't there for the full fight but he arrived when Gohan was on the ground battered and defeated. He was in utter shock and panic. If Gohan, who could wield Blackstar and lift Charybdis. What could he do? How could he possibly help in any way? He felt so useless, like a deer in headlights, he was the son of the god Poseidon and yet he felt like a spectator. Before Percy could say anything they arrived at the ship for Gohan to go treat his wounds and rest. By looking over to his left he could see Annabeth wanted an explanation.

"You know as much as I do," Was all Percy said as he helped Clarisse finish preparing the boat to leave. Back with Gohan, he had found some spare cloth to use as bandages to temporarily cover his wounds. His stomach was now growling as it had been forever since Gohan ate anything. Gohan then reached into his pockets to find that he still had his capsules. Gohan thanked the gods he didn't lose them as he opened the one he packed food with. He opened it up to see that maybe he packed a bit too much, more than enough to feed him for weeks. So he walked up the stairs to tell the others.

"Hey, guys! If you're hungry let's all eat! I packed enough food for all of us and then some!" Gohan said as Annabeth sarcastic put on a sarcastic tone.

"Seriously? Is food the only thing to think about? How can you be hungry right now?" Annabeth said obviously frustrated.

"Well Saiyans have to eat a lot more food then you guys, and I'm half Saiyan," Gohan responded as Annabeth sighed.

"Well you stay up here then but I'm going to go eat with the others while it's still hot," Gohan said pointing back to the stairs.

"I'll have you know everyone is too focused on the mission at hand to worry about that right now thank you very much," Annabeth said feeling satisfied until her stomach started growling. Everyone walking past her gave a little chuckle at that as they made their way downstairs.

"Somehow I doubt that now come on," Gohan said as he picked Annabeth over his shoulder;

"Hey! What are you doing let me go!" She said as she struggled to break free.

"You're not going anywhere until you eat all your vegetables young lady do you understand me!" Gohan said teasing her as he walked down the stairs.

"Gohan let me go right now!" She said until she caught a scent of the food on the table. It was a full feast of different kinds of food. There was a fully cooked turkey, along with mashed potatoes. There were at least seven cuts of three different kinds of steak from looking at it. He had set up plates for everyone to go around this buffet of food like some kind of pirate-themed restaurant.

"G-Gohan? Where did you get all this?" Tyson said already reaching for one of the tongs and his plate watering from the mouth.

"Excuse me? I'll you know that was insulting," He said sarcastically.

"Of course I cooked it all! My room has a kitchen back at camp so I took the liberty of cooking up some stuff before I left. I stored it all in this capsule," He said reaching for his pocket as he set down Annabeth.

"Gohan this smells amazing! I never knew you could cook dude!" Percy said in awe.

"Well, when you live in a desolate future where anything can be food you can pick up a few tricks. And Bulma taught me everything I know. Spoiler alert; Bulma's not a good cook so I had to improvise," Gohan said cautiously as if she could still hear him.

"Don't know, don't care! Let's just dig in!" Clarisse said as she grabbed tongs and a plate to not let Tyson grab all the good stuff first. Gohan then put on a sarcastic face,

"You could at least say thank you," He said to himself as he looked behind him to see everyone with a plate in hand. They thanked the gods instead of him but he didn't care, as long as they were all smiling, in the end, he was happy.

"Hey, I was going to save that! Don't you dare take it! Save some for me!" Gohan said as he saw Tyson already reaching for his third piece of prime rib. After everyone settled down they began to really dig in as they ate almost half of the entire buffet. Everyone was starving as they hadn't eaten in a good while. They finally thanked Gohan for the wonderful food as everyone was left feeling stuffed. Gohan then put the food away in his capsuled and they began to start having conversations on the deck about what's Gohan been doing.

"Well for starters this little bugger here is a capsule. I thought I would have shown it to you all by now sorry about that. But it's basically Bulma's biggest invention. It shrinks down anything non-living to fit inside it. Like the buffet. And also I found so something pretty huge in regards to my sword," Gohan said as he transformed his ring into the black and blue Aegis blade.

"You mean Blackstar? What about it?" Annabeth asked as she wondered a couple of things. Gohan shook his head and answered.

"First of all that's not, it's real name. He's actually called Aegis," Gohan answered as he looked back at his sword.

"Aegis? You mean like with lord Zeus' shield?" Clarisse asked?

"First time I'm hearing of it. Either way. That's what he told me. It's alive and he told me his name was Aegis," Gohan replied only hearing of the Shield Aegis for the first time himself.

"Wait a minute, It's alive? Can it talk?" Tyson said with awe as Gohan put on a confused smile.

"I don't completely understand it myself but for now that's all I know," Gohan said as he looked at his blade. He was almost expecting a response but all he got was silence. It was starting to get late as nighttime loomed over the group once again. Gohan was still as tired as ever as he got up and prepared to go take a nap.

"But we can figure all that stuff out later. Right now I want to catch some shuteye," Gohan said stretching his body. He waved to the others and went down in the ship to the hammocks. He basically jumped on the closest one there and closed his eyes. It was not long after that where he fell asleep. His body was unmoving as he peacefully rocked back and forth to the movement of the waves hitting the boat.


End file.
